


Favorite Actors xReader Prompt Storage - by Erynerys

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actor RPFs
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Thriller, everything in between, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 165
Words: 102,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Different stories about your favorite actors, with you being their Significant Other or best friend. Genres range from romance to drama, and from angst(occassionally I’ll write that) to humor.IMPORTANT: Everything is strictly in the K to K+ range, because of my familiarity of each of the actors requested!*Requests are open on my email: erikavillegram@yahoo.com and Messages.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m getting quite the response after the Met Gala inspired story that’s called ‘The Golden Times’, so this is what happened. Again, ‘The Golden Times’ wouldn’t’ve happened if I just controlled my impulsiveness xD 
> 
> A/N 2: Most stories are from requests, so… yeah. And some actors… I’m not even familiar with them, so bear with me if it’s not so in-character as expected!

Welcome to the Favorite Actors xReader Prompt Dump, where the stories of you and your favorite actors are written out. 

Requests are open and if you have a request, you can send it to my emails or messages. 

DO NOT send requests via comments — the comments are moderated for a reason, and this is the reason! 

Once again, hope you’ll like the stories!


	2. Angus Wright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Have you seen Hamlet Almeida 2017?! If so, PLEASE I need something for Angus, because he’s so under-rated in Rylance and Co!’

(Based in late 2017) 

 

Hamlet was a hit and it was euphoria for the fans, and that included you. You were delighted.  
You were the only female member of Mark Rylance and his company of male actors, even when you yourself wasn’t really an actor — you worked mainly as a playwright, and you enjoyed being so. Mark had asked you if you were interested in acting, a small part, but you declined. Acting was most definitely not in your area of expertise.  
You were still in your work area when you got a phone call. 

“Yes, Y/n here?” you asked, trying to keep your voice neutral. You and Angus Wright had been going out quite often these days and you were impressed with how he kept you out of Rylance and Co’s prying eyes and ears.  
“I’ve finally gotten hold of you, Y/n!” it was Andrew Scott, whom you kinda liked after he introduced Angus to you. That was way years ago, before ‘Design For Living’ was even on stage — it was in its rehearsal stage, though, and you were one of the supervisors. “I was meaning to ask you, if you’d like to come over and celebrate?”  
Of course you’d love to. “Yes, but…” 

You remembered about what Mark said. He needed you to gather a cast reunion, despite his fans hating him because he made Angus replace(or rumored to) Roger Lloyd Pack, whom you also liked.  
You looked up at the clock. There were still time.  
“I don’t know, I’ll’ve to help out with Rylance.” 

You didn’t want to help out with the other group. Staying with the Hamlet gang was better and less shady.  
“No worries, though, if you can’t, it’s understandable, I just wanted to ask if you can.” you could hear Andrew’s tone, slight disappointment.  
You sighed to yourself. This was the downside of being in the middle of everything, and the fans had no idea.  
“I guess I’d better… call him?” 

Andrew was about to say something when you thought better of it.  
“Never mind, I’m joining.” 

(*Some time later…*) 

You never regretted your choice, heck, you hardly even knew Rylance and the rest of his companions. They were nearly strangers to you, and you hardly called them friends. But the only thing you regretted was that you saw Angus there, since he was playing the main villain.  
Angus and Luke were talking in loud voices when you finally arrived. The latter jumped up, waved to you and hugged you closely, causing Jessica to smile. 

“Y/N! You’re finally here! Now let’s celebraaaaaate!”  
You laughed a little bit and Angus stood up.  
“Interesting you’re also here, Y/n, didn’t Mark want you over at his place?” he asked, smiling a little bit. You two hugged each other as well and you finally sat down gingerly next to Jessica.  
You couldn’t possibly tell Angus how you felt about being with Mark. 

“I made this choice and I’m glad I did.” you said back, “now…”  
You and Angus were about to get close to each other before David Rintoul bursted out of the kitchen.  
“CAST CELEBRATION DINNER!” he yelled, with Joshua Higgott laughing hard.  
Luke waggled his eyebrows at you and Angus. 

“Shut up.” the latter snapped, looking away.  
You laughed as well. “Maybe later on?” 

-O- 

End chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I’m not too familiar with Mark Rylance and company so yes, the reader isn’t really friends with them, just acquaintances.


	3. Roger Lloyd Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Hi again, Erika. How ‘bout some fluff for Roger Lloyd Pack and the reader? Roger is upset about something and the reader reassures him, PLEASE…’

(2013 ~ 2014, Pre-Broadway) 

 

It was your turn on making dinner in the Pack-Y/l/n house when you got home from rehearsals and running through them. You were glad you worked mainly behind the scenes, because you couldn’t imagine memorizing lines so quickly, like how the Shakespeare actors ever did. You tried to memorize one of your favorite monologues and you kept forgetting it even after you’ve got enough cue cards. Maybe acting wasn’t really for you. Whatever.   
You were getting ready to make dinner when you heard the door open and slam shut, causing you to jump nearly a feet in the air. You looked up. What was going on?   
Poking your head out of the kitchen, you called, “Roger? Are you home?” 

Of course he was, you could recognize the footsteps anywhere.   
“Yes.” his response was way flat than anything else. You couldn’t help but be concerned.   
“Roger, what is it?” you knew it was absurd, asking such a question. Normally, you and Roger could read each other like books.   
Dumping his stuff on the couch, he skulked to the kitchen. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” he finally spilled some of the beans. You were still concerned, and understandably so.   
“It couldn’t be Nicholas or David, they seemed nice,” you were being a mother hen again and Roger couldn’t help but smile a little bit at your reactions. Still, whatever he saw Mark do tipped him over the roof and was the last straw.   
“Not them,” he finally admitted. 

The first thing he felt was betrayal. Mark didn’t only replace him, he also replaced James Garnon, whom everyone was convinced was best friends with Mark himself. The next one was Ben Thompson, and the last one, Ian Drysdale, the most talented one amongst their new crew.   
You didn’t press further. You weren’t interested, but because of your concern, it was getting to you worse than it was getting to Roger.   
Looking up, you said, “you have to tell me, please.” 

“How’ll you understand?” Roger was getting irritated again. “You only worked with the rest of us, y/n, not… them!”   
“Them?”   
Roger cringed at his outburst. “Fine, James, Ben, Ian, and I are getting replaced.” finally, he spilled the beans, “and that’s not even the best part. Mark decided to replace me with Angus Wright even in Richard III. Some bloke named Kurt Egyawan is being James’s role, and Ian’s replacement… I’m not sure yet. Fine, I understand that Mark and Angus knew each other since 2002, and it’s not a replacement per se, but Richard III as well? The special isn’t even that hard to film!”   
That much you understood. You were nearly replaced when Mark’s Significant Other, Claire, had been the composer. 

“I know how that’s like, believe me, and you don’t want to know how I coped,” finally getting dinner out, you revealed.   
Roger sighed and shook his head. You understood and didn’t pry further.   
“Hey, thought you’d pry further?” when you finished setting the table, he asked you again, after some silence.   
You had to admit, you were about to, but thought better of it. 

“Even if Angus’s replacing you, you can never be replaced on Only Fools,” you smiled, looking at the bright side. Sure, your friends were right, you were an optimistic one.   
Roger ignored you and you finally knew you’ve got him out of the upsetting phase of the casting news. 

-O- 

End chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I don’t know, but I can totally see this happening : ) 
> 
> A/N 3: Still, I think Roger would’ve jumped at the opportunity to continue with the cult-favorite show instead of staying with Rylance and Co… just a theory.


	4. Billy Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘LOVED THE SUPERNATURAL!AU STORY AAAHHHH! PLEASE I need more of this. Question: How did Billy get the inspiration?!’

(Based in 2019, Pre-Met gala) 

 

When you got to the Porter-Y/l/n house, you couldn’t conceal your excitement any longer.   
“THAT’S AWESOME! WE’LL BE GOING TOGETHER, WON’T WE?” you yelled, jumping onto the couch and jumping back down again, back to the youngster inside of you.   
Billy entered after some minutes still trying to process the news. 

“You do seem really thrilled, Y/N, and yes, we’re going together.”   
You beamed again, but before you could celebrate with wine and pastries and whatnot, Billy’s skepticism seeped through again.   
“Now, our outfits.”   
You couldn’t keep yourself from grinning at that one. 

“This year is ‘Camp’, whatever that is.” looking down at your invitation, you read the piece of paper. You looked up. “Don’t tell me you’re going to go all-out ridiculous.”   
The dark-skinned actor ignored you. You haven’t really gotten over the shock with his Academy Awards get-up, and if it wasn’t about your oh-so-minimalist fashion senses, you and him wouldn’t’ve had enough differences between you.   
“Oh, do shush, Y/n. I’ll think of something.” 

Sure he would, that is, if he didn’t sneak a peek of whatever you were watching after you two saw Bohemian Rhapsody a day or two later. Again. 

(*A day or so later…*) 

You were bored when you got this idea on re-watching the third ‘Night At the Museum’ movie on your own. Billy was with Ryan at the studio and you were off-duty, thanks to your work ethics. That was when you decided to just chill, since Billy wasn't home to pester you with his sometimes questionable fashion senses.   
You shook your head. It was because of that did you and him got dragged into the same spectrum. 

You were watching the part where Larry and his exhibit friends were about to enter into Asia Gallery when the door swung open and Billy bounded in, completely beaming. You looked up and paused the video.   
“OK, spill.” you snapped, continuing the movie and not giving him a chance to spill the news.   
“Awesome news, Y/n, Pose is renewing soon!” 

You quirked your eyebrow before realization dawned upon you. Oh, yes, Pose was one of his television series.   
“And what about you?” still smiling, he asked. You nodded towards the television screen just as the most adorable mythological guardian appeared onscreen.   
“Aaaww, it’s cute.” you said to yourself.   
You almost forgot how Billy was next to you when you said that out loud. 

“YES, Y/N, BEST. IDEA. EVER.” and with that, he ran through the corridor, possibly to yours and his shared walk-in closet.   
You looked up and chuckled to yourself. Whatever had gotten into him couldn’t be too bad, could it, now? 

-O- 

End chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: If you’re thinking that he got the inspiration from Night At the Museum PRT 3, you and I share the same mindset, surely!


	5. Justen Sturkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: The reader is Stephen Courtney’s best friend and is supposed to be joining in another afterparty because Stephen himself is also an actor. While there, they meet his best friend, Justen Sturkan, who wants to retire from acting. Sort of a love-at-first-sight moment for Justen and the reader? I love Justen too much, so…

(Based in 2012) 

 

You were invited by your best friend, Stephen Courtney, to go join the afterparty for the Richard Wagner biopic they were doing. He was with Lilliam Sturkan, Justen’s sister, but Lilliam had to go over and change to formal wear, so he was left with you.   
You didn’t really want to go over to the afterparty, but because you and Stephen are friends, you had to humor him, especially when he and Justen were such good friends. You were already changed to a simple but glamorous dress-up, not too showy, but showy enough to be on point. For some reason, you wondered what would Lilliam be wearing.   
You were still thinking of that question when said person bounded out. 

“All ready to go!” she exclaimed, waving at everyone. Everyone, that is, Stephen and you.   
You smiled a little bit at her. She seemed to be thrilled on meeting with her elder brother again, and still, Stephen had you convinced that you should be joining in.   
“Fine, but not with meeting anyone,” you gave in, with Lilliam hugging you. That was the first of a series of misfortunes, at least according to you. 

(*Some time later…*) 

The afterparty was a screening of the thing and plenty of press conferences. You weren’t a part of the cast so you were free, that is, if Stephen didn’t sneak out of the interviews along with the Sturkan siblings.   
From the bar area, you looked up, still hearing Wagner music blaring from the speakers. Germans were weird, you thought, since you and your family lived there for some time and you still haven’t gotten used to it.   
Stephen was delighted to see you. 

“Y/n!” he beamed, “you most definitely have to meet Justen. Justen, this is y/n.” He nodded towards you.   
As you and Justen layed eyes on each other, you felt the world stop, and Justen felt the same.   
“Justen.” still staring at you, he said gently.   
You hardly even noticed Lilliam and Stephen smiling at you two. 

“Uh… Y/n,” you said back. Justen smiled gently at you.   
“We should go.”   
Of course you should, and this was the perfect start you’ve forever dreamed of. 

-O- 

End chapter 5


	6. Mark Rylance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Mark is anxious before hosting the West-Minister Abbey event and the reader calms him down? PLEASE something soft for them??????

(Based in 2019) 

 

When you heard that your Significant Other, Mark Rylance, was about to be the host for the West-Minister Abbey event of Shakespeare, you couldn’t contain your excitement. Frankly, you were more excited than him, because he didn’t sound so happy when he told you.   
One thing was that Mark never believed that Shakespeare actually wrote the works, which you called nonsense. You and him were both too stubborn to know your faults, which led to arguments but with quick reconciliation.   
But this time, it was him who was doubting himself, and it wasn’t like him at all. 

“Trust me on this, you’ll be amazing,” you said, smiling, as you looked up from one of your Shakespeare books. You were trying to find the appeal of acting, but till now, you weren’t sure.   
Acting wasn't exactly how you and Mark got to know each other. It was via Claire, Mark’s best friend, who was a playwright and composer. You and Mark clicked right away and here you are.   
“You’re like how Peter is like, you know that, y/n?” looking away from his own things, Mark asked. 

You smiled again. “Come here, please.” you refused to see Mark being so unsure about himself, because he shouldn’t.   
Moving towards you, Mark slumped against you and tried closing his eyes and relaxing. You were the only one who could calm him down, though the fans wouldn’t stop thinking that he and his Company were like family.   
“It’s also the fans,” he mumbled into your hair.   
“What about them?” 

“We’re nothing like they think.”   
You understood that one. The fans kept calling Mark and Co the utmost Cast Family, while they were far from that. Mark wasn’t close to either of them; and you had to admit, you were shocked to hear that when you first talked to Mark yourself.   
“I was shocked as well.” you admitted, “I’m making us some tea before we talk about this.”   
Giving you another hug, Mark let you go. 

From the kitchen, you smiled to yourself again. Surely, Claire and you were going to watch the program live, right there.   
“You’ll be amazing,” when you made the tea and took it to him, while having one yourself, you told him. “Just trust me, trust yourself.”   
Mark shook his head at you.   
“What I’m thinking now is what did I do to deserve someone like you, Y/n?” he asked. 

You blushed a little bit. “Everything for you, love.” 

-O- 

End chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, the ending was a little sappy, but still. Hope you liked this one, whomever you requested!


	7. Stephen Fry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Hi! Can you write something for Stephen Fry and the reader?! Stephen has a crush on the reader, but it seems like the reader doesn’t return the feelings, when they secretly do — something like a pre-relationship?’

(Based in an AU) 

 

QI was a hit, Stephen didn’t leave, and all the rumors were finally debunked. That is, until you went over to the BBC studios for a podcast and was ambushed by Alan Davies, who was working on a Jonathan Creek special. One thing was that you never expected him to even be Jonathan; but still, he was, and you were happy about that.   
“Oh, I’ve finally caught you, Y/n,” when he got near you, he exclaimed, “now, where’s Stephen?”   
You almost forgot about Stephen and you. You couldn’t stand him, for some reason. 

“No, don’t mention him, please, Alan.” you said back, edging away from the other actor. You never really understood those actors, maybe because they were so concentrated on acting, they hardly even think about your personal feelings. “Don’t mention him.”   
Being one of your friends, Alan understood some of your concerns, but not everything; never everything. You never liked Stephen, that is, after he almost quit QI, which was the only thing that connected Alan and him.   
Alan looked at you. “Fine, whatevs, just wanted to ask you if you are interested in joining in the afterparty of the newest season of QI?” he asked, finally getting to the point.   
You just stared at the offer. 

The last time you remembered, it was someone else, maybe John Sessions, or maybe even Bill Bailey that asked you to be joining in the season premiere over at the main studios of the BBC. You’d loved it, and this time, it was Alan.   
Before you could celebrate, you looked back at him. You already felt a red flag coming up because the season finale was still yet to come up.   
“Season L?” 

“Yes.”   
You nodded carefully. Of course you’d like to.   
“I guess so…” you began. Alan beamed at you.   
“No worries, Y/n, you’ll be just fine!” and with that, he left you alone. 

Sighing deeply and wondering what had just gotten into him and you, you left, not wanting to think about it more than you already did. 

-o- 

The afterparty had you and Alan as each others’ dates. Sue Perkins was going with Sean Lock, and they were dancing to the music that was playing from the speakers, as the photographers and interviewers continued their interrogation. From the cocktail area, Stephen saw you and Alan and went to greet you two.   
You ignored him as best as you could when Alan and him struck up a conversation, but things failed as soon as Stephen looked at you. 

“Thought you’d come over with John?” he asked, “or maybe my cousin, James?”   
You knew that James May of Top Gear fame was Stephen’s cousin and you adored him, but that didn’t mean you would be agreeing to his suggestion of being your date. You and him hardly knew each other!   
“We don’t know each other, or /barely/ know each other,” you said back, snarking as good as the panelists you watched, “what, you want us together? Not on your life, Stephen.”   
Alan took another sip of his drink. 

“I’m going to refill my drink, Y/n, Stephen, don’t wait up!”   
You groaned in exasperation. You shouldn’t’ve agreed to be Alan’s date at the first place.   
“So how was things?” trying to strike up a conversation, you asked, gulping your own drink.   
Stephen was delighted to hear about your work related questions. 

“Oh, I was about to ask the producers on letting Hugh join again,” he began, “but since this series is Series L, and the first one is Lawyers/Law, we’re trying to recruit the Kingdom cast.”   
You remembered about the show. “Too bad it’s canceled,” you agreed. That was the alcohol speaking, you were certain.   
Everything between you and Stephen was banter, just like how things are like on the show; but according to Alan, he’s been trying to set you two up for almost forever. 

“Yes, good luck on the new season!” you announced, smiling brightly and flushing after Stephen smiled a little bit back at you. Your heart was fluttering and you knew this wasn’t your subconscious, merely the drink getting to you.   
Or was it? 

-O- 

End chapter 7


	8. Rami Malek(actor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘The Mazes/Cube cross-over with Rami Malek and the reader? More like friendship than love and/or pre-relationship, please!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: A warning — Mazes!AU

(Based in 2014 or so, Mazes!AU) 

 

The last time you and Rami Malek met each other was on the set of the Night At the Museum franchise. Rami had called you when it ended, and that’s how come you and him went to the British museum just for old-times sake.   
The British Museum was the main setting for the third movie and Rami was already trying to drag you to the Egyptian Gallery, pretending to be one of his characters. You shook him off. 

“It’s almost time for us to leave!” you hissed, as you reached the British Middle Ages gallery.   
Looking around, it did seem that the film blurred the lines between reality and fiction.   
“Y’know where we are, Y/n?” Rami asked you quietly. You nodded.   
“Sure, the British Medieval Times Gallery.” you said back, looking towards another passage, “there’s the Shakespearean times!”   
You ran off before Rami could catch up on you. 

When you entered the Shakespeare gallery, you could see the construction blue-prints for the infamous Globe theater, where you went to see Twelfth Night 2 years ago.   
“Unbelievable.” you mumbled, completely in awe, just as the sun went down behind you and Rami, without you two noticing.   
“Y/n?”  
You looked up. 

“Here!” you called back, giggling at your own paranoia. You really shouldn’t’ve watched the movie trilogy so often, it was getting to you.   
Going through the passage, Rami caught you looking at the blueprints.   
“Y/n, we really have to leave, please?” he asked, and you laughed incredulously.   
“Really, you paranoid?” 

You had to admit, you were getting freaked out as well, especially when the guards were getting ready to leave.   
“No, Y/n, but this place is actually… how d’you say it… magical during the night.”   
This time, you really did crack up.   
“Rami, that’s the movies!” 

Rami was about to say something else when both of you heard a noise.   
“D’you hear that?”  
You cringed. You sure did, and you were already getting claustrophobic.   
“We’d better get out of here.” 

Sure, but that would be a whole other ball game for the two of you. 

-O- 

End chapter 8


	9. Jussie Smollett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘If you’ve seen RuPaul’s Drag Race you’ll know this: How’ll Jussie react to their reenacting of Empire?!’

The response: 

(Based around 2015 or so) 

 

You were both delighted and weirded out when you got to be a judge on ‘RuPaul’s Drag Race’, this cross-dressing game-show that had so many different themes. This time, the theme was ‘Empire’, which was the show your Significant Other, Jussie Smollett, was currently doing.   
When you got onto the set, you thought you actually stepped onto the ‘Empire’ set instead of its parody set. Looking around, you could see the cross-dressers ready to channel their best Cookie Lyon in their separate ways.   
RuPaul Charles and Michelle Visage were already discussing your part in all this. 

“Jussie is so throwing a fit if he knows,” you mumbled to yourself, causing Michelle to look over at you, cutting off her conversation.   
She, for one, was a fan of the show and was completely hyped up on actually reenacting that one. That, and they hired Mark Rylance for their Shakespeare episode. You weren’t sure if Mark was scarred for life, and you didn't want to know, frankly.   
“So what d’you know about the show?” she asked, interrupting your thoughts.   
You felt for Mark, you really did. 

“All I know is that it’s about this musical industry tycoon that has no idea which son of his should get the title from him. That’s about it,” you said back, wanting to call Jussie and just tell him everything, while hoping that he wouldn’t throw a fit and later laugh everything off. “But how was hiring Mark Rylance?”   
Michelle didn’t answer that question. Maybe things didn’t go as planned… 

(*Some time later…*) 

When you got home that evening, you kept your lips sealed as well as you could. Jussie got back slightly later than you and as soon as he saw you, he asked, “so how was the judging for that cross-dressing show?”   
You wanted to tell him but had no idea how he’d react.   
“Now, don’t freak out, please, can you promise that?” you mumbled, as both of you sat down at the dining table. You hated to keep secrets from each other, especially when your screenwriting skills were used for plenty of movies and television shows. You were based mainly in the UK, but how you got to the US, was beyond you as well.   
Jussie just stared at you. 

“Why so?”   
You took a deep breath. “OK, so ‘Drag Race’ is doing an ‘Empire’ spoof, just so you know, and I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how you’d react.” you rambled, spilling the secret out way too quickly, holding your breath. “And if you’re already getting annoyed, Mark Rylance witnessed it firsthand when they did a Shakespeare spoof!”   
Jussie wasn’t that upset, but still interested.   
“Y/n, how ‘bout next time, we witness that together? Love to give them a surprise.” he smiled at you. You flushed, to your own dismay. Jussie could make you embarrassed with anything. 

You nodded. Maybe you could, and as soon as the voice reels come out, you could send the ‘Empire’ cast the surprise, only to hope they’d react as well as Jussie did. 

-O- 

End chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: SORRY! Couldn’t resist this one. I have no idea how the ‘Empire’ cast reacted to this, so… yeah — I can only hope they reacted in a positive way, since it was all for fun, wasn’t it?


	10. Mark Rylance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Mark Rylance and the reader being the guest judges for the episode of ‘ShakesQueer’? XD’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Sure, since the previous one is based on ‘Empire’, it’s only natural that Mark has the same treatment : D 
> 
> KEY: Y/s/o/c: Your Shakespearean Original Character.

(Based in 2015, -ish, that is) 

When Mark Rylance and Y/n Y/l/n were recruited and contacted by RuPaul Charles that they’d be the newest judges on his cross-dressing television show, they were fascinated yet weirded out. Mark never expected people to continue crossdressing even when it was 2015, and frankly, Y/n didn’t think it was strange. It was just a show, wasn’t it? So that was how come they were in the US, sharing a flat together, despite themselves denying that they were Significant Others.   
Y/n had just put down the phone when they looked at Mark. 

“So this newest episode is called ‘ShakesQueer’, as a parody.” they said, grinning. Being the director of the Globe theater and completely pro-crossdressing when coming to Shakespeare shows, Mark was soon to jump in.   
He beamed at them. “Can’t wait.”   
Well, you never expected it to be half-modern and half-16th Century, but here you are. 

The studio was decorated with authentic British designs that looked like they really were back at the Globe theater, and for this occasion, y/n and Mark dressed up as Thomas Cromwell and Y/S/O/C. As they got into their places, Y/n could see that some of the actors were getting their make-up from the fridges.   
They and Mark exchanged a glance. Y/n never thought of that one when they had to put on make-up, especially during the hot summers. That was because they were in London for most of the time and never had to deal with sweltering heat and such.   
“Fascinating, isn’t it?” Y/n asked, as the show started. 

The first skit the actors had to do was a Shakespeare play, and because of the Broadway Transfer last year, the actors were doing the part where Richard III tried to get Anne interested. You and Mark exchanged another grin.   
“Now this is something I want to see at the National,” you whispered, as Ru and Michelle were too inside the skit to pay attention to you and Mark, who were already getting overly excited.   
Richard III was about to question Anne when Mark finally interrupted the scene. 

“No, no, not yet,” he interrupted, as swiftly as possible, not wanting to interrupt the scene too much, “Richard didn’t give her the ring until way after he convinces her.”   
You smiled to yourself. Mark couldn’t help but be authentic to the Shakespeare theme even when he shouldn’t be.   
“Maybe I can show you?” he asked, imitating Tim Carroll as well as he could. 

And that, was how come you and him demostrated the scene, before allowing them to resume. You smiled to yourself. Ru might be doing himself a favor when contacting your Significant Other for the judging… 

-O- 

End chapter 10


	11. Billy Porter and Ryan Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘Kind of a sick!fic where the reader is ill but doesn’t want to tell their Significant Others Ryan and Billy, only mentioned SOs find out themselves? Kind of hurt/comfort but mostly fluff*puppy eyes*’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Now how ironic is this — I had that experience just last night… *eerie*

The response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You loved seafood, but to say you loved it a little too much was just as true as the previous statement, so that was how come you weren’t feeling so well as soon as you got back to the Porter-Murphy-Y/l/n house, thankful for the absence of your Significant Others.   
By the time you were on the way back to the house, you were already feeling awful, and now that was multiplied by 100; so that’s how come as soon as you entered the house, you kicked off your shoes and dashed to the bathroom, collapsed in front of the toilet on wobbly legs and hurled your dinner out, with tears running down your face and you cringing at your actions.   
The only silver lining was that Ryan and Billy were working late at FX, and that you were thankful for once for Bill’s obsessive need to keep the bathroom window open, no matter what. 

“Uurrgg…” you were glad you slammed the door to the bathroom shut as you leaned back on the cupboards of the bathroom, not wanting to lean against the bathtub as you’d normally like when you got ill. You felt awful and like you were dying, but what was really fortunate was that your SOs weren’t there to witness this.   
You flushed the toilet as you cringed at yourself. How could Ryan and Bill still love you was beyond your own imaginations. Maybe because they hardly ever witnessed your weak times? That has to be it.   
You were still thinking of Bill and Ryan when you heard the front door opening as your stomach lurched at the noise. Once again you retched hard into the toilet bowl, closing your eyes and wishing that whatever god was watching over you would kill you already and spare you the humiliation that was bound to occur if Ryan and/or Bill gets up there. 

“Y/n? We’re back!” Bill.   
You smiled to yourself, that is, internally. If you weren’t feeling so ill you might’ve gone out and greeted them.   
“In here and dying,” you mumbled, trying to calm your stomach down. The worser thing that could happen to you isn’t breaking up with Bill and Ryan — it was upsetting your stomach.   
It was quiet for some time before the door to the bathroom was knocked upon. 

You nearly leaped out of your resting place on the floor.   
“Huuhhh?” you groaned pathetically as you cringed again at yourself. Maybe this was it.   
“Y/n?” it was Ryan. “Are you alright?”   
You winced at his caring tone. 

“I’m coming in, because you could never be trusted to stay home alone!” another voice snapped, and the door opened, before you could hide your shame that you’re already starting to feel. Cue break-up in three… two… one…   
“Y/n? What’s happened to you?!”   
Great. 

You looked up blearily. You’ve finally stopped heaving so much and now here’s Ryan peeking over Billy’s shoulder at you, with the latter shocked and wide-eyed.   
You gulped, feeling more guilt than humiliation now. Sometimes you couldn’t be sure if it was because Ryan loved Billy or because Billy and Pray Tell were the same person. More like a mash-up of the two, you decided.   
“Uh… just had too much seafood with Ru and Jane.” a fine lie, that was! 

You were about to continue your sentence before finally hurling into the toilet again, before you could stop yourself. Ryan cringed and so did you.   
Billy glared at you. “RuPaul, eh? Ohmygod how many times do we have to remind you to resist… never mind! Y/n, get outta there and lemme get you some water before you dehydrate!” and with that, he clomped out of there.   
You sighed deeply and winced. Ryan smiled weakly at you. 

So maybe no break-ups, but Billy’s infamous fussing over you, and another shouting match with the other infamous cross-dresser. 

-O- 

End chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: It’s all thanks to you, PoseFan! Sure, last night, my CCT Partner was puking her brains out after we had a tad too many oysters and cucumbers… maybe she’s having an allergic reaction? Who knows.


	12. Stephen Fry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘PLEASE ERIKA, THIS: Imagine joining Stephen to Bayreuth, and later getting a surprise! And the surprise is the reason why you’re in Germany instead of UK.’

The response: 

(Based in 2009 ~ 2010 or so) 

 

When you and Stephen Fry finally admitted to everyone in your entourage that yes, you were dating, everyone reasonably freaked out. Emma Thompson and Hugh Laurie threw both of you an insane party and you were still reeling from that. And of course, it wasn’t the worst. The worst(or perhaps the best, depends on who you ask) was the fact that Stephen asked you if you’d like to join in his journey for his next project — joining in and reporting live from the Bayreuth Music Festival.   
You were making some tea for yourself when you heard Stephen’s footsteps in your shared flat just as you looked up. 

“So, Y/n, you want to join?” he smirked at you. You blushed a little bit. Since your dating life was pretty much obvious already, you didn’t know what to hide anymore.   
You looked up. “I guess so, yeah.”   
You weren’t much of a Wagner fan but you tolerated your Significant Other when he had to listen to those songs on repeat, and now you found out you were about to travel together. 

Sipping on some tea and offering Stephen some as well, you might start packing if you know what’s best for you. 

(*A few days later…*) 

It wasn’t just staying in Bayreuth. You and Stephen traveled everywhere from Switzerland to Russia, the latter another surprise amongst the ones you were already used to. And were you glad to be back in Bayreuth. Today, you were meeting with a pianist and Stephen was already jumpy enough.   
You smiled to yourself. The first person to know about your relationship was Mark Carwardine, the conservationist. ‘Last Chance to See’ was also a ‘Last Chance to Prove That You and Stephen Are Good at Hiding Your Relationship’, which failed spectacularly, thanks to Mark’s hiding skills when you and Stephen were treated inexplicably to a lavish breakfast and flowers.   
You didn’t even notice when you arrived at the Haus Wanfried. 

“Woo!” looking at the camera, Stephen beamed, “Haus Wanfried. Here we are!”   
You rolled your eyes. Big deal.   
Entering, you and him heard gentle piano music floating out from the main room, and as Stephen explained to the cameraman about how Richard Wagner kept his piano here and they’ll be meeting Stefan Mickisch soon, you entered, and the pianist stopped playing the music. 

“That was… really nice,” you mumbled, as Stephen entered with a flourish and exclaimed, “AAAH, so Stefan! What could ya tell us about your position, hey?!”   
You flushed embarrassedly and shot Stefan an apologetic look. Your Significant Other had this crazy habit on showing off whenever possible.   
Stefan also blushed. “Ah, yes, this did belong to Richard once upon a time,” he began, and Stephen started firing questions, as usual.   
You stopped listening, but things escalated again before you could even shut the conversation out. 

“… and this scene in Tristan and Isolde… oooohhh…” Stefan smiled, looking between you and Stephen. Stephen immediately broke into a wide grin and you face-palmed. “It sounds almost… /climatic/.”   
Stephen’s eyes narrowed and he eyed you. Brilliant, bad euphemisms with someone else like him. 

-o- 

Stefan was the least of your worries, apparently, because the journey was about to end, when Stephen nearly gave you a heart attack when he banged open the door to your shared hotel room.   
You were getting ready to get up when Stephen finally made the door crash open and you nearly jumped 10 feet in the air.   
You clutched the sheets to yourself, your eyes wide. 

“STEPHEN!” you yelled, “YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART-ATTACK!”   
Stephen looked shyly at you and you finally gave in, “so what is it now?” You already had the feeling that the journey was about to end, and frankly, you didn’t really want it to end, especially when coming to the room service and the lack of OCD Stephen was suffering from than when back home.   
“We’ve got the tickets, Y/n, and…” he averted your eyes, “there’s something I have to tell you.”   
You didn’t have a good feeling about that one. 

“Fine, but let me get dressed first.” and with that, you were up and gone to the bathroom. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Stephen told you that the performance was during the afternoon, and of course, ‘Tristan and Isolde’ was on. Because of your relationship, Tristan and Isolde was what Hugh called you two; and thanks to him, the secret was out.   
You sipped on the coffee and pondered that thought. Maybe he was right.   
“Maybe he’s right about us,” you began, as you sliced up the sausages. Germans could and would eat sausages for breakfast and dinner if they could, you swore. 

Stephen blushed again. “Certainly.”   
You looked mock-hurt. “Wow, the Great QI master, rendered speechless by someone named Y/n? This is news and I’m most definitely telling Alan.”   
If only you knew the actual reason… 

-o- 

The performance was great, you decided, but Stephen being altogether no longer as flamboyant as before was the surprising thing. And another was when he finally looked at you for the last time, hoping no one familiar was around.   
“Y/n, we’ve been together for so long, and it’s only recent that someone noticed,” he began, and you nearly threw up. Not that you hated Stephen’s speech beginning, but it was because it mirrored so much of Elizabeth and Tannhäuser that you thought you were living in that operatic musical.   
“Fine, fine, spill.” you snapped. 

You were impatient and Stephen didn’t even notice.   
“Then… would you like to —” you didn’t even wait for him to finish that sentence. Everything made sense all of a sudden, and you were so definitely ready to become Mr/Mrs Fry for life. 

-O- 

End chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I cannot do romance for the life of me, so yeah, enjoy the cheesy ending.


	13. Billy Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Matchmaker!MJ and Ryan, please? Billy and the reader are close to each other but MJ and Ryan thinks there’s something more… >;-)’

The Response: 

(2019) 

 

For what you know, you were just one of the extras in ‘Pose’, and hardly any acting material. The only reason why Ryan made you be there was because of your friendship, but frankly, you weren’t even interested in acting.   
It was break-time when you heard Billy Porter and some others practicing on the song they were singing together again and as usual, that got your attention. It was supposed to be when Blanca and Pray Tell had their duet.   
You looked up. MJ wasn’t someone to be practicing a song normally, but this was ‘Pose’ and normal… what even IS normal, I want to know? Because we’ve never heard of that, darlin’. 

“It’s unlike you to just go and practice this song, MJ.” you didn’t want to seem harsh, but whenever you see her with Billy, you felt jealous. You and Bill started this friendship way back in 2012 ~ 2013, when he was doing a musical. Since then, you and him had been close.   
Billy and MJ looked at each other and the latter was about to say something when Ryan entered the studio.   
He feigned surprise. “You three still here?”   
“Practice.” 

You and Billy looked at each other and you immediately looked away, blushing slightly. MJ and Ryan exchanged a knowing look. This was going to be fun! 

-o- 

Ryan and MJ waited till Y/n and Billy left the room did they finally flop down on the furniture of the set of the House of Evangelista.   
“I knew it.” the latter smirked, “Y/n and Bill are literally oblivious to each other’s pining that it’s even driving John bonkers.”   
Johnny Sibilly was the cast member who played Pray Tell’s previous Significant Other, because Ryan thought they looked better than usual together.   
Ryan shook his head. “And y’know what, we can’t have Y/n on set any longer, because they… never mind, you don’t have to know.” 

MJ sighed. She was going to convince those two.   
“I have to get them together. DID YOU SEE HOW Y/N REACTED TO ME BEING WITH HIM!”   
Ryan smirked. “How could I not?” 

(*Some time later…*) 

“Listen, you two have to have a chat.” you and Billy were called to the producer’s office when you were on your way to see Johnny. You winced. Not this again.   
Billy was cool as a cucumber this time. “And d’you have a reason, Ryan?”   
Ryan and MJ exchanged a glance. 

“Actually… yes.”   
“And it is…?”   
That was when they blurted it out at the same time, “I think you should have a date with Y/n.”   
You didn’t know that you could feel so humiliated. Sure, you had something for Bill, but how…   
“No way.” you mumbled, before finally running away. 

Billy looked at Ryan and MJ incredulously. The two conspirators pretended to not notice and ran after Y/n, hoping they won’t be going far. 

-O- 

End chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: A slight cliff-hanger! If you want a follow-up, you know what to do.


	14. Keanu Reeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘The reader and Keanu catch up because of Alex Winter’s request?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: NOTE: Pre-relationship

(Based in 2019) 

 

The reason Alex Winter called you was because he was recruited for something that needs him to be the producer and the director. You understood that one, of course, but what you never expected was that he had to have someone as a messenger for his ‘Bill and Ted’ co-star.   
You and Alex had been friends since that time and was together through everything. The good times, the bad times, the funny times, and everything in between. He’d been so inside of your friendship that he nearly forgot another one — his friendship with Keanu Reeves, which was literally under the radar and if fans didn’t follow them so closely(as in since the time of the ‘Bill and Ted’ era), they won’t even know that they were friends behind-the-scenes as well.   
You looked up from your book you were reading. 

“Meet with Keanu, now?” you didn’t want to believe it. Keanu had been busy with the ‘John Wick’ series.   
Coming out of the kitchen, Alex set down a mug of tea for you and sipped his own.   
“Actually, I would’ve messaged him, but y’know, the fans.”   
You sighed. If it wasn’t with yours and Keanu’s friendship as well… 

“Fine, I’ll go. Don’t wait up!” and you were on your way. 

(*Some time later…*) 

The Reeves House was as tidy as you would’ve thought and sure, Keanu was still living with his sister, who was finally cured, or so you’d like to think. The media loved making up stories about the Reeves gang and frankly, if you were serious with yourself, you couldn’t blame them.   
“Y/n! What brings you here?” Kim answered the door and asked, hugging you, with Keanu getting out from another door. As soon as he saw you, his eyes widened.   
You, like Alex and himself, haven’t changed much either since your ‘Bill and Ted’ days. 

“Y/n!” he went over and hugged you as well.   
If it wasn’t because of the hugging, you wouldn’t’ve nearly forgotten the mission.   
“Ke, I need your information for this, please?” as soon as Kim went into the kitchen to bring out some water for both you and her brother, you asked, sitting down at the dining table, “something’s come up. Alex wants a ‘Bill and Ted’ reunion. Now, what’d you say?”   
Keanu smiled at you. “Of course, anything for the fans. And you.”   
You pretended to not hear the last line. 

Of course, what else is new, especially when Keanu is Ted? 

-O- 

End chapter 14


	15. Jussie Smollett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘An AU where the hoax thing never happened, PLEASE! I NEED THIS ESCAPE FROM REALITY AAHH — maybe something cute between Jus and the reader?’

The Response: 

(Based on an AU) 

 

Being flatmates with Jussie Smollett proved to have a toll on you, especially when you two had the same habit on stress-cooking. You were a playwright, and you were already running out of ideas for what to write for your new play.   
The thing was, you were already almost done with your new play, and all of a sudden, you forgot what to write; or what your original inspiration was. That was the reason you were cooking up a storm, or so you thought.   
Cooking, for you, was almost like a reliever of stress. Buns, wonton, dumplings, whatever that could get your mind off your writer’s block. 

You were still thinking of writer’s block and how you could steam the beignets when you heard someone enter. You didn’t even look up.   
“What’re you cooking, y/n?” it was Jussie, your Significant Other. You nearly jumped 10 feet in the air as you spun around, your eyes wide.   
“Jussie, what the heck?” you were both relieved and still shocked by his silent entry in the kitchen. 

Instead of answering your question, he asked one of his own.   
“So, Y/n, cooking, already?”   
You didn’t know what to answer to this one. Plenty of food were piled behind you on the counter, near the fridge, etc.   
“Yes, to take my mind off things,” you answered, after giving it some thoughts. 

Jussie hummed softly and looked down on the counter where you put the papers and picked them up, without you seeing.   
“This is interesting… Y/n,” he looked up, “did you write this?”   
As soon as he asked that, your head snapped back up, your eyes wide.   
“Jussie, give that back. Now.” you hissed, blushing out of awkwardness. You never wanted your Significant Other to find out about your playwright persona. 

Jussie smiled a little bit at you. “You should definitely get this published, if possible, maybe you could put up a show over at the National.”   
“Ya think?” 

-O- 

End chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Inspired from my failed cooking of a beignet lolllllll


	16. Mark Rylance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘What happens when the reader and Mark are both on ‘Drag Race’ and behind-the-scenes? Please, set during ‘ShakesQueer’.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t know if I’ve done this before, but it looks familiar. So if I have done this, then this one’s different, so you don’t get confused.

The Response: 

(Based around 2015 or so) 

 

You never expected to meet Mark Rylance in the US, especially not when you were a guest judge during another series of ‘Drag Race’. The cross-dressing show was crazy enough, and meeting Mark behind the scenes had to be the cherry on top. And if it wasn’t because of your sudden realization of what situation you were in, RuPaul Charles wouldn’t’ve given you a sneaky look as soon as he announced that Mark Rylance would also be a guest judge.   
Your eyes nearly widened to dinner plate sizes when you heard the host mention the actor’s name.   
“No way is Rylance here.” you mumbled to yourself. 

Ru smirked at you. “Maybe you two should have some time for yourselves,” he suggested, “seems like you know each other way better than I expected.”   
You sighed and nodded, then stood up and went towards the dressing rooms, which was a shared one between you and Mark. According to Ru, you and Mark was supposed to be dressed up as Viola and Olivia, so of course, Mark was over-excited.   
Entering the dressing room cautiously, in case you disturb your menswear and the silence, you stepped in. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Mark didn’t really recognize you. You sighed in relief. You didn’t need the humiliation.   
“It’s Y/n.” instead of playing along, you decided to come clean, so here you are.   
Mark turned and saw you before smiling brightly again.   
“What brings you here?!” 

You weren’t ready to tell your crazy story just yet.   
“You’ll know. Now you have to be the Olivia to my Viola, because.” and sure, that was what you two did. 

-O- 

End chapter 16


	17. Billy Porter(Chapter 13 PRT 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘AAAHH PLEASE CONTINUE THE LAST ONE! Matchmakers!Ryan and MJ trying to get Billy and the reader to stop pining for each other before they burst?!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

MJ and Ryan were too distracted by their talking to notice that Billy and Johnny were coming their way. Of course, voice reels were easy to do and they had more time to conspire against Y/n and Bill, while trying to get Johnny out of the picture. MJ was surprised that Y/n would thought that she and Bill were an item — sorry, but she and Bill were only friends, nothing else.   
MJ looked up and waved at John, who was, thankfully, still trying to distract the “love-sick love-birds”, which was the new name Ryan called Bill and Y/n. 

“No worries, they’re still distracted.” looking back down, she smiled at Ryan, “I swear, Bill’s literally nothing like Pray Tell, who shamelessly flirt with any female or male he could get his paws on.”   
Ryan cracked up at that description, causing Y/n, who was trying to concentrate on reading a book near the balcony, to look up. Immediately, their eyes and Bill’s eyes met and they looked away as quickly as they could; Y/n blushing and Bill completely flustered as well.   
Ryan sighed. This pining was driving him crazy. 

“OK, you two, you have to tell each other how you feel.” he said matter-of-factly, causing both Bill and y/n’s eyes to snap to him.   
Bill feigned innocence, which was constant, since he and Ryan were best friends as well. Y/n, on the other hand, was way shocked.   
“Tell each other what?” they asked back.   
MJ shook her head. They really were a bunch of empty-headed dorks. 

“Your feelings, Y/n!”   
“No feelings whatsoever!” it was Bill who denied it first. Y/n nodded eagerly, but the show of disappointment was too evident.   
Maybe Ryan should take some desperate measures if this continues on… 

(*Some time later…*) 

“What’s going on between you and Y/n, Bill, honestly?” when Ryan and Billy were on the way back to their shared flat from the FX studios, Ryan asked out of the blue.   
Billy pretended to not even hear the question.   
“Oh, and y’know, Ru and Jane are engaged!” he beamed, causing Ryan to smile as well. Now why can’t you tell Y/n how you feel, and they’ll tell you? he thought back. 

“Congrats to them. Now, what about Y/n?”   
“I told you already, Ry, we’re just friends.”   
Ryan hummed. Sure, friends, sure. 

-o- 

It took a lot of effort for the two to actually open up and take in their feelings, so when Ryan and MJ got to the FX studios, they saw the sight they’ve been wanting to see for ages. Billy and Y/n, finally together again, but not exactly in the traditional sense.   
Ryan and MJ hid in the shadows and watched as Y/n looked at Bill seriously.   
“OK, I have to get this out before Ryan and MJ makes it even more complicated,” they began, blushing like mad. 

Ryan and MJ grinned at each other.   
“Here goes. Yes, Bill, I… why’s this so hard?… havebeeninlovewithyouforgodknowshowlong.” the last sentence was stringed together so badly that y/n was visibly shaking with nerves. They looked like they were about to pass out.   
“Y/n?” Bill looked concerned at them.   
If Y/n was a tomato by the time they started the confession, they were burgundy by now. 

“Fine, I’m in love with you and I don’t know how to deal with it when Ryan and MJ are around!” you were too frustrated with yourself so you snapped it out. Being flustered was too much and Ryan and MJ would be coming in any time now.   
Bill looked shocked at them and Ryan and MJ exchanged another look.   
“Y/n…”   
That was when the two committed the most cliché romance move ever. Grabbing each other and kissing passionately. 

MJ smiled at the scene and Ryan wiped away a mock-tear.   
“Aaawww…”   
The latter swung the door open and he and MJ got out of the shadows, startling the two back to reality.   
“Freakin’ FINALLY, Y/N AND BILL!” yelled MJ, completely beaming and clapping her hands. 

“Took you two long enough, and do thank me later when you two are left alone. Now, enough of that, love-birds, and back to work!” Ryan smirked smugly. Y/n’s eyes widened and Bill gave him a rude gesture, causing you to blush and MJ to roll her eyeballs.   
True, this was surely matchmaking done well. 

-O- 

End chapter 17


	18. Date Between Friends(Jane Lynch and Reader, Jane Lynch/RuPaul Charles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Aaww, hope the reader will feel better soon! BTW, how did it happen? PLEASE A PREQUEL???????’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

Being best friends with Jane Lynch, even after she and RuPaul Charles started their dating life, was a positive and negative thing to be. One, was because she and Ru would either discuss about their next cross-dressing project, be plain weird, or just being the most normal couple ever on Earth; second, was because they shared your equal love of seafood, which brought you three to Calamari, which was, ironically, the place where you and your own Significant Others, the actor Billy Porter and ‘Pose’ creator Ryan Murphy first had your three-some date.   
You didn’t tell your companions, of course, because Jane loved gossip. The only thing you confirmed was your favorite was the crab and rice and oysters.   
Jane grinned at you when she heard that. 

“Then why don’t you love Rolex?” she asked, sipping on her glass of Pellegrino with a lemon inside.   
Ru snickered as he kept his eyes on the menu and Jane grinned at her SO.   
You shook your head and looked out of the window. Perfect, another in-joke you never heard of them mentioning.   
“Because,” you began, “Rolex just reminds me of what could have been if I went to Switzerland instead of UK.” 

You were recruited over at the US currently so that’s how come you were there. Your base and Headquarters, even when you’re in a relationship with Bill and Ryan, was back in London, where you could feel like yourself and completely confident.   
It wasn’t because you didn’t like it when coming to London, but you wished you could be over at Zürich as well. And Rolex just reminded you that place.   
Ru looked up when you said that. 

“And why don’t you leave London and go to Zürich?”   
You winced. You already explained your situation 10+ times back home in the Porter-Murphy-Y/l/n house, and you really didn’t feel like explaining it here.   
“I…” you were about to begin your boring story when the waitress finally came over to take your orders. 

And as usual, you ordered your usual. Just some sashimi and oysters. Lots of oysters, that is, and plenty of lemon. Nuff said. 

(*Some time later…*) 

As Ru dismissed the waitress with his signature saying of, “sashay away.”, Jane looked at you.   
“Ru’s right. OK, y/n, why don’t you leave London and go to Zürich, because you love it there?” she asked. You sighed to yourself. You could certainly see why did Ru and Jane become a couple after some ‘Drag Race’ contestants forced them to just stop pining and just get together — they could share each other’s thoughts and that one shocked you.   
You didn’t feel like talking all of a sudden. 

“I thought London was the place for playwrights, no?” instead, you asked lamely.   
RuPaul and Jane exchanged a glance and you swore those two were communicating with telepathy when the latter said, “sure, because…”   
“Shakespeare.” they finished in unison.   
You ignored them. That was one of their constant antics. 

When the food finally got to your table, you were thankful and you three dug in. That was one thing you missed all the time — plenty of oysters with lemon and Pellegrino; and of course, the lack of questions from your friends, because they were busy with their food as well. 

-O- 

End chapter 18


	19. Alan Davies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOOOOOVE JONATHAN CREEK RIP me. PLEASE an Alan Davies/Reader moment where Alan and the reader tells their friends about themselves?’

The Response: 

(Based in 2015 or so) 

 

Teasing wasn’t a surprise if you look at the QI group, but when Alan Davies asked you about him telling everyone the truth, you had to wonder if his Jonathan Creek persona was seeping through, especially when you wanted to ask Mark Gatiss about a Jonathan Creek/Sherlock cross-over. Alan and Caroline Quentin were still friends, and it was she who first made you two get together; so now here you are.   
You looked at him incredulously. He has to have a reason why he wants to get your relationship straight. 

“This is because of Stephen, isn’t it?” you asked. You suspected Stephen for 99.8% of the time, because he was the one who loved teasing you two about your relationship, or the lack thereof.   
Alan had to admit that yes, you caught on quickly.   
“Yes.”   
You shook your head. This was complicated. 

“Fine, I say we tell everyone before he gets more ideas and start fabricating our personal lives!” that was the wager you decided to set down on before things escalate too far. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Telling everyone wasn’t as scary, at least you were with Alan.   
“Fine, as most of you might already know,” you glared at Stephen, who feigned innocence, as you said that, “that we’re in a relationship.”   
Alan grinned, “since 2010, specifically.”   
You smacked him on the arm. 

“Yeah, and it’s all thanks to you, Stephen.” you made sure you had venom in your voice when you mentioned Stephen in your sentence.   
Said person smiled at you. “Yeah, no need to thank me, Y/n!”   
You sighed. You swore that you’d kill him if things go worse. 

-O- 

End chapter 19


	20. Jussie Smollett, Billy Porter, and Ryan Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘How ‘bout this. Instead of the hoax thing, Jussie decides to make a guest appearance in ‘Pose’, where unbeknownst to him, the reader is present, because she/he’s a fellow screenwriter? And at the same time, Billy and Ryan knew that there’s something going on between those two…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Sorry for not following the original prompt! This is another Mazes!AU, so… yeah, be prepared.

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

The Men In Black, who were actually actors Will Smith and Joran Miles, escorted actor Jussie Smollett in another gallery of a place that looked like a museum, or maybe a simulation of one. Jussie had no idea why was he there; the last thing he remembered was that he was trying to fabricate some hoax because he was furious about racial stereotyping and all those trivial matters.   
Joran and Will were the drones, or, the Area 51 personnel for anyone with different thoughts and whatnot for the entertainment industry. And they’ve already seen through everything Jussie was about to initiate, so they stopped it just in time.   
Joran was the one who spoke. 

“Trust us you’ll thank us as soon as this is over, which might be a long time.” he said in a monotone, and finally, he and Will left, with the latter eyeing Jussie and Y/n again before leaving together with his companion.   
As soon as the door closed with a clang, you stood up and looked around the bunker they put you into.   
You looked hard at Jussie. “OK, this is a fine mess you’ve put us into,” you snapped. Jussie looked up at you incredulously.   
“Wait, /me/?” he snapped back. “You were the one who tried to stop me!” 

“And I should!” your voices were rising before another duo was thrown into the bunker with you two.   
One of them was another dark-skinned actor and another one who looked like Anthony Hopkins. You swore those two MIB were so in deep trouble as soon as Anthony(or was it?) decides to dissect them and finally have them for lunch. The thought made you ill, though.   
“You two, look after them.” said Will, and left again. 

You sat back down on the ground and groaned into your hands. This was really a fine mess. 

(*Some time later…*) 

It had to be some kind of programme they were trying to get you four onto initiating because as soon as you finally got to know each other — the new-comers were called Ryan Murphy and Billy Porter respectively, though you were almost certain it was Anthony using ‘Ryan’ as a pseudonym — Will and Joran made you four get up, get out of the bunker, and they led you into a museum via beaming; or, teleportation via a wormhole.   
Billy was the one who perked up when he saw where they were. 

“This looks like something out of ‘America Horror Story’,” looking at you, he suggested. The MIB didn’t say anything and you could only nod numbly. You didn’t know, and didn’t want to know, where you were.   
But the MIB weren’t empathetic at all.   
“You’re in the British Museum,” began Joran, and Will continued, “there’ll be tests done to all four of you. Ryan, whether you really are Ryan or Anthony; Bill, whether you really are as musically talented; and Jussie, whether you really should risk your talents to go for the trolls or not.”   
Ryan looked hard at the MIB. 

“Of /course/ I’m Ryan!” he snapped, and Will and Joran exchanged a glance.   
“Whatever. Your tests have begun.” and with that, they beamed away, almost like something out of an episode of ‘Star Trek’, only even cheesier. 

-o- 

First, was you and Ryan going through a maze that looked more like something out of a horror story than anything ordinary. Why you and Ryan were paired together, no one knows; maybe only the MIB.   
“I’m getting severe direction dysphoria.” you moaned, as quietly as possible. One thing was that you didn’t want to jinx this thing, especially when you knew that passing was the only way you could go back to your normal society. “This is familiar, isn’t it?”   
Ryan looked at you. “How did you know?” 

If you weren’t freaked out then, you were now.   
“Errrrr…”   
All of a sudden, something jumped out at you. It looked like a shadow but was still solid as possible.   
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~” you hated yourself for not watching ‘American Horror Story’, otherwise you’d know what to do when this happened.   
Ryan grabbed you and you two hid behind one of the walls. 

“Sorry to break it to you, Y/n, but they feed on fear.” he hissed, and you felt another shiver down your backbone. “I’m just hoping the other two are coping well…”   
You had to admit, you were thinking the same thing, just to chase the fear away. 

(*In another gallery…*) 

Jussie and Billy entered the Music History Gallery and looked around. Jussie had to admit, this did look like something out of a ‘Night At the Museum’ set, and the memories of watching that wacky movie was too… cute, and full of cheese, for the lack of a better description.   
All of a sudden, the Elton John and Queen mannequins started melting and soon, they became alive. Billy and Jussie exchanged a glance.   
Pulling an ‘American Horror Story’ move, Bill grabbed Jussie and they hid behind one of the walls. 

“Now can anyone tell us where we are?” Freddie Mercury’s voice asked. Bill and Jussie both cringed. Freddie sounded too alive.   
Finally, Jussie was the one who got out of the shadows first. They were programs and not really exhibits, or so he thought.   
“You’re in a Maze, or so I think,” he said back, feeling silly for speaking to a mannequin that suddenly came to life, without a magical tablet. To him, Freddie looked almost exactly like how he did in the recent animated version, for some reason. “Uh… Rami, is it?”   
Fred looked at the normal human. 

“I wasn’t programmed with Rami’s performance, sorry,” he said back, “now, a sing-off!”   
Billy and Jussie’s eyes widened at each other. So this was Will and Joran’s plan all along, wasn’t it? 

(*Back in the Maze…*) 

Ryan and y/n left the maze successfully and found a door at the middle of that place, causing them both to be puzzled. Now, since they were in a simulation, why was there a door? Instead of asking, Y/n tried to go up to it and open before Ryan stopped them.   
“This has the symbol of the House of… oh, no.” he began, before realizing that they just entered another universe of his creations. You quirked a brow.   
“The House of ‘Oh-No’?” 

Ryan ignored you. “This is the universe of ‘Pose’!”   
All of a sudden, the door swung open, with a mechanical voice saying, “voice identification accepted.”   
You didn’t know you could face-palm so hard ever in your life. 

-o- 

Apparently everything was going on to plan, as Will and Joran watched from the monitors in their shared office. The duet between Jussie and Bill, along with the Freddie Mercury program, went on way better than they expected; but there was still one more thing they had to make sure of.   
Joran was skeptical when Will looked at him and said, “y’know why Y/n Y/l/n tried to get Jussie out of his hoax staging, because said person wanted a higher pay and stop racial discrimination? Why they cared?”   
Joran didn’t answer. Better not to become a deviate. 

“It’s a more human emotion, I think.” was what he said instead. Will smirked at him.   
“I know what to do, just watch this.” 

(*Back in the bunker…*) 

With a blinding flash, the four individuals were back in the bunker. Opening their eyes, Y/n was shocked to see that yes, Bill and Ryan were still there, along with Jussie, but the other two were questioning the latter — about them.   
You got closer to Billy and Ryan as you four traveled along the mazes in order to get out after the singing program and the horror story program, but this was just mind-control. So the MIB thought you were easy to manipulate? 

“How did we get here?” you asked aloud, snapping Ryan and Bill out of their original reverie.   
They looked around. The last thing Ryan remembered was that they were singing a karaoke version of a ‘Pose’ song, and there was a duet of a love song between you and Jussie… they smirked at each other.   
“Did you realize the song you and Jus were singin’, Y/n?” grinned Bill. You winced. So you just spared Jussie and got their wrath on yourself, huh.   
“What song was it, then?” Jus snapped. 

Ryan and Bill looked at each other as if they were high on whatever they had just experienced.   
“Just tell each other.” they chanted in unison.   
You sighed. Yes, you thought of the fans when you heard Jussie mentioning about staging something because he was furious of racial stereotyping and payment issues; just before the MIB came knocking on the door to your shared flat. And that was when you remembered all the butterflies and everything during the song.   
Great. So that was the only way to get all four of you out? 

“No way.” you were about to say the same thing when Jussie helped you, “we’re just friends!”   
Bill and Ryan had Cheshire Cat grins on their faces.   
“Suuuuuuuure…”   
You groaned in exasperation. Time to come out. 

And that, was the only way to also ‘come out’ of the Mazes. 

-O- 

End chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And if you know me, this is based on the animated version my friends are doing, also based on everything Queen! This is because whenever listening to Queen or even reading anything related to them, I think of the animated version. 
> 
> A/N 4: If you want another version — real life or movie!verse, just ask and I’ll try to do it! 
> 
> A/N 5: And no, Joran Miles isn’t an actual person — he’s my newest OC. : )


	21. Jussie Smollett, Billy Porter, and Ryan Murphy(PRT 2/Version 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘How ‘bout this. Instead of the hoax thing, Jussie decides to make a guest appearance in ‘Pose’, where unbeknownst to him, the reader is present, because she/he’s a fellow screenwriter? And at the same time, Billy and Ryan knew that there’s something going on between those two…’

The Response: 

(2019) 

 

Jussie Smollett was delighted to be invited as a guest star on the recent drama ‘Pose’, even when he had no idea what that was about. His flat-mate, Y/n Y/l/n, never really told him, even when they were also making cameos. His invitation was perfect timing — they had to do a back-story for a character and Jussie was the perfect choice.   
So that was how come he was over at the FX studios, before finally finding Y/n, who was in the middle of an argument with another actor. Said argument wasn’t really bad, but more like banter between friends.   
As soon as Jussie approached, the other actor smiled. 

“Good luck with everything, Y/n, then.” and with that, they left.   
Y/n spun around. “Oh, Jus, you’re finally here. Hey,” you started getting excited, “this episode has some ‘Empire’ vibes, so that’s how come I told Ryan to contact you.”   
Jussie was about to say something when another voice hollered, “THERE’S AN ‘EMPIRE’ THEMED EPISODE AND RYAN CONTACTED THE SECOND SON?! NOW I HAVE TO GO HAVE A CHAT WITH HIM REALLY. HI, JUS!”   
You nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when you heard that. 

“WILLIAM PORTER YOU’RE SO DEAD IF YOU SNEAK UP ON ME AGAIN!” you hollered back, holding your head, as Jussie and Billy Porter hugged each other. Of course, they met for the first time in an ‘Empire’ episode, though the former refused to tell you which one.   
Billy just smiled smugly at you and you rolled your eyes at him. Some people can be more like their characters than usual, and of course, this was ‘Pose’, the home to anyone not normal.   
“So you know each other?” instead, you decided to ask tamely.   
Bill grinned at you and Jussie blushed. 

“Met waaaaay back when ‘Empire’ had this episode where it’s almost a cross-over with ‘Pose’.” he explained, and you were about to continue asking before Bill looked up and told you two, “sorry, have to go back to set! See ya soon, Y/n, and really, just get it over with.” And with that, he bounded away again.   
You and Jussie exchanged a glance.   
“Uh… what was that about?” Jussie asked you. 

You shook your head. It was a miracle that you were still sensible(read: sane) even when being in this crazily interesting show with crazy people. 

(*Some time later…*) 

One thing led to another and news travel fast amongst the ‘Pose’ cast. Ryan Murphy pulling you away was the last thing you needed, but still, it happened.   
“Since when, Y/n?” he asked you, his eyes narrowing, which made him look more like Anthony Hopkins than himself. You gulped. You’ve heard Indya and MJ whispering to each other when you and Jussie were supposed to be the members of the audience when Pray Tell was showing off another song, but you two were way to enraptured in each other. That was what led you to now.   
You immediately forced yourself not to get affected. 

“Uh… what?”   
The door crashed open and MJ also bounded in, her eyes shining.   
“Ohmygod, Y/n, you and Jussie Smollett? The freakin’ /cutest/ member of the Lyon family???” she was gushing, “you’re a lucky one, I swear! How long, really?” She sounded like a fangirl, to be exact.   
You felt a headache coming up. 

“Please, we’re just friends, almost like siblings,” you tried to explain; well, the keyword here is /almost/. To be frank, you and Jussie weren’t really ready to make your relationship final, and you were relieved to know that since you two met around when ‘Empire’ first started, everything between you two were under wraps, and very strict wraps.   
“Yeah, sure.” MJ smirked at you, “now, Ryan, leave them. They have to grab some drinks with someone…” she winked at you and left. 

You sighed loudly and Ryan also smiled at you. So you were denying everything, weren’t you? This was gon’ be fun! 

-o- 

You and Jussie were strolling around the set when you saw that Billy and Ryan were chatting with some others around the tape. The studio was designed specially for some scenery and to say you were thankful you didn’t have too much to do was an understatement. At least you could write the characters out as /you/ imagined them.   
Jussie looked at you as you and him finally walked another circle around the place, as Billy waved at you, with you waving back and smiling, trying to act as normal as possible. 

“They’re like actual family, aren’t they?” he asked softly. You smiled again.   
“Of course. With MJ usually the most sensible one, things go smoothly. Ryan and I usually just watch them behind the director, whoever it might be this episode and series.” you sipped on some of your lemon water and sighed. “I don’t know how long could I be sane amongst them, and amongst the gender dysphoria occurring constantly.”   
Jussie smiled at you and you felt your heart skip a beat again. 

“Tara’s been asking if you want to come back to ‘Empire’.”   
You blushed. “Maybe?”   
Looking into each other’s eyes, it was mighty hard not to just kiss right then and there. You would’ve, if everyone wasn’t looking. Still, this moment, was yours. 

-O- 

End chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, there is Empire-fangirl!MJ in this story. I don’t know if anyone in ‘Pose’ actually know the show, but I can almost be certain this would happen if they know… 
> 
> A/n 3: Also, PLEASE excuse the cheesy ending!!!


	22. Peter Falk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘I LOOOOOOOOOOVE old television shows and Colombo is one of the best rip!!!! Now, can I PLEASE have Peter and the reader just get together… maybe as friends or as a couple? Anything is fine.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Actually, this is partly for my parents, who really like this show for some reason.

The Response: 

(Based around the 1940s) 

It was almost a ritual to you. You and actor Peter Falk never mixed, for unknown reasons, and worse, you found out you had a reason one day, before ‘Columbo’ was starting its newest season.   
You were attracted to Peter. You denied it all you wanted the first time you and him saw each other. He wasn’t your type, of course not, and now, you couldn’t just keep lying to yourself, ever.   
Aiden, one of your partners, fortunately didn’t question your choices. 

“Trust me, Y/n, you’re just avoiding everything.” you and him were about to go on set when you stopped. You can’t be facing your epiphany today, most definitely not today. “What is it between you and Peter?”   
You winced. So Aiden has no idea. And more win to you.   
“Nothing.” you said, and went up to your places around the set. 

This was impossible, you just knew it. 

-O- 

End chapter 22


	23. Billy Porter and Ryan Murphy(PRT 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Kind of a sick!fic where the reader is ill but doesn’t want to tell their Significant Others Ryan and Billy, only mentioned SOs find out themselves? Kind of hurt/comfort but mostly fluff*puppy eyes*’ 
> 
> A/N 2: OR, Aftermath.

The Response: 

(2019) 

 

As soon as you were feeling better and no longer puking your guts out, you sipped on some water and pondered on your Significant Others’ motives on interrogating your other best friends, just because you three had a date over at Calamari.   
You were still thinking of Calamari, and possibly warning Ru and Jane about the storm that might be starting to brew when Ryan looked hard at you. You gulped. Sometimes you wondered if Ryan and Anthony Hopkins were actually related or not because their eyes get over-accusing when they had things on their minds. You worked with Anthony and that’s how you knew. 

“Earth to Y/n. Question: Where did you, Ru, and Jane have lunch the day before yesterday?” asked Billy, as he held onto his iPhone in one hand and a glass of water in another.   
Ryan also eyed you with the same expression.   
“They better know better than to bring you somewhere we haven’t been before.” looking at Bill, he suggested, finally no longer with his Dr. Lecter look.   
You looked up from your compromising position. 

“We didn’t go anywhere you two haven’t, I swear. I was surprised they decided to have their date there.” you said back, taking another gulp of the water and finally standing up from the couch to put the glass back on the table. You were feeling much better now and could eat some crackers; but still, you avoided oysters as much as you can, unless your Significant Others weren’t there.   
Bill and Ryan exchanged a glance.   
“And where could that be?” the latter asked, as if you were Will Graham. Stop, y/n, you told your brain.   
“Fine. Calamari.” 

You braced yourself for shouts of incredulousy but they never came.   
“What… why…?”   
“Who knows?”   
You looked up. “Yes, there. And trust me, I don’t know why they wanted to go there, it was unexpected.”   
Sighing, you knew indulging yourself wasn’t a good idea. 

“Fine, I know indulging myself isn’t the best idea, alright?” you were getting irritated at how concerned and upset Ryan was with you and how Billy’s mind was elsewhere.   
Ryan hugged you. “You’d better.”   
“And while you two hug it out, I’m having a conversation with Ru and Jane on how come they almost killed Y/n.” 

You gingerly hugged Ryan back and groaned mentally. Those two will be the death of you, instead of Ru and Jane, you swore to god; despite how thankful you still are to them. 

-O- 

End chapter 23


	24. Anthony Hopkins and Ryan Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Please, something in the cousin!verse? Ryan Murphy and Anthony Hopkins are cousins and the reader accidentally finds out because of how much those two look alike? — TRUST ME, THEY’RE TOOOOOOTALLY TWINS!!!!!!!!!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I thought so too. Honest.

The Response: 

(Based in an AU) 

 

You and Anthony Hopkins have been hanging out together for almost forever, and while he was still living off the euphoria from the success of ‘Silence of the Lambs’, you didn’t know how come you became so nosy as to see his family albums and whatnot. Since you two started dating, albeit not being official, you’ve been swapping family stuff and you knew Anthony’s been trying to hide something from you.   
He was on the phone as you pondered the question.   
“… yes, yes, never expected anything similar!… not really… what? No way, never, not Y/n,” he was saying, causing your head to snap up when he mentioned your name. “Whatever! I’d better tell them, don’t you think?… NO WAY, you’re not! Fine, Bill can be here since he’s friends with Ian, remember?… OK, OK!”   
And with that, he hung up on whomever was on the other line. 

“Who was that?” as soon as the phone call was done, you blurted, looking up from your book.   
Anthony looked at you skeptically. “I don’t know if I told you… but yes, there’s going to be a family reunion soon,” he began slowly, “and… that was my cousin.” 

You knew that Anthony had plenty of cousins so you didn’t question it, that is, until you fished upon something that nearly made you two have a heated argument that never happened before. 

-o- 

Flipping through some photos that Anthony made you gather up for the family reunion, it was technically his fault the argument started. And the reason was a very simple photo with another person that looked scarily similar to himself.   
You stared at the pic. Anthony and that mystery person could be twins, or so you thought.   
“Wait, Ant, who’s that?” you couldn’t contain your curiosity any longer. 

Anthony grabbed the photo from your hand and stared at it for some time before sighing.   
“I didn’t want to tell you before, but seems like you’ve found out yourself.” he looked hard at you, “why, Y/n? You really wanted to know what happened after this photoshoot?”   
You didn’t know when did a photoshoot come up.   
“Photoshoot?” 

“Listen, y/n, we had a falling out, and if it wasn’t because he called me last night, I wouldn’t’ve even remembered about the family reunion. God, trust Ryan to jinx up everything!”   
“Ryan?”   
Immediately Anthony blushed, then nodded. 

“You’ll know.” 

(*Some days later…*) 

You didn’t really join in the family reunion, since it was only based on the Hopkinses and another family, whom were related to said family mentioned earlier. But because of the confusion, Anthony still told you about this Ryan, and that was, of course, when the reunion was done.   
“It’s Ryan Murphy, one of the… well… more eccentric members of the family on my mother’s side.” when you found Anthony flipping through some photos again, he explained, before you could even open your mouth.   
You looked up. So they were cousins? Anthony and that journalism student?! 

“You two… you’re cousins, while you’re going into the movies industry and he…” you began.   
Ant looked at you. “Yes, just decided I’d better tell you before more questions are raised.”   
You went over and kissed him gently. You understood, of course you did. 

Whatever family drama, you were certain you could bring them back together again. 

-O- 

End chapter 24


	25. Trio Date(Ryan Murphy/Billy Porter/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Sorry for annoying u with this request, but just cannot resist: Can you PLEASE write the story where the reader goes on the date to Calamari with Billy and Ryan? U mentioned it in chapter 17 that the reader had been there before…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Maybe I should write more about Calamari since it’s getting popular… sure, will do!

The Response: 

(Based in 2017) 

 

It had to be because of a bet, because you when you first started going out with Ryan Murphy and his own Significant Other, the theatre actor Billy Porter, neither of those two knew you liked seafood. Or rather, neither of those two knew you were obsessed with seafood. And that was what brought you three, ever since you and Bill finally stopped being at each other’s throats and accepted your similarities and differences, and also accepted that you had feelings for each other as well; then became a polyamorous pairing.   
Calamari, the last time you checked, was a total hit amongst the seafood fans, and you had to keep yourself from yelping in delight as you and your Significant Others entered the doors, only to be greeted with the waiters and waitresses dressed as lobsters.   
You smiled to yourself and you three got a window seat. 

You ordered a Pellegrino with a lemon and ordered your favorite dish, before finally dropping the question that’s been bugging you since you three got there.   
“Now, why here?” forcing yourself to not smile, you asked, as stoically as you could.   
“This is, apparently, one of Ryan’s favorite places after we started going out together, as a duo.” Billy explained, with you taking mental notes. Right, so this was how come you and Ryan were together — both of you loved seafood and couldn’t deny it. 

You hummed softly. “And apparently, that’s what brought us together, ironically.” you said back, just as Ryan’s attention snapped to you two.   
You snickered to yourself. Maybe you could get used to this.   
He was about to mention the seafood obsession when the waitress finally arrived with your orders.   
“Thanks,” smiling, you took your dish. The others took theirs. 

When the waitress left, Ryan looked at you in that Dr. Lecter way and asked, “so what was that?”   
You feigned innocence. “What was what?”   
Ryan looked between you and Bill. That was why you three could most definitely make it work. You were parts of each other, the missing puzzle pieces. 

-O- 

End chapter 25


	26. Chelsea Flower Show(or, A Place to Show Affection, Like the Flowers)(Mark Rylance/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by AnysCake: ‘Erika, can you please write something for Mark Rylance and the reader?! Kind of an AU where the reader is Roger Lloyd Pack’s sister and… yeah? PLEASE I NEED IT RIP.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Of course.

The Response: 

(Based in an AU) 

 

You were getting ready for the annual Chelsea Flower Show over at the RHS and to say you were more than nervous was almost a severe understatement. It was because Mark Rylance was finally allowed to be your date, and your older brother, Roger Lloyd Pack, had made both of you swear that you’d come back to the Lloyd-Pack house in one piece. Mark had sworn to bring you back in one piece and himself, but as usual, being the protective elder brother he was, Roger was skeptical.  
You knew Roger another way, outside of his ‘Only Fools and Horses’ and ‘Twelfth Night’ persona. Whenever he’s protective, he could be altogether possessive, and no longer the innocent characters from the two shows. Because of that, you actually wished that you could trade places with one of the fans in order for them to stop typecasting Rog.  
You were still thinking of ‘Twelfth Night’ when the door was knocked upon. 

“Y/n, ‘fraid that Mark, David, and Nicholas are here already. I told them to wait for us, but apparently Mark manipulated them as well as you.” of course it was Roger.  
The last line was one of your in-jokes. Roger was delighted that yes, Mark and you were dating and going out together, but he knew Mark better than anyone — he could either throw you away when he’s finished with you, or he’d be with you forever and be a total mother hen if possible when you’re not feeling well. So were you fortunate that you’re hardly ever unwell.  
You smiled to yourself. “Roger, he didn’t /manipulate/ me,” you finally said, opening the door a little bit, “he… uh… got some tips from Angus to get to me, so thank Angus instead.” 

Angus Wright was Roger’s… well… /substitute/, during the Broadway Transfer times, despite the fans claiming that the other actor was Roger’s replacement. If only they heard the conversation…  
And what’s more, Angus was approved by you, after he told you that he and Mark had collaborated way back in 2002. That was enough to convince you, and the approval had to be done with his stint as Roger’s character in ‘Richard III’.  
Sighing, you opened the door fully and stepped out, trying to shove Angus and your conversation to the back of your head. 

“Y/n! You look wonderful!” cried Nicholas, when you finally got downstairs to the living room. David Jason and him were all dressed up to their best clothes, just in case of photos from the photographers that’d be swarming around the place.  
Mark Rylance smiled at him and you. “Sorry, but she’s mine,” he said back, and you smiled a little bit as well.  
Nicholas looked mock-hurt. “Wow, Roger, such a friend you are.” 

David elbowed him and Roger smirked.  
“Sorry, but Mark seemed to be really attached to Y/n, and I admit it took me some time to trust him with my sister.”  
Mark rolled his eyes. So this was what happens behind the scenes of ‘Only Fools’, isn’t it? 

(*Some time later…*) 

You, being Mark’s Significant Other and date to the Flower Show, was something positive, because as soon as you, him, Roger, Nicholas, and David joined the Gang(as you’d like to call Mark and his theater companions), everyone’s eyes landed on the two of you. Mark ignored them like a pro, but you were already getting flustered by the attention.  
“Niiiiiiiice, Mark!” Peter Hamilton Dyer was the one who supported you two the most ever since you two got together, so it wasn’t surprising when he started taking photos of you. You covered your eyes. “Y/n, a pic, please?”  
That was when Roger intervened. 

“No way, that’s enough, Mr. Dyer.” he snapped, and you nodded slowly. Those people always intimidated you, since you weren’t a theater nut, or so Mark called himself and the others.  
You were finally on the way to the RHS Chelsea when the photos stopped. This was really going to be fun, and you wanted it to be. 

-o- 

Entering the gates of the Chelsea Flower Show, everyone in the Company wanted to spread out to cover more ground. Of course, Mark accepted their order, with Roger still staying with you two. You were getting uncomfortable. Roger’s been trying to get you and one of his other cast-mates together, but you and Mark just stuck together like glue, thanks to his failed matchmaking.  
“You can go, I’ll be looking after Y/n.” Mark finally said, trying to be as dismissive as possible. That was another feature of Roger’s — he’ll only let Mark be the boss within the walls of the Globe Theater, and as soon as they’re out, Mark better know who’s the boss when you are around.  
Roger gave him a look. “You’d better.” 

You were left alone, sure, but you could feel Roger somewhere near you. You were glad that he’d deal with whomever dared to hurt you, but this was getting ridiculous.  
“He’s just over-protective, ever since I refused to date after my ex dumped me,” you explained, trying to think up what happened way years ago. Roger never knew you got over it that same evening, but still.  
Mark looked at you. “No, you have to know that person, whomever he was, didn’t deserve you. You only deserves the best.”  
You smirked. 

“And that is?”  
Of course, you knew the answer. And forever. 

-O- 

End chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Sorry to the others! This one’s recent so I wrote it first. I’ll be doing the other requests as soon as possible, promise.


	27. Billy Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘LOVE the one where the reader stress-cooks. That really was interesting. How ‘bout this — it’s Billy’s anniversary today, and the reader and Ryan are trying to cater for him, but fails spectacularly? Mostly fluff and humor, please! Love the stories so far xxxxxxxx’

The Response: 

(September 2019) 

KEY:   
• Y/n = Your name/your messages name 

 

*Y/n Y/l/n opened a chat-room* 

*Ryan Murphy logged in* 

 

Ryan: What’s the message, Y/n? 

Y/n: It’s Bill’s b-day today and I’m running out of ideas for what to do. Maybe we should be catering for him? 

Ryan: OOOOHH, fun! When? 

Y/n: Maybe now, because. 

Y/n: I think I just heard the door open… 

Ryan: You’re in. 

Y/n: ?????? 

Ryan: American Horror Story. You should be a sorceress : ) 

 

*Billy Porter logged in* 

 

Billy: HIYA, y/n and Ryan! 

Y/n: Welp. 

Ryan: LOLLLLLLL… 

y/n: You should be the helpful one, Ryan! >: ( 

Billy: Aww, what is it, Y/n? 

 

*Y/n has changed Ryan’s name to No Longer My Best Friend* 

 

No Longer My Best Friend: Say what, y/n???? 

Billy: What’s going on here in this chat-room? 

Y/n: I think you should leave, Bill. 

No Longer My Best Friend: That’s harsh, Y/n. Wait, d’you smell something? 

Y/n: AAAAAHHHH NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! 

 

*Y/n has left the chat-room* 

 

No Longer My Best Friend: ??????? 

Billy: What just happened? 

No Longer My Best Friend: No idea. 

 

*Y/n has logged back into the chat-room* 

 

Y/n: Everything’s fine, apparently. I hate you, Ryan. 

Y/n: But on another note, thanks for lying : ) 

 

*Y/n has changed No Longer My Best Friend back to Ryan* 

 

Ryan: xoxo 

Billy: Sorry to break it to you but they’re MY Significant Other. 

Ryan: IF I /LOVE/ LOVE HER THEN THAT’S INCEST BECAUSE THEY’RE LIKE A SIBLING, GOD, BILL! >: ( 

Bill: Ryan, chill. 

Ryan: No YOU chill. 

Bill: You chill first. 

Ryan: I hate you and I regret making you Pray Tell instead of Jussie, alright? 

 

*Ryan has changed Bill’s name into Need to Take A Chill Pill* 

*Bill has changed Ryan’s name into Traitor* 

 

Traitor: Thanks. 

Need to Take A Chill Pill: No problem. 

Traitor: So @Need to Take A Chill Pill does not understand sarcastic. Ooh, fun… 

Need to Take A Chill Pill: 😒

Y/n: Boys, you done? 

Traitor: Kind of. 

Need to Take A Chill Pill: Certainly. 

Need to Take A Chill Pill: Jussie is too… well… popular. 

Y/n: YOU SERIOUSLY /JEALOUS/ OF JUSSIE?????????????? 

Need to Take A Chill Pill: Now look what you did, Ry! 

Y/n: LOLLLLLLLLLLLLL~ 

Traitor: I hate you, Y/n! 

 

*Traitor has changed Y/n’s name to Hater* 

 

Hater: Now that’s classy and SOOOOOO ‘Pose’. 

Need to Take A Chill Pill: LOLLLLLLLLL 

Hater: Now, back to topic. I was just boiling water, that’s all. We need that for birthday wontons. 

Traitor: Sweeeeeeet : ) : ) 

Hater: Friends? 

Traitor: Sure. 

 

*Traitor has changed Hater’s name back to Y/n* 

 

Traitor: XO Y/n. 

Y/n: Xo. 

 

*y/n has changed Traitor’s name back to Ryan* 

 

Y/n: Can never imagine what you were thinking when you called my S.O 

Ryan: Obviously nothing. BTW Jussie is in too much trouble soooo… 

Y/n: Whatever. 

-o- 

*Ryan has opened a chat-room* 

*Y/n has logged in* 

 

Y/n: Enjoy your dinner, peeps! 

Y/n: Also, happy b-day, Bill xxxxxxx 

Ryan: *wipes mock tear* 

 

*Billy has logged in* 

 

Billy: Aaaww *hugs* 

y/n: *hugs* 

Ryan: People… 

Y/n: We should continue this later. 

Ryan: Action, please, Y/n. 

 

*Y/n has left the chat-room* 

*Bill has left the chat-room* 

*Ryan has left the chat-room* 

-O- 

End chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Hope this is hilarious enough! And yes, we need more of this. 
> 
> A/N 2: And yes, Ryan and the reader love each other like siblings, and only siblings.


	28. Stephen Fry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Mark Carwardine finding out about Stephen and the reader? It’s mentioned in chapter 11?’

The Response: 

(Based loosely in 2008 ~ 2009) 

 

Being on a cruise was one of your most-liked activities, that is, if you could brood in private once in a while. You and actor Stephen Fry had been seeing each other for quite some time and things were looking up. You weren’t sure if you were ready for a relationship, but it did look like it. And that’s what brought you back to your current predicament.   
Mark Carwardine, the nature guide that was a friend of Stephen’s was the one who mentioned so casually about your relationship that you almost blurted that you were yes, going out with Stephen. The only ones who know for sure was Alan Davies and Stephen’s sister; that’s about it. How Mark knew was beyond your comprehension. 

“Now are you two together?” you were trying to avoid Stephen when it was Mark who asked the question. You immediately blushed.   
Not even looking up from your Wild Animals booklet Mark made you read, you snapped, “yes, not literally.”   
Of course, Mark hardly even cares if your relationship was ‘literal’ or not.   
“Maybe that’s mine to find out.” 

You looked up abruptly, horror-struck. You really should’ve known. 

-o- 

You didn’t suspect anything, as usual, but you swore whatever you saw was the last straw that Mark had pulled. Inside the dining quarters of the cruise ship, there was a very lavish breakfast prepared for two. You already knew that it was for you and Stephen so you didn’t even question it.   
You were about to dig in when mentioned person entered the place and his eyes widened, just as yours did. You smiled to yourself. At least you found it first before he did. 

“Y/n, who did this?” he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.   
All of a sudden, some romantic music started playing and you blushed.   
“C’mon, we’d better have breakfast first before going and catching the culprit,” you pretended to not hear the music and said gruffly; or as gruffly as you could.   
Stephen smiled at you. 

“I think I already know who’s the culprit.”   
You groaned into your croissant. If you didn’t love Stephen so much you would’ve shoved him and Mark together and toss them out from the edge of the ship. 

-O- 

End chapter 28


	29. Hugh Laurie and Stephen Fry

The Response: 

(Based in the early 1990s, modern!AU) 

 

*Y/n Y/l/n opened a chat-room* 

*Hugh Laurie logged in* 

*Pip Torrens logged in* 

 

Pip: So what is it between you and Hugh, Y/n? Stephen’s been driving me crazy with questions. 

Y/n: Nothing, just friends. 

 

*Stephen Fry logged in* 

 

Stephen: Suuuuuure… >;) 

Hugh: Stephen, I suggest you leave Y/n alone, please. 

Y/n: Hear that? 😏😏😏😏 

Stephen: You two are in league, obviously. 

Y/n: No question, Jeeves. 

Pip: LOLLLLLLL~ 

Stephen: I hope y’all are knackered later. 

Hugh: I hate you. 

 

*Hugh has changed Stephen’s name to Unbelievable Fake Friend* 

 

Unbelievable Fake Friend: Oh, so mature. 

Y/n: Enough of that. Now, Stephen, what’s the message? 

Unbelievable Fake Friend: I just want you two to be happy with each other, since you wouldn’t stop hanging out whenever there’s breaks? 

Pip: Aaawww Bertie’s finally off the market xD 

Hugh: Just you wait. 

Hugh: y/n, some help here? 

Y/n: Sorry to break it to you, we’re like siblings. 

Hugh: And the catch is ALMOST. 

Unbelievable Fake Friend: … 

Pip: WOOOOOOOOOOO~ 

Y/n: I think you just told them. 

 

*Hugh has left the chat-room* 

-o- 

*Private chat between Hugh and Stephen* 

 

Hugh: It’s better if you don’t interfere with my personal life, please. Look what happened between Y/n and me when we were back in Cambridge. 

Unbelievable Fake Friend: Y/n has the same feelings, trust me. 

Hugh: For some reason I doubt that. 

Hugh: Better change your name back because I cannot take you seriously with ‘Unbelievable Fake Friend’. 

 

*Hugh as changed Unbelievable Fake Friend’s name back to Stephen* 

 

Stephen: Tell them before it’s too late x 

Hugh: Shut up, Steph. 

 

/Some time later…/ 

 

*Hugh has returned to Y/n’s Chat-room* 

 

Hugh: OK, I actually love you, Y/n. Sorry if you expected me to be overly cheesy. 

Y/n: XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Pip: *wipes mock-tear* 

Pip: Aaawwww… 

Stephen: : D 

 

*Hugh has blocked Stephen from Y/n’s Chat-room* 

-O- 

End chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I can toooootally see this happening for some reason… enjoy!


	30. Keanu Reeves and Alex Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Keanu plays matchmaker for Alex and the reader, only it back-fires? Humor, please, Kind-of!Keanu/Reader one-sided and Alex Winter/Reader: )’

The Response: 

(Based around the early 1990s) 

 

Sometimes you couldn’t blame the media saying that Keanu Reeves and/or Alex Winter weren’t as smart as they looked because of a recent predicament, thanks to Keanu himself. It happened when you visited the ‘Bill and Ted’ set around the Circle K.   
You and Alex had been friends ever since you were still babies so it’s no question that Keanu thought you and him were a pair, or a duo, that’s almost like Bill and Ted themselves.   
And frankly, he liked it when you were together. 

“So how long have you two been friends?” you were sipping on some drink, waiting for the filming to start, when Keanu asked you.   
You smirked a little bit. “Trying to play matchmaker?” you asked back, playing along, “we’ve been friends since forever, surprising you didn’t know.”   
Keanu and Alex had been friends over a month ago before they were contacted for this movie, so it struck you by surprise that Keanu had no idea of Alex and you.   
“He never mentioned it…” 

Smiling again at you, it might be a good idea to make sure that yes, there’s plenty of breaks. But for what? 

-o- 

The second time it happened already made you suspicious but Alex didn’t even notice.   
“C’mon, y/n!” back to his British accent, Alex mock-complained, “what’s getting to you?”   
You were already suspicious of why was Keanu hanging out with you whenever he could and hardly ever hung out with Alex. Said person didn’t really care, all he wanted to be with was you. Maybe you should be doing a little bit of investigation. 

“I’m coming!” you said back, thinking over the plans. Blackmail had never been this fun. 

-O- 

End chapter 30


	31. Nicholas Lyndhurst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Nicholas is attracted to John Sullivan’s newest screenwriter and of course, things don’t go to plan at first? I don’t know if this request have been taken, so…’

The Response: 

(Based around Season 3 of ‘Only Fools and Horses) 

 

Like Rodney, Nicholas Lyndhurst was also prone to noticing really… well… attractive, at least according to him, broads, and that’s what David Jason, his co-star, had said to John Challis, who was watching Nic trying to set up a conversation with the newest screenwriter, who was called Y/n Y/l/n. David was used to Nicholas’s antics already, especially when Roger Lloyd Pack wasn’t around. Still, it was quite in character for him.   
Looking around, John smirked. “So ya think they would get together?” he asked, “by the way, I think Rodney, or rather, Dave, is rubbing off of him.”   
David and John snickered at the in-joke they wouldn’t let drop. 

Roger would’ve thrown a fit if they ever tell the in-joke in front of him, that so-called ‘everyone’s celebrity’. Just because he was the rising star of London currently didn’t mean he should demand everyone around; so was it fortunate that David and John both liked him enough to get used to that.   
David was about to say something else before Nicholas strode over to them, still smiling. John pretended to not notice before Nicholas asked, “so why shouldn’t they be one of the broads Rodney and Del pick up?”   
John looked up. 

“Who?”   
“Y/n.”   
If David was already questioning Nic’s characterization abilities already now, he was positively exasperated now.   
“You know that Y/n is only a screenwriter for the show, don’t you?” leaning against the bar area that was used for the set, David asked. For reasons unknown, David never made the mistake that Del Boy did in the show — falling through the flap. Maybe they were just more different. 

Nicholas sighed. “Yes, but they could be… well… y’know.”   
David ignored him. If he was so desperate, he’d better go talk to the broad himself. 

-O- 

End chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Again, this is part 1, so if you’re wanting a part 2, requests, please!


	32. Jussie Smollett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘The reader wakes Jussie abruptly because of his b-day and life is good? Please I need this because!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I’m so sure you’re an ‘Empire’ fan, and because of the scandal thing, you need a healing, so here you are : )

The Response: 

(June 2019) 

 

One thing about you was that you were more excited than anyone when coming to their birthdays, and this time, since you and Jussie Smollett had been in a relationship since ‘Empire’ first started, you already planned to surprise him so good ON HIS B-DAY. So that’s how come as soon as you woke up, you checked the calendar, smirked evilly to yourself, and very carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Jussie, who was still sleeping soundly.   
Sneaking out of your shared room, you gathered the gifts into your arms and sneaked back to your room. As usual, Jussie didn’t even stir at your entrance.   
You grinned at yourself and took a deep breath, not daring to chicken out now… 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUS!!!!!!!!” you hollered, jumping back onto the bed and throwing the gifts down at the same time.   
Jussie bolted awake. “Y/N, ARE YOU INSANE OR WHAT?” he shouted back, “you nearly killed me with that stunt of yours!”   
You cracked up and threw some packets at him. 

“GUESS WHAT, YOU GOT PRESENTS AND MAIL!!!” you continued yelling in the same volume, and as soon as you did, Jussie sprang up.   
“Y/n…” he began dangerously, and that was when you finally decided to scramble out of bed and escape, before your Significant Other could catch you.   
You two ran around the place for some time before Jussie finally caught you. 

“Sorry, y/n, but you’re not running away any longer.” he smirked, before kissing you softly. You smiled to yourself. This was surely a birthday to remember. 

-O- 

End chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: *Sigh* Who knows if he could pull of an RDJ? Also, have you heard that Terrance is also in trouble? Awesome news, isn’t it?


	33. Peter Falk and David Niven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Just saw ‘Murder By Death’(this movie with a very dark title but is mostly comic-mystery), and what’ll happen if they procrastinated instead of filming the thing? Plus, Peter and the reader is kind of in a pre-relationship phase, please.’

The Response: 

 

When you got to the ‘Murder By Death’ set, the place was completely out of order. Alec Guinness was the only one sensible for now, since Peter Sellers and some others were out of there, mostly because of their companions; and how utterly professional they were.   
Alec greeted you when you arrived, as well as Peter Falk, of ‘Columbo’ fame. Seems like the popularity was really getting into his head, because usually, he’d be a professional and disagree on a drinking game proposed by David Niven and leave said person before he could convince him.   
This time, it was a complete opposite. 

“Heeeeey y/nnnnnn…” when you entered the set after Elsa left, because she was also getting exasperated at the two actors’ antics, Peter beamed, looking at you with glassy eyes. You knew immediately that he wasn’t just tipsy, but outright high on whatever he and David had been drinking for their game.   
David, who was sprawled on the floor next to him, immediately sat up.   
“Y/n’s here?” he asked, looking around, “where?!”   
You sighed deeply and exchanged an apologetic look with Alec. 

“Here, boys.” you waved your hand.   
Peter looked up and his eyes lit more than a candle could. The door crashed back open and Sellers was back with more Stolichnaya in hand.   
“PETER SELLERS I’D STOP IF I WERE YA.” Maggie Smith was also back, but her eyes were darkening.   
Peter Falk sprang up from where he and David were table-dancing. 

“Mr. Falk and Mr. Niven, stop, please.”   
David whined and Peter clang to you. You sighed. They’ll sure be having one hell of a hangover tomorrow, and god knows if they’ll be ready for filming more of their scenes. 

-O- 

End chapter 33


	34. Happy Pose Day(Billy Porter/Adam Smith/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘Just saw pics of the premiere of the second series, and while I couldn’t wait, I’m seriously making sure the reader makes Bill ditch his current stylist, if you know what I mean. Please, can I have a story that’s based around the Smith-Porter-(Reader’s last name) house this time? Don’t copy mine, though ; )’ 
> 
> A/N 2: IT’S /POSE/, PF! WHAT ELSE IS NEW???????? I thought as a fan, you know that there’s no such thing as normal there?!?? xDxDxD

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

For some reason, you were quarantined in the Porter-Smith-Y/l/n house. You, Adam, and Billy became friends since way back in 2015, and it was quite the story. After Adam and Billy decided to break up, Adam found you; but soon, he fell in love with Bill all over again. It took both you and Bill to get used to each other and find out that you also had feelings for each other, so that’s how come you were a polyamorous pairing. Bill and Adam got married, cool, and each of them had to get married to you as well. And was it a fun journey.   
Ryan Murphy had lectured them about treating you well, so you didn’t have anything to worry about. You and Ryan had been kind-of-dating before you met with Adam, but still; the thing was, you and him found out that you were more like siblings than actual romantic partners.   
So, you were watching some crap telly when the door crashed open and Adam clomped in. 

You looked up. Yes, living with Billy and Adam had its downsides, which meant they could bicker on and off for hours when coming to outfits. Bill had a very questionable fashion sense, while you were all for androgyny and minimalist styles. Adam, well… he’s another story.   
“… did you mean by Ryan didn’t allow Y/n to join?” he was asking, as Bill sashayed in. You hardly even looked up, just muted the television so you would be able to catch whatever their argument was about this time.   
You loved it when they bickered because you were a playwright, and for playwrights, their Significant Others bantering without insults was a type of entertainment. 

“Aaaaaawwwwww thought ya’d like me to take a leaf off Ru’s booooookkkkk!” Bill said, nearly collapsing onto you, if you didn’t move out of the way just in time. Adam smirked.   
“You know you nearly fell on Y/N, don’t you?” he asked, smiling at last, “now, you and Ryan really got the party going on a little /too/ well, so I need you to go and sleep everything off.”   
You shook your head, just as Billy greeted you loudly, “WHAT HO, Y/N!” 

Adam glared at his SO and you smiled at them both.   
“Welcome back.” you said, taking a casual sip of Pellegrino with a lemon. “Yes, it’s late and we should go to sleep. Now, I’ll be —”   
“Wait, are ya watching ‘Empire’?” you were about to continue when Bill interrupted you, his eyes wide at the TV. You sighed loudly and Adam face-palmed.   
“Go to sleep, NOW, Mister.” 

Dramatically flinging his arms around you, Bill rested against you and either did go to sleep or pretended to.   
Shaking his head, Adam went over to you and sat down next to you, planting a gentle kiss on your temple.   
“Happy Pose day, Y/n.” 

And with that, you immediately knew what was the excitement about. Time to contact Ryan to question him why he quarantined you! 

-O- 

End chapter 34


	35. Billy Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Ryan and the reader are siblings and because of the Oscars fiasco(the positive kind, that is), he’s doubting about how would the reader react to Bill's questionable fashion senses? Reader is Ryan's sister or is a sister figure to him.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Now this is interesting… 
> 
>  
> 
> KEY:   
>  • Y/f/u/l = your favorite university lesson

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, and an AU where ‘Pose’ is in the end of its second series) 

 

To say Ryan Murphy nearly flipped when he found out that you and one of his actors, Billy Porter, to be exact, were going out together, was a close understatement. Ryan obviously knew more about Bill than you did, and fashion senses were one of your differences. You and Ryan were notorious minimalists, or so you thought, while Bill was going full speed ahead with his campy and flamboyant and cross-dress-y styles.   
When you two got together and wouldn’t stop hanging out, Ryan was happy for you, but because you were just starting to experiment with more flashy styles since it was the so-called Awards Season, he didn’t think that Bill was a positive influence. And that was why he got you into Ayrton’s, your mutual favorite café, to talk about this situation. 

“I’m not letting Bill give my sibling a negative influence, so that’s how come you two should take it easy,” he was saying, as you listened, half-thinking about your plans for the next day. That was just how you and Ryan were like. He could multi-task and you couldn’t, not even when you were both in Journalism and Y/f/u/l.   
You looked up. “I’m an adult and seems like we don’t really talk about fashion and related so much,” you said back, trying to convince Ryan with your choices in Significant Others, “I know it’s questionable, but I don’t have a problem with it.”   
Ryan rolled his eyes at you. “You would.” 

For most of the time, Ryan was over-protective of you ever since you and Stefan Kulash had a fall-out. You’ve been reluctant to date around and once you and Billy hit it off, you were going full-speed-ahead with your new blossoming relationship. You looked at Ryan again.   
“This is about Stefan, isn’t it?”   
This turn of events was too unexpected. 

“You know I don’t mean it like that, Y/n.”   
“Then what is it?”   
Ryan looked hard at you. “I don’t want you to get hurt again, Y/n, once is enough.” he snapped, getting upset with you. That was when it dawned on you.   
The recent phone call he received, from his ex.   
Normally, you wouldn’t be bringing that up, because the split between Ryan and Bill Condon was way too painful for both parties. It was even worse than what happened between you and Stefan and both you and Ryan had an agreement to never bring that up. 

“This is about /him/, isn’t it?” you weren’t angry, you just wanted to know what was going on.   
Ryan’s eyes dimmed a little. “Yes,” he finally admitted, “Y/n, I don’t want that to happen to you, you’re younger and what if you couldn’t cope, especially when you’re mostly working in London?”   
That was the truth, but you couldn’t stop thinking about Bill. 

“I… guess so.”   
“You’re free to hang out together, but look out for the red flags, I won’t stand for it if Billy hurts you like Stefan did.”   
You smiled to yourself. This is what happens between you and Ryan constantly — looking out for each other and spotting the toxicity in your relationships. Without you, Ryan would never’ve gotten over his and Bill’s relationship, and the same applied to yours. 

“I promise, Ry, I’ll be careful, alright?” you snapped, smiling. Ryan smiled back at you and you two finished your coffees and went back to the studio, in much better spirits. 

-o- 

When you arrived at the studio, the actors were way hyped up to see you back. You’ve been in good terms with most of them and you’ve joked about pairing each of them up with another, that is, until you and Billy started getting close.   
MJ was the one who saw through you and him ever since that event happened, and that was before Ryan dragged you out and to Ayrton’s, for a much-needed heart-to-heart between siblings.   
Like Ryan, you were a screenwriter, and specially for Series 3. 

“Ready for series 3?” when you entered the studio, you asked, as Janet immediately dragged Ryan to another room, as if wanting him to get distracted, when he wasn’t with you.   
“You’re back! Welcome back to the ‘Pose’ set!” the door crashed open and Indya, Angelica, and Hailie bounded in.   
That was when the door opened again. 

“Sorry, girls, but Pray Tell’s with someone else as the time progresses to the 90s.” Billy. “Y/n.”   
The actresses all looked at you with their eyes shining and you immediately blushed, glaring at the dark-skinned actor.   
“Ryan’ll throw a fit if he hears you,” you mumbled, going over to give him a hug, “hi to you too.” 

The others cooed and blew mock-kisses and you had to force yourself in order to ignore them. This fling was still in its infancy, and who knows if it can bloom into something else? 

-O- 

End chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, there you have it! The edited version and the one I think is more in-character with everyone else : )


	36. Mark Rylance and Liam Brennan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by AnysCake: ‘HAH, your Chinese Cultural Translation Partner just accidentally locked herself out of the room OOPS! PLEASE can I have a story where the reader accidentally locks themselves out of the room and Mark has to help them back in, only Liam is about to die laughing? I think this is gon’ be HILARIOUS’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Why not? >;-D

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

London was never really a very stuffy place when coming to summers, but this time, it was the opposite. It was still breezy, of course, but you had to blame your Significant Other, the actor Liam Brennan, for what just happened not long ago. If it wasn’t of him wanting a circulation of air within the flat, this incident wouldn’t’ve happened, and you wouldn’t’ve turned into some kind of laughing stalk for Mark Rylance and Liam’s irrational entertainment that, according to you, was too twisted to be funny.   
You and your Significant Others were drinking tea when Liam suggested the circulation of air. You and Mark looked up. Why was that?   
You were the one who asked the question. 

“OK, so why?” you wanted to make sure they had their reasons because normally, you were the more reasonable one between them both, for reasons unknown.   
Liam looked at you with puppy eyes.   
“This flat needs air circulation, don't you think?” as he asked this, he looked at Mark.   
Mark smiled a little bit. “Maybe?” 

You sighed into your cup. You could finish this later since Mark was on a break from working on his scheduled appearance in an American television show.   
Standing up, you went towards the windows and opened them, before deciding to use the outside air as well.   
Smiling to each other, Liam and Mark continued pouring tea for each other before the front door slammed shut, causing Mark to gasp and Liam’s eyes to widen. 

“Uh… where’s Y/n?” the former mumbled, not really wanting to know the answer.   
That was when the doorbell rang, causing Liam to choke on his tea and nearly spit everything out.   
Mark glared at him and went over to the front door. 

“Y/n?”   
Your voice sounded upset on the other end.   
“It’s me, please, the door?” you asked, feeling stupid for not making sure that either Liam or Mark were there to help you at the first place.   
Opening the door and smiling at you, Mark didn't want to know what just happened, only Liam slipped over to the kitchen just that moment. 

“Y/n, /really/?” he asked, grinning, with Mark also starting to snicker. You flushed with slight humiliation as your Significant Others finally cracked under their façades and collapsed into hopeless laughing. You sighed. Maybe you should dump them and find new S/Os. 

-O- 

End chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Try thinking of the event that just happened and not smile — it’s impossible. Enjoy : )


	37. Roger Lloyd Pack and Mark Rylance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘A reader-insert version of rodneymckaySG’s story of ‘Norfolk and Back’? PLENTY of fluff, please? Just cuddles and whatnot…’

The Response: 

(Based around 2011 ~ 2012 or so) 

 

You and Mark weren’t people who love cuddling around or holding on to each other, but when coming to Roger Lloyd Pack, you two were completely owned. You hated to admit it, but Roger had the same effect as James Garnon, who was one of Mark’s best friends ever.   
You and Mark were sleeping already, since it was late, but unbeknownst to him, you were still awake, worried about Mark’s idea of resurrecting the cross-dressing version of ‘Twelfth Night’ at the Globe theater. Sure, he had fans, but what if it won’t be the same as before? You had to admit, you were rubbing off of him.   
You were just about to go to sleep when you heard the door open. Squeezing your eyes shut, you pretended that yes, you were asleep. 

Some time later, someone else got up with you and Mark and you rolled over consciously, trying to pretend to still be asleep. God, they could be cuddly and you really weren’t in the mood of that.   
“Awesome,” you whispered to yourself, and immediately Roger’s voice mumbled, “Y/n?”   
You froze. Busted. 

You rolled over again. “You’re back, and you woke me, thanks,” you pretended to be half-asleep when you said that, being as accusing as you could.   
Trying to get closer to you, Roger nearly knocked you out of your own place, savoring the warmth that was surrounding you. It was way too cold in Norfolk and it was beyond him how could he survive without you and Mark.   
“’s cold,” he mumbled softly, not really wanting you to hear that.   
You softened and gently put your arm around him. 

“Whatever,” trying to sound as careless as can be, you murmured back, “sleep now.”   
Whatever’s been happening, Mark can find out tomorrow. 

-O- 

End chapter 37


	38. Malek and Y/l/n: Murder Mysteries(Rami Malek(actor)/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘A Park and Ryan!AU? Rami and the reader are investigators and they’re on a mystery that might take them further than anything they’ve ever thought?’

The Response: 

(Based in 2013 ~ 2014, Rami’s Night At the Museum years) 

 

You were recruited to be DI Rami Malek’s next assistant over at the Scotland Yard, and to say you were over-excited was almost a strict understatement. Lucy Boynton, the forensics researcher, waved to you as you entered the Yard and made sure you were ready for your first ever mission.   
You weren’t nervous before but now you were. According to Lucy, Rami had a split personality, and the last time she remembered, he nearly threw Inspector Justin Lawson out of the Yard just because the other inspector interrupted him when he was in one of his cases.   
You were still talking with Lucy when the inspector entered. 

“Lucy, I need you to see to this…” when he saw you, he trailed off, staring at you with his sapphire eyes.   
You weren’t phased, not like how Lucy was.   
“I… a-choo!… yes, I’ll be looking to it.” the forensics researcher said immediately, before sending you a good-luck look.   
You and Rami exchanged a glance. 

“I should be introducing myself,” you began, “name’s Y/n Y/l/n, and I’ll so be looking forward to be working with you.”   
Rami looked at you. “I think I should be the one introducing /my/self,” he said back, slightly smirking, “my name is DI Rami Malek, and I’ve heard that yes, you’ll be my assistant. Still, no need to stick to formalities here.”   
Your eyes widened a little bit. 

“So, I should be calling you Prof!” you exclaimed, finally knowing where his surname sounded so familiar. Hershel Malek was one of the most famous detectives around London since forever.   
Rami half-ignored you. “No, of course not, that’s my father, if you’re wondering,” he said back, “now, come along, I have to show you something.”   
And that’s how come you and him went to the Mystery Room, where most of the investigation could be solved without going out of the Yard. 

You wer stunned when Rami flicked on a switch as a 3-D hologram of the situation appeared in front of your eyes, before a message entered and Rami clicked on it.   
“She’s been strangled to death, that’s all we know for now,” a woman was saying, before the camera showed another younger woman slumped against a table on a balcony of a suite in Buckingham Palace.   
You looked at Rami. How could… 

“How…”   
Rami smiled at you. “And this is our first task, which is called the Hand Sandwich,” he explained, “now, up for an adventure?”   
You sure are. 

-O- 

End chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, not quite Park and Ryan, more Layton Brothers; but still! Again, if you want a continuation, requests!


	39. Robert Sean Leonard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Please something for RSL? Hugh has been hoping that RSL go out with the reader, who is a screenwriter, ever since forever. Kind of crack, please.’

The Response: 

(Based in 2012) 

 

•Hugh never wanted you and Robert to just stare at each other, but you were sure, he was just like his Jeeves and Wooster character, never knowing that you and Robert were just friends. 

•Brits were sensitive to actual emotion, so you were sure you were as stoic as Leonard Nimoy when coming to being with Robert, though yes, you were having feelings for him. 

•No way, Y/n, you’re just friends. How long can you live in that when you’re almost sure you’re having feelings for your best friend? 

•Only time can tell, at least for now. 

-O- 

End chapter 39


	40. Angus Wright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘How about this. During Hamlet, David Rintoul and Andrew Scott is trying to get Angus to go with Robert Icke’s younger sister, aka the reader? And of course, things don’t go as planned.’

The Response: 

(Based in 2017 or so) 

 

First things first, it was because of a dare that you and actor Angus Wright got together, and was completely against your wishes, because obviously, you’ve heard of all the rumors about him. The most was the cliché one: Angus is, and forever will be, Roger Lloyd Pack’s replacement, and the fans will be forever mad at Mark for even thinking about such a thing. You weren’t sure, so you never commented on that.   
You thought Angus was fine, so you and him hung out quite often. You never expected it to be so often that even David Rintoul, Andrew Scott, and Juliet Stevenson noticed, though those three were really dedicated actors. 

“That’s cute, y/n,” when Andrew saw that you and Angus had matching coffee cups during rehearsals, he commented casually, too casually for Angus’s taste.   
Said person stared at him. “And that means…?   
Andrew smiled innocently. “Nothing, just thought you two already confessed.”   
You and Angus exchanged a glance. 

What the…?   
“Huh?”   
Angus looked darkly at Andrew, and said person just smiled again as innocently as he could. You sighed.   
“There’s nothing happening, or so I hope,” you finally said again, glancing at Angus, and said person confirmed, “yeah, so get your head out of the gutter, Scotty, before things escalate.”   
That was the wrong thing to say. 

Andrew grinned again. “I’ll be telling them, no worries, and get /it/ on with y’all, will ya?” and with that, he left you two alone, with you feeling a blush coming up and Angus still as cool as a cucumber. However he could be so calm was beyond you and were you going to ask him for tips. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Flings around the place were very short-lived, yet you and Angus continued to go out together. You hesitated when you saw David Rintoul and Robert Icke, your elder brother, chatting about ‘Hamlet’ characters, though you didn’t blink an eye when your brain decided to tell you that Andrew told David, and it’s no doubt that David was pretending to chat about ‘Hamlet’ with your brother to get him off the racks.   
You glanced at Angus, who was also staring at them, but with a very puzzled expression. You didn’t blame him; he and Robert were close and if you asked him, he would’ve said that they were like siblings, which of course, wasn’t true, because Robert told you first-hand.   
The silence was getting on your nerves before you decided to break it first. 

“So, what about them?” you asked, nervously sipping on some coffee you and Angus got not long ago. You were sure it was getting cold, but the behaviours of everyone was even creepier than you expected, not that you hated creepy — you and Angus had been shoved in an ‘American Horror Story’-themed haunted mansion tour and that’s how come you two decided to come clean with each other that yes, you had feelings for each other and would protect each other no matter what happens.   
Angus didn’t even turn to you. “David knows, that much is obvious,” he said back, just as one of the mentioned persons started walking towards you.   
Angus shot you a smug look and you rolled your eyes at him. 

“Y/n,” of course it was David, “I have to borrow you a sec.” and to Angus, he said, “try not to think of schemes and love potions because you and them are already going out, will ya?”   
Angus rolled his eyes at him and you snickered. That was constant between him and David, who were playing Evan(that was what the cast called Hamlet’s father, since said character didn’t have a name; unless you want to call him ‘Hamlet’s Father’ all the time). Angus was Claudius, the evil younger(?) brother of Evan. 

Standing up and going with David, you already knew what’ll happen — another sibling Q & A. 

-O- 

End chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Annnnd… here’s the end, for now! If you want a PRT 2, requests!


	41. Peter Falk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘In-Laws!AU. Peter and Alan Arkin are in-laws, or soon-to-be in-laws. What’ll happen if Peter falls for the reader, a screenwriter during the movie? Uh-oh…’

The Response: 

•Sometimes, you hated it when Andrew Lloyd Webber’s song was so accurate. Peter and you have been exchanging glances whenever possible, and was it driving Alan nuts. 

•Alan had been hoping that you and Peter just confess to each other because frankly, pining wasn’t for him. 

•You were the one who told him that nothing was there between you, but he knew better. 

•This couldn’t, and shouldn’t, be the truth… or was it? 

-O- 

End chapter 41


	42. A Little Cousinly Love(Anthony Hopkins and Reader pre-relationship, Ryan Murphy and Reader)(Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Please continue the previous story? Anthony and the reader meet Ryan Murphy and the reader reconciliate them?’ 
> 
> A/N: A note: this is based in the alternate universe where actor Anthony Hopkins and screenwriter Ryan Murphy are cousins, in case you’re confused!

The Response: 

(Based in an AU) 

 

One thing’s certain, you never expected Anthony to go over to the FX studios. You were the only one who recognized him, while the others just presumed he was Ryan Murphy. Sure, they looked alike, maybe a little /too/ alike. Still, you wouldn’t trade Anthony with anyone, look-alike or not.   
When Anthony entered, Janet Mock was the first one to stand up from her stand and go up to him, hoping to get an answer on what might be the reason he’s later than normal.   
Billy Porter, who was playing the piano next to you, also looked up. 

“How the heck can you suddenly be here?” was the only question he asked, as you smiled to yourself.   
Anthony looked at Janet. “Um… I’m not /late/, or so I hope,” he began, and Billy asked, “so how did you get here when you told us you’ll be here later on?”   
Ant ignored them and went to you. 

“How’s working for my cousin?” he asked you, and you looked up.   
“Your cousin?” you played along, just as the door opened again and Ryan stepped in, causing everyone to cry out in surprise. Said person just stared at them in a Hannibal Lecter way, causing you to snicker. You loved it when Anthony just get to the set unannounced because he and Ryan Murphy were literal twins; that is, if you didn’t know they were cousins already.   
Ryan was incredulous at everyone. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked, and Billy cried, “what the /heck/?”   
Ignoring the actor, Ryan also went up to you, before seeing Anthony already speaking to you.   
“Anthony?”   
You winced. That was the time when you remembered the cousins weren’t really in the best terms. 

“Why’re you here?”   
The entire cast had stunned looks on their faces and you were the only one with a neutral look. You’ve met with Ryan before.   
Anthony looked hard at him back. “Just wanting to visit y/n, so that’s a no, then?” you were about to let them take it out of the studio when MJ asked, “you /know/ each other?”   
Ryan and Anthony ignored them and took their matters outside; and as soon as they did, everyone crowded around you. 

You were never really that close to everyone on ‘Pose’, mainly because their thought of /normal/ wasn’t the traditional sense of /normal/ at all. That was because you and Anthony never really encountered with real eccentricities, to say the least.   
You sighed to yourself. According to Ryan the last time you and him talked when you and him were over at Ayrton’s, you were the only one who could calm this storm between them. Sighing again, you were about to stand up before Indya looked at you. 

“How come Ryan never mentioned about him having a twin?” she asked you, as if you knew the answer. You did, but just didn't want to tell them.   
You shrugged. “Actually,” standing up, you looked at everyone as they finally backed away from you, “they’re cousins, and I’m the only one who can calm them down and make them love each other in a cousinly way again. So I’ll be /very/ thankful if you’d just let me go.”   
You were rubbing off of Ryan when you heard yourself saying the last line. 

The cast nodded and you strutted out, slamming the door. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Instead of inside the studios, you found Anthony and Ryan over at Ayrton’s again, trying their best to converse in a more diplomatic level. It was impossible without you, since you were the only one who could calm the cousins down.   
“You’re here, Y/n,” when you approached, Ryan said quietly, “why didn’t you tell me that Anthony was coming over?”   
Anthony looked hard at him. 

“Don’t drag Y/n inside this thing, Ryan, they’re not the one who decided to ditch a family reunion just because of a break-up!” he snapped, and before Ryan could retort, you looked between them.   
So this was because of a break-up? It was so laughable you could die; but on another note, you didn’t tell Ryan about you and Anthony either, so it was a fault on both parties.   
“I’m over him.”   
“Like heck you are.” 

Finally, you interfered.   
“Sorry about the fact that I didn’t say anything to the rest of the family about… well… us,” you gestured to you and Anthony and told Ryan, “now,” looking at the former, you asked, “a break-up?”   
Anthony smiled a little bit at you. “Yes.”   
“It’s not funny, Ant, I’m warning you, even when it was a long time ago.” snapped Ryan, and you immediately looked at them both.   
You had to know the situation. 

“With who?”   
“Bill Condon, who’s now with Avery Starr, Billy Porter’s cousin.” Ryan said back, “I didn’t know until I over-heard Billy talking about it with Jenelyn.”   
You finally smiled at the news.   
“Then you have to know you’ve nearly gotten yourself an In-law as well,” you said, grinning, before Anthony’s eyes widened. Your engagement slipped out just like that.   
“Y/n…” 

“Y/n… no way.”   
You smiled smugly. “Yes way.” and with that, you showed off the ring you’ve been insisting was your favorite accessory ever since your engagement.   
Delighted, Ryan hugged you and you hugged back.   
Anthony shook his head. He was lucky to have a Significant Other like you. 

“And please, you should stop your fights, it’s not worth it,” you finally coaxed them. And at the same time, you knew they’d listen to you, at least for a moment. 

-O- 

End chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And of course, Avery Starr is my OC, not really Billy Porter’s cousin, sorry!


	43. Family Stays Together(AHS!AU)(Jussie Smollett/Reader)(PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘An AU where instead of a hoax, paranormal stuff happened in the Smollett-(Reader’s last name) house? Mostly horror but still with a happy and fluffy ending?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: American Horror Story!AU, so… yeah

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, slight AU) 

 

What happened one evening at the Y/l/n-Smollett house was one that you could never forget no matter how hard you wanted to forget it. It all happened when you couldn’t find the ‘Empire’-themed mug Jussie sent you one day.   
You never suspected anyone or anything. You and Jussie were really obsessive when coming to putting things where they should be, so it shouldn’t be a problem when you couldn’t find it. This time, it was a different story.   
You looked everywhere and didn’t find it. 

“Oh for god’s sake, where is that mug?” you moaned to yourself. Jussie was busy outside and you were back from the theatre early, mainly because you had to finish the play you’ve started writing ever since you got recruited at the US.   
You and Jussie’s relationship was a strange one, you had to admit. You and him hit it off pretty well, and that’s when the whole ‘Empire’ cast started shipping you. You swore they’ve never ever heard of the phrase of ‘best friends’, but then you found out that yes, you did have feelings for the actor, and was reciprocated. Tara nearly had a break-down when you and him confessed, so here you are.   
The gift was actually sent to Terrance by Lee Daniels, before Terrance sent it to Jussie, and Jussie to you. And of course, it was an ‘Empire’-themed mug, as mentioned previously. 

You loved it, so it became yours.   
You were about to get upstairs and search for it in yours and Jussie’s shared room, or maybe in your shared study, when the door slammed shut, and a photo fell on the floor. Weird.   
“I thought I was alone here!” you snapped, before all of a sudden, footsteps sounded on the stairs. 

Reasonably, you freaked out.   
Running back into the kitchen and slamming the door, you hated the fact that you and Jussie just had an ‘American Horror Story’-themed home-date last night, before things started getting weird.   
All of a sudden, the phone rang and you very nearly jumped through the ceiling. You made a mental note to remind you to figuratively kill Jussie as soon as he gets back, that is, if it was him who had the nerve to call you when you were suffering from enough scares.   
Stomping out of the kitchen, you ran to the home-phone and answered. 

“Yes, Smollett-Y/l/n house?” you sighed.   
An ominous voice said, “this is Y/n, isn’t it? I’ve Jussie with me and you’d better find the mug before I kill him literally.”   
You nearly jumped out of your seat. This was serious.   
“Please, not Jussie,” you murmured, trying to hold in your emotions, and the voice said again, “find the mug.”   
You hung up as soon as the sentence ended. Maybe you should. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You eventually found the mug, right there on the coffee table as soon as you finished the call. Your eyes widened. This shouldn’t be possible. Whomever the ghost was that lived in yours and Jussie’s house was… helping out?   
You whispered a ‘thanks’ just as the doorbell rang and nearly made you jump 10 feet in the air again; before you scrambled up and ran over, holding the mug close to you. You didn’t want to… well… lose it again. 

“Y/N?” when you opened the door, it, of course, was Jussie.   
You flung your arms around him and hugged him closely, this time really failing to hold in your emotions. Jussie being safe was the last thing you wanted, and the notion of figuratively killing him off flew out of the window just like that.   
“You’re safe,” you mumbled through tears, before Jussie cried, “so you found it!”   
You nearly forgot you still had the mug with you. 

You blushed. “Uh… the ghost helped. THANKS AGAIN!” and with that, you hollered into the house, before pulling Jussie inside and slamming the door shut again. “Thought some ominous entity really killed you,” you mumbled, feeling stupid.   
Jussie finally cracked and collapsed into laughing, with you staring weird at him.   
“What?” you whined. 

“HAHAHAHAHA Ohmygod Y/n you really fell for it!” he shrieked, beaming at you, “seems like… hahahaha… Trai and I have to do this more often.”   
That was when realization dawned on you. So it was Trai Byers that called you, possibly with Jussie in the background, trying not to crack up and bust them.  
You glared at him. 

“You really have to apologize,” you hissed, smirking, “and expect payback.”   
Jussie’s eyes widened. He almost forgot how much of a prank-master you were, especially when after things back-fire. 

-O- 

End chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: If this was what happened, it’d be funny, instead of infuriating — you gave fans all a huge fright, Jus, and you’re expecting us to forgive you?!? No way, unless you pull an RDJ and bounce back!


	44. Trai Byers, Jussie Smollett, and Bryshere E. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by CookiesNLyons: ‘The ending to chapter 43! PLEASE can I have a story where Trai/reader is present? Scenario: Trai, Jussie, and Bryshere watch American Horror Story(or maybe go and visit the set because the reader is a screenwriter for the show) and they decide to prank the reader, but unbeknownst to them, the reader isn’t really much of a horror fan and gets scared easily? Jussie and Bryshere make good-natured fun of them and they banter on and off, before finally ending the night with a positive note, where the reader decides that they’re kind of a horror fan after all? Please, we need this especially after Jus and Terrance’s scandal thing… :,, (’ 
> 
> A/N 2: MWAHAHAHAHAHA… beware of Ryan Murphy approved horrific crack! >; D 
> 
> A/N 3: I don’t know if that’s a warning, but still!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, AU where the scandal never happened) 

 

It was kind of ironic, that is, when you and Trai Byers got together. Trai was Andre in the show, while you were a screenwriter, specially for this season. One other thing was, you were also a screenwriter, and director, over at ‘American Horror Story’. If only your Significant Other and his on-screen brothers didn’t get their hands on the latest episode of the show Ryan Murphy sent to you.   
You were trying to make some tea when you heard Jussie say, “hey, never knew that Y/n was on ‘AHS’.”   
You blushed. Jussie and Bryshere were almost like siblings to you, and they were the ones who shipped you and Trai the most. 

“I was!” you called back, dipping one of the tea-bags into a mug, and put some sugar into your ‘Empire’-themed mug that was sent to you by Trai. The story of the mug was a long one.   
First, it was in Lee Daniels’s possession, before he decided to give it to Terrance Howard. Terrance didn’t think he needed so many mugs, so he gave it to Trai, and then because Trai just got a similar mug from Jussie, this one was passed down to you. So technically, this mug had multiple owners before finally finding one that decided to keep it, instead of giving it away all the time.   
All of a sudden, someone screamed shrilly in the whistle register, causing you to jump. 

Jussie, Bry, and Trai cracked and howled with laughing at the television, with you paling before realizing it was only on TV. You sighed in relief.   
Still trying to keep from shaking, you handed each of them a mug.   
“Here’s… uh… some tea,” you mumbled, blushing at your silliness of thinking someone was getting killed. 

Of course, if you knew anything about your Significant Others and his best friends(or brothers, if you’d like to think you and them were in the show), they have other ideas. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You and Trai and the others stayed up way after curfew. Or, they stayed up way after curfew, still giggling about your paranoia after what happened on the show. You sighed to yourself, how could you show your paranoia when you and Trai weren’t the only ones there?   
You were half-asleep when you heard nothing from either downstairs or in the upstairs corridors, where yours and Trai’s shared room was located. Strange. The last time you remembered was that you hated it when places are too quiet.   
Sighing, you decided that maybe those three were asleep already. 

That was a wrong thing to do.   
You were about to go to sleep again before the door opened quietly, causing your eyes to pop open.   
“Who is it?” you asked quietly, feeling paranoid all over again. You never told Trai or the others about your easily-scared nature, for fear of them judging you; and now you regret that. Better a break-up than something actually trying to get you.   
All of a sudden, someone shrieked downstairs, causing you to scream as well. 

“What’s going on?!” you flicked on the light and the shadow disappeared just like that. Immediately you wanted to kill Ryan Murphy because he made you the screenwriter for Series 6 Pilot, which wasn’t released yet. “Anyone in trouble?”   
You knew you were making a major horror movie bad move when an arm snaked out of one of the rooms and grabbed you, causing you to scream again.   
“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”   
The light flicked on, causing you to shriek again. 

“Oops, back-fired.” at least it was Bry, not any strange entity.   
You wanted to laugh at yourself. You should’ve known, but you were way too paranoid for that and refused to go to sleep until they apologize and form a cuddle pile for you and themselves.   
“Y/n, honestly? You’re so easily paranoid and Ryan made you a screenwriter, not that you shouldn’t be one for him?” it was Jussie this time, and that was the last straw.   
You didn't want to cry just like that. 

“Fine, I’m easily scared, and Ryan… I didn’t tell anyone because I knew you’d make fun of me like that!” you snapped back, and Trai got out of the shadows as well.   
He smiled at you innocently, “thought you’d like to see how we perform.”   
You cringed at yourself and finally, their façades cracked and all three of them collapsed into more laughing. 

You shook your head and smiled a little bit. Maybe this’d be another knowledge you’d have to tell them, and you’d better ally with Ryan to get back at them! 

-O- 

End chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: Hope this is hilarious enough! And I can guarantee you there’ll most certainly be a continuation — I don’t know about you, but I’d love to see how the reader gets back at them >; D


	45. RuPose(‘Pose’ Ensemble and Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan and PrayBlancaTell: ‘A Drag Race x Pose cross-over, where the former clan have to dress up as their best Blanca Evangelista look? Ryan, Reader, and Bill are the judges, please! Also, with a slight twist ending — Ru knows about the thing between Ryan or Billy and the reader and they(the reader) will have to choose who to be with? Ru is kind of a matchmaker in this one.’

The Response(or, The RuSponse): 

(Slight AU after chapter 22) 

 

Being a judge on ‘Drag Race’ was almost too frequent for you so you weren’t surprised when your best friend, RuPaul Charles, called you one night, after you hung out with his fiancée, who was your other best friend, Jane Lynch. He and Jane had just been engaged and you were throwing her an Engagement party in the Porter-Y/l/n-Murphy household when you got the phone call.   
Sipping on the cocktail Billy Porter and Ryan Murphy made together for you, with pinks and blues and consumable glitter inside, you made sure Jane was the one who entertained them when you went and took the call.   
You knew it was Ru before you even saw the caller ID. 

“What now?” you asked. The last time you, Jane, and RuPaul went out together was to Calamari, where you nearly got an upset stomach. Since then, Bill had banned you from even hanging out with Ru and Jane.   
The latter wasn’t blamed too much, but you knew how it was like between him and Ru. They refused to speak to each other for two weeks straight, and you were convinced that either Bill or Ru were rubbing off of Ryan, who gave anyone the silent treatment after a fight — more like the former, because he and Ryan were flatmates.   
“Heya, Y/n, haven’t called you for so long!” of course it was Ru, who else? “Mind being the judge again? Of course, your flat-mates can also be inside, and we’re doing a ‘Pose’ theme!” 

He sounded excited and you were happy for that.   
You smiled to yourself. “Why not let your fiancée do that?” you smirked, glancing back at what Jane was cooking up next; and Ru said back, “I know you want to join, y/n, stop denying it. Actually, you, Bill, and Ryan should all join.”   
That was when you remembered about the slight feud between him and Billy. Maybe this was a white flag? 

“You’re raising a white flag to Billy?” you asked back, “I thought you said it wasn’t you. Actually, he should’ve blamed me instead of you or Jane, so it’s not a surprise if you two are fighting.”   
Ru pretended not to hear that.   
“No ‘noes’, Y/n, you have to join.”   
You sighed to yourself. There usually weren’t anything to say once Ru had his mind made up. 

“Fine, I’ll be telling them, alright?” you said back, exasperated, and took another swig of cocktail. God knows how much you needed it.   
You could hear Ru’s smiles in his voice. “Perfect, thanks, Y/n!”   
You finished your cocktail in one gulp. 

“Don’t mention it.”   
And that’s how come you, Ryan, and Billy, the latter two rather reluctantly, became the judges for the most recent episode of ‘Drag Race’ called ‘RuPose’. 

-o- 

Billy was shell-shocked, to say the least, when you agreed to Ru’s pestering. First, was because you knew that they weren’t currently on speaking terms, and he wanted to keep it at that; second, was because he should’ve reminded himself that you were one of Ru’s best friends and when best friends ask for favors, you usually take it without blinking. And third, he regretted that he didn’t punish you as well after you figuratively puked your organs out after going to Calamari with RuPaul and his fiancée.   
You and Ru were getting some much-needed heart-to-heart when Ryan spied Billy staring at you two. You and Ru were next to each other, with Santino and Michelle on his other side. On your side, you had Bill and Ryan.   
Was it fortunate you never told Ryan it was Ru’s master-mind plan to get you three together again. 

“So,” you began, as the cross-dressing actors were getting dolled up, “seems like you and Bill are no longer in talking terms?”   
Billy elbowed you hard when he heard you say that and gave you some major side-eye. You ignored him, as usual.   
“Whatever. He’s… well… you’ll see,” said Ru back, as he got up and went to the center and started the show.   
You wondered what was that about. Nothing major, you hoped. 

The theme was, of course, ‘Pose’, which required everyone to dress up as their favorite characters. Giovanni and Andrew were Angel(Andrew) and Stan(Giovanni), while Brian Firkus was, of course, either Blanca or Elektra, one of your least favorite characters, though you and Indya were fine with each other and usually cracked jokes about anything ‘Pose’ related. You sighed when you saw that. Brian McCook was no longer with them because he’s been suffering from depression, and Brian F had told you since he and the other Brian were friends(they called each other by their drag names, so they won’t get mixed up), the other Brian certainly needed his rest from dressing up.   
You’d suggested that maybe he needed some R ’n R, and Firkus had agreed with you.   
That was when Ryan noticed what you did. 

“McCook’s no longer with them, why?” leaning over Billy, he asked you quietly, hoping not to get anyone else’s attention.   
You didn’t want to say the reason. Firkus had told you and you never expected that outcome.   
“No idea.” you fibbed, before gathering the notes together for the final rounds. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You stopped having fun as soon as Ru announced the winners. As usual, Jovan Briggs and Andrew Levitt won, and some others were asked to “sashay away”, which was one of those catchphrases Jane would continuously say to you whenever you and her were playing ‘Game Show Host’, this super lame and childish but still quite fun game of yours, when you and her weren’t in the public eye.   
Finally, the episode was done and you all had to walk the catwalk. That was almost literally the last fun thing you did, as Brian and Jovan urged you on. You were thankful for them, you definitely were.   
Shooing them away as soon as the photos were done, Ru rapped his ruler on the table, catching everyone’s attention. 

“Attention please, ladies and gents!” he exclaimed, and you winced, cringing at the way you and Billy just exchanged a glance. You’d been blushing and Ru must’ve caught that. Still, it didn’t mean anything! “I have a special announcement, and it’s the reason why the actual ‘Pose’ three-some are here tonight.”   
Jovan and his group started smirking to each other knowingly, and Andrew shot you a grin that said, ‘if you love him, go for it, Y/n!’ You smiled weakly back.   
RuPaul snapped at everyone to be quiet again. 

“OK, the deal’s this: Y/n, you’ve been friends with both Billy Porter and Ryan Murphy since ‘American Horror Story’ started, and I’m sure you’ve been having feelings at least for one of them.” he began, causing you to blush again. If looks could kill, Ru’ll no longer be sporting that way-too-knowing smirk anymore and would be so dead instead.   
Santino and Michelle looked excited at each other.   
“/Really/, y/n?” the latter beamed, her eyes shining. You wished it was so easy to admit to your feelings like it was for her to admit to Santino.   
Ru didn’t even pause to take a breath. 

“Now, since you’ve been going out with them both… who’ll you be with, for eternity, and forever?”   
That was the precise moment you felt like you wanted to die, or wanted a huge hole to appear in the ground and swallow you entirely. You were never this embarrassed, especially when you remembered how you and Bill eyed each other during the catwalk. If only you didn’t do that.   
But it is, again, too late to turn back. 

“I’ll definitely choose Billy.” you said out loud, before you could chicken out again, and blushed deeply, wanting to hide forever and mope, because of how Ru humiliated you.   
Ryan and Jovan jumped out of their seats in glee.   
“WOO! KNEW IT, Y/N!” the former cried, “now I can /finally/ get Adam and I’ve had a crush on him for god knows how long.”   
You smiled shyly at that one. Sometimes you envied Ryan’s confidence when coming to anyone he had feelings for or had a crush on. 

“CONGRATULATIONS, y/n and Bill!” yelled Brian, going over and hugging you. You hugged back gingerly as Bill enveloped you into a similar hug.   
Ru smiled in a satisfied way.   
“Now that’s what I call alls well that ends well.” 

You buried your face into Bill’s neck and willed yourself to maybe just die. This is exactly why you wondered how could Ru and Jane even click. 

-O- 

End chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Hope this is hilarious enough! And yes, LOVE matchmaker!Ru, though he might be too sneaky for the reader. Still, they’re friends, so no worries : )


	46. Hugh Laurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘AAAAHHH please can I have a Hugh Laurie/Reader moment????? It’s literally Hugh’s b-day and I forgot to request for a birthday!fic!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

•When Hugh has his birthdays and everything, he likes to have different themes. So since it’s 2019 June, the theme is, of course, Shakespeare, despite his insistence on never being in a stage performance, and not even you could make him join in one. 

•You were happy to change a theme since last year’s theme was Wodehouse works. Last year, you and Stephen Fry had a fall-out, so was it fortunate this year, Hugh made sure you two tried to reconciliate. 

•This year, it became more ‘House MD’ rather than Shakespeare, and frankly, you couldn’t be more delighted. 

•You were thankful for everything, and most importantly, your relationship. 

-O- 

End chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I nearly forgot as well. Sorry, Hugh! Love ya still xx


	47. John Hurt and Anthony Hopkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Anthony refuses to tell you that John was the host for Queen’s encore and later on, fun and fluff happens? Ant and John are best friends in this and NO slash!’

The Response: 

(Based in an AU around 1985, during the time of LiveAid) 

 

Something happened. You were sure, because Anthony Hopkins would either crash at your own place when you’re not staying with John Hurt or he’d crash at John’s place, when you weren’t there. But this time, even when you were staying with John for one more day and later you’ll be going back to your own place, Ant stayed in his place.   
The two friends were over-excited when they met each other way later in the evening, with you being banned from watching anything from your alleged Significant Other. At least according to you, there’s nothing between you and John; but Anthony thought otherwise, so that’s how come he quarantined you from TV.   
Sighing, you heard the door open and both your flatmates clamber in. 

“Now that’s a stunt no one expected,” Anthony was saying. You looked up.   
So much for not watching television. Anthony knew about you and John, so therefore he decided to give you a surprise, unlike previously when your emotions got the better of you when coming to what happened during the filming of ‘1984’. But we don’t talk about that.   
“What was it?” you asked, pretending to sound bored.   
Anthony looked like he was ready to pop with excitement. 

“LIVE AID!”   
“Shush you, that didn’t happen, or did, because I thought you allowed y/n to watch!”   
You looked up. You’ve definitely heard of Live Aid, but because you didn’t have a chance to go, you decided to follow in. Now you’ve missed your chance. Awesome.   
You looked up, shocked.   
“Live Aid?” 

There was a silence, before Anthony decided to get out of there before you could skin him, Hannibal Lecter style.   
“COME BACK HERE, ANTHONY, YOU ARE SO DEAD BECAUSE I MISSED MY SIGNIFICANT OTHER HOSTING THE PERFORMANCE OF FREDDIE AND BRIAN!” you shouted, before hightailing out of there as well, with John staring after you.   
Smiling to himself, he followed. 

“Fine, fine, sorry, Y/n, you’ll be seeing it soon as I’ve put it all on videotape.” holding his hands up, Ant smirked, and you smiled back.   
You’re still continuing your fun, even though it’s not technically on-air. 

-O- 

End chapter 47


	48. Billy Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Bill, Adam, and the reader are each other’s romantic partners and there’s cross-dressing involved? Please, based on PoseFan’s hilarious ficlets on why the reader hates it when people have trains on their gowns xD’ 
> 
> A/N 2: NOTE: This is xfemale!reader, just as a reminder! This is also based on three stories in PoseFan’s series of Love of My Life.

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

PART 1: 

•You thought your Significant Other looked utterly ridiculous and like an umbrella, but Adam says otherwise. He and Bill would be each other’s side-kicks no matter what happens, but that applies to you as well. 

•For instance, your mythical outfit during the Academy Awards, though you didn’t like the so-called ‘Awards Season’ as much as the other actors and/or actresses. 

“You look amazing, y/n, so relax.” you and Adam were with Sam, trying out different outfits when you finally got out of the dressing room, trying to see how you look in the mirror. “This actually suits you more than the other one.”   
Staring at yourself for way longer than you wanted, you didn’t know what to say. It looked like a casual music festival attire and you loved it, only you couldn’t tell anyone.   
Sam smiled at you. “So this one, for you.” 

You blushed, just as Billy bursted out of another one with a flourish.   
Your eyes widened and Adam nearly choked on the water he was sipping on next to you. If you thought one of your acquaintances was crazy, this one was worse.   
“Cross-dressing, really?” you were incredulous. 

Billy was about to stand up to his outfit when Sam broke in the conversation, “you all look amazing, so stop doubting about it, y/n!”   
You didn’t know you could face-palm so hard in your life. 

•That wasn’t the only case. Bill’s best look came during the Met Gala, with both of you sporting beautiful mythical looks. You were thankful for Sam that night, sure you were. 

•The afterparty hosted by Ryan was also a hit and you were tipsy that time. 

 

PART 2: 

You should’ve known it was a red flag when Billy started getting obsessed with those dress-gowns with endless trains, and that’s what happened when you and him were at the Peabody Awards.   
Bill looked questionable, but you were fine. This time, your outfit was picked out by MJ, so you didn’t have to worry. It was a white t-shirt, sheer in some places, with a matching skirt and white strap sandals.   
MJ and Indya approved way too much. 

“I know right, she looks amazing like this!” beamed the latter, “c’mon, the photos are about to start!”   
You were right behind Bill, so you knew where to go. That is, if the train didn’t really catch near your feet and you nearly fell smack on the floor when you were supposed to be photographed together.   
Indya and MJ grinned at each other. 

If looks could kill, they’d be so dead right now. 

 

PART 3: 

•Ah, Tonys awards, your favorite, because you were a playwright and had nothing to do with movies and whatnot. 

•You were glad you didn’t attend the FX event for ‘Pose’ Series 2 because according to Adam, Billy and Hailie both sported trains with their outfits and if you were there instead of quarantined in the Smith-Porter-Y/l/n household, you’d have more falls than anyone else. 

• “Hilarious,” you’d commented, and gave Bill the silent treatment for the whole night because he laughed too hard at his SO’s faux pas. 

•Questionable looks were almost a continuity within your household, and you were careful when taking pics with Bill and Adam all the way till the show was almost over. 

•This time, you really did fall, but you already expected it, and no one saw you. It’s also time you found new SOs, you swore. 

•Everything has it’s consequences and was it a hit in-joke inside your household… 

-O- 

End chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: SORRY AGAIN! Just couldn’t resist this one. I was thinking the same thing: what if someone tries to walk away from Bill and accidentally tripped over the train?! Therefore, this prompt was taken.


	49. Jonathan Pryce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘LOOOOOOOOOVED Jonathan Pryce on Wolf Hall! Please, a Jonathan Pryce/Reader moment when the reader visits Jon on the set? Based in 2015?’

The Response: 

(Based in 2015) 

 

Wiltshire, according to you, wasn’t just the Roswell of the UK, it was also the set of ‘Wolf Hall’, another television mini-series you were the producer of. You didn’t really want to do this at first, but your Significant Other, Jonathan Pryce, convinced you; and was he persuasive.   
So that’s how come you were on the set when you spied Mark Rylance and Jonathan having a much-needed heart-to-heart about their stage roles, because the actors were on a break. Shaking your head, you went up to them, holding glasses of water on a tray and pretended to be a character.   
As usual, Mark saw through your façade. 

“Y/n! Now what brings you here?” what you absolutely disliked about Mark was because he wouldn’t stop pretending to not know why were you on the set most of the times, like some supporting character, though you weren’t on camera. You were one of the producers, that’s why!   
Jonathan pretended not to hear that and you snapped, “I’m one of the producers, Mark, thought you knew that.”   
You and Mark never really mixed and Jonathan never understood why. 

“Mark, if you won’t mind, Y/n and I have to have a moment.” striding over, Jonathan smirked at his co-star and you blushed.   
Maybe being the producer wasn’t the best idea after all. 

-O- 

End chapter 49


	50. Jonathan Pryce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Mark Rylance, Angus Wright, and Liam Brennan tries to do pranks in order for you and Jonathan Pryce to get together and it back-fires between Peter and Mark? Implied!Peter Hamilton Dyer/Mark Rylance PLEASE!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2014) 

 

“Awesome, now we’re busted,” Mark Rylance, Angus Wright, and Liam Brennan were hiding around the props on the stage in the Globe theater, because they just had to crash the ‘Merchant of Venice’ set, when they saw Y/n Y/l/n walk over to the open-air stadium. It couldn’t be anyone else — everyone else was at home or visiting other playhouses.   
Angus looked at Liam. “Now what?”   
Liam looked at Mark, ignoring the other actor. 

“Jonathan,” he looked at Jonathan next, “go and distract her, /please/, we’re desperate here.”   
Jonathan looked up from where he was watching the trio play around with their terrible improvised version of the same play he was about to do, before finally standing up and going over to Y/n.   
Liam, Angus, and Mark smirked at each other, feeling like Andrew, Fabian, and Toby. 

“Oh, heh, hi, Jon,” when you saw Jonathan, you said softly, blushing and looking away. Mark and Angus grinned at each other behind the columns where they were peeking out of.   
“How ‘bout you see the rehearsals tomorrow?” asked Jonathan, before you could explain why were you there.   
You blushed deeply and Angus did a thumbs-up at Liam.   
“I’d love to.” 

That was when the ‘Tempest’ clan got out of the wings, with the director’s eyebrows traveling way up into their hairline when they saw Mark, Angus, and Liam hiding behind the columns, like Prospero’s fairies. 

(*Some time later…*) 

“You have to distract him, Peter, because I say so,” after knowing what happened before you and Jonathan saw each other, you already formulated a plan to get back at Mark, because you knew that Peter and him were pining for each other like how Olivia was pining for Viola.   
Peter nearly choked on his Pellegrino since you and him got Pellegrino after you got the truth out of Angus and Liam, who already came out to everyone. So Mark was the only one left.   
You smirked. “Here he comes.” 

When Mark arrived, Peter went up to him, complete with Feste’s swagger and everything. It felt forced, if you asked Peter, but to you, it was genuine.   
“How ‘bout tell me why you want Y/n to be embarrassed when coming to Jonathan?” he asked, and you smiled to yourself. You were the one playing the cards this time.   
Sneaking up to you, Jonathan looked at the scene. 

You were a sneaky one and that’s exactly how he loved you. 

-O- 

End chapter 50


	51. Meet the Family(Cousin!verse)(Anthony Hopkins/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘The reader is a screenwriter for ‘AHS’ and ‘Pose’ and about to be engaged with Anthony Hopkins, before a huge plot-twist secret is revealed? Mostly romantic comedy, please!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Why not? >;-)

The Response: 

(Based in the Cousin!verse, an AU where Anthony Hopkins and Ryan Murphy are cousins) 

 

You’ve been back in the UK for some time, and later back to NYC in the US. For some reason, Anthony wasn’t his usual perky self anymore, more somber at least. It should’ve been a relief, that is, if you didn’t tell him what show were you writing the scripts for now.   
Anthony pretended to not know about what you were doing before asking the question, and now he was sure you and him were over was soon as you know what was he hiding. And that, was what you’ve been trying to ask him ever since you landed at LAX, since you and him were going over to FX Studios.   
Both of you were nervous and rightfully so. 

“So what is it?” when you and him were finally on the way to FX, you asked, “and you really shouldn’t be following me to FX. I have some paperwork to send to Ryan and heh, I actually kept mixing you two up and Billy thought it was hilarious.”   
You had no idea how you changed the subject so quickly from telling Anthony about paperwork to an actor’s reaction to what you and Ryan had between you.   
“I actually have a confession,” you finally finished your ramblings, “nearly cheated on you via Ryan because of how alike you two looked.”   
If it was Anthony who’s driving he would’ve nearly smashed into a fountain. 

“Y/n…”   
You gulped. “Sorry, but I have to get that out of my system,” you said back, holding up your hands. You never really got over Anthony’s stint as Hannibal Lecter in those suspense movies, so whenever you and him start to fight, you surrender, not wanting him to butcher you in your sleep and eat you for breakfast the next day.   
Anthony sighed. Seems like he’s been hiding this for too long.   
“I don’t know, but it’s best if I tell you after we get there.” 

You winced. You hoped it was some good news than bad news, but you weren’t sure, not at all. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Anthony had thought about making you and Ryan meet ever since you two started dating way years ago, around the end of the 2000s; but when he heard you were being the screenwriter for ‘American Horror Story’, he knew that you’d meet Ryan no matter what happens. Another thing was, he and Ryan kept being mistaken for each other, so Y/n was right on assuming they were the same person when possible.   
One time, Anthony went to visit Y/n at the studio where ‘AHS’ was filmed, and one of the actors actually asked him about getting the role. It was the most confused Ant had ever been, and now, Y/n was the one who messed them up.   
Therefore, the cousin reality was suppressed. 

“Welcome back to our parlor, Y/n and Ryan!” when you and Anthony finally entered the place where the voice reels were recorded, Billy Porter threw open the door with a flourish and exclaimed, his eyes gleaming, “now, hanging out again?”   
You and Anthony exchanged a glance. That’s exactly what you meant when you said that everyone that worked with Ryan would mess them up.   
“Uh…” you began, not knowing what to say.   
Anthony rolled his eyes. 

Entering, that was when someone else entered as well.   
“Y/n, you’re here!” The actual Ryan, of course.   
Billy, you, and Anthony spun around and Billy’s eyes widened.   
“Ummm…” 

Anthony sighed deeply. Time to confess the secret that’s been plaguing for him for god knows how long.   
“Y/n, I have to confess as well, you’ve already met my cousin,” he said to you, with you and Ryan exchanging a glance and you blushing nearly to your h/c roots, “yes, Ryan and I are cousins, so that’s that.”   
Ryan also blushed. True, the secret’s out.   
“But why’re you here, and with y/n?” 

Anthony looked at him, with you and Billy looking between them. To both of you, they did look alike, all the way to most of their mannerisms.   
“Thought they’d meet the Family,” he said quietly, “but then I remembered. She works for your studio, so she’s met the family already, unknowingly.”   
You heard the last sentence extremely clearly. So you’ve already met the family, his cousin, to be exact, and you were in the dark all this time.   
“So now you shouldn’t blame me when I said we nearly went out together!” you started smiling. 

Anthony and Ryan exchanged another glance. That’s for sure, and there’ll be another family reunion to be held. 

-O- 

End chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: The cousin!verse with Anthony and Ryan is just too entertaining to write about, so if you want more of those, requests, please!


	52. Anthony Hopkins and Ryan Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘MORE COUSIN!VERSE, PLEASE! Scenario: the reader has had a crush on Anthony for god knows how long, and thinking that they’re actually collaborating with him in ‘AHS’, they freak out, understandably. At the same time, Ryan thinks that the reader and Anthony should most definitely be together, and he and them should be in-laws?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: OK, one more request and I’m writing an actual story based on Anthony and Ryan! >: / : D

The Response: 

(Based in the Cousin!verse) 

 

•Being one of Anthony Hopkins’s hardest supporters was difficult, especially when coming to horror stories and anthologies. You were a fortunate one, to be a screenwriter for ‘AHS’, this crazily followed series that’s either based on H. P. Lovecraft works, or just plain original stories. 

•What you never expected was to be suddenly friends with his look-alike, Ryan Murphy, who was one of the creators. 

•You have to admit, this was some mistake. You always thought they looked alike, and could possibly be related. But how possible was that? Ryan was American, while Anthony was Welsh(British). 

•Ryan has secrets of his own and you weren’t ready to know about it. You were too busy freaking out, and he was too busy thinking about how to tell you. 

•The first time, it was totally unexpected. Cousins? 

•You were way too delighted. Maybe, just maybe, you and Ryan could be in-laws, and more like a family. 

-O- 

End chapter 52


	53. Kinky Actors(Jonathan Pryce/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Imagine singing to one of the songs to ‘Kinky Boots’ and Jonathan seeing you after your awful karaoke lip-sync moment? Humor, please.’

The Response: 

(Based in 2014) 

 

You were watching some crap telly because you were bored. You’ve heard of ‘Kinky Boots’, since said musical was a British comedy-drama changed American-ized into something more… well… let’s just say interesting.   
One of the songs suddenly bursted into tune and you couldn’t help but sing along, though you thought your singing skills were awful. They weren’t, though. 

“Living the life, you got it…” you started dancing, just like how the actors were doing on television, as you started to loose yourself into whatever television!London had in itself.   
You continued singing the tune, though mostly humming through it. You weren’t so keen on cross-dressing, but since you were with Jonathan, and Jon has seen cross-dressing, you were more open-minded now.   
You were still dancing on the couch when someone cleared their throat at you. 

You nearly fell off the couch.   
“Having fun?” Jonathan smirked at you, as you turned off the television and blushed.   
That just means you were caught in the best(re: worst) scenario ever. Stepping over to you, Jonathan observed you. You were sure to be punished soon, especially when you were allowed to see a musical based on a British comedy and not him.   
“Just you wait.” 

You looked away. You weren’t about to escape from this, and he will most definitely not allow you to. 

-O- 

End chapter 53


	54. Billy Porter and Johnny Sibilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PrayBlancaTell: ‘Hi again! Please can I have a ‘Pose’-themed one-shot? How ‘bout this. Scenario: The reader accidentally sees Episode 6 of Series One and they’re depressed over it, and Billy and Johnny(Costas) give them love and are reciprocated? PLEASE something sweet…’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You knew that you shouldn’t’ve watched episode 6 of ‘Pose’ when you were at your most emotional state, but you couldn’t help it. Ryan had sent you the entire 1st series and you were binge-watching everything and was happy all the way till the sixth episode, which had a warning displayed on it.   
/WARNING: May contain character deaths and depressing themes!/ the sticky on the disk said in red letters. You huffed fondly. Even when you and actors Johnny Sibilly and Billy Porter established your relationship, Ryan had looked out for you, knowing your emotional stance when coming to whatever he does. He was the Charles Dickens for television, you swore, because of sentimentality and angst and everything in between.   
And don’t even mention ‘American Horror Story’, because it got you paranoid for weeks on end, and John and Bill never gave you a break after you heard the door slam because of the wind and nearly jumped out of your skin. 

All through the episode you were fine, that is, until Billy’s character had to go visit his Significant Other, which of course, you knew was played by your Significant Other, Johnny.   
It became a total tear-jerker as soon as that happened, and you were a crying mess before the thing even ended. And it was the song for the patients that absolutely wrecked you.   
Were you glad for the warning… 

Meanwhile, outside, Johnny and Billy were on the way back, unbeknownst to you. If you’ve known, you would’ve died of embarrassment, even though they’ve seen you cry your eyes out just because ‘Empire’ had a character death just recently, and one of the actors had a scandal. That news wrecked you as well.   
“I don’t even know if Y/n is at home,” commented Johnny as he and Bill walked up to your shared flat.   
Billy rolled his eyes at him. 

“I don’t doubt they’re back.” he said back, ringing the doorbell, as back inside the house, you were crying too hard to hear anything.   
Finally, he raised his voice, “Y/N? WE’RE BACK!”   
You jumped when you heard your Significant Others outside the door and scrambled up to open the door. 

“Open! Open! OP — Oh, you're home,” Bill was ready to smash the door down when you opened it, before getting the hell out of there. “Y/n, are you alright?”   
As soon as you ran back to the couch to turn whatever you were watching off, he asked loudly, making John glare at him to use his indoors voice and not his stage-voice. They constantly made fun of each other’s backgrounds — John used to write scripts, so Bill made fun of his playwright antics; Bill, on the other hand, was a stage-actor, so John used that as payback.   
Most of the time, the banter will make you smile, but this one was too much. 

“I’m so, so, soo sorry about this, please, and being emotional,” finally looking up and not at them, you said quietly, before nearly collapsing into crying again.   
Johnny and Billy exchanged a glance, before the latter’s eagle eyes spied the try-out disks Ryan sent you. His eyes darkened.   
“Brilliant, just knew it,” he muttered to himself, causing John’s attention to snap to him.   
“Oh?” 

Billy hugged you close and you hugged back, before Johnny understood. Oh, yes, ‘Pose’, one of the most emotional draining shows you three’ve seen.   
“I’m so killing Ryan for doing this to you, just he wait, Y/n,” after some time, Billy pulled away and said, before gently kissing you, making you flustered all over again.   
John smirked. “Maybe the fluff between you two was killing him?   
You were the one who looked up this time. 

“I ignored the warning, please, don’t kill him.” wiping your eyes, you sighed, not wanting to know what kind of gruesome end would Ryan suffer if he was here right this moment.   
Billy grinned. “Oh no, of course not.” 

-O- 

End chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: WHAAAAAT? Costas perished?? NOOOOOOO~ *bawls eyes out*


	55. Billy Porter and Johnny Sibilly(PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘PLEASE CONTINUE THIS STORY! Scenario: Reader is paranoid after Ryan showed them the finished version of ‘AHS’ and Billy and John make good-natured fun of them, before knowing they were actually haunted by a ghost that’s quite friendly : ) AHS!AU, please!!!!! BTW: Love the one with Jussie and the reader — and another request: Jussie and the reader in a Pose!AU? The House kids(Empire cast) ships them and they have to confess to each other, Blanca and Pray Tell style? The second one you don’t have to take if you don't want to, but PLEASE DO THE FIRST ONE!!!!!!! RIP me’ 
> 
> A/N 2: True, the last one was a little too angsty. Now, EXPECT RYAN MURPHY APPROVED CRACK HORROR MWAHAHAHAHAHAH~

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You regretted it when you asked for Ryan’s most recent finished version of ‘American Horror Story’, which was based on a true story, according to him. The episode showed a polyamorous pairing that you suspected was based on you, Billy Porter, and Johnny Sibilly; but according to Ryan, it was three others instead of the people you mentioned.   
To say you regretted seeing the thing was an understatement, and because of that, you had been too scared to go upstairs alone, and constantly had to have either Bill or John following you. And whenever someone sneaks behind you, you scream loudly as if someone’s just been murdered right in your house and you were too traumatized.   
Of course, Johnny and Billy thought it was hilarious. 

“At least I’m the one with cooking duty tonight.” when you were finished with your story on why were you jumping at shadows constantly, Johnny stood up and said, walking towards the kitchen, “now, don’t y’all run off. Bill, look after y/n, their paranoia is making /me/ paranoid.”   
Billy did an OK sign to him and you rolled your eyes.   
“I’m not paranoid,” you said back, glancing behind Bill, where you thought you caught something in your peripheral vision.   
Billy grinned. “Suuuuuure.” 

You shook your head and went over to the couch, when you heard the upstairs door slam, causing you to shriek.   
“It’s the wind, it’s the wind,” you murmured to yourself, as Billy collapsed into laughing. You mustered up your best energy in order not to give him a murderous look.   
Still snickering, Bill grinned at you again. 

“The last time I checked, seems like our house really does have a spirit, but they’re harmless, according to John, at least,” he said, trying his best to stay somber and not crack up.   
All of a sudden, the kitchen door opened and you jumped again, prompting Bill to finally crack and collapse onto you. You shoved him away, frustrated.   
“What’s going on, Billy and Y/n?” of course, only Johnny.   
You winced. 

“Uh… there’s no wind tonight, no?” you didn’t want to know the answer.   
That was the difference between you and Ryan. Ryan was totally into the macabre, and had thought about making ‘AHS’ more Lovecraftian and/or more similar to Edgar Allan Poe, while you avoided that type of talk altogether, knowing that you’d get nightmares and Billy and Johnny would make fun of you till you thought you’d die; and later form a cuddle pile with you, begging for forgiveness — you fell for that every. Single. Time.   
“Definitely not.”   
Billy looked up. “So it’s about time Y/n meets the resident ghost.” 

You were about to ask him what types of drugs was he on before the curtains fluttered, almost shyly, causing you to gasp and eyes widen. Johnny grinned.   
“Yes, say hi to Mr. RG, y/n.”   
You winced again. “Um, hi?” you asked air. 

That was when the lights flickered, not threateningly, but as if someone, or some/thing/, wanted to say hello. You noped out of there as soon as that happened, causing your Significant Others to laugh out loud all over again.   
Maybe you should be going back to London and just quit, maybe. 

-O- 

End chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hope this is hilarious enough! This might just happen if it’s real, so beware… >;)


	56. Billy Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Remember how anxious Billy was before seeing Ryan for the first time? What if he sees the reader first before that, and unbeknownst to him, they(the reader) are Ryan’s sibling? A pre-relationship, please? If this is taken you don’t have to do it, also, if you don’t have to either if you don’t want to!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2018) 

 

For some reason, the Porters were really obsessed with Ryan Murphy and Y/n Murphy. Actually, more like the former, since said former was a screenwriter and chose his cast-members like one would choose the freshest fruits available on the market.   
Imagine the scenario like this. Ryan was the customer, and the actors are all the fruits and vegetables in the market, and the market is the industry. There are plenty of delicious fruits and vegetables, with organic ones and non-organic ones. And let’s just say the Murphys liked organic fruits and vegetables, so Ryan would most definitely choose in that category.   
The organic category also has the good ones and the bad ones. The best ones are the freshest. Meanwhile, that’s exactly how he chooses actors. 

When Y/n met Billy Porter, it was a complete coincidence. You’ve seen one of his plays and musicals and you loved it, though you never told Ryan. He was one of the actors that wanted to collaborate with Ryan, and you had turned each of them down. Bill, well, that was another story.   
Whatever happened between you was too unexpected, but you hit it off pretty well, and it looks and sounded more like a romantic comedy than real life, and was more Ryan’s cup of tea than yours.   
You and Bill were chatting and sipping on coffee in Ayrton’s when he mentioned about Ryan, causing your head to snap up. 

“What about him?” you asked, your attention getting way better of you. You hated it when fans would gush about Ryan, and part of the reason was because you and him were in a severe case of competition.   
You were the screenwriter for ‘American Horror Story’, while he was the creator. Cool, but he was the one who got most of the credits, and that included most of the writing.   
The dark-skinned actor looked away.   
“Oh, just thought about contacting him myself, or maybe… never mind,” he said back. 

You didn’t want to know what this meant. You were too used to Ryan’s Market-place strategy of choosing actors, as if they were fruits and vegetables in a busy market, which was the entertainment industry.   
“Thought you were successful enough.” you muttered, more to yourself than to your partner. Taking a swig of coffee, you had the urge of telling Ryan that you adored this actor since his stage performance that you went to see along with his constant collaborator, Jane Lynch, who was about to get engaged with another actor(or was it? You weren’t sure and you didn’t want to pry into her personal life). “What, not wanting to continue onstage like Mark Rylance and wanting to move into movies and television?”   
Billy looked up. “Thought Mark Rylance also had movie roles?”   
You smirked to yourself. 

“I’ll be considering about you, or maybe my brother should.” taking another drink of your coffee, you said back, leaning back and closing your eyes. If Ryan knows you’re hanging out with a stage actor, he’d flip.   
“Your /what/?” Bill nearly choked on his coffee when he heard your last line.   
You suddenly snapped back to reality and your eyes widened. 

“Sorry, uh… a mistake. About Ryan… we’re just friends.” you quickly corrected yourself. You knew you were digging your own grave but why didn’t you care? 

(*Some time later…*) 

You lived with Ryan and David for most of the time because you hated to pay your own rent, and sharing an accommodation with the couple meant that three of you would’ve to split the rent and it;s way cheaper.   
Ryan and David were having a much-needed heart-to-heart when they heard the door open and you to stumble in, collapsing onto the couch and groaning to yourself. This was dangerous territory, and you never tried dating anyone. Wait… /dating/? 

Oh, please, Y/n, he’s not even your type, you thought to yourself, blushing a little bit. Ryan looked up when he saw you staring ahead as if you were in a trance.   
“You’re back early, Y/n,” he stated, and David also looked at you puzzled. You flushed.   
Ever since David Miller and Ryan got married, you couldn’t resist living with them, being the good sister-in-law you were. David was fond of you as well and that nearly made Ryan think he had a crush on you.   
You thought so too, before you reminded him it’s almost like incest because you two were technically siblings, though in the in-laws version. 

“So, meeting with more actors trying to get Ryan’s attention, both good and bad?” he joked, causing Ryan to glare at him. He smiled innocently back and you rolled your eyes.   
“Yes, and it’s… wait for it and brace yourselves… Billy Porter, y’know, the one that had this cross-dressing role in this Broadway play Jane and I went to see because Ryan forced me to?” you asked, making eye contact with Ryan when you said the last line.   
Said person balked. “/No/, y/n, you and Jane wanted to see that and I didn’t say you should.”   
David looked between you. Sometimes he wondered if you and Ryan weren’t related, you two could be a married couple. 

“He wants to get hold of you, Ry, and I’m protecting you.” you grinned, finally pushing yourself off the couch and going to the kitchen to grab a much-needed Pellegrino and some lemon. David cackled and nearly choked on his tea.   
Ryan rolled his eyes. Maybe sending y/n was a bad idea after all. 

-o- 

You meeting the Porter siblings was a total coincidence because Ryan made you go over to them to tell them that he might or might not consider their offer on getting into a show he’s been thinking of. It was something called ‘Pose’, and was in its infancy, to say the truth.   
“Nice place,” was the comment you made when you met with Billy’s sister, Adina. Adina was a fine-looking female, but definitely not like Jane, who could make people stop what they’re doing and stare at her by just walking past. That was how she met her now-fiancé.   
Adina looked at you. “So?” she asked, “Bill’s been bugging me about —” 

All your previous opinions of Adina just flew out of the window like that.   
You looked hard at her. “You thought I was Ryan’s messenger, didn’t you?” you snapped, “sorry, but no. I believe that’s David’s job, (don’t tell Ry I said that, though). Actually… Ryan wants Bill to be auditioning for something and I want to see it firsthand.”   
You chided yourself when you said the last sentence.   
Adina smirked. “You should.” 

Smiling to yourself, you thought that this could count as a second date, maybe with a sister-in-law… STOP, y/n! 

(*Some time later…*) 

‘Pose’ was the show Ryan’s been cooking around with and that’s what happened when he called the Porters, as if they were old friends. You and David were setting the table for dinner when you heard the phone call being initiated.   
Smiling to yourself, you sat down at your place and waited patiently for Ryan to finish the call and just join you already. 

“‘Pose’?” you asked, just as Ryan said, “fine, fine… whatever. Bye, though!… and no, I don’t know who Y/n is, good-bye!” and with that, he hung up, shaking his head.   
David winked at you. “Seems like you’ve already got someone under your wing,” he teased, as Ryan joined you. He eyed David warningly and said person shut up.   
You sighed softly. Trust Ryan’s protective-older-brother instincts to act up so quickly. 

The phone call was forgotten soon enough, but that didn’t mean it was the last time you’d hear about ‘Pose’. Surely not. 

-O- 

End chapter 56


	57. Romance In the ‘Empire’(or, Tara the Matchmaker)(Jussie Smollett/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Imagine Jussie and the reader are best friends and both are oblivious to each other’s feelings, before Taraji forces them to just stop pining and get together? Romantic humor, please?’

The Response: 

(Based in 2015) 

 

*Taraji P. Henson has opened a chat room* 

*Y/n Y/l/n has logged in* 

*Terrance Howard has logged in* 

 

Tara: OK, troops, I’ve an announcement. 

Terrance: ? 

Y/n: O…K? 

*Trai Byers has logged in* 

*Bryshere E. Gray has logged in* 

*Jussie Smollett has logged in* 

 

Trai: ? 

Bry: I have a bad feeling about this. 

Jussie: Spill, Tara. 

Tara: No, Jus, YOU spill. 

Terrance: What’s going on here? 

Tara: Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this in the public chat room. 

Terrance: You DEFINITELY shouldn’t! 

Y/n: I can create a private chat room between whomever you want to talk with, so… 

 

*Y/n has left the chat-room* 

 

/Some time later…/ 

 

*Y/n has created a private chat room* 

*Tara has logged in* 

 

Tara: Perfect. 

Tara: Now, what’s going on between you and Jussie, Y/n? 

 

*Trai has logged in* 

*Bry has logged in* 

 

Trai: >: ) 

Bry: You kept saying there’s nothing between those two and it’s too obvious! How could you, Trai?! 

Trai: Thought it was between you and Y/n. 

Tara: Told you, Y/n, everyone knows but didn’t tell you 

 

*Jussie has logged in* 

 

Jussie: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU IMPLYING, TARA? THERE’S 100,000,000% NOTHING BETWEEN Y/N AND ME!!!! >: ( 

Trai: And Bry, here’s you telling me that I’m the dramatic one : ) 

Y/n: Tara, Jus and I’re just best friends, that’s about it. Anyways, wasn’t he pining for Stefan Kulash not long ago? >; ) 

Bry: I ship it. 

Trai: Same here : D : D 

Y/n: Sorry, but Stefan’s with Ryan Murphy of AHS fame. 

Trai: Aawwwww… 

Bry: I’m crying, Y/n, thanks no thanks! 

Jussie: How could you, y/n? 

Jussie: I don’t think I trust you anymore, sorry. 

 

*Trai has changed his name to Stussie Shipper #1* 

*Bry has changed his name to Stussie Shipper #2* 

 

Tara: Can we get back on topic, please? 

Stussie Shipper #1: But haven’t you heard of — 

Jussie: THAT’S ENOUGH, TRAI 

 

*Stussie Shipper #1 has changed Jussie’s name to How Can You Get Stefan’s Attention Like That?* 

 

Y/n: Wow… 

Stussie Shipper #2: I know right. 

How Can You Get Stefan’s Attention Like That?: I’m running out of ideas how to get back at you, Trai. 

Stussie Shipper #1: Maybe after you tell Y/n you love them, I’ll give you some tips on how to have a three-some with Ryan and Stefan? 

Stussie Shipper #2: TMI, TRAI!!!!! 

Tara: I’m blocking you from this chat-room until you get back on topic, Trai and Bry, I’m dead serious. Back to Jussie and Y/n, please! And… is it true Jus and Stefan are having a relationship? 

How Can You Get Stefan’s Attention Like That?: Not you too, Tara — Stefan and I are still friends, and I’m 100% supportive of him and Ryan! 

Y/n: Nice : ) 

Stussie Shipper #1: There goes my Stefan x Jussie pairing… 

Stussie Shipper #2: There’s still Jus and Y/n! 

Y/n: Not again… 

Tara: Just tell each other and spare us from the pining. 

 

*Stussie Shipper #1 has changed their name back to Trai* 

 

Trai: Because of the disappointing news of Jussie and Stefan. 

 

*Stussie Shipper #2 has changed their name back to Bry* 

 

Bry: Same here. Now, honest, Y/n? 

Y/n: Fine, yes, Tara’s right. I’ve loved Jus since we were way young, alright? I thought it’d turn into something more sibling-like, but nope. 

How Can You Get Stefan’s Attention Like That?: I love you too, Y/n 

 

*Y/n has changed How Can You Get Stefan’s Attention Like That? back to Jussie* 

 

Y/n: Because I’m not yet ready for a foursome with Ry and Stef. 

Trai: LOLLLLLLLLLLL~ 

Bry: I DIED! 

 

*Y/n has left the chat-room(again)* 

 

Jussie: Thanks, Bry and Trai. 😒

Trai: No probs : ) xxx 

-O- 

End chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: SORRY, COULDN’T RESIST A CHAT-ROOM!AU rip. And yes, Jussie Smollett x Stefan Kulash(OC) should most definitely be a pairing… sorry, Jus!


	58. Alan Davies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Imagine Alan and the reader hating each other at first sight, but then on their wedding day, they’re in the same position again(but with love, not hate)? ’

The Response: 

(2010) 

 

You were a new contestant on ‘QI’, but good things ended when you found out that Alan Davies was also one of the contestants.   
You and him hated each other for some reason no one understood, but you did. You called him ‘Jonathan Creek’ during the detective episode and things escalated, which meant that he went way physical and before he could get to you, you threw a pie right in his face, before hissing, “NO ONE gets to be close to me, especially /you/, Mr. Davies.” and leaving, with Stephen and the others stunned out of their minds.   
That was the scenario that kept playing in your head when you and him were competing again. 

“You again.” when Alan saw you, he said darkly, causing you to look up.   
“Yes. Stephen invited me, so stop gawking because you’ll never be forgiven for nearly assaulting me.” you said back, with a nonchalant air about you. You loved it when you were the one who humiliated Alan after the near brawl between you, and thank goodness it was never aired, because of how Stephen had to calm both of you down.   
Alan was about to say something else before Stephen entered, with Sue Perkins and some others. You and Sue smiled at each other and took your seats. 

You’ll never forgive Alan, that much you’re sure. 

-o- 

(2019) 

 

“PIES! WOO! AWESOME, Y/N!” it was yours and Alan’s wedding day. How that happened, you weren’t sure, but were you glad it happened.   
Sue and Bill was also getting married and they were trying their best to feed each other cake as you and Alan watched, laughing along with the guests.   
Still smiling, Alan offered you some pie, before you smashed it into him, causing everyone to crack up all over again. 

Wiping himself off, Alan smirked at you.   
“Same ingredient, I see.” and he kissed you passionately, causing everything to smear on your face as well. Looking at each other, you both laughed.   
This was truly something never expected and for sure — 

“You’re forgiven, because I hate you.” you snapped playfully.   
“I love you too.” and with that, he leaned in for another kiss. 

-O- 

End chapter 58


	59. Like Father, Like Son(Billy Porter/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Billy and the reader having a family and for the son’s birthday, PARTAY! And that’s what the reader is most thankful for their family : )’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I can say I already love this idea…

The Response: 

(Based in the ‘Love of My Life’ AU by PoseFan) 

 

The birthday for (son’s name) was getting a little out of hand, especially when dinner was over. Ryan Murphy, RuPaul Charles, Jane Lynch, and of course, your husband, Billy Porter were having too much fun, with S/n wrapping them all around his little finger.   
He was only 3, but Bill had already predicted that sure, he’d be spoiled beyond repair.   
S/n and Jane were playing Cops and Robbers with Ryan, Ru, and Bill when you finally got out of the kitchen with cake. 

“Cake time, S/n and co!” smiling to yourself, you called, just as S/n bursted out from behind the curtains of the balcony, pretending to shoot.   
“GOT YA! I GOT YA!” he shouted gleefully, “can we play with the bouncy castle after having cake, mommy, PLEASE?”   
Ryan immediately scooped him up, causing him to shriek with delight again. 

“I’ve a better idea, with a slight Halloween twist?” he gently kissed S/n, causing Jane to look at you fondly.   
You shook your head. This was going to be a long night. 

(*Some time later…*) 

The bouncy castle was held outside in the backyard, and Ru and Bill were pretending to be the guards. Ru and S/n were close, just like S/n with Ryan and Jane. Seriously, you wouldn’t trade this with the world.   
“OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH…” you were about to go over to the four when Jane popped out from behind the castle, causing Ryan and S/n to scream and both crack up, causing the “guards” to collapse into laughing as well.   
Of course, S/n saw you just as you were about to go over to them. 

“Mommy come play!” he cried, grinning.   
You smiled back. “S/n, it’s getting late, and you know everyone has to go back to work tomorrow — it’s Sunday, sorry to break it to you.” you said gently, with S/n pouting.   
“WE PLAY DWESS UP TOMORROW!” immediately, he brightened up and bounced some more, before scrambling off and running to you, with you picking him up.   
You shook your head. S/n was rubbing off of Bill and Ru, you swore. 

“Fine, but only after Uncle Ru finishes work.”   
Hugging you, you snapped at the others to clean up and leave, before S/n is even more influenced. This was surely a birthday to remember, even when it was downright insane. 

-O- 

End chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: PoseFan, if you’re reading this, write this in the ‘Love of My Life’ series, PLEASE. 
> 
> A/N 4: And for the rest of you, hope this is hilarious enough! I don't know, but I might continue this if I can think of more possible scenarios…


	60. Jane Lynch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Jane and male!reader? Mazes!AU?’

The Response: 

(Based in the Mazes!AU) 

 

•Your relationship was tested when you an Jane woke up somewhere not in your shared flat. 

•Whatever was going on, something was trying to get you to know what was your purpose on getting in, or something was asking you how you got in. 

•None of these questions were answered, but in one of the galleries, something caught your eye. 

•Nordic falls. 

•Why was that artifact inside this gallery? If it’s actually a normal museum, artifacts would be in the correct gallery, and not in the Medieval UK gallery. 

•Something was at stake, and you and Jane would’ve to stay together. 

•Staying together was more than difficult since you had feelings for her. How else can you tell her? 

•You promised yourself you’d tell her, that is, if you’ll ever get out of the mazes. 

-O- 

End chapter 60


	61. Tom Courtenay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘You and Tom are childhood friends, and somehow, you two meet at RADA. Now what? >: ) University/College!AU?’

The Response: 

You were talking with Jonathan Pryce when you saw someone so familiar walk right past another student. You've heard that Tom was in RADA, but never expected to actually see him.   
Jonathan was about to mention about a second year when he saw you were spacing out. Weren’t you interested in what happens around the school?   
“Y/n?” he asked, trying to get your attention back. 

Your attention snapped back as you were dragged back to reality.   
“Sorry, I spaced out,” you said quietly, “thought I saw someone I know.”   
Jonathan looked too interested. “Who?”   
You ignored him. “Why’d you want to know?” 

Your mind was racing now. If you and Tom know that you were both in RADA, things will most definitely go to waste. 

(*Some time later…*) 

“Hahahah, that can’t be, you saw Y/n?” Avery Starr, another student, asked, when Tom entered the second year common-room, where most of the second years reside.   
The door opened and a first year entered, followed by Jonathan.   
“… why I should prove to myself instead,” the first year was saying, with Jonathan smiling to himself. 

“Oh, yes, most definitely.” he said back, then looked at Tom and beamed, “guess who I saw?”   
Tom looked at Jonathan questioningly.   
“Who?”   
That was when another student entered, with a flourish. 

“Tony, PLEASE!” snapped another female.  
Dragging Tom away from the nuisance, Jonathan grinned again.   
“Y/n.” 

-o- 

The next day, Tom decided to maybe see if Jonathan was pranking him. The other student was prone to do this, especially when he and Roger Lloyd Pack, another student, were partners-in-crime. Of course, Roger and Jonathan were in the library as well as Tom, who was skeptical about their motives.   
Roger was still questioning about how did Tom even know Y/n, when Jonathan said in exasperation, “they were friends ever since both were in diapers, Mister!”   
Tom elbowed him. “TMI, John!” 

As the trio backed into a corner, Roger was the first one to see you walking towards them. He smiled at Tom.   
“Good luck.” and with that, they both pushed him out and almost right into Y/n.   
You looked up when one student nearly crashed into you and your eyes widened.   
“Tom?” 

Tom looked back at you and flushed. So you were childhood friends, so what? That didn’t mean you were in /love/!   
“Uh… heh, hi, Y/n,” he said back, and you blushed as well, looking away. “Why’re you here?”   
Behind the bookshelf, Roger winced and Jonathan face-palmed.   
You smiled instead. 

“Just thought I’d borrow some Shakespeare books because the teacher wanted us to dissect the scripts,” you said back, sighing, “who knew life was like this here? By the way, why’re you here?”   
Jonathan peeked over the bookshelf as Tom said back, “I… uh… just wanted to check out some of Oscar Wilde’s works.”   
You smirked. “While your merry men go on their way and try matchmaking?” 

Tom’s eyes widened. “What? NO!”   
You chuckled. “Of course not, right?” you grinned, “anyways, if you want to study together, I’ll be here.”   
Tom nodded again and blushed even deeper. He was in similarly deep trouble, so were Roger and Jonathan.   
Behind the bookshelf, the latter looked at the former. 

“Seriously we have to teach Tom how to lie about what we’re about to do,” was the only thing he said, before finally dragging said former out of the library, before Tom could kill them. 

-O- 

End chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I really hope Roger Lloyd Pack, Jonathan Pryce, and Tom Courtney are friends IRL as well. If not, then be glad because they are in this story!


	62. Smollett and Y/l/n: Murder Mysteries(Park-and-Ryan!AU)(Jussie Smollett/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘An AU where Jussie’s scandal never happened, please! Scenario: Jussie is a lawyer while the reader is a detective. Together, they stumble upon a really strange crime and they have to solve it before things go even weirder? Pre-pre-relationship or just friendship, your choice!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Actually, I don’t know why, but I had a dream about a similar thing last night after reading about the scandal. I regret the latter, but not really the former, otherwise I would never’ve taken this request. Still, hope you’ll like this!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

Y/n Y/l/n was a police detective searching and solving the most puzzling cases around London, or rather, the mystery-sensitive capital of the world. There are different kinds of capitals in the world, according to them — for fashion(Milan), for finance(NYC), for… well… constant street gangs, though no offense to any locals(Chicago), etc. But London… not only the center of the stage entertainment industry, it was also the dream workplace for detectives, maybe because of Arthur Conan Doyle’s stories, and maybe because of what Y/n later found out.   
Entering the building, you heard some of the other inspectors talking about a case. Rolling your eyes, you knew that was so yesterday, or last year. Last year, it was a crazy assault case that happened to be because the husband thought the wife was cheating on him, and he killed her. Thanks to him, he was in jail forever, according to one of the lawyers.   
You were reaching your office when Taraji P. Henson stepped out, being altogether too much like how Miss MoneyPenny was like in the 007 franchise. You rolled your eyes internally again. Typical. 

“Y/n, Mr. Smollett of the Leighten Case would like to talk with you,” she announced, as if she was your secretary. Your secretary was Jane Lynch, who had a crush on one of the forensic researchers. Unlike her, you had no time for romance, or so you thought.   
You nodded. The Leighten Case was solved by you as well, though that one had way too many twists and you couldn’t remember if it was Ryan Murphy, a stage actor/playwright/director, who started it, or was it Anthony Hopkins, another actor/director. Ryan had blamed Anthony, while the latter had blamed the former. Again, typical cases for you, and because they looked so alike, you were getting mixed signals until the lawyers stepped in. And that, of course, was Jussie.   
“The Leighten Case?” you looked at her, “thought it was solved?”   
Tara grinned at you. 

“Just knew it was Ryan who tried the tricks inside his occult book.” she beamed, “now, go on, y/n!”   
Sighing again and deeply, you opened the door and saw the lawyer that had been over at the warehouse where Anthony and Ryan started blaming each other for setting the horrors into the building. Ridiculous, wasn’t it?   
“Oh, uh… hiya,” you mumbled, blushing a little bit. Jussie was sure cute, as you heard Jane had said, after gushing about the lawyer.   
Apparently you were rubbing off of her now. 

Jussie turned to you.   
“Inspector Y/n Y/l/n, isn’t it?” he asked, “I believe we’ve met already before, but never formally. You were the one who solved the Leighten Case.”   
You nodded, steering yourself and away from how Jane would get distracted and tell you that she’d take Jussie in an instant if she wasn’t already in love with the forensic researcher RuPaul Charles, who was more eccentric than his fellow chemists. Jane liked eccentricity, so you didn’t pry further into whatever they have for each other.   
“Yes, and I think we’ll have to report it to the newsgroup, before the Globe theatre gets more paranormal happenings than it does already,” you said back, just as the door opened again.   
You looked up, frustrated. 

“What now?”   
“Sorry if I interrupted, but this is serious. There has been a series of murders happening around Mid-Avon, where the old architectures are held.” the Commissioner, Mark Rylance, reported, “but that isn’t the strangest yet.”   
Jussie looked up. “Mid-Avon… wasn’t that the place where the legends of ‘V for Vendetta’ happened?” he asked Mark.   
You and Mark smiled at each other. 

“Sorry, but that’s a comic, but yes, some of the location was inspired by that place. I have the client, but she’s back in her house. She’s still quite shaken, so if you’d like to go and talk to her, it’s for the best.” the latter explained, with Jussie and you exchanging an excited look.   
This wasn’t your first mystery, and surely wouldn't be the last. 

(*Some time later…*) 

East End London was one of the shabbier parts of the capital and the most prone to killings and gang fights and whatnot. It was almost too close to the Whitechapel, and you knew what that meant.   
You and Jussie were walking down one of the apartments when it was the latter who reminded the former where they were.   
“Whitechapel, at least near it.” 

You looked up. This was the district.   
Holding your breath, you gently rapped on 16C, where Mark said the client was staying in. The door opened and it was a female.   
“Oh, thank goodness, inspector, sorry about this, but I have to tell someone. My friend was taken.” she said quickly, her eyes widening. You nodded.   
You knew how victims were like, shell-shocked after seeing what happened with their own eyes. 

“Miss…?” you asked.   
“Rodriguez.” she said back, “Mikaela Jan Rodriguez.”   
Jussie and you exchanged a glance. If Mikaela was living around the Whitechapel area, that means she wouldn’t be safe even when she’s indoors.   
“What is it, Miss Rodriguez?” the former asked quietly. 

Mikaela cringed at the memories. “It was awful. I don’t know why, but Indya, that’s my friend’s name, and I were touring around the ruins, with no one around us. That’s normal because no one ever goes there when it’s not rush hour. I won’t be boring you with the details, but this is where it gets weird.”   
You were excited and Jussie could see that.   
“And that is…?”   
Mikaela winced. “You sure you want to know, even when it’s weirder than heck?” 

You grinned outright, causing Jussie to blush with your enthusiasm.   
“We /like/ weird!” you exclaimed, sipping on the water you got from your briefcase. Jussie cringed.   
“Kind of, but mostly you, I’m just the follower.” he said back, and you ignored him.   
“OK, so brace yourselves.” 

Mikaela’s story sure was the strangest you’ve ever heard, and when she mentioned someone in a mask when you look at them through a mirror, that got your attention all over again.   
Jussie was skeptical while you were all for the different theories on what was the reason for the masks to appear on camera and not while you see them. 

“Listen, y/n, it sounds like something from the X-Files.” he sighed, and you beamed, “SO excited to know what happens if we catch them!”   
Mikaela looked at you both. “There’s a catch. They won’t admit what happened and would frame anyone else. It’s important to get a witness and you two are the best.”   
You looked over-excited while Jussie was still skeptical. 

“Fine, but please, don’t tell me this is a hoax, because it’s a very horror-movie-esque one.” the latter said firmly, before being pulled out of the place by Y/n, who had a spring in their step. 

-o- 

Evenings in London were usually calm and safe, that is, if you lived near Central London and not at the different Sides. The so-called ruins were almost at the countryside, so you and Jussie had to take the train the next day, around afternoon.   
All through the train ride, you were rambling on and on about masks and how the case kind of resembles a Shaman ritual. Jussie looked at you when he heard that one.   
“Wait, that could be possible.” 

You beamed at him. A Shaman ritual and followers!   
“Just you wait, Jussie!” you grinned, “this is gon’ be fun!”   
Jussie ignored you and looked out of the window again. You weren’t going towards Scotland but Norfolk, where most of the strange happenings were said to be held.   
“Wait… Norfolk?” he asked, looking back at you. 

You smirked again. “More specifically, Norwich, and out in the country.” 

(*Some time later…*) 

You and Jussie arrived in Norwich not long after you and him had the conversation of possible Shaman rituals and practices. Jussie was getting convinced that yes, Shaman rituals was the answer, but you were the skeptical one now.   
The question was, if it was rituals and the masked individuals were practitioners of Shaman, why would they be prowling around London, and possibly even jumping or killing people?   
You were still thinking of that when you and Jussie left the station and went towards the direction of the ruins, where MJ told you where she and her best friend saw the person. 

The ruins looked similar to the megalithic structures in Ireland and you couldn’t help but marvel at them.   
“This place looks like where religious practice could be held,” said Jussie when you and him arrived, still looking at the stones. Well, he was still looking at the structures when you saw someone with you, not far away.   
Grabbing Jussie, you and him hid behind a pillar. 

“Now… why?”   
“That person looks suspicious.” you whispered, still keeping your eye on the person you saw, “remember, Mikaela said she and Indya were alone, and now, we’re alone, except for that person, who’s with us here. And something else — why are they here?”   
You were tempted to pull out a mirror and/or take some pictures of the structures just to see if that person was a masked individual when Jussie hissed, “that’s her.”   
You just stared. 

“Huh?”   
“The killings. Indya, Trai, etc, everyone.” he said quietly, and you nervously fished out a mirror and pointed a part of its angle at the person, who was still staring ahead.   
In the mirror image, they were wearing a ‘Happy Emoji’ mask, and you immediately got shivers running down your backbone.   
“Do they change masks?” you hissed.   
Jussie was about to say something when the person, or rather, the secretly masked person, turned around and looked around, trying to find whomever they kept hearing. 

“Be quiet, Y/n, they’re way sensitive to sound.” he murmured into your ear, and you both shut up.   
That was way easier said than done and you were more eager than ever to get to the bottom of this extra-weird case. 

-O- 

End chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And I have another one. Not only that, I thought I saw someone staring at me pre-wakefulness. And yes, that’s also a good one to request! 
> 
> A/N 4: Whatever those Shaman people do, I have NO idea, so if it’s inaccurate, you know the reason!


	63. Family Stays Together(AHS!AU)(Jussie Smollett/Reader)(PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Hi, Erika! Please can you write about what happened before the reader finds out that their flat with Jussie was haunted? That really caught my attention!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Original Request: ‘An AU where instead of a hoax, paranormal stuff happened in the Smollett-(Reader’s last name) house? Mostly horror but still with a happy and fluffy ending?’ 
> 
> A/N 3: >;-D why not?

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

One thing you never told anyone, despite your relationship, was how easily paranoid you are. The one thing you and Jussie Smollett continued arguing about, ever since you and him finally established your relationship, was because you thought your shared flat was haunted, and Jussie was skeptical. He was right to be, though, because you were a screenwriter over at ‘American Horror Story’ at Netflix studios and FX, and Ryan Murphy had the habit of sending you every single finished disk ever to you, for your pleasure to view and enjoy.   
The last time you and Jussie had some time to stay back and not go out with the ‘Empire’ cast, was when you and him decided to either watch movies and have a drinking game, or just give the night a theme and enjoy your time together.   
For some reason, Ryan discovered your relationship, and he was the one who suggested you to have a night with AHS as the theme, because — 

“Your house seemed to have paranormal activity,” he said with a grin, when he visited you, when Jussie was out of the house; or, when you shooed him out because Ryan was visiting.   
You and Ryan had been friends since you were in university, and being in the same one didn’t help one bit. Frankly, your sibling love was the only thing that prevented your various urges to kill him because he made you watch every single episode on AHS, while having a good time seeing you jump at your own shadow and others’ shadows.   
You felt a shiver down your backbone when you heard his sentence.   
“Yeah?” you stuttered, as calmly as possible. 

‘Tell Jussie that,’ you thought, fighting the urge to roll your eyes. “Actually,” you finally spoke up, “I mentioned it to Jussie but he ignored me.”   
Ryan smirked at you. “Maybe we can prove it, and you should most definitely have an ‘AHS’-themed date night!” he beamed, making you think you were Clarice and he was Dr. Lecter, as usual.   
And of course, him being Anthony Hopkins’s alleged look-alike didn’t help matters.   
“Fine, whatevs.” 

And that, was what made you regret your life and want to be over with Jussie and maybe go find some normal Significant Others with no ghosts in their house. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Sure, an ‘AHS’-themed night sounded just fine for your Significant Other, no surprise there, but the surprise was still to come.   
“How ‘bout we’ve a wager?” when you got out of the kitchen and started to set the table for dinner, Jussie asked you, “listen, something came up over at ‘Empire’, and Tara, Bry, and Trai are seeing until when will we find out some secrets about our flat.”   
You suddenly had a flashback of Lee Daniels getting you and Jussie to live together. Awesome, because did you regret agreeing to join in because you and Jussie were also childhood friends, after Ryan, that is.   
“Uh-huh,” you mumbled cautiously. 

As you two settled down at the dinner table, you stopped having appetite for food. What if Ryan contacted Jussie and told him about what he said to you? That can’t be, because you never introduced them. Still, Jussie’s charisma was too much and Ryan would most definitely eye him like Lecter eyeing another victim for his own dinner.   
You winced at that and looked hard at Jussie.   
“Ryan didn’t contact you, did he?”   
Jussie grinned outright now. 

“‘Course not, but this is what I mean.” he did a flourish and the light flickered, causing you to jump.   
You glared at him. “/NOT/ funny.”   
“Fine, fine. SORRY!” he yelled to air, and the light became normal again; but your paranoia settled back in, all thanks to your insane Significant Other, who might or might not’ve been partnering up with Ryan as soon as the latter left your home that day. 

-o- 

The home-date consisted of you watching movies and whatnot, just random things, before you heard a crash in the kitchen. Jussie snickered when you nearly jumped out of your skin, because the last time you remembered, your ‘Empire’-themed mug was in the kitchen and inside the sink, waiting to be washed out.   
“Wait, what was that?” you muted the movie and asked.   
Jussie shrugged. “Nothing.” 

Grabbing the remote from you, he turned the volume back on, with you groaning in exasperation.   
Maybe Ryan was right, or so you thought, and you were eager to get to the bottom of this, that is, if you don’t die of fright already. 

-O- 

End chapter 63


	64. A Night at the Opera(or, Triple Date)(PRT 1)(Billy Porter/Reader, background!RuPaul Charles/Jane Lynch and Ryan Murphy/David Miller)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Either Ryan/reader or Billy/reader is fine — heck, *anyone* from Pose and the reader is fine! Scenario: The reader and their S/O go and see your favorite operatic musical? Please I don’t know if this is taken, but if not, can i have it?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: If you know me, you’ll know why this is pre-Met Gala 2019. 
> 
> A/N 3: And yes, this is the edited version. Originally Ru, Ryan, and their own Significant Others weren’t joining in, but I decided to put them in before the reader gets too embarrassed — because Bill likes to imagine them as one of the characters and wouldn’t stop making fun of them. Now, said reader would have their friends joining in, and said friends would be the ones getting made fun of!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, pre-Met Gala, because) 

 

When you got the tickets to the performance of Bizet’s ‘The Pearl-fishers’, it was both a stroke of luck and a curse. The former because you were running out of Met Gala outfit ideas, and were looking around for more; and the latter because seeing an operatic musical would make your Significant Other, the stage actor Billy Porter, make extreme fun of you, because of your similar backgrounds — both of you were musical theatre enthusiasts, but you were in the operatic side, and him on the more modern side.   
Ryan Murphy, another best friend of yours, was the one who matchmade you two together. Why? You still don’t have any idea.   
And worse(or better, depending on who you ask), RuPaul Charles and Jane Lynch already had plans to go over to the Metropolitan Opera House for their ‘Normal Couple’ date, and at the same time, you and Billy were in their shared flat. 

“This is so exciting, Y/n!” you were still trying to find some fashionable but minimalist clothing in Ru and Jane’s closet with no avail when the latter bursted out. She was wearing a blazer over an ankle-length light-blue gown that totally brought out her aquamarine eyes; “and I can /not/ tell you how excited Ru and I are for you and Bill to join in!”   
You looked over at her, her eyes gleaming with delight. You smiled a little bit.   
“Well, maybe, if you and Ru are finally becoming normal,” you joked. That was an in-joke between you and Jane, because you knew that Ru’ll never be minimal when coming to dress-up. Heck, he’d be cross-dressing if Jane allows him to, but of course she doesn’t.   
Said person smirked. 

“Can’t wait to see how the others are dressed up as,” she said to you, with an evil gleam in her eyes.   
You smiled at that one. True, you and her could have a girls night out at the Met, but nope, your Significant Others are interfering every single moment of your lives.   
You and her snickered at the notion before the door bursted open. 

“JANE, Y/N! WE’LL HAVE TO LEAVE SOON SO HURRY UP, GIRLS!” of course it was Ru. “Also, the former. Please don’t forget it’s our date they’re crashing.”   
You and Jane exchanged a glance. “Sorry, but it happened to be a coincidence, unless…” the latter trailed off.   
Ru looked hard at her.   
“Fine, they’re joining.” 

You and Jane had to suppress a triumphant look. Truly, this was the last bit of banter you could stand before humiliation and embarrassment sets in, once you see Bill. 

(*Some time later…*) 

The Metropolitan was one of your favorite places, that is, if you’d renewed your contract last time when the director told you to. But still, you weren’t planning to live in the US forever — you still had the contract over at La Scala in Milan, Royal Opera House in London(which also happened to be your Headquarters), and of course, the Bayreuth Opera House in Bayreuth.   
Being an operatic singer was a perk, but it also had its downsides, which meant people would be recognizing you even when you’re out of your different characters. And that’s what happened to you when you saw one of the actors. 

“Y/n?” Iestyn Davies.   
Your eyes widened when you saw him. You and Iestyn became friends when you and him co-starred in the same musical you were about to see, and he was the one with the contract at the Met now.   
“IESTYN! DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE HERE.” you cried, scrambling over to greet him, as you two hugged closely, “if you’re Nadir again, who’s Laila, then?”   
Over at the corner, Jane smiled at the scene and Ryan smirked at Billy. 

“Sorry, you’ve competition,” he said smugly, and Jane shook her head. Sure, it was impossible how could y/n even get used to /that/. 

-o- 

Apparently Laila was Shannen Leaven, a Canadian singer. You were still stunned to see Iestyn even when you and your companions finally settled down at your places, with Iestyn still waving at you and you waving back.   
If it wasn’t of Ryan, you would’ve forgotten everything about your companions and just wished you were back to your former life in London, and meeting with Mark Rylance and his companions occasionally.   
“You’re best friends with ‘Farinelli and the King’ actor Iestyn Davies?” 

Everyone’s attention snapped to him.   
“Uh… yes, way back in 2010, why?”   
Ryan’s eyes were too dreamy for you. “He’s adorable!” and with that, David elbowed him, causing Jane and Ru to crack up and the latter fall against Bill, who was busy chatting with the former to notice you.   
“What, jealous?” said former grinned, and David snapped, “/no/ way.” 

Sitting back, you groaned to yourself. This was way worse than you expected, just because you saw your former co-star. 

(*Some time later…*) 

The performance was, of course, amazing, and Ryan was completely swooning when coming to Iestyn. You were sure that said person might be a ‘need-to-contact-ASAP’ member on Ryan’s list, while David was exasperated at his Significant Other’s reactions.   
“I’m convinced. Something with pearls for sure,” you were on your way back when Ryan announced. Jane and Ru were also talking animatedly about the performance when Billy was the only one who said, “wait… isn’t that ‘Ring Cycle’ by Richard Wagner?”   
You had no idea what was your Significant Other thinking about. 

“What is?”   
“The pearls and whatnot?” he asked back, “the outfit kinda reminds me of how Odin or Wotan dresses like.”   
You smiled to yourself. You were excited for the Met Gala already, and certainly couldn’t wait to see Ryan’s reveal. 

-o- 

WOO! Finally! Met Gala night was upon you and you already got enough ideas. Since the theme was to be as campy(or as flamboyant) as possible, which was literally how your Significant Other likes to dress up constantly(that is, ever since his Oscars fiasco and the Golden Globes fiasco), which nagged you because he and Ru were almost polar opposites — one was a television personality, and the other was a stage actor. At least someone with a life, according to you.   
Sam Ratelle was fumbling through yours and Billy’s walk-in closet as you and him lounged around(you were procrastinating, and he was already done with his outfit choice), being altogether unimpressed at your unprofessional self. 

“Y/n, it’s best if you match the Mythical Guardian, so… how ‘bout your Oscars dress-up, a slight recycle?” he called, as you scrambled out of bed and nearly smashed your own glass of rosé wine. For some reason, you and Bill had the habit on sipping on rosé and/or plain wine when almost sleeping. And was it fortunate no one else knew, otherwise they’d flip.   
Throwing on your dressing-gown, you sighed in exasperation. You hated it when couples go matchy-matchy but you and Bill had to when you had Sam as your shared stylist, despite said person’s constant questionable fashion choices when he had to style your SO.   
Going out of your shared room and to the walk-in, you looked at the fringe and everything silvery and golden. You smiled to yourself. 

“Actually… why not?” 

(*Some hours later…*) 

You really were at the Met Gala and you couldn’t be more delighted. You and Billy decided to stay close until one of you spot Ryan, RuPaul, or Jane, since the latter two were each other’s date when coming to this.   
“Don’t look now, but I think I spy Ryan Murphy at ten o’clock, talking with Hamish.” when you and Bill made your entrances and when the cameras stopped flashing, you smirked, looking at the outfit.   
A peachy, pearly one, that is. 

“HEY, MR. CLAM!” you couldn’t help but yell out, with some other attendees looking wide-eyed at you. You didn’t care. This was your night and you were making the most of it. “So this,” when you approached Ryan, after he finished his last sentence with Hamish, as said person waved at you with you waving back, “was your idea?”   
Ryan twirled around. “I have to admit, Billy’s right, I /do/ feel like I’m Wotan.”   
You shook your head, “and I’m another mythical creature,” you smiled back. 

Surely, the opera did give you inspiration, albeit eye-brow-raising ones. Still, out of all the outfits that evening, you and Ryan still had each other as your favorites. 

-O- 

End chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: This year’s Met Gala is truly insane, especially when that’s all everyone could talk about. 
> 
> A/N 5: If you forgot about it, you can go back and reminisce about how Ryan is more like Wotan or Odin and a clam, while Billy’s more like a hybrid between an angel, a mythical guardian, a butterfly, and a golden fire-bird at the same time. You’re welcome.


	65. A Night to Forget(Jussie Smollett/Reader pre-relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by Cookies’NLyons: ‘Can I have a story where yes, the attack happened, but luckily Jussie has the reader to comfort him as he recovers? EXTREME fluff and h/c, please!!! It’s not that I hope it happened, but because of all the hatred, I *need* something positive — actually, Jus, I blame you the most for scaring everyone and later it’s revealed to be all for yourself >:,, (’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Brace yourselves, this is extreme hurt/comfort and fluff so get ready…

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, an AU where the attack happened but everything is good in the end) 

 

Thanks to Jussie Smollett being attacked by people wearing MAGA hats and whatnot when he and you went out during mid-night for some of your nightly haunts, you were paranoid when going out during evenings. But what was fortunate was that you weren’t attacked, but Jussie.   
Again, it was what they called ‘white privilege’, and you thought it was ridiculous. At the same time, you had trouble falling asleep, and were you thankful you were there when the attack happened.   
Sighing, you rolled over and gently put your arm around Jussie only for him to cry out and push you away harshly, nearly making you fall right out of the bed. 

“No, PLEASE DON’T!” he cried, shoving you away, and you cried out as well, but mostly in surprise.   
There was a heavy silence. 

“Y…/n?”   
You were thankful that you weren’t really sleeping before being awaken way up abruptly.   
“It’s just me.” you said gently, as Jussie looked at you with tearful eyes. You immediately softened. “It’s alright now, you’re safe, we’re safe.”   
Staring at you for some time longer, Jussie looked away. 

“So sorry about that, Y/n, I…”   
“Don’t. You’re fine now,” you said back, “and of course,” you smiled a little bit, “I didn’t fall out of the bed, thankfully.” 

Ever since /that night/, you’ve been put into night-terrors duty, mainly because Jussie was even more paranoid than you when coming to the dark after curfew. The last time he had one of those episodes, you thought someone had died and that’s how come you were in your current position.   
You and Jussie were close ever since you were both youngsters, so this wasn’t strange; and you accepted immediately, with Trai, Bry, and Tara smirking knowingly at you two.   
Jussie had been mortified about it and you decided to not bring it up after all, before you realized what you possibly implied when you told them about night terrors duty. 

“I… don’t blame you if… umm… you want to leave,” you were still thinking about how Trai and the others reacted when you announced yourself as officially a night-terrors patrol when Jussie said to you softly, and you immediately snapped back to the present.   
“Nonsense, why would I?” you asked back, trying not to sound harsh as you felt. Jussie shouldn’t have that thought about you, of course not. “I’m not someone to waste all those years of us being there for each other just because of… well… y’know. Now, sleep, please, we have to go over to the studio tomorrow.”   
You hated it when you had to go over to the studio even when you were the only one who can make Jussie feel safe and sound. But this was life for you, so suck it up, as Cookie from ‘Empire’ would’ve said.   
Smiling to yourself, you lay back down. 

Resuming your lying position, you gently put your arm around Jussie again and huffed at yourself.   
“God, I feel like a backpack.” you mumbled to yourself. Jussie giggled quietly at your words and you grinned at yourself.   
“Sleep, now.” you commanded, as kindly as you could. Finally, you felt Jussie relax again and fall asleep, before you smiled again and held him closer, closing your eyes as well. 

And like that, you also fell into a peaceful slumber, with no trouble whatsoever. 

-O- 

End chapter 65


	66. Ziggy Marley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Just saw Shark Tale not long ago and I’m upset about how Frankie perished eep! How ‘bout this: the Shark Tale entourage knows about you and Ziggy, but you just had to quash the rumors? Kind of pre-relationship, please!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2005 or so) 

 

•The rumors started flying uncontrollably as soon as you and Ziggy were spotted chatting with each other, not even close to each other. Not even remotely close. 

•Will was the first one to suspect you and he had mustered his best Men In Black interrogation skills for you and Ziggs to admit to each other. 

•You weren’t just about to reveal the reason you and Ziggs clicked, of course not. 

•Everything, as you believed, had a time and place for, and that constricted to your… well… /maybe/-relationship as well. 

•It was all a pre-pre-relationship phase, it’ll pass… or will it? 

-O- 

End chapter 66


	67. Happy Fathers’ Day(Jussie Smollett/Reader established relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘An AU where the scandal never happened, please! Scenario: Imagine having a family with Jussie and your kids(twins or siblings, your choice!) decides to give Jussie a surprise, specially for fathers’ day? Familial fluffffffff, please, and LOVED night-terrors-duty!reader xDDDD’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Riiiiight, so to all the fathers out there, a happy belated Fathers’ Day to all!

The Response: 

(Based in an AU) 

 

Fathers’ Day in the Smollett-Y/l/n household became way more lively after the twins were finally growing up, and no more bothers towards their parents, the actor Jussie Smollett and the playwright Y/n Y/l/n. But one thing they always failed to notice was how delighted the twins happened to be whenever Fathers’ Day sneaked upon them.   
It was early when Y/n opened their eyes and looked out of the window, with Jussie still asleep. Straining to hear any noise, Y/n din’t hear anything, that is, until the door to their shared room with Jussie was knocked upon and y/n heard giggling. Brilliant. Andre and Jamal Justin “JJ” Smollett, aka The Twins, as Jussie got to calling them.   
Propping on their elbows, Y/n got out of bed, just as the door crashed open and the twins bounded in. 

“HAPPY FATHERS’ DAY, OR RATHER, HAPPY PARENTS DAY!” they announced, as Jussie woke up abruptly.   
“JJ and Andre, I swear, you two got this from Y/n!” he snapped, but then smiled at the twins softly, “thanks, by the way.”   
JJ and Andre beamed at each other, their eyes shining. 

“Can we go to Seán?” the former asked shyly. He was the one that made y/n think of his father the most, while Andre was more like you.   
Jussie was about to answer when Andre hollered, “WE’RE GON’ TO SEÁN’S HOUSE TO PARTAY BECAUSE I SAY SO!”   
Jussie and y/n exchanged a glance. Sure, you were friends with the Porter-Maskell family, and didn’t tell Jussie until you two got married when fellow actor Billy Porter called you on your home-phone.   
“No, Andre, no way.”   
“YES WAY!” Andre hollered back, looking at JJ for approval. 

Of course, being twins, JJ agreed.   
“PLEEEEEEEAAAASE???” they asked, mustering up their best puppy eyes that they knew their parents couldn’t resist.   
Jussie sighed loudly and you cracked up, before earning a smack on the arm.   
“If you two be on your best behaviors,” you said, as you swung your legs off the bed and went to make breakfast. 

JJ and Andre beamed at each other. Perfect, at least one of their parents agreed. 

-o- 

Maybe going over to the Porter-Maskell household was somewhat positive, because if it wasn’t because of their visit, JJ and Andre wouldn’t be being on their best behaviours even when it was afternoon and almost evening. It was originally Andre’s plan, and JJ was the one to distract either Jussie or Y/n. JJ was the perfect one, so Andre could initiate the next part of the plan.   
“Are you sure?” it was already after dinner when Y/n and Jussie were in the kitchen washing the dishes and getting some much-needed heart-to-heart when JJ asked the question.   
Andre smirked. “Trust me.” 

Making sure JJ stayed in the living room watching either ‘Empire’(which was usually forbidden because the twins were still kids, and ‘Empire’ wasn’t really a kids-show) or some other crap telly, Andre sneaked towards his parents’ room. This was going to be a grand and smashing surprise. 

(*Some time later…*) 

JJ and Andre were in their shared room and in their bunk-beds as soon as curfew happened, being the little angels they were. Andre was positively vibrating with excitement.   
“Guess how’ll father react.” standing up and using the upper bunk for balance, Andre whispered, with an evil glint in his eye. “I love Seán, if I’m honest to myself.”   
JJ smiled back. “He’ll freak, obviously.”   
Hearing their parents’ footsteps down the corridor, Andre immediately ducked back down and went under the covers, so did JJ.   
Their parents’ reaction was going to be epic, and Andre could feel it. 

It was some quiet time later did Jussie and Y/n enter their room, still laughing at whatever they were talking about. Andre and JJ didn’t understand, but the true hilarious moment was when the door to their parents’ room opened and when Y/N’s laughing became uncontrollable.   
Smirking to himself, Andre knew that his Fathers’ Day surprise was the best, and would be the best, if only without JJ interfering… 

-O- 

End chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Of course, JJ and Andre are far from angels, if you know what I mean. 
> 
> A/N 4: And yes, JJ and Andre are the OCs of Cookies’NLyons, because it’s too tempting not to make Jussie and the reader settle down and have a family : )


	68. Playdate(Jussie Smollett/Reader Established Relationship)(PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by Cookies’NLyons: ‘Hah, seems like you inserted J J and Andre, eh? How about this. Scenario: Unbeknownst to Jussie, the reader and the Porter/Maskell household are best of friends, and the reader takes either J J or Andre over for a playdate?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Sorry, Jussie hardly appeared in this! But still, if you want him and Bill to actually be best friends as well, request away!

The Response: 

(Based in an AU) 

 

Your annual, or rather, weekly, playdates with the Porter-Maskell household was more frequent than your playwriting, as Jussie Smollett found out one afternoon. Andre was extra-jumpy that day, so it wasn’t a surprise when he faced you and asked why was that.   
You feigned innocence when you looked back at your Significant Other.   
“What’s what?” you asked back, as Andre looked between you.   
Jussie looked hard at you. “Are you hiding something?” 

You were taken aback by that question. Of course you weren’t, why were you?   
“Why so?” you asked back, “OK, time to spill the beans. I’m taking Andre over to… uh… your sis… for a playdate. Y’know how Andre loves those things, and we take turns all the time!”   
Andre beamed at you two. “YA! PLAYDATE!” he sprang up and hugged air.   
You smiled at yourself again. 

Jussie sighed at his enthusiasm.   
“Fine, but just be careful, and get back before curfew.” he said, hugging Andre. Andre hugged back and jumped into your arms.   
“WOOOOOOOOOOO~”   
Jussie glared at you playfully. “He’s truly your male version.” 

You ignored him and gave him a kiss goodbye, with Andre saying, “eeewwww, moooooommmmm~” 

-o- 

The Porter-Maskell family was insane, as you found out after matching actor Billy Porter and fellow actor/tress Edina Maskell. Billy had a crush on Edina ever since they first met, so you were the one who matchmade them together, and Bill couldn’t be more thankful. Edina wasn’t impressed, but she had to admit, she loved Billy back, as she found out, to her own dismay.   
To her own dismay was because she always thought she loved Bill in a sibling way, and never romantically, before the latter turned and bit her back. 

“Y/n, you’re here!” when you and Andre arrived, Edina was the one who greeted you. Edina was the screenwriter for ‘Pose’, reasonably enough, and the cousin of Steven Canals, the co-writer. “And Andre, Seán’s been asking for you.”   
Andre beamed up at her and smirked at you.   
“Let’s go and find him,” and with that, you entered. 

The Porter-Maskell house was way tidier than previously, and you would’ve marveled at it more if it wasn’t Billy rushing out of the kitchen, where he was making tea, and hugged you, you would’ve continued taking in inspiration.   
“Y/n!” he cried, beaming, “what brings you here!”   
Seán Porter-Maskell, their son, was what brought him back to reality, since Bill adored you as well. You and him were almost like siblings, and that happened because both of you attended Carnegie-Mellon, only you later transferred to RADA, because you were more interested in plain stage acting and/or playwriting.   
“PLAYDATE, THAT’S WHAT!” 

Beaming, Andre and Seán ran out of their parents’ eyesight, with you sighing softly. This was going to be one hell of a playdate, you swore. 

-O- 

End chapter 68


	69. Ziggy Marley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Can you put Ziggy and the reader into a Mazes!AU? Scenario: Will knows that Ziggy and the reader have feelings for each other so he and his fellow MIB gets them into the Mazes? >; )’

The Response: 

(Based in 2005 ~ 2006) 

 

When you woke up, you found yourself inside a bunker. Ziggy was with you, fortunately, and he was also puzzled on why were you two there.   
You shook your head. The last thing you remembered was you blacking out because you were reading over some articles about UFOs and Area 51, with Ziggy listening to everything David Bowie. You’d been wondering how could his father approve of those things when you had the black-out, and now here you were. 

“Don’t tell me we’ve been captured by the MIB,” you mumbled to yourself, just as the door to the bunker slammed open, revealing two MIB, both well-dressed in black business suits, black sunglasses, and black hats. At least one of them was wearing a black hat.   
And both were holding silver gun-like weapons. According to you and to the articles you read, those guns were for controlling extra-terrestrial activity.   
Both you and Ziggy looked up and you shuddered. Those two looked more shady(no pun intended) than you’d expect one of them should look. 

“You’re needed, Mr(s) Y/l/n and Mr. Marley,” one of them said. They had darker skin than the second one, who ushered you and Ziggs out of the bunker.   
You were still freaked out so you complied.   
“Where’re we going?”   
The MIB exchanged a glance. 

“The Mazes, Mr(s) Y/l/n.” the first one said back, quietly, almost mechanically. You sighed. So you just had to be in the Matrix. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You and Ziggy were ushered into a forest-y place that you didn’t recognize. Immediately, your fear for the two Men In Black escalated.   
“What is this place?” you had to force yourself to not hide behind either Ziggy or one of the MIB.   
The latter side-stepped you easily.   
“Go on now.” 

Sighing, you and Ziggs entered, not wanting to know your fates.   
“Good luck, duo.”   
You winced. God knows how much you needed it. And whether you can get out… that’s for you to decide. 

-O- 

End chapter 69


	70. GLAAD Awards AfterCare(Billy Porter/Reader pre-relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘Can I have a post-GLAAD Awards 2019 moment with Adam, Ryan, Bill, and the reader? Adam and Ryan has established their relationship and they’re wondering if Bill and the reader have feelings for each other. Now what could happen, I wonder? >; D’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Right, so this kind of goes AU after chapter 45.

The Response: 

(Based in an AU after chapter 45) 

 

When you got back to the Murphy-Smith-Porter-Y/l/n household along with your flatmates, you collapsed onto the couch and groaned. Ryan and Billy were so wasted they were both clinging onto Adam, with said person as exasperated and as exhausted as you.   
You were staring ahead in a trance-like state when the door opened again and slammed shut, causing Ryan to jump. You smiled as you shifted your position to look at them, just as Bill finally tripped over his Prince cosplay boots and whatnot and nearly crashed right into you; if you didn’t move out of the way just in time. 

“ALL HAIL, Y/N Y/L/N!!” when he finally fell face-first into the cushions, with you sighing in relief, he shouted, his voice muffled by the pillows.   
Ryan’s eyes went big and wide at him.   
“Y/n?!” he cried, “they’re here, still living with us three?” and to you, he shouted, “OHMYGOD, Y/N! I’M SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOOO GLAD TO SEE YOU!”   
And with that, he enveloped you into a crushing hug, nearly shoving you into Billy, with Adam watching and rubbing his temples because of a headache caused by their antics. 

“Billy, Ryan, you two go to your rooms, PLEASE!” he snapped, “you’re going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.”   
Ryan shoved you away and looked up, his eyes wide again.   
“HEY, THERE’S MORE KETEL ONE IN THE KITCHEN!” he hollered, and stood up on wobbly legs to run over there, before Adam caught him just in time, because he accidentally tripped over one of your Converse booties and nearly went face-first onto the ground.   
Billy collapsed into laughing, as if that was remotely funny. 

Ryan glared at him. “OH YES, LAUGH NOW, MR. PORTER, WE’LL SEE WHO’LL… UH… LAUGH TO THE END!” and with that, he promptly threw up all over Adam.   
You winced. “No more Ketel One vodka for you, Ryan; now, you and Adam have to get cleaned up, I think I’d better deal with Mr. Porter here.”   
Adam nodded, also wincing, and ushered Ryan away, with said person making grabby hands at the kitchen. 

You chuckled to yourself. Drama sure never leaves the household. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Adam and Ryan were finally gone and Billy didn’t even notice.   
“Where’s Addy and Ry?” when you finally made sure that Ryan was still alive, and Adam was cleaned up, you got back to the living room, just in time to find Billy looking for Ryan and Adam around the living room with no avail. “Y/n, I neeeeed them!”   
You sighed in exasperation.   
“Ryan has to sleep off the booze, so should you.” you snapped. 

Billy mustered his best puppy eyes at you and you rolled your eyes back. This trick won’t be working on you today, especially when they were drunk out of their minds.   
“Actually, don’t tell y/n or Ryan this,” holding up a finger, Bill continued, just as a door opened again and Adam stepped out, “listen up, peeps. Methinks I have a confession to make — don’t tell y/n this, please.”   
Adam started grinning at you and you immediately blushed. 

Leaving before you could hear whatever they were talking about, you were sure that Adam would be interrogating you about /your/ feelings towards the ‘Pose’ actor as well. 

-O- 

End chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Not quite ‘aftercare’, but you get the picture! And yes, Adam/Ryan is canon in this AU!!


	71. Season 3 Renewal(or, Get Hyped Up, Pose Fans!)(Billy Porter/reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: “AHSMKNQWPEHTU PLEEEEEEASE GIMME A SEASON 3 RENEWAL STORY BECAUSE I’M HYPED UP NOW! RYAN, I HAVEN’T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF SERIES 2, AND YOU’RE TEASIN’ US ABOUT SERIES *3*???!!!???!!! ‘Pose’ will toooootally be the death of me because I love it too much rip me’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I’ve heard : )

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

Adam was visiting you in the Porter-Y/l/n household, and upstairs where it was quieter, when you heard the front door crash open. You and him heard feet stomp upstairs and around the corner, your Significant Others, Billy Porter and Ryan Murphy, was there. The former was more than hyped up, and the latter looked like he regretted telling the cast about the most recent renewal of their drama.   
“HEY, Y/N AND ADAM, GUESS WHAT, ‘POSE’ IS GETTING A RENEWAL AND MIKAELA AND INDYA WANTS A CELEBRATION, SO WHATD’YA SAY?” said former announced, beaming.   
You looked up. Being Adam’s younger sister meant that you and him visited each other often, but you didn’t tell him about your SO, and how crazy he could be. 

You were about to say something when Ryan looked hard at him.   
“You’re not telling Y/n like that when Adam’s here,” he snapped. You smiled to yourself. Ever since Ryan and Adam established their relationship, you spent time with them, enjoying your time teasing around.   
“I guess… I’d better be goin’,” looking sheepish at you, Adam said quietly.   
You sent Bill a glare and a smile at the former. 

“Maybe that’s for the best.” 

(*Some time later…*) 

“Couldn’t you wait until we’re alone?” when Adam finally left, with Ryan trailing behind him, you looked hard at your Significant Other and snapped. “Now, what’s the news?”   
Billy was positively bouncing off the walls in excitement, and you wondered if the others were in a similar predicament. Possibly so, because Bill and them were in equally good terms, which used to make you suspicious. You and him loved each other, so you weren’t worried now.   
“‘Pose’, y/n, it’s having another renewal.” he said, his eyes gleaming. You smiled back. 

“And what about Mikaela?”   
He beamed at you again. “She wants everyone to either come here to our place, or go over to her place. She and Stefan are finally together, just a heads-up.”   
You smiled to yourself. Mikaela and Stefan had been pining for each other, and at the same time, pranksters Ryan(the actor for Ricky, that is, not Adam’s Significant Other) and Angel(another actor, not the character) had been trying to set them up to no avail.   
Shaking your head, you looked up again. 

“Most definitely here, if you want one.”   
And that’s how come you knew you were going to regret every single moment of said celebration. 

-O- 

End chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Heh. And also, MJ is biologically female in this one, just a reminder — so are the other current females!! :) :)


	72. Jussie Smollett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by Cookies’NLyons: ‘Made the mistake on re-watching the first series of Empire and now I’m crying my eyes out because y’know. Jussie, if you want a pay-raise you should’ve talked with Lee about it! And also, everyone is unique in their own way, no matter what skin color they have. You could’ve used your platform by doing something positive and now everything is ruined — and don’t mention the fright you gave us fans!! >:,, ( Also, you don’t *have* to disprove your innocence or blast back type-casting like that.   
>  OK, back to topic. PLEASE can I have a story where Jussie and the reader is in a relationship, and the reader stops the infancy of the now-known-to-be hoax before it’s too late? I think I need it…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: You do seem like you need it. So here:

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, pre-hoax) 

 

It was fortunate that you stopped the inevitable just in time before it got initiated, and it all started when you found Jussie stopping his telling of everything that’s been going on around the ‘Empire’ set. You didn’t question it, though, since you were too busy with your newest play, and you were both suffering from enough stress that you didn’t want your relationship to suffer as well.   
Your suspicion sent an awful gut feeling into your system, and everything became even more suspicious when you heard a phone call. Again, you didn’t question it, since you didn’t have enough evidence of what’s going on.   
But all your suspicions were confirmed when you got back to the Smollett-Y/l/n house to strangers with Jussie. 

You didn’t even acknowledge them when you barged in, furious about what Jussie’s been hiding from you.   
“What does /this/ mean, Justin?” when your eyes landed on the strangers, you snapped, your gut feeling worsening. It wasn’t like Jussie to be dealing with shady people, and did those two look… well… wrong, to say the truth. And you usually didn’t call Jussie by his full name unless there’s something seriously wrong with the picture.   
Jussie looked up and his eyes darkened at your presence. He was about to say something when one of them asked, “who’s this?”   
“Y/n, why’re you back so early?” Jussie snapped back, ignoring his mystery companion(s) at last. 

Ignoring the questions, you looked hard at your Significant Other back. The second one at least had enough decency to pretend he wasn’t involved.   
“Who are /you two/?” you asked back, firmly, but not exactly unkindly, after tearing your attention away from Jussie. You had to know their motives before you judge.   
To say they looked shady was an understatement. And the first one looking like a seedier version of Ziggy Marley, whom you went out for dinner with that same evening didn’t help matters one bit.   
“Oh, heh, just his helpers.” 

Jussie and the second one looked shocked at him.   
“Y/n, you’re not supposed to be seeing this, you know that.” finally ignoring them, Jussie said firmly to you, his innocence completely gone, at least when he was talking firmly to /you/, his greatest supporter and best friend. “We’re in the middle of something and I need you to leave.”   
The other two nodded, and the first one said, “so didn’t know your Significant Other was so… possessive.”   
You didn’t know what to say to that one. 

“Wha…”   
Jussie ignored you; or, he tried ignoring you to no avail.   
“They’re like that. Now back to topic…”   
You sighed deeply. This was some time to intervene.   
“What is this?” you snapped again, just as the second one said back, “didn’t you say they were out for tonight?”   
You and Jussie were about to be at each other’s throats when the first one spoke up again. 

“It’s really /un/like you to deal with shady people, Justin,” you hissed. Just as expected, Jussie glared at you back.   
“Y/n, you won’t understand this even if I /told/ you!” he yelled back, as you told the other two to stop gawking at you both and just leave before things escalate. Again, Jussie tried to get you to leave before those two did.   
“Can’t /you/ leave first?!”   
“Why didn’t you /tell/ me?!” 

And that escalated quickly, as soon as the two left and the darkness was lifted. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You knew you should’ve interfered earlier, but now since things already escalated to this, you and Jussie started fighting(or rather, arguing and quarreling) as soon as the two Ziggy Marley look-alikes(a more shady version of him, though, because you and Ziggs are best friends and you don’t just pigeon-hole your best friend into those shady individuals) left.   
You were tired of hiding everything. You knew this could serve as inspiration, but you had to address the issue first.   
“Why did you come back so early?” you were still thinking of Ziggy and how to cry to him about this when Jussie asked you, sounding more like a statement than anything else. 

You looked up. “Ziggs had to leave early,” you said quietly, knowing that wasn’t the truth. Ziggy and you stayed way late, at least according to you, and had more than enough heart-to-heart moments.   
Heck, if you two didn’t love each other like siblings already you’d taken him in a heart-beat.   
“Jussie, what’s going on?” finally deciding to get this over with before you regretted it, you asked, trying to sound as kind as possible, though you were feeling betrayed.   
“You don’t understand and never will.” 

You had no idea what that meant, or didn’t want to know.   
“What does that mean?” you raised your voice again just like that, “I know we’re both stressed out because of our work, but this is seriously getting out of hand and I don’t want any secrets between us any longer!”   
“What /do/ you understand about my situation, then, Y/n?”   
“Why /were/ those two here?!”   
“It’s /my/ problem and I want you out of this, alright?!” 

You were seriously wanting to go back to your former life back in the UK now.   
“Please elaborate.”   
Jussie glared at you again. “You’re sounding like Tara, y’know that?” he snapped, “let the matter drop, y/n, you’ve ruined it already, that is, if they get on with the plan or not!”   
A plan to do what? You didn’t know that. 

“Plan.”   
Jussie didn’t say anything.   
“You know this is how people ruin everything in their lives, don’t you?” you asked again, finally getting your confidence back, “and trust me, things just go worse if you deal with shady people, Jussie. I know this because I’ve dealt with the same situation when I was back in London.”   
“And why’re you telling me this?” looking back at you again, Jussie asked. 

You sighed. You knew that if whatever plan Jussie and the strange duo had, it’d turn into something way worse than how your relationship was like now.   
“You may hate me for this and I don’t blame you, because you can’t afford ruining ‘Empire’. The fans love it,” you finally revealed, as if you already could see the foreshadowing of whatever might happen.   
“Fine, this started because I wanted a pay-raise, happy?” 

You smirked internally to yourself. Fair enough.   
“You should talk to Lee about it,” you said back, “and they adore you.”   
Jussie knew he was caught by you, already. And surely, being with you would be the death of him; no doubt about it.   
“And discrimination of the dark-skinned people? Fine, I admit, I /didn’t/ experience that, alright, before you chide me again?” he continued, “it’s just getting too much.” 

You understood that one as much as others. Even when you were originated from Y/c, you’ve had enough people saying stuff about your writing.   
“Maybe you should use your platform correctly when dealing with that,” you smiled outright this time.   
Jussie ignored you. “Stop hanging out with Billy Porter, Y/n, I swear.” 

You smirked. “Maybe not.” 

-O- 

End chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, the reader is more supportive than anyone else — that is, when coming to the right way of dealing with pay-raise issues and whatnot and racial discrimination! Seriously, this is /2019/, not 1800s!!


	73. A Night At the Opera(PRT 2/Version 2)(Billy Porter/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Billy has no idea that the reader used to perform ‘Carmen’ when they first started in the operatic industry. Now is it some in-joke when coming to their household…’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

•Teasing was one of your weak points, because ever since you heard Ryan Murphy playing ‘Habañera’, you had the urge to sing along. 

• ‘Pose’ was known for everyone’s singing, and of course, you shone the brightest, or so you thought. 

•This time, after Ryan match-made you and Billy Porter together on a blind date to see the latest Bizet musical, you knew you were in deep trouble; and not just plain deep trouble — VERY, VERY, VEEEEERRRRYYYYY deep. 

• “Y/n, why didn’t you tell the others?” you were getting to your places and the musical was about to start did Bill question that to you, his eyes shining with excitement. 

•You swore he and Stephen Fry should’ve gone to Bayreuth together, or maybe to Spain.   
“I didn’t get a chance, and blame Ryan, will ya?” you asked back, hoping that this would get forgotten as soon as it’s done. Apparently not. 

•The performance was good, but of course, you wouldn’t be able to live through anything if you go over to the ‘Pose’ set. 

•Why and how you and Bill got together, it’s still a mystery to be solved. 

-O- 

End chapter 73


	74. The Venetian Spirit(or, Italian Horror Story)(Jeffery Combs/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘I read The Venetian Spirit and wouldn’t stop thinking if it was real or not xD. Hope not, though! Can I have a Jeffery Combs/reader moment that’s based in a Lovecraftian or Venetian setting? Thanks in advance!!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2014) 

 

Jeffery was the first one to suggest something when coming to vacations. Either something that’s got to do with Lovecraft or Edgar Allan Poe. You’ve sworn that he’d watched and/or read too much horror stuff, or maybe because his stint as a horror actor had its toll on him.   
You had no words, as usual.   
“Recently?” you looked up from whatever yo were writing and asked. 

Jeffery nodded at you. “Thought you’d agree because you enjoyed Mazes,” he smiled a little bit.   
You sighed. This was hard to explain.   
“But you don’t have to go way out,” you mumbled, before Jeffrey smirked at you. 

You took this upon yourself and you only have yourself to blame, as per usual. 

-o- 

Outings weren’t frequent, that is, until a cross-dressing show had a Lovecraftian theme and you were the guest. Fair enough, and that one convinced Jeffrey of his choice, so here you were, in the middle of nowhere.   
“I’m creeped out here,” you mumbled, when you and him entered your shared cabin.   
Jeffrey smirked again at you. 

“Thank god we’re not with Bruce,” he said back, agreeing, before you decided to explore the place.   
There was a mock-kitchen, a bathroom(which looked ominous), and of course, beds. You were glad you showered already because you didn’t want anything ‘Evil Dead’ related to happen when you and Jeff were there.   
“I guess we’d better clean up this place to make it look more welcoming,” said Jeffery, grinning at you. 

You winced, not wanting to get into his ‘Re-animator’ side.   
“Fine, but pray nothing happens.”   
Sure, that is, if you researched prior to agreeing with Jeffrey’s sentiments. 

-O- 

End chapter 74


	75. Covenant and Lovecraft(or, Revenges)(‘Empire’ Ensemble/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘LOOOOOOOOOVE the one where Trai/reader is present and they make fun of the reader xD. I would’ve flipped if it was real, though. Still, PLEASE can you tell me about how did said reader get back at Jussie, Bry, and Trai?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Who would’ve thought that that chapter is popular…? 
> 
> A/N 3: PART two of chapter 44, where we left the reader off cooking up a plan to tell Anthony Hopkins… no, /RYAN MURPHY/, I mean!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, where the scandal never happened) 

 

You told Ryan immediately after what happened between you, Trai, Jussie, and Bryshere. And who would've thought he’d jumped into the revenge plan so quickly? It was unexpected, even when coming to you.   
He was right in the middle of arguing about his most recent show of ‘Pose’ when you clomped right into the studio, demanding him to talk to you. Of course, that was staged, and you told him about it just last night.   
Ryan looked up when you entered. 

“Oh, it’s you, Y/n, what is it now?” he asked, feigning ignorance. That was staged as well, and you played along, “seems like my Significant Other is enjoying his pranks on me, along with his helpers.”   
That was when Ryan J. Swain jumped up from where he was frozen at.   
He grinned at you. “Like how Lil Papi and Ricky does mischief around the House of Evangelista?” he asked, his eyes glimmering.   
You smiled a little bit. 

“Kind of.” and you grinned at last, “you should’ve seen them, Ry. Jussie and Bry pretended they weren’t involved, when they were much involved in that. And Ryan,” you looked at the co-creator, “I need you to ally with me to get back at them.”   
All of a sudden, the door slammed open and MJ and Billy entered with a flourish.   
“ALL HAIL Y/N!” they hollered in unison.   
You suddenly very much regretted not calling Ryan instead. 

“Now what brings you here?” stepping up to you, Billy Porter asked you, as if he was a journalist.   
MJ pretended to take photos as she gestured around.   
“I need Ryan for a moment,” was all you said before dragging said person out, pushing past Billy and MJ, ignoring their questions. “Sorry! Will make it up to you two later!” you shouted, as soon as you and Ryan left the room. 

Outside, you decided to take a breather when Ryan asked, “so what’s going on?”   
You smirked. “Ready to take out your inner Papi, Ricky, and Damon?” 

-o- 

Inside the Byers-Y/l/n house, Trai and Bry were still reminiscing about how they pranked y/n so epically, with Jussie unimpressed.   
“You two are like children, I swear,” he sighed, as Bry cracked up after imitating how Y/n reacted to their late-night antics, “they’ll be getting back at us, mark my words.”   
Bryshere grinned at his co-star. “Oh, suuuuuuure…”   
Jussie looked hard at him. 

“Y’know they’re a screenwriter over at FX with Ryan Murphy, don’t you?” he snapped, visibly getting anxious, “I don’t want night terrors before needing to go over to FOX studios.”   
Bry and Trai exchanged a look and nodded to themselves. Maybe Jussie and Y/n were actually siblings, since they hated it when they were scared.   
“Remind us to never try out our pranks on you, Jus.” the latter said, with the former adding, “and remind us to never urge you to go over to the ‘AHS’ set.”   
Jussie rolled his eyes at them as they cackled at their own joke. 

He was still thinking of ‘AHS’ when the doorbell rang and Trai ran over to get it, only to find no one there.   
“Y/n? Not funny.”   
Jussie shot him an I-told-you-so! look.   
That was when a switch was flicked, causing both Jussie and Bryshere to jump.   
“What the…” 

And that was when the phone rang.   
“Byers-Y/l/n house here?” nervously, Jussie and Bry went over and answered, hoping it wasn’t anything they were unexpecting.   
The other end was silent and Bry mumbled, “OK, I’m getting nervous here.”   
“One week,” a voice said. 

That was when the door to a room slammed open and a person with a mask stepped out, causing both Jussie and Bryshere to shriek and hold onto each other.   
Whatever was going on, they didn't like it. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Of course, Ryan was the one with the mask, and you were the one who called the phone. Smirking to yourself, you knew you’ve got them, but you still didn’t want them to get traumatized.   
“Welcome to my parlour, gentlemen,” you made sure Ryan changed into another mask and you stepped out from behind him, “maybe you’d like to know where y/n is, and I can tell you.”   
Jussie and Bry just stared before Trai entered. 

“Y/n, I can hear your voice seeping through!” he was the one who finally busted you, with Ryan looking more than impressed.   
You and him finally took off your disguises and you smirked, “payback.”   
And the best one ever. 

-O- 

End chapter 75


	76. Never /Ever/ Take Drugs(prescripted or not) In the Smollett-(Y/l/n) Household(Jussie Smollett/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘An AU where the hoax never happened, please, and Jussie isn’t troubled. The reader is having trouble sleeping because of nerves even after interferring with the meeting, so they take Ambien, a drug that helps with sleeping. Hilarity ensues.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: This is gon’ be fun, so buckle up, Dorothy, ‘cause Kansas is saying bye-bye!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, an AU where the hoax didn’t happen, because it was quashed in its early stages) 

 

(Jussie Smollett POV) 

I was on the way back to the Smollett-Y/l/n house, where Y/n Y/l/n, a playwright, and I were living together, when fellow actor, Billy Porter, whom I got acquainted with because he happened to be a guest in the latest episode of ‘Empire’, called me on my cell phone. Billy was there because Y/n and I had been fighting, and because I was upset about not getting a pay-raise, my plans have been quashed. Till now, I had to admit, I’m relieved. God knows what would happen if the plan worked and/or back-fired.   
I was on the way back to the apartment shared by Y/n and I when I got a phone call by Bill, who sounded positively worried. 

“Jussie, should Y/n be binge-eating wontons and hotpot at the same time, with Gnaw chocolate mixed into the hotpot?” he asked, when realization dawned on me.   
Y/n had been restless ever since we had a fight because of my plans, so they had no choice but to take Ambien, this drug(which is pre-scripted, according to y/n themselves) that helps with sleeping. And let me tell you things go haywire when they take that thing.   
“Oh, heh, they’re taking that again?” I asked back, “I’m about to arrive, though. Hope y/n doesn't attempt to kill you or anything.”   
Bill sounded nervous. 

“I hope not.” 

(*Some time later…*) 

When I got to the flat, Y/n was the one who opened the door, offering me something.   
“Hi, Y/n, glad to see you’re still here.” I told them, trying to edge around them and enter the flat, with them not even budging an inch.   
“Try,” was all they said, as they held up something moist and squishy. Ick. 

“What is that?”   
That was when Y/n’s eyes went big and wide at me, and looked back at Billy, who was trying to pretend not to be involved.   
“YOU DIDN’T EVEN THINK OF TELLING JAMAL, STEPHEN?” they screeched, and pulled me in and slammed the door, still shell-shocked with their own revelation.   
Billy and I exchanged a glance. 

“Stephen?” I asked.   
Y/n grinned. “That’s his name, no?”   
If there was one epic face-palm moment you asked me about, I’d’ve said it was now.   
“It’s Billy,” Billy said back, “not Stephen, never that.” 

That was when Y/n’s mouth came all the way open.   
“YOU MEAN… YOU’RE /ACTUALLY/ PRAY TELL FROM ‘POSE’?” they hollered, still using their loud voice, “NOW THIS IS AN ‘EMPIRE’/‘POSE’ CROSS-OVER NO ONE ASKED FOR BUT SECRETLY NEEDED, HAH!”   
I shook my head. The last time y/n took Ambien, I was with them, and they called me my ‘Empire’ character’s name for /hours/ on end, no joke. Now, it’s for Bill, brilliant. 

“Y/n, you’re supposed to be sleeping with that in your system,” I tried to talk some sense into them, with no avail, as usual.   
“OOOOOOOHHHH! /I/ GET IT, THEN YOU AND PRAY CAN MAKE UP A CONCERT ’N SING ME AWAKE, HAH! NOW, WHERE’S JUSSIE? I HAVE TO TELL HIM!”   
I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this.   
“I’m right here, y/n.” 

Y/n looked upset.   
“No,” their voice finally quietened, “you’re Jamal Lyon, not Jussie Smollett. Jussie… uh… he’s… I think he’s making a TV show about you, and Billy’s making a TV show about you,” they looked at Bill when they said the last line. “When Jussie gets back I’m telling him because you didn’t give him consent, did you?” they looked at me again, with a dead serious expression.   
I didn’t know what to say to that one.   
“I did, I guess, otherwise why’d ‘Empire’ be so popular?” I asked back, feeling a prideful feeling inside me. Another point for Y/n for stopping the inevitable that could’ve happened if I followed my emotions. 

“And you?” they looked at Bill.   
“Definitely.” he also played along.   
Silence, then Y/n jumped up on the dining table and announced, “HURRAY! HEY EVERYONE, JAMAL AND PRAY TELL GAVE JUSSIE AND BILLY THEIR CONSENT ON PLAYING THEMSELVES ON ‘POSE’ AND ‘EMPIRE’! NOW, FOLKS, WE’LL HAVE A CELEBRATION WITH KETEL ONE!”   
Billy sighed deeply. 

“No, y/n, Ambien doesn’t mix well with vodka. Got that knowledge first-hand with Adam and Stefan bouncing off the walls.” he said back, deadpan as usual, “and, you should be asleep instead of being dramatic.”   
Y/N was, as per usual, upset, but not upset enough to do anything drastic.   
“Fine.” they pouted, with me doing my best to not roll my eyes, “nighty night, Pray and J.” 

Bill and I exchanged another glance. This was one night to remember, even when it was absolutely bonkers. 

-o- 

(Y/n’s POV) 

When I woke up the next day and went to the living room, I was shocked to find some left-over Gnaw chocolate on the table. I didn’t know what happened and I didn't want to know.   
“What happened here?” I moaned to myself, hoping to get some clues as to why was I seeing this. Jussie had to be the culprit, despite the last thing I remember was that he was going out and leaving me with his friend, another actor that appeared on ‘Pose’.   
I was about to go upstairs as footsteps sounded. 

“Jussie, what happened here last night?” knowing it was him, I asked, crossing my arms.   
Taking one look at the table and colourful clothes and whatnot strewn around the living room, combined with pumps and whatnot, Jussie collapsed into laughing and nearly fell down the stairs.   
I glared at him. “Explanation, please?”   
He grinned at me. “I think I should be askin’ /you/ that, Y/n,” he said back. “According to Billy, you were having hotpot with chocolate and pasta, and later, you suggested our characters to sing to you, so that’s what we did, but you went to sleep before we could start.” 

“Your /characters/?” I was confused.   
Jussie snickered again. “Forget it, y/n, you’re no longer taking sleeping pills, ever.”   
And was I thankful for that, because I couldn’t imagine thinking Jussie and/or Billy as their characters personally. 

-O- 

End chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hope this is hilarious enough! I guess this has to be the most pointless story I’ve written for this series…


	77. Who Wore It Better?(Mark Rylance and Co/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘REMEMBER HOW BILLY PORTER HAD A MARK-RYLANCE-AS-OLIVIA MOMENT DURING THE ACADEMY AWARDS APNWPEBIUHGUNW?????!!!! PLEASE can I have a moment where Rylance and Co, as well as the reader, are in the bleachers and watching, asking each other — who wore the gown better, Billy or Mark? Kind of a Mark Rylance vs Billy Porter moment?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I have to admit, I haven’t thought of this one! Nice request, you : )

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You and the gang were delighted to go over to the US, LA, to be exact, and join in the Academy Awards. You and the Company wore your best clothes, and you were betting on how many favorites could you get.   
You, Mark, Peter, Paul, etc were in the bleachers as everyone were murmuring about the different looks you were seeing, before one of the cross-dressers twirled on, as confident as possible.   
As expected, everyone went wild, as they do in award shows. 

“OHMYGOD LOOK AT THAT ACTOR!” shrieked Paul, “MARK COULD DO BETTER, SURE THING, THAT!”   
Everyone’s attention snapped to the actor as the cameras flashed.   
The debate got on as soon as you started messaging everyone in your chat-group. 

 

Y/n: Billy Porter vs Mark Rylance, who wore a ball gown better? In YOUR opinion, of course! Me: Both… -ish? 

Peter: NO WAY, MARK ALL ALONG RIP ME. 

Paul: I agree with Y/n! 

Y/n: This is more than insane. 

 

Mark was hardly even noticing the cross-dressers since he was British and completely used to it. 

 

Mark: You thought he would’ve joined in some Shakespeare group… 

Paul: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT *mindblown* he’s the actor for ‘Pose’???????? 

Peter: Stop spoiling everything! 

Peter: Y/n, where are you? 

Mark: Y’all need to calm down, please. 

Mark: Sorry to break it to you, but we’re British. 

Paul: Too true. 

 

You stopped looking at your phone and looked up again. So if Bill was cosplaying as Olivia, Mark Rylance version, then his date could’ve been Sebastian or Orsino… wasn’t it? 

 

Y/n: Hey, did you see his date? That could be Orsino or Sebastian. 

 

As expected, Liam joined in, as well as Samuel and Johnny. 

 

Liam: WOOOOOOOOOOO~ ORSINO/OLIVIA FTW! 

Johnny: Imagine him with someone else… that’d be Olivia x Viola. 

Liam: Siiiiiiiick… 

Samuel: : D 

Y/n: Aaaaand… don’t forget to tune in tomorrow for the results of the poll! 

 

*Y/n left the chat-room* 

-O- 

End chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I’m still wondering who could be Viola if Billy’s replacing Mark as Olivia…


	78. Oh What A Beautiful Mornin’(Billy Porter/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘The reader mock-singing along to Bill’s cover-version of ‘Oh What A Beautiful Mornin’’? Please I don’t know why but I need this…’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

Karaoke was never really your thing, but since the studio for ‘Pose’ was so quiet and you were, apparently, the only one within the corridors and the rooms, you were listening to music, loudly, that is, without Ryan Murphy screaming at you to tone it down.   
You were listening to Queen when your Significant Other’s cover-sang version of ‘Oh What A Beautiful Morning’ came on, causing you to gasp and eyes widen.   
Smiling to yourself, you decided to sing along, grabbing your water bottle and pretending it was a microphone. 

“/Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day… oh what is this marvelous feelin’? Everything is goin’ my way!/” dancing around, you closed your eyes and sang, before you decided to lose yourself into this. You were alone in the studio and it was way hours before the others might come in and do some sound checks for an evening scene.   
The entire studio was, in your mind, a dance floor, and this time, /you/ were the singer at the dance.   
As the music reached one of its heights, you also did. 

“/Lookin’ at me runnin’ through the meadows, everything is as still as statues! Oh, what a marvelous feelin’, everything is goin’ my way!/” you jumped on one of the tables where Angel and Dyllan had been playing cards yesterday and continued, before the song started to end, “/oh what a beautiful mornin’, oh what a beautiful day. Oh what a beautiful feelin’… everything is goin’ my way! Oh what a beautiful daaaaaaaaaay!/”   
Doing a flourish as you got the high notes, you jumped down just in time for you to see Billy watching you from the doorway, trying his best not to crack up and failing.   
To say you were shocked was an understatement. 

“Bill! When did you…?”   
The dark-skinned actor smirked at you.   
“What /were/ you trying to do, Y/n?” he asked back, ignoring your question. Quite a dodgy one, he was.   
You blushed. Caught. 

“Singin’ along to some impromptu song,” you said back, “no mentioning this to anyone, you get me?”   
Bill grinned at you, “certainly.” 

-O- 

End chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And you might’ve guessed, of course the reader didn’t trust him xD But all is good between them still : )


	79. Billy Porter(again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Angel, Dyllan, and Ryan J-S ships the reader and Billy so they want them to confess to each other. As usual, things back-fire, but in the best way possible? Kind of Pose!AU?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: >; ) This is REALLY, REALLY, REEEEEEEEAAAAALLY 12th Night, so get ready. And no, not really in a Pose!AU, more like Shakespeare!AU.

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

PART 1: Prank #1 

You, a screenwriter, never expected to find people like family within a television show, but this time, you did, and through the ‘Pose’ cast and the rest of the writers and/or producers.   
You were close to everyone and everyone was close to you, so when rumors started swirling after you and actor Billy Porter were spied getting drinks together after the event of ‘Pose’ series 2, fellow actors Ryan J. Swain, Dyllan Burnside, and Angel Bismark Curiel were sold, and if they weren’t actually their characters, you would’ve asked for the exact reason why.   
And those three were the reason why you avoided Billy altogether, making the trio fidgety. 

“Listen up, troops, we’ll have to make Y/n and Billy confess to each other, since their pining are driving everyone bonkers,” Ryan was the one who held a meeting after everyone left, that is, everyone, except for Bill, who was talking with Ryan Murphy, and you.   
You were in another room, so you had no idea what was going on.   
“Really, though, how can they be so oblivious?” Dyllan agreed, “y’see, even Johnny said so.”   
Johnny Sibilly was the actor for Costas, Bill’s character’s Significant Other, and who had a sharp eye for romance or whatnot. 

Angel looked up. “I have it,” he said, smirking, “we’d better be pretending to give them letters and/or gifts, small things, and add them up to something way bigger.”   
Ryan grinned. “Perfect. 

Sure, that was perfect until their first mishap. 

(The next day…) 

As a screenwriter, you were constantly asked to be on set, so you weren’t worried. The only thing that made you worried was because you didn’t want to see Billy, before the Pranksters find out about you. Of course, MJ was the fourth, if you were counting them since day 1 of ‘Pose’.   
“So, Y/n,” when they started taking a break between shoots, she confronted you, “what is it between you and Mr Porter?”   
You winced, before Angel stepped up. 

“Y/n, small delivery.”   
“HEYO, BILL!” you looked up, just in time to see Ryan J-S hand Billy something, “YOU’VE GOT…” he grinned mysteriously, “faaaan mail…”   
You and Angel exchanged a glance. What…   
“Uh… thanks,” you took whatever it was and decided to leave, before anyone could confront you again.   
You were shaking and you knew it. 

“Oh what the heck…” you stepped out of the room, passed Ryan(aka Anthony Hopkins’s doppelgänger) and Steven, and went into a separate dressing room, before opening the packet.   
Frills and shine greeted you.   
‘Dearest Y/n, a reconciliation?’ the card asked. 

You smiled to yourself. Maybe, if you could catch whomever got that for you. 

-o- 

As soon as you left, there was a commotion in the studio.   
“ANGEL, RYAN J-S, AND DYLLAN YOU THREE COME BACK HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I’LL REGRET!” Billy hollered down the corridors. He knew that Y/n wasn’t someone who’d just write mystery letters when wanting a reconciliation, and normally, they wouldn’t be using anything that’s ‘Pose’-themed. So there was only three suspects.   
Zooming through the corridors and trying to loose the other actor, Ryan J-S ran into another room, only to see Y/n inside. 

“HIDE, HERE!” he hollered, grabbing his cronies and hiding behind the couch, just in time before the door slammed back open and Y/n finally turned around.   
“WHAT THE /HELL/ IS GOING ON HERE?” they shouted, “I THOUGHT EVERYONE IS PROFESSIONAL ACTORS, NOT CHILDREN?”   
Billy clomped in. 

“Sorry, Y/n, but did you see Ryan, Angel, and Dyllan?” he asked in a hurry, “I have to find them because if you wanted a reconciliation, you won’t be writing the message down on ‘Pose’-themed paper and make it into some card.”   
Behind the couch, Ryan and Angel started to giggle before Dylan elbowed them both quiet.   
“Peace,” he whispered, as they peeked over the top of the couch.   
You flushed, to your own dislike. 

“Uh… I got this,” you showed the actor your own letter.   
Ryan face-palmed and Dyllan grinned.   
“Can they get it on already?” sighed Angel.   
“Peace!” 

“Of course it’s them. Y/n, I can/not/ believe you still fall for this.” finally deciding the adrenaline was down, Bill said to you quietly.   
Angel, Ryan, and Dyllan exchanged a glance. This was getting juicy…   
“Can’t be, because only Ryan has the props and everything,” said Y/n back, “if they’re out of the picture, it could only be Steven and Janine, or Janine and Janet. They’re the culprits.”   
Angel, Ryan, and Dyllan beamed at each other. 

“I swear, if Billy’s not making a move on them, I’m taking them,” whispered Angel, as Ryan said, “yes, yes, please blame Janet, Janine, or Steven…”   
As the two so-called ‘mutual pining lovebirds’, as the other Ryan had called them, the Pranksters were so ready for their next mission; even if this one failed. 

 

PART 2: Prank #2 

Prank 2 was even more risky than normal because it had more action. It all happened when Ryan(the director) called both Bill and Y/n into the office to talk about their characters. Ryan and Y/n were best friends, and because of that, the latter didn’t really become a character, for fear of suffering a Coppola Incident(or, Incidente Di Coppola, as movie/television directors called it).   
Ryan, Y/n, and Bill were having coffee together around the lounge before filming started, along with Johnny Sibilly, who was making eyes at Ryan and being reciprocated. They were also fed up with Y/n and Bill’s pining and wished they’d tell each other already, and screw rejections. 

“Aaaaanyways,” taking another gulp of coffee, Johnny looked between them, “y’know, ‘Love Is the Message’ was for Y/n, wasn’t it, instead of me?” he looked mock-hurt when he said that, causing Ryan to nearly choke on his own coffee.   
You immediately blushed. That was the episode that made you and Bill get together and hang out, and of course, even when Pray Tell was singing the song to his partner, in reality, it was for you. And of course, if it wasn’t of that one, you wouldn’t be in this predicament.   
Billy did choke on his coffee at that one and Ryan and you snickered. 

“In no way was that for them.” he snapped.   
Ryan grinned into his cup. “Suuuuuuuure.”   
You were frustrated as well, to say the truth.   
“There’s nothing other than friendship between us, pinky swear,” you sighed, draining the last gulps of coffee and putting the cup on the coffee table.   
Johnny grinned at you. 

“I saw you being altogether shy when I mentioned the most emotional episode of ‘Pose’, Y/n…” he said, innocently, and your eyes widened. You wanted to die and not face the embarrassment.   
You were about to say something when three individuals entered, completely exhausted out of their minds, or faked exhaustion.   
“Move over, Y/n, pleeeeeeeaaase?” RJS asked, fake-shoving you out of the way, making you crash into Billy. 

Immediately everyone had their best Cheshire cat grins on their faces and you pushed yourself away, blushing furiously.   
“Sorry,” you muttered, averting your eyes.   
Bill glared at the Pranksters, who were mustering their best ‘we’re innocent!’ looks. 

“Never mind.” he said back, looking murderous at them, before they decided to sprint and Billy to give chase. 

 

PART 3: Prank #3 

“Plan C.” the next day, RJS announced to his cronies, “can’t believe they’re oblivious to each other’s feelings, isn’t it obvious enough?!”   
The three friends and co-stars were in the studio, even when Ryan Murphy had announced everyone to ‘please leave before the studio closes!’. Angel and his companions decided to stay back for some more time, as Janine waved at them, saying good-bye.   
Y/N and Billy, as well as Steven and Janet and Brian, were all still at the studio, so things weren’t as risky as previously. Johnny had proposed to be a screenwriter after appearing in two episodes, so he and Y/n were together this time, with Bill together with Janet and Steven. 

Meanwhile, inside Y/n and Johnny’s shared office, Y/n was trying their best to explain their situation and to not twist it into more rumours.   
“Johnny, please, there’s nothing between us,” you were saying, as you stood up and decided to go outside to clear your head. You were thinking about the chemistry between Johnny himself and Bill and you were getting emotional. You can’t say you were jealous, because you weren’t, of course not!   
“And there’s nothing between us either.” he said back, knowing that you were thinking of the emotional episode. “I was the one who made Ryan kill my character instead of giving him an implied death. Acting wasn’t for me.”   
You nodded and told him you needed air before leaving. 

It wasn’t really love at first sight because you knew that wasn’t realistic, not even the slightest. But the connection was unbelievable, and /you/ yourself was the one who’s trying to convince everyone that there’s nothing between you two.   
Sighing, you were still wondering what to say when someone asked, “Y/n? You out here as well?” Brilliant. Bill, who must’ve also gotten sick of Angel, RJS, and Dylan’s nagging on ‘getting on with your feelings, Bill and Y/n, seriously!’.   
You spun around and locked eyes with the dark-skinned actor. 

“You sure this isn’t a set-up?” you asked back, as you two stood together, staring into nothing. You wanted to stay like that but soon, you’ll know that it’s all another set-up between those three pranksters, who were obviously rubbing off of their characters. “I swear, those three are literally their characters.”   
Billy shook his head. That statement was way too true.   
“At least they can have fun when on set, as said characters.” 

Your heart skipped a beat, to your own dismay. Maybe you really were lying to yourself.   
“Actually…” you turned towards him and began, before there was a hissing and oooh-ing noise. You immediately averted your eyes and blushed deeply. Still shy, you.   
“Maybe humoring them this once is worth it,” the actor said quietly to you, before you locked eyes again. 

Everything after that happened way too quickly and soon, you were kissing each other under the moonlight, to put it in a cheesier setting. The hissing and ooh-ing immediately stopped and you pulled away, dragged back to reality.   
“FREAKIN’ /FINALLY/, YOU TWO!” Angel.   
You were so embarrassed you wanted to die. 

“We’re not speaking of this, ever.” not looking at the actor, you hissed, before blushing again and finally running away, chiding yourself and feeling a weight off your shoulders for the first time ever. 

-O- 

End chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, excuse the cheesy ending, PLEASE! I cannot write rom-coms for the life of me.


	80. Jussie Smollett and ‘Empire Ensemble(or, Aftermath)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Guess what, Jussie turns 37 FREAKIN’ TODAY — 6. 21. 2019(!!!!!!???????!!!). PLEASE can I have a follow-up with chapter 31? What happens that same evening or some time you find good? Let’s hope Jussie didn’t kill the reader already XD’ 
> 
> A/N 2: OOH! *takes deep breath* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, JUS! *Said person kills me along with the reader* 
> 
> A/N 3: Didn't know that previously. Still, hope things will go fine in reality… *worried* Also, this is in an AU where the scandal neve happened, so! Hope you like it : )

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, AU where the scandal never happened because Jussie knew better) 

 

“Actually, if you want to know the truth, it’s beyond me how we even got together. Originally, I was with Leonard.” after your episode with the ‘Throwing His Presents At Jussie’ event in your shared room, you and Jussie got downstairs, with him still upset and delighted at you. Upset, because you literally scared him awake; delighted, because was it a crazy way to start one’s b-day.   
You ignored his ramblings. He appreciated you, that much is certain.   
“And also,” going into the kitchen, you found some freshly made beignets, “this is going to be ‘Pose’-themed. Because Ryan and I are siblings.” 

Jussie immediately looked at you stunned.   
“No way.”   
You grinned. “Yes way, and that’s how come we’re cousins with Anthony at the same time,” you explained, “sorry about not telling you in advance, because I knew you’d react like that.”   
Nodding, Jussie turned to you again, after making some tea. 

“So that’s why the last theme was ‘AHS’, right?”   
You almost forgot how much fun you and the ‘Empire’ cast had when Jussie turned 36. Things escalated way too fast and you and him had to cuddle, because you were too freaked out by everything Ryan had prepared, along with some of the ‘AHS’ cast. You’d made up your mind on doing a new theme, and you did.   
You nodded, still reminiscing.   
“I almost threw up when Ryan told me the shortcakes Trai made was actually human remains,” you smiled to yourself, “he and Anthony are almost the sam person, I swear.” 

Jussie cringed. “Don’t remind me.”   
You grinned, “and this year,” you jumped on a chair and hollered, “IT’S TIME TO ‘LIVE! WORK! POSE!’”   
Ignoring you, Jussie sipped on some tea. Sure, having a ‘Pose’ theme would be a cross-over if it was on film. 

(*That same evening…*) 

A ‘Pose’-theme seemed to be exactly what you wanted, and you got to spend more time with Ryan, as Trai, Jussie, Bry, and the ‘Pose’ cast started arguing about karaoke and sing-alongs as soon as they had cake.   
“This is what happens, and thanks,” you said quietly, before Tara grabbed your hand and yanked you up.   
“Y/n, you have to do the intro!” she beamed.   
This wasn’t the last time you regretted not having too much cocktail. 

“But Tara…”   
Tara smirked. “No buts, Y/n!”   
Ryan gave you a nod and you sighed in exasperation. 

Fine, only one song and one sing-along. And what’s more, this was already proving to be a fête everyone would be talking about the next day on set. 

-O- 

End chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: And can you believe it, we’re at the 80th chapter now?!


	81. Herbert West and Lovecraft Drama on FX’s ‘American Horror Story’(or, Secrets Finally Revealed)(Jeffrey Combs/Reader Pre-relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Jeffrey is the newest cast member on ‘AHS’ and of course, you were delighted. And apparently, that was the plan Ryan’s trying to initiate all this time. Can’t wait for Series 6, though!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

Again, Ryan was teasing everyone about a series 6 of ‘AHS’, and of course, as his sibling, you were the first one to know about his plans and who he wanted to cast as the new possible characters.   
Singers and general entertainers were brought in, and even though you weren’t impressed, you had to admit, you /were/ impressed when he oh-so-casually mentioned that maybe, just maybe, legendary Lovecraft actors Dean Stockwell and Jeffery Combs might join in the newest season, as either supporting characters or guests.   
Again, you were in Ayrton’s, your mutually favorite café, sipping on macchiatos, when he mentioned it to you. 

You very nearly choked on your drink when you heard Jeffrey’s name. You and him went to Washington Uni and now, a reunion?!   
“Not Jeffery, Ryan, you’re kidding me.” you finally finished clearing your windpipe before looking at your elder bro in disbelief. “And Dean Stockwell, one of the more successful former child actors? No way.”   
Ryan smirked at you. “Now you get me.” 

You half-ignored him. He meant, now you get him why he wanted to keep things secret. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Immediately after finishing your coffees and whatnot, you and Ryan made a beeline to go back to FX studios, with Ryan completely oblivious to why were you so hyped up. You and Jeffery had been friends since forever, and he never knew.   
“You should’ve told me prior to now, Ry,” you snapped, when you and him finally got to the studios and were still tired from walking way too quickly. Ryan had to keep up with you and you swore he didn’t want you and Jeffrey to meet.   
Ryan ignored you. “And why so?”   
He was being over-protective of you all over again. 

“Fine, fine, whatever.” you said back, but you knew that you and Jeffery would have this connection all over again and no one could stop it. 

-o- 

“Y/N?!” when you finally got to the room where the ‘AHS’ crew was staying, Jeffrey, who was talking with the screenwriters, looked up and saw you and Ryan enter, before crying out. You had to admit, you looked away.   
“In the flesh,” you said back, before you and him hugged each other closely. Dean, who was watching the exchange, smirked to himself.   
It was really a long time since you and Jeffrey even met, and you didn’t change, at all, either one of you. 

“It’s been so, so, sooooooo long since we reconnected.” you said, finally pulling away, with Ryan eyeing you both. As expected, you both ignored him.   
Jeffrey smiled at you. “As mentioned, or, as Bill had said,” and with that, he imitated Bill Condon, “‘if you and Y/n meet again, Jeffery, you two should most definitely get together. I’m not allowing someone who’s a cult-favorite actor not be the in-law for Y/n Murphy, at all, even when I had a fall-out with them.’ So.”   
You shot Ryan an ‘I-told-you-so!’ look and he shot back a ‘then-don’t-come-running-to-me-when-he-decides-to-try-and-kill-you-and-later-bring-you-back-to-life-Herbert-West-style!’ look. 

You smiled to yourself. If this was Ryan’s plan on shocking everyone, ‘AHS’ would so become a classic show, you swore. 

-O- 

End chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And no, sorry, this didn’t happen. Still, if Ryan happens to tap on Jeffrey and/or Bruce Campbell the show would crash with the ratings sky-high, because no one can resist some horror movie legends… also, let’s just hope that if he does call Jeffrey and/or Bruce, the latter won’t be bringing any Evil Dead there, and the former wouldn’t be bringing re-agents xD


	82. Dean Stockwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Imagine the reader and Dean are on vacation in the woods and something happens? Kinda Lovecraftian au and Venetian Spirit au?’

The Response: 

(Based in the 1990s, around the time of Quantum Leap) 

 

You were getting paranoid when you and Dean finally arrived at your vacay location, which was a cabin near some woods. There were also mansions you could stay in, so you and him entered an argument as soon as you two stepped out of the car. You wanted to live in the mansions, and Dean wanted to live inside the cabins, to get a feel of the wood-life. You weren’t so sure, and reasonably so.   
The last time you went on a vacation in the woods, it was with your best friend, Scott Bakula, who wouldn’t stop telling scary stories and around a campfire, forcing you to stress-eat s’mores and more marshmallows than he or Dean. The latter had been extra-teasing, as well as the former, and now you were in the predicament all over again.   
And however you and Dean ever fell in love was also beyond you. Seriously, you’d rather be with Jeffrey Combs of ‘Re-Animator’ fame than him. 

“/Please/ can we stay in the mansions?” you were getting paranoid but didn’t want to tell Dean, for fear of more teasing.   
As expected, the former child actor smirked. “Scared?”   
You blushed. “No way, never.” Actually, always, if you were ever honest to yourself. 

Entering the mansion, you could see the living room and a grand corridor, connecting to the rooms. So it looked like it used to belong to a family, and was now deserted.   
“We can stay here, until they get back and we have to explain why were we staying here,” you looked around and explained, trying not to look at the creepy painting hanging on the wall behind you.   
Dean smiled at you.   
“Maybe,” he also looked around, “this looks perfect. And awesome for us to investigate whatever’s been going on in the woods recently.” 

You immediately felt shivers on your arms.   
“Do we /have/ to?”   
Dean smirked at you. He never cared if you were scared or not, in fact, he enjoyed it. 

-o- 

You and him went to the woods later that same evening. You already got gooseflesh on yourself, and Dean was really perky when he and you entered the woods, with the dry leaves crunching under your feet.   
You gulped. Him playing Dr. Armitage and earlier on, Wilbur Whateley wasn’t doing you and him any favors, yet he still continued on walking deeper.   
There was a cabin in the woods, and immediately you wanted to leave, feeling bad vibes. 

“Dean, can we leave, now?” you whispered.   
Peeking through the window, the light was on, and someone was reading a book that looked like the Necronomicon, which gave you more shivers.   
Dean smirked. “Scared?”   
You didn’t know how hard could you roll your eyes until they drop out of their sockets.   
“You wish.” 

When in fact, you were very much scared, thanks very much. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You and him went away from the cabin after some more time of spying, which made you more than uncomfortable. That was when something happened.   
“Someone’s doll, isn’t it?” you were staring on a blackened mass of leaves with a doll inside, when Dean asked, behind you. You very nearly jumped out of your skin.   
“Ssshhh, can you stop that?” you hissed, fear creeping through. You hated it when you had to watch ‘Dunwich Horror’ and now? 

The thing was, you recognized what the doll was and was used for.   
“It’s a voodoo doll, Dean, it’s dangerous here.” if that didn’t convince your Significant Other, you didn’t know what would.   
“So the reader of that book…” 

That was when you finally decided to sprint and not look back. Whomever the reader of that book was, you didn’t know and you didn’t want to know, especially when coming to all the rumors that surrounded the woods. 

-O- 

End chapter 82


	83. The Shapeshifter and the Human(Billy Porter/Reader pre-pre-relationship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: In this society, you’re either a Shape-shifter or a human. After a fight with one of your shape-shifter friends, you unknowingly befriended another Shape-shifter. Supernatural!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Supernatural!AU, please? Imagine the reader having a fight with some friends of theirs and they go for a walk, only to see a supernatural creature. They talk with it and befriends the creature, only to find someone in their place after the meetings become almost a ritual. I don’t know, but I couldn’t stop imagining Billy Porter’s Tonys Awards look when thinking up the plot. You can write whomever you want, though!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Now this is an interesting concept, and sure, that outfit reminded me of a dragon-fruit first, and later a phoenix; so.

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You sighed frustrated to yourself as you stomped out of your house that was shared by with your best friends, RuPaul Charles and Jane Lynch. Ru had forced you out after you accidentally saw him in his supernatural form, and it was your reaction that was the trigger for this fight. You didn’t mean to react in a negative way, but all types of surprises was negative in the eyes of the Shape-shifters.   
Clomping into one of the little parks that was around the neighborhood, you sat down on a bench, sighing again in frustration. Sometimes you didn’t understand how could you, Ru, and Jane ever click.   
You were still thinking of RuPaul and Jane when you heard fluttering of feathers. Turning, you saw a beautiful red and pink phoenix, landing beside you. 

You smiled a little bit. This was fresh.   
You’ve seen phoenixes, especially when Jane told you that she had a pet phoenix when she was younger. It flew away, though, and she was still trying to find it. Maybe this could be hers?   
“You really are a beautiful one, aren’t you?” you asked it, feeling stupid for talking to an animal. The phoenix just stared at you with its beady eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I’m here because I just had a rift with one of my close friends.” 

You fed the phoenix some grains you grabbed when you left, thinking that you might stay out way longer, or maybe going back to your own place and grab your stuff and leave for London again, since you still had a future there. No bossy best friends and you’d feel way more independent.   
But one thing you never expected, was that this would be almost routine-like. 

-o- 

For some reason, you and the phoenix kept seeing each other at the same place, almost like dates, if it was with a human.   
“It’s actually very human of you,” when you saw the bird the second to third time, you joked, knowing that people would look at you weird for talking to a bird. “I don’t know, but you can’t be Jane’s phoenix, could you?”   
The phoenix just opened it’s beak and said, “caaawww…” 

You chuckled to yourself. “Fine, I’d take that as a no, phoenix language, that is,” you smiled. 

-o- 

Everything continued that same way until you saw some mystery person at the same place, when you arrived for your routinely meetings with the phoenix.   
“Excuse me, the last time I remember, is I was here first.” you said, crossing your arms.   
The mystery male looked up and studied you, before answering, “yes, I’ve known.” 

That was when your eyes met for a very brief moment that could be ignored, and for some reason, his eyes reminded you of the phoenix. He couldn’t be one of the Shape-shifters…   
“Actually,” you blushed, “your eyes make me think of someone, or some/thing/, else.”   
The mystery male smirked at you. “Oh yes?” 

You blushed harder and finally averted your eyes.   
“You’ll never believe me if I tell you this story.” you mumbled, as he smirked bigger.   
“Try me, then, Y/n.” 

-O- 

End chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, the reader told the phoenix their name after telling them about Jane’s pet, so.


	84. Jane Lynch/RuPaul Charles(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Love the previous story! How did things happen previously? Please tell me Ru and the reader made peace afterwards…’ 
> 
> A/n 2: Reminder: this is the prequel to the previous chapter!

The Response(or rather, the RuSponse): 

(Based in 2019) 

 

When you got back to the Charles-Lynch household, where you and your best friends, RuPaul Charles and Jane Lynch, lived together, you never knew you were in for a surprise.   
As soon as you opened the door, you were hit by the scent of snow and ice and of course, cotton candy. That was strange, since you never thought that Jane would like that type of scent, especially when she and Ru had to have their date at home.   
You heard laughing and ‘woo!’s coming from near the veranda, so you went over to see. And you never expected to get such a surprise. 

Swinging the door open, you saw Jane with a beautiful pegasus, completely white with silver around it, and of course, wings. It was like something out of a Nordic myth.   
“Oh, my…” you were too shocked to speak before the sweet and icy scent disappeared as soon as it came and your friends nearly snapped their necks looking back at you. Ru was a Shape-shifter. “Ru…”   
Said person glared at you. 

“Get. Out, Y/n.” he hissed, and you didn’t want to know what was going on.   
“Ru, I…” you began, but the taller male lunged towards you before Jane could stop him, her eyes equally as wide.   
“GET OUT OF HERE, Y/N!”   
You sighed and left, with Jane running after you both. 

“Y/n, when…?” she tried to ask you, but Ru was already advancing on you.   
‘Just now’, you wanted to tell her, but instead, you decided to, yes, just leave. 

-o- 

Sighing in frustration, you didn't know why was Ru so suspicious of you when coming to Shape-shifters. You didn’t know, and he refused to reveal the secret to you. But till now, you never knew you’d make another friend before clomping towards the park that was not far from your shared house. 

-O- 

End chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And whatever happened afterwards, read the previous chap!


	85. Winter-Holiday Fun At the Smith-Porter-(Y/l/n) Household(Billy Porter/Adam Smith/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘A winter holiday story about Bill, Adam, and the reader? Just fluff and whatnot, please, and funny moments?’

The Response: 

(Winter 2019) 

 

(Adam Smith POV) 

It was a very crisp winter morning when Billy and I were still sleeping in. It was early, and the sun wasn’t up yet. The date was, as reported, overcast and everything was peaceful in the Porter-Smith-(Y/l/n) household, that is, if the kitchen door downstairs wasn’t opened.  
I was awake already but I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. This was nice, that is, if Bill didn’t wake up abruptly just like that. 

“COOKIES!” said person suddenly sat straight up and hollered, causing me to snap my eyes open. “AH! AND IT’S WINTER-HOLIDAY TODAY! WAKE UP, ADAM, TIME TO CELEBRATE, WOO!”  
I rolled over and groaned. Sometimes it is beyond me how Billy and I even clicked. We were in a relationship all the way till 2015, when we fell out and I met Y/n Y/l/n. We started dating and soon things went downhill all over again when Bill and I decided to give each other another chance. It took almost forever for Bill and Y/n to calm down and just accept each other, so now they’ve feelings for each other as well. Therefore, we’re a polyamorous pairing.  
Finally, I sat up as well, after Billy stopped shouting.  
“And why’s that a surprise?” 

Bill beamed at me. “Y/n’s making holiday themed stuff and I HAVE TO GO SEE!” and with that, he jumped off the bed, threw on a dressing-gown, and ran out the bedroom.  
I sighed to myself. Sometimes dealing with Billy and Y/n are like dealing with two kids. 

(*Some time later…*) 

(No one POV) 

Billy almost fell down the stairs when you finally opened the door to the kitchen again and looked up, just in time to see him catch himself and cling onto the railings.  
“HAPPY WINTER-HOLIDAY, Y/N!” as soon as he saw you, he shouted, carefully avoiding any trips on the stairs. He didn’t want to ruin this moment, of course not.  
You were setting up the table when you heard your Significant Other shouting at you and you looked up. 

“And happy Winter-holiday to you too.” you said back, before Bill asked, “so you made cookies? AWESOME.”  
Behind him, Adam also stepped down the stairs just as Billy reached the dining table, trying to get one of the cookies you’ve made. That was almost a ritual to you, especially when you knew that your elder brother, Ryan Murphy, loved to make them when you were back at your family house.  
“Don’t you dare to eat them up, I’m warning you,” you said, smiling again, “we’ve to make sure David and Ryan’s here, along with Anthony and Jonathan.”  
That was when even Adam lost his composure. 

“FREAKIN’ ANTHONY HOPKINS AND HIS CURRENT SIGNIFICANT OTHER JONATHAN PRYCE?” he yelled, his eyes wide.  
You grinned. “Yup, I need some Glitches in the Matrix to convince you two.”  
And at the same time, you knew it would go totally /un/like what you planned. 

-o- 

That same evening, things were insane. Fortunately, Jane got engaged and she couldn’t really make it, so you didn’t have to get more over-enthusiasm. Adam was impressed, while Billy was trying on plenty of party outfits(5 ~ 10 in the minimum range), and practicing singing and whatnot. It did give you a headache, but what happened after Ryan and David arrived was all worth the pain.  
“Happy Winter-holiday, Y/n,” when Ryan and David arrived, the former hugged you and said, with you hugging back.  
“Happy Winter-holiday to you too.” you murmured, before exchanging the same thing with David and finally leading them in. 

Ryan gave one look around and said, “so you’ve been changing outfits, no? I told you, family reunions isn’t as formal as you might expect, and we’re in your house.”  
David grinned, “/we’re/ the ones who should be dressing formally.”  
All of a sudden, the kitchen door crashed open and Billy sauntered out, with a chef outfit. David cracked up and had to lean on Ryan for support when he saw him. 

“Welcome to Y/n’s, Adam’s, and my parlour, gentlemen,” the dark-skinned actor said in a theatrical way, “we’ll be serving food shortly, so feel free to have some tea and/or water before our dinner starts. This is Navim Marksan, and later, Avery Starr would be your stylist if you want to play dress-up.”  
You and Ryan exchanged a glance.  
“No thanks.” the latter said, deadpan.  
“Of course not!” you agreed. 

Navim(or whatever persona Billy’s currently in) nodded and went back to cooking. You sighed in exasperation. So it’s back to you and Adam being the more sensible ones in this house-hold. 

(*Some time later…*) 

When Anthony and Jonathan arrived, Adam was too star-struck and Ryan could understand. Sure, Anthony and Jonathan were popular, and the former looked more like Ryan than normal. The latter and you were the best friends ever, and even more so than you and David, dare you say.  
As usual, dinner was consisted of questions like how could Anthony clone himself into Ryan, and how could the fans not notice.  
Ryan had the best answer to the latter. 

“I’m hardly ever on-screen, Bill, if I was, things would be even more hilarious.”  
“AND ALSO,” your eyes lit up as you remembered something that happened on ‘American Horror Story’ 3 years ago, “JONATHAN, HAVE I EVER MENTIONED THAT WHEN SOME OF THE ‘AHS’ CAST SAW ‘SILENCE OF THE LAMBS’, THEY THOUGHT IT WAS RYAN WHO WAS DR. LECTER? NOW THAT’S HOW COME HIS NICKNAME AROUND THIS HOUSEHOLD IS THAT AND FOR ANTHONY, IT’S —”  
“Yes, yes, we get it, y/n!” snapped mentioned person, before everyone cracked up all over again. 

This, you had to admit, was the Winter-holiday you needed, every. Single. Year. 

-O- 

End chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Ah, lucky reader… that’s exactly what a Winter-holiday is /supposed/ to be like — gathering with family… : )


	86. Love Changes Everything(William Zabka/Reader pre-relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Imagine this scenario. You and Ralph Macchio are best friends, but you fall in love with his Karate Kid co-star. Even when you play Ali’s friend, the co-stars are still rivals behind the scenes, as well as on screen. Oh… no’

The Response: 

(Slight The-Heist!AU) 

 

One thing’s certain that you’ve never seen Ralph Macchio as anyone other than your best friend forever. You and him were almost like siblings, and you wanted to keep it at that. It was easy, but it was also easy to fall in love with his newest co-star, William Zabka, who also had an interest in you.   
Your ‘Karate Kid’ co-stars wouldn’t stop teasing you about you two, and that was how come a rift happened between Ralph and Will on set one day, after the director had finally called ‘action’.   
That didn’t continue until the cameras stopped rolling when Ralph went to you. 

“What was that about?” as soon as he tried to hug you, you wriggled out of the way and asked, not even caring if you sounded accusing, “did you and William fight… /for real/?”   
“Oh no, of course not, it was choreographed, wasn’t it?” another voice asked back, sounding snide, with a Czech accent.   
You and Ralph both spun around and saw William, his eyes staring between you. 

“Why’re you eyeing Y/n, then?” Ralph snapped.   
“I’m not… /eyeing/ them!”   
“Then what?!”   
It was laughable, you had to admit, to see two grown males arguing about their co-star.   
“They’re not even a main character, let it go!” 

That was when Ralph grabbed you and tried to hug you again, which you wormed out of again.   
“Please, not on set.” was your reason. You knew you were infatuated with William and you couldn’t help it. 

-o- 

You and Ralph were best friends since you were younger, so normally, when you had fights, you could get over it pretty quickly. But now?   
“You’re just being possessive, Ralph, I’m serious,” you were saying, when you and him stayed in Martin Kove and Pat Morita’s shared place that was close to the set. You couldn’t just hide your feelings any longer; but you knew you were being unreasonable. Sure, you and William had chatted before, but what if he’s just like how he was in the movie?   
“/I’m/ being possessive?” asked Ralph back, “what is it between you and Zabka?”   
You flushed and looked away. 

“Nothing for your concern.”   
You just wanted to get out of the house and maybe apologize to the Czech native.   
“I’m going out, I need to clear my head,” you finally sighed, and left, before Ralph could either agree or disagree. More like the latter, if you were ever honest to yourself. 

Stepping outside, you could see the setting sun shining its rays over the horizon, and Martin and Pat sharing the latest news on what they saw on the younger cast. You didn’t doubt they were talking about what happened between you, Ralph, and William.   
“Hey,” seeing Will, who was watching Martin telling Pat the news in the most theatrical ways ever imaginable, you said quietly, before Martin and Pat looked over at you and waved. You waved back, gingerly, feeling you were the only adult on this set.   
Will also turned to you. 

“Y/n.”   
“Sorry about what happened, kinda my fault.” you mumbled, before William asked, “so what is it with that little Italian and you?”   
You winced. “Nothing.” True, Ralph constantly fantasized about being with you, and once shared it with you. You pretended to be amazed, while inside, you felt like screaming that it’s more like incest being with him — he was like a brother to you, and will forever be so. “Listen, I do love him, but more like a sibling, and he… he never understands that concept.”   
William smirked at you. 

“And you just have to be glad now, y/n, because certainly the Senseis approve of us.” he grinned, before you looked away, blushing. If this was so, it’s totally going to be the death of you, RIP. 

-O- 

End chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: The last line: xD, nuff said. 
> 
> A/N 3: And no, I adore both of them, and I’m glad they’re more like best friends IRL than enemies x


	87. Karate Championship(or, We Are the Champions… of Karate!)(Karate Kid | Cobra Kai Ensemble/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘What happens when Martin Kove, William Zabka, the reader, and Ralph Macchio watches a karate championship? >; D’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

*Martin Kove opened a chat-room* 

*William Zabka logged in* 

*Y/n Y/l/n logged in* 

*Ralph Macchio logged in* 

 

Ralph: Why? 

Martin: I’m almost sure that Kourtenay would cream Duncan. Ever seen ‘The Heist’?! 

William: WOOOOOOOOOOOO~ 

Y/n: xD 

 

*Sean Kanan logged in* 

*Thomas Ian Griffith logged in* 

 

Thomas: Sorry, since we’re Cobra Kai, we’re with the Dragon Society. 

Y/n: Aren’t you typecasting them?! 

Ralph: xD. 

Ralph: They typecast everyone except for themselves, trust me on that. 

Y/n: : ) 

Martin: We do not, LaRusso. 

Y/n: : ) 

William: Y/n, Martin’s trying to get to Ralph again. 

Martin: NO MERCY!!!! 

Thomas: I’m having trouble following you. 

Sean: LOLLLLLLLLL~ 

Y/n: Thought that scene was in Karate Kid 3? 

Thomas: Ah yes. 

 

/Some time later…/ 

 

Y/n: The thing’s starting, people! Hope Smarty can fight everyone again! 

William: #SmartyTaoFTW. 

 

*Y/n left the chat-room* 

*William left the chat-room* 

-o- 

*Y/n created a chat-room* 

 

Y/n: Again, Smarty won, almost. She’s in second place after Liana. Fortunately she and Liana made peace… 

William: I KNOW RIGHT 

Martin: WOOOOOO DRAGON SOCIETY WON! 

Sean: Not yet. For now, Smarty’s no 2. 

 

/Some time later…/ 

 

Y/n: WE WON! 

Ralph: *Party!* 

William: Thanks, everyone, now I’ve three angry cobras circling me like I’m prey. 

Martin: Chiiiiillll… 

Ralph: Too bad no Pat to make those two calm down. 

Y/n: Let’s leave them? 

William: No way, Y/n. 

Sean: Ssssss… : D 

-O- 

End chapter 87


	88. RuPaul’s Karate Championship(Karate Kid | Cobra Kai Ensemble/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘PLEEASE can I have a ‘Drag Race’ x ‘Cobra Kai’ moment! The contestants have to do their best Karate Kid, Cobra Kai, or The Heist character impersonations, with stunts and martial arts! : D The reader, William Zabka, and Ralph Macchio are the judges!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Another interesting one!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

This season for ‘Drag Race’ was a fun one, you had to admit, and you and your Significant Others, the actors Ralph Macchio and William Zabka, were chosen to be the judges. You were hyped up since you got the phone call from RuPaul Charles, and actually being there made you more than excited.   
Smiling, Ralph looked at you. “So being a stage actor, you sure are used to cross-dressing?” he smirked, as you took your seats.   
You grinned back, “why not?” 

According to Ru, this episode was called ‘RuPaul’s Karate Championship(s)’, which was a homage to the Karate Kid trilogy as well as the most recent show of ‘Cobra Kai’. You nearly shrieked aloud when you heard that.   
The cross-dressers, most notably Giovanni Paladrani, Brian Firkus, Andrew Levitt, Paul Darto, and Max Heller were the contestants. Giovanni was, according to himself, Daniel LaRusso, because —   
“Like him, I’m also Italian, so ciao, everyone!” he beamed. 

You smirked at Ralph and Max announced, “since everyone thinks my character, Cracker, has a feud with Giovanni’s character, Aquaria, I’m Johnny Lawrence, woo!”   
Everyone clapped, and Brian announced, “and I’ll be playing… John Kreese, mwahahahahah…”   
William hollered, “AWESOME!”, and Andrew announced, “For me, I’ll be going towards the direction of the third movie — I’m Sean Kanan, or rather, Mike Barnes, who later gets to fight Daniel. Whether he wins or not, you’ll have to wait and see!”   
You and Ralph exchanged another grin. 

“And finally…” Paul began, “I’ll be playing Daniel’s Cobra Kai teacher — Terry Silver, who is one of Kreese’s best friends from Vietnam, woo!”   
The clapping became deafening and finally, Ru stood up and rapped his ruler on the table, making everyone jump, with Santino sending him a glare, which had went unnoticed.   
“As usual, people, you know the rules. The best one gets first place, and the worst will be eliminated,” he began his usual monologue, causing you to tune him out. 

Truthfully, this was getting way too interesting, and by heck you will never want to miss this. 

-o- 

Things moved to Cobra Kai with almost a blink, and already, Paul and the others were screaming notable ‘Karate Kid’ phrases, like ‘sweep the leg!’ and ‘Strike first, strike hard, NO MERCY!!!’.   
It sure was almost laughable, but to say you didn’t enjoy every moment of this, was a terrible lie. 

-O- 

End chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I had to research for some of the cross-dressers’ actual names, like Paul(female persona: Violet), Giovanni(female persona: Aquaria), etc. Still, hope you liked this, and excuse the rushed ending! I’ll be editing this one, because it’s not yet finished. So get ready for updates on this chap!


	89. Rami Malek(actor) and Ryan Murphy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Indiana Jones or Professor Layton!AU? More specifically, please write an archaeology!AU with Ryan, Rami, and the reader? The reader is either Ryan or Rami’s sibling in this, and whatever gender, it’s your choice! And it’s also your choice whomever they end up with, so kind of a pre-pre-relationship?’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

•The Azran legacy… you never expected to ever find it, but something else was strange as well. 

As soon as you, Ryan, and Rami arrived at the ruins, Rami started acting way stranger than he used to be, staring out to the ruins, and occasionally mumbling to himself. Ryan wasn’t worried, since you, him, and Rami were archaeologists and inspectors for the Scotland Yard. The former was Rami, and the latter was you and Ryan.   
You were getting way weirded out when you saw Rami look up to one of the stone towers. Again, Ryan wasn’t phased. Maybe he was used to strange things, especially when you’ve been called to different places to investigate the paranormal. The last case you had to take was in an underground ballroom scene, with plenty of… wait for it… not-quite-females and/or males.   
So, understandably, Ryan wasn’t weirded out. 

“Rami, what is it?” you asked, before the archaeologist looked at you, stunned.   
“I’ve been here before,” he said quietly, “it looks too familiar.”   
Immediately, you got ‘American Horror Story’ vibes. The thing was, you’ve been nervous since you, Rami, and Ryan got to the ruins, and now Rami’s saying about it being familiar…   
Maybe he’s been here before? 

“You’ve been here before.” looking at him hard, Ryan asked, making the question sound more like a statement than a question.   
As soon as that happened, you remembered a rumor you’ve heard from Ben when you were back at the ‘Night At the Museum’ set — re-incarnation. 

•Before, you always laughed that off. Ben and Owen were used to making fun of everyone on set, and Rami just ignored them, pretending not to care. Sometimes, you were sure that was true. 

•How did Rami know that his character never existed in reality, and was based mainly on Tut and his best friend Seraph? Or rather, completely based on Seraph? 

•You didn’t question it, but this time, you were to. 

“How…” before you could ask your question, Ryan said, “fine, if you’re so familiar… mind guiding us to the temple where Seraph was found?”   
Another memory hit you. Owen had confirmed that yes, Rami was Tut’s best friend, Seraph, so that’s how come he knew lots of information for Tut himself. You and him had be reading Ancient Egypt encyclopedias because of the revelation, all thanks to Rami’s knowledge on everything. 

• “It couldn’t be just because his parents are from there, there has to be more,” you and Owen were trying to find everything that connected to the Tut excavation Howard Carter had started, “oh, if only he was there when Carnavon and Carter were there!” 

•You’d smiled at that thought. Maybe next time. 

“This is all… too familiar for me, it’s scary, y’know?” going down the small hill, Rami said quietly to you, with you trying not to roll your eyes.   
“This is where you belong, Seraph, and not amongst us, you’re re-incarnated, against your will, and that shouldn’t happen.” you said back, “I read all the documents with Owen.”   
Nearing the ancient building, Ryan read the plaque. 

‘Temple of Akhsar.’   
“This is it, the place where the friends last saw each other, before Ay was rumored to’ve killed Tut off.” you said quietly, forgetting that Rami was near you.   
“It could’ve been prevented.” 

You and Ryan’s attentions snapped back to him again.   
“WHAT?”   
You shuddered. You never knew one of your best friends was a re-incarnate, and this is sure to prove as useful as possible, and as crazy as heck. 

-O- 

End chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n 3: Sorry, there’s no pairings in this one. Rami and the reader are just friends, and yes, Ryan and the reader are the siblings, even when you cannot see it!


	90. Owen Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘LOVED your previous chapter! I would’ve left this in the comments if you’d allowed xD. Still, please this?: Rami knows way too much about Ancient Egyptian civilization and Owen starts getting suspicious of him being a reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian person? I don’t know, but I couldn’t stop thinking of Rami when reading the ‘Ramose’ stories xDD — he’s the best friend, for some reason!!’

The Response: 

(Based during the ‘Night At the Museum’ trilogy) 

 

You were too tired of Hank Azaria and Ben Stiller pretending to holler at each other, and later pull pranks on each other, so you decided to wander around the Ancient Egyptian gallery in another museum the cast and crew used for the set.   
There, you saw Rami Malek staring at the paintings and everything, before seeing Owen Wilson also there, marveling at the relics and everything.   
You were about to say something when Rami suddenly said, “this… it’s fake.” 

You and Owen nearly jumped out of yourselves. What was the younger actor talking about?   
“What’s fake?” you asked, walking over to him.   
Rami pointed at one of the figurines. “I don’t understand… couldn’t they… wait, no, they can’t, that’s understandable.” he rambled, before you and Owen exchanged another look.   
“Tomb robbers.” the latter explained. 

You nodded, then looked back at Rami.   
“How…”   
Owen smirked at you. “Told you it could be true.”   
Right, you remembered the rumor Owen kept spreading through the cast about Rami possibly being a reincarnate of some ancient Egyptian and that’s how come the director casted him in Ahk’s role. 

You looked back at Rami. “OK, elaborate on how and why is this fake?”   
“It’s strange, but it looks familiar, and at the same time, unfamiliar.” he said back, with Owen smirking even bigger at you, with an air of ‘told ya!’ about him, “I swear I’ve seen this before but I couldn’t remember when and where.”   
You didn’t know what to say to that and Owen was already looking too smug for his own good. 

Maybe you’d better investigate this further… and with Owen together; and if Ben wants to join in, he could. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You and Owen were getting some much-needed heart-to-heart as well as investigation when Hank and Ben walked in, still chatting their heads off. You smiled to yourself. So movie!Rami’s elder brother is actually good with movie!Ben, huh?   
“Y/n, Owen, why’re you two here?” you had just started reading a very exciting story about the Nile when Ben’s voice rang out of the quiet library of the museum set.   
You and Owen nearly jumped out of yourselves. 

“We’re investigating something,” the latter said, without even looking up, “I /knew/ Rami was suspicious! He have to be a re-incarnate, otherwise why’d he have the memories of the relic?”   
Walking over to you, Ben and Hank surrounded you, and still Owen refused to look up and let them interrupt his search.   
“The thing is, he’s a native, y’know,” the latter explained, “naturally he knows what’s real and what’s not.”   
That got the other actor alright. 

“But can you explain why he mentioned about it being familiar and unfamiliar at the same time?! I /swear/ to god he’s a re-incarnate!”   
Ben shook his head and you smiled to yourself.   
“What if he saw it somewhere before?”   
That was a possibility you couldn’t deny. 

“Then I /really/ have to interview him. Don’t wait up, y/n, I’ll be back zippity quick!” and with that, he left you, Hank, and Ben alone. 

-o- 

It was almost something right out of ‘American Horror Story’ when Owen got back to you that same day, because —   
“He said, and I quote, ‘not a museum, but something like a temple where a friend and I went to.’” he said, grinning with triumph, “now /that’ll/ make Ben and Hank speechless!”   
You didn’t want to believe what he was implying. If Rami really was a re-incarnate, that means the movie would’ve blurred reality and fiction; and if you remembered correctly, it shouldn’t. 

“Oh… no.” was all you mumbled.   
Owen looked at you. “Why?”   
If it wasn’t of him mentioning about what happened earlier that day, you wouldn’t’ve remembered this.   
“King Tut had a best friend named Seraph, and Seraph was the one who accompanied the former to a temple, where they chatted and hung out. That was before Tut was killed.” you said quietly, “I have a feeling that Rami is Seraph.” 

Owen beamed. “NOW YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!”   
You smiled back. “So we really should tell everyone, and in a subtle way, in case they react negatively.” that was the action you wanted, and you were sure to make Rami, or rather, /Seraph/, reveal all the secrets to you, and why he didn’t help out Howard Carter and Company. 

-O- 

End chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And no, sorry, Rami isn’t really a re-incarnation of anyone, or so I hope! Seraph popped into my mind because Rami was amazing in ‘NAtM’… : ) 
> 
> A/N 3: Also, Seraph is an OC, so!


	91. Gene Wilder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by SissolxJeffC4ever: ‘Can I please have a Gene Wilder/Reader moment where Gene took the role of Willy Wonka because his Significant Other and him had this ‘Chocolate Factory’-themed anniversary or something before?’

The Response: 

(Based around the 1970s or so) 

 

•You were the one who wanted him to join in Mel Brooks’s newest movie, and that caused you both to banter on and off the same day you requested it. 

•Gene never expected you to be a fan of Roald Dahl books, so of course, he decided to just humor you, and if he didn’t get the role, he’d blame you and the thing will back-fire epically. 

•Ever since you started your relationship, you didn’t want to put secrets between you. But this time, it was essential. 

•It wasn’t until after the movie was finished did you know he got the role. 

•Here goes another candy-land-themed event! All thanks to you. 

-O- 

End chapter 91


	92. Stephen Fry and Hugh Laurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Imagine Hugh being your childhood enemy because his father was so popular, and your father wasn’t. Now you meet again in Cambridge, and old wounds were opened. Fortunately, Stephen’s there to comfort you and make peace between you and Hugh.’

The Response: 

(Cambridge era) 

 

Attending Cambridge had to be a positive thing and you relished it. Emma Thompson, Ben Elton, and Stephen Fry were your best friends, that is, until you saw someone you never wanted to see ever again in your darn lifetime. And that was Hugh Laurie, the scoundrel that tormented you and your family since you were children and not adults.   
Your first, or rather, second, since you and him weren’t classmates in either Elementary, Middle, or High schools, meeting went as well as you might expect from your old rival.   
You were with Ben in the common room when it happened. 

“Oh, so Y/n, you’re in this school as well.” you’ve been reading one of the books you were supposed to be reading when you heard that familiar voice, now more mature than the chanting one in your head.   
Your attention snapped up. “I see you’re here as well,” you answered coolly, “now, trying to get Sandi interested, aren’t you?”   
Sandi Toksvig was another student. She was Danish, though, and of course she wasn’t interested in Hugh — she had Ben, and you knew it. That didn’t stop Hugh going after her, though.   
Ben also looked up, though you knew the reason. 

“Hugh, /really/? Y/n,” he looked at you, “is that true?”   
It wasn’t true, of course.   
“No.” said Hugh back, flopping on the couch as well, “now, you’re not the one to spread rumors, especially when I don’t have eyes for Sandi, she’s with Ben, thought you /knew/ that, being her friend and all.”   
You couldn’t believe it. Hugh doubted your friendship? Already, even when the school year wasn’t over?   
“Don’t you /dare/ question /us/, Laurie, I’m warning you.” you hissed, glaring at the other student. 

You were getting emotional and you knew it.   
“Fine, fine, whatever you say, Y/n, you know what I mean by that.” and with that, he left, leaving you with Ben, who, after some time, mumbled, “so what was that about?”   
You didn’t feel like explaining. The rift between you and Hugh just refused to die.   
In a huff, you left the common room, explaining that you had to clear your head. 

Sure, a good excuse, before you started crying angry tears all over again, as usual. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You were furious. You had no idea that Hugh always doubted about yours and Sandi’s friendship. He had to be jealous, just like how the other girls had told you.   
Sighing, you were getting ready to leave before hearing another voice behind you, “Y/n?”   
Never mind, maybe you’d stay out here. 

“Go away, Stephen, I have to clear my head.” you said gruffly, not really meaning to sound harsh, but it just came out as that.   
You and Stephen only started going out together not long ago, and for the most part, you couldn’t understand why and how could he and Hugh just click like that. Those two were partners-in-crime and best friends, along with Ben.   
“How /did/ you manage with him?” turning around, you asked, still thinking about Hugh.   
Stephen looked at you. 

“This is about him, isn’t it?”   
“Oh, sure, Mr. Obvious.” you said back, “too bad he has no idea how long Sandi and I knew each other.”   
“I didn’t tell him and I never plan to,” the other student said to you, quietly, and you half-ignored him. 

“Listen, I’m having his hide if he ever dares to question Sandi and my friendship in front of her.” you said in determination, and of course you were. 

-O- 

End chapter 92


	93. Jussie Smollett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Erika, can I please have something for Jussie’s 2018 b-day celebration?! I ADORE ‘AHS’, so…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: A reminder! This is, again, branched from another chapter — chapter 80. It’s recommended to read chapter 80 first before reading this one!

The Response: 

(Based in 2018) 

 

The Smollett-(Y/l/n) house had an ominous air around it, and that’s because ‘Empire’ actor Jussie Smollett’s having his b-day celebration in an ‘American Horror Story’-theme. That theme wasn’t chosen by him, of course, but his Significant Other, Y/n Murphy, who was ‘American Horror Story’ creator, Ryan Murphy’s younger sibling. Y/n was originally based in London, but now they were recruited over at the US, being a playwright and all.   
Not only a playwright, since they were Ryan’s sibling, they were invited over to make cameos in ‘Empire’ and also write for Ryan’s latest creations. This time, it was a new show called ‘Pose’, which was still in its infancy.   
Inside the house, Ryan and Y/n were decorating the living room, and putting fake cobwebs everywhere, as if Halloween came early. 

“Y/n, this is ridiculous, alright?” Trai Byers was one of your helpers, along with Bryshere Gray. Again, you shooed Jussie out because you didn’t want him to know about your plans, which of course, you briefed it to him last night.   
You grinned. “Blame my bro, will ya?” you asked back, before stating, “so you’re sure you’ve finished making the cupcakes?”   
Trai and Bry exchanged a look.   
“Not yet. Fine, bye, Y/n!” and with that, the former ran out of the living room and into the shared kitchen between you and Jussie. 

You and Bry smiled at each other. Ryan and you were really a brilliant team, and you couldn’t wait for the surprise to happen. 

(*Some time later…*) 

‘American Horror Story’ actors Stefan Kulash, Leonard Danvers, and Avery Starr were invited by Ryan into the Smollett-(Y/l/n) house to play the ghosts, as Saints-Saëns’s ‘Danse Macabre’ played on repeat. Even you were getting celebration dysphoria; maybe this wasn’t the best idea, especially dealing with Ryan’s strange obsession with everything ‘Faust’ and/or ‘Dorian Gray’.   
You were still thinking about ‘Dorian Gray’ when the doorbell rang, causing you to nearly jump through the ceiling. Ryan and Bry were having a much-needed heart-to-heart for some reason before they noticed you jump and snickered to themselves.   
You ignored them. 

“Yes?” opening the door after asking who was it(Jussie, of course, along with Tara and Terrance), you asked, trying your best to not show how the decorations freaked you out, even when you knew they were fake.   
The trio looked strange at you.   
“Seriously, Y/n?” asked Tara, raising an eyebrow.   
Terrance nudged her. “It wasn’t just planned by them, remember, Y/n themselves said so,” and with that, he hugged you and entered. 

Jussie just stared at you. “So what /is/ it between you and Ryan?” when you and him finally entered, and you grabbed a Pellegrino with a lemon, he asked, looking around cautiously, as if the decorations could come to life any time.   
You blushed. “Uh…”   
From the couch, Ryan shot you a warning look. Sure, you weren’t supposed to be telling Jussie until tomorrow. 

“You’ll know /veeeery/ soon, tomorrow, in fact,” standing up, Ryan went up to you two and exclaimed, “now, enjoy your time!” 

-o- 

It sure was fun, if things didn’t escalate as soon as people had cupcakes. Leonard, Avery, and Stefan really turned this place into some haunted mansion and everyone was either screaming on top of the voices in an over-the-top way, or they were suffering some ominous message sent by Ryan, who oh-so-casually walked up to you, when you were chatting with Avery, to inform you the possible ingredients of the cakes.   
“Y/n, may I have a word with you?” he asked, smirking, as you and Avery started getting nervous.   
You groaned to yourself. Ryan was rubbing off of Anthony you swore. 

“What is it?” you snapped, just as Tara shrieked and crashed right into Jussie, who later crashed into Bry, who then crashed into Terrance, who later crashed into Trai, and all three of them tried to run out of the room, with Stefan hot on their heels. Avery laughed at them and you had to admit, this was insane.   
Ryan smiled sweetly at you. “Actually, I don’t know, maybe Trai put some human remains inside the cakes?” he asked, and immediately you felt ill.   
No way was that true. 

“STOP, RYAN, I’M WARNING YOU!” you shouted, as you ran to the bathroom, trying to retch up the cakes you’ve eaten.   
Ryan and Avery waited for you to go out of earshot before they both cracked up, high-five-d each other, and then clinked their glasses. Perfect.   
And inside the bathroom, you groaned to yourself. 

Maybe you should be changing another theme next year. No, scratch that — DEFINITELY you should choose another theme next year! 

-O- 

End chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, not quite Jussie/reader. More like ‘Empire’ Ensemble/reader. Still, hope this clears things up from chapter 80!


	94. Halloween Within the Cousin!verse(Anthony Hopkins and Ryan Murphy/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘LOVE LOVE LOVE the cousin!verse so much! Wonder what Halloween might be like within that universe? Please, can the reader be Steven Canalis’s sister or something for this? Thanks!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, October) 

 

A road trip with Anthony Hopkins and Ryan Murphy, along with your own older brother, Steven Canals, is supposed to be eventful. Or maybe ‘eventful’ wasn’t even the right word, when you three decided to get away from the American crowd and go to the UK, Norwich in Norfolk, to be exact.   
Actually, you, Steven, Ryan, and Anthony went to London first, rented an SUV, and then set out to have a road trip to Norwich. Only that was the last calming moments of your journey, because in the middle of his driving, Ryan announced that it was Halloween today.   
You groaned into your arm, which you rested on the window sill of the car. 

“/Now/?” you whined, not even looking up from your position.   
Ryan’s eyes smiled at you from the rearview mirror, though you didn’t notice.   
“Actually,” he began, business-like, “this was planned by Anthony and me, which means we’ll be spending tonight in an abandoned mansion around the Norfolk countryside, hoping to catch paranormal happenings.”   
Steven, who was looking out of the window all this time, looked over at you. 

“It’s beyond me how you can deal with that all the time,” he smiled at you.   
You smiled back, “welllll…”   
Anthony grinned, “they either deal with it or they’re dinner, because we’re controlling, right?”   
Steven looked hard at the Ryan-lookalike. 

“You have to have my permission to have them for dinner, remember that.” he said back, warningly, “and yes, that’s toxic.”   
You winced and tuned them out. Right, living with Ryan and Anthony, along with the latter’s Significant Other, Jonathan Pryce, was like living in some Hitchcockian movie constantly, so were you glad you and Ryan were Significant Others, along with David Miller, who was another playwright, just like you. 

(*Some time later…*) 

The mansion you four arrived to looked like something right out of ‘Bram Stoker’s Dracula’, though you doubted the count would be living in the UK instead of Transylvania. But everything went out of the window again when you four entered.   
The mansion wasn’t completely useless, as if no one has ever lived there before. It was abandoned, but still livable, so as soon as you four got to the great hall, you all started sorting everyone out.   
Ryan and you, and Anthony with Steven. Perfect. 

“Just please, don’t make my brother into supper, will ya?” you asked, with Anthony and Ryan collapsing into laughing at your question.   
“Maybe turning him into lunch is better?” the former joked, and Steven and you both cringed at the macabre thought. God knows how you and Anthony ever became best friends.   
You ignored him and grabbed Ryan, clomping up the stairs to the bedrooms. 

Upstairs, it was even better, if you didn’t get the creeps already, that is.   
“OK, am I in an episode of ‘AHS’ or not?” you asked to no one in particular, before Steven suddenly shrieked and Anthony’s footsteps thudded on the stairs.   
You and Ryan both nearly jumped out of yourselves.   
“/What/ just happened?” you demanded. 

Anthony grinned, “Y/N! RYAN! COME QUICK, YOU’LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!”   
And frankly, you didn’t want to know, if you were honest to yourself. 

-o- 

That evening, you were jumpy, and understandably so; so when you called MJ, you wanted to vent out your horrors to her, especially why did your elder brother shriek like that time when Ryan J-S’s prank went way wrong and caused you and Billy Porter to almost die with fright after shoving you both into a dark room, filled with glow-in-the-dark skeleton props. Fortunately you both survived, but Billy didn’t make RJS hear the last of it.   
“… and guess what, he saw a Halloween zombie prop in the bed, so that’s how come he shrieked like how Bill did when Ryan nearly killed both of us with his hanging skeleton props,” you explained, blushing, when you remembered that time on set.   
MJ’s voice had grins in it. Ever since she and Bill established their relationship, the ‘Pose’ fandom nearly exploded, and add that to how she, Bill, and Johnny Sibilly were a three-some… 

“Good luck being with them, y/n, you’d need it, especially when David’s not there to keep you two in order. He does that, doesn’t he?”   
You smiled to yourself. You loved David and Ryan, and was reciprocated; that’s how come like Billy, Mikaela, and Johnny, you three were a three-some as well.   
“Eh, not really.”   
All of a sudden, the door opened and you nearly dropped the phone. 

“Y/n, still calling Mikaela?” Ryan.   
“RYAN!” you hissed, “stop doing that!”   
MJ snickered from the phone and Ryan smirked.   
“Still paranoid, Y/n?” 

You hung up on Mikaela and glared.   
“Yes, unless /you/ want a horror-filled adventure like your cousin?” 

-O- 

End chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n 2: OK, not quite Halloween!AU. Still, the zombie prop was inspired by what actually happened, and till now, I can not wrap my head around what happened. If you’re interested and want me to put it into a story, you know what to do! 
> 
> A/N 3: And again, DO NOT PUT REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS — the comments are moderated for a reason — and if you want to request, do so in my email or Messages!


	95. The Porters(OR, First Meetings)(Billy Porter/reader pre-pre-pre-relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘ADOOOOOOOOORE the magazine interview with Bill eep rip me… I loved every single moment of it except for the abuse part : ( — NO ONE should be abused, especially when you’re still an innocent child… PLEASE can you write about children!Bill and the reader meeting, with the Porters supportive of their child’s rights and whatnot? I need it…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: >; ) I know right… 
> 
> A/N 3: Sorry, this is more of a friendship fic instead of romance, because everyone is a child in this one… it can be read as pre-pre-pre-pre-relationship or friendship, your choice!!

The Response: 

(Children!AU) 

 

•The first time you and Billy Porter met was because your parents were both in the PTA of the school you were attending. And yes, even kindergarten kids have their parents in that thing. 

•The Porters were your neighbors, as well as the Charleses, who live in another apartment building, the Lynches, etc. 

•You were hardly ever spotted together, since you weren’t ready for your original best friends to see you were together with some new person. 

•Ryan Murphy, the cousin of Anthony Hopkins, was first to notice, so that’s how come there was a meeting over at the playground that same day, with Billy confused and you feeling humiliated. 

“So you two have been hanging out?” you and Bill arrived at the playground and Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t angry at you, at least.   
You hated it when kids were so… well… unaccepting of new people into this neighborhood, and just because Ryan had connections with Anthony didn’t mean that he ruled the whole place.   
You looked hard at him. 

“I can be friends with whomever I want, sorry to break it to you, Ryan,” you snapped, “and yes, better to bond because our parents are in the PTA of the kindergarten.”   
That was also how you met with Jane and Ru. Another family, the Hensons, were also in the PTA, so it wasn’t a surprise when you were also friends with those people, who formed this gang-like group they called ‘Empire Ensemble’. You didn’t like the sound of that, so you left.   
Ryan smirked. “So you’re misunderstood, Y/n.” 

You and Billy exchanged a glance.   
“Elaborate, please?” you asked, crossing your arms, as Jane and Ru watched your exchange. 

•That was the first time you heard the fact that Ryan wanted to establish a similar group, but this group would be called ‘Pose’. Whatever that was, you didn’t know. 

•Your families nearly flipped when they heard. 

•You didn’t care. All you cared about was your friendship, and seems like it’s already getting established soon enough. 

-O- 

End chapter 95


	96. Party Time? OH NO!(Billy Porter/Reader established relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘LOOOOOOOVE the one with the son’s b-day celebration! i really think that might happen if it’s real : ). Please can I have a story where the son is reeeeaally reluctant to join in the reader’s mother’s b-day celebration, but later makes a friend and everything is good? Thanks too much xxx’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, an AU within the ‘Love of My Life’ universe) 

 

If there’s one thing a person should know about the Porter-(Y/l/n) family, that was how extravagant those celebratory parties were. Sure, Y/n Y/l/n wasn’t an extravagant person at all… heck, they hardly even /cared/ about parties unless it’s necessary! But still, their parents thought it was traditional and fun to do a party for Y/n’s mother’s birthday.   
That was what was happening at the Porter-(Y/l/n) house, second floor, that is.   
That family had a villa-like house, because Y/n loved it, that’s why. 

“I’d better ask Sam what kind of outfits fits the theme this year,” you and your Significant Other, the actor Billy Porter, were getting dressed up, sipping on rosé, and doing make-up at the same time, when the latter said to the former.   
You were trying to do your hair in front of the mirror when you turned around.   
“Just… don’t,” you said quietly, “y’know you have to make sure to give S/n a good example of what’s… well… normal within our household.”   
Bill was in his current David Bowie/Freddie Mercury fashion phase, which meant — androgyny, and possible some cross-dressing. 

You’d disproved, especially when one of your best friends had told you to make Billy ditch Sam until S/n is older.   
“Fine, how ‘bout… graphic design?” the dark-skinned actor asked you.   
You smiled to yourself. “Perf. I’d better see if S/n is ready, which I’m willing to bet that he’s far from it,” you said back, and you two shared a laugh before you finally left the master-bedroom and went to S/n’s room, which was adjacent to yours. 

S/n was only three and understandably, he wasn’t interested in anything the adults do, so you weren’t surprised to see that his clothes were still on the bed and he was on the floor playing dragons.   
You gently rapped on the door to get his attention and asked, “may I come in?”   
S/n looked up.   
“Mama play dragons?” he asked, handing you a stuffed wyvern that the Smollett siblings(two of them, that is, not the whole bunch) sent you. 

You smiled. “We can play dragons later, and now we have to get ready for nana’s birthday party,” you said back, putting the wyvern on the bed.   
S/n pouted. “No want to go party.”   
You have to admit, you were in the similar situation when you first went to kindergarten and had to meet new people(re: your now best friends).   
“At least it’s not like Kindergarten,” you mumbled to yourself, wincing at the memory. And to S/n, you said gently, “it’ll be quick, promise. Now, let’s get you dressed up.”   
Of course, S/n was reluctant. 

“NO want to go party! Want stay home and pway dwagons!” he snapped back at you, as you tried your best to get him dressed up.   
At least the silver lining was that he never got his father’s cross-dress-y antics, at least for now.   
“Thought you liked playing dress-up?” you asked, as he threw the shoes away to a corner. You were getting exasperated, to say the truth, and you didn’t want to see Sam and Billy dressing up each other and later cracking up, before the former dressed the latter successfully.   
“Thass daddy, y’know that.” 

You cracked up at that one. Even S/n noticed.   
“Now… who’s ready for some competition?” you smirked, knowing your son’s weakness when coming to fashion.   
S/n smiled at you. “Me gon’ cream dada, because I say so.”   
You smiled again.   
“But no dwesses, please.” S/n added, making you crack up all over again and him glaring at you. “Stawp laughing!” 

You have to admit, he sure got his commanding antics from his father. Dressing up wasn’t hard right now, but doing his hair was another step that you had to let Sam deal with. 

(*Some time later…*) 

When you finally got S/n dressed up, with some face-painting like shamrocks and stuff, which he called ‘girlish and Irish at the same time’, you and him went to the master-bedroom for Sam the Hairdresser.   
“Sam, I need you for a moment,” after rapping on the door and peeking in, you said, before Billy and Sam both looked over at you and S/n.   
“Y/n and S/n, all ready, I see?” the former asked, theatrically, as usual. 

You flushed and looked away, only for S/n to say, “yes, an’ we gon’ cream you.”   
Sam had to cling onto Billy for support when he heard that.   
Billy rolled his eyes. “Fine, but Sam, please, you have to do his hair, will ya?” 

Of course he did. Now that everything was almost ready, all you had to do was make sure things go in the right direction. 

-o- 

The party was downstairs, and mostly in the conservatory and outside. With S/n already getting bored and forgetting his mission, you smiled to yourself and finally found your parents hugging and some of your relatives congratulating each other; or more specifically, your mother.   
“Happy birthday, Mrs. Y/l/n,” when Bill hugged her, everyone ‘oooooh’-d. You smiled again and S/n also hugged her afterwards.   
“Happy birthday, nana,” he said quietly, and to you, he asked, “now can we leave?” 

You and Bill exchanged a glance. You should’ve expected this outcome.   
“Well… we still have to have dinner later, and then cake, so I guess you could make better time to be with…” you looked around, trying to find your best friends.   
It was positively almost like a maze around there, and you were trying your best to find either RuPaul Charles, Jane Lynch, or Ryan Murphy and David Miller, or maybe even your elder brother, Adam, who went with Stefan Kulash, another actor. 

Wandering aimlessly around the place, you didn’t find anyone, that is, until you spied Jane, with her daughter Edna Charles.   
The first time you knew about Jane and Ru was when you accidentally let slip that you and Billy were actually getting together, and Jane had said, “oh, so like Ru and me.” That was how you found out that OK, they were together, and it was unexpected. Still, they loved each other and had been friends for god knows how long. You didn’t want to pry into it further and ruin their already wonderful relationship, so naturally, you didn’t.   
You went over to the bar area where Jane and Edna were and greeted the actress. 

“You finally came over!” you exclaimed, with Jane beaming at you, “of course, wouldn’t miss this, and hiya, S/n.”   
S/n waved in a flimsy way and Edna smiled a little bit.   
“Now Edna, why don’t you go over and be with S/n for some time, Y/n and I have /so/ much to catch up on!” Jane beamed, grinning at you, with you wondering how long has she been sipping on the different cocktails the waiters were giving out randomly.   
From not far away, you spied RuPaul and Bill, along with Ryan as well. Those three were in a conversation that seemed to be quite interesting because Ryan couldn’t stop smiling. 

You smiled to yourself at the sight and looked back at S/n.   
“Now, why don’t you go with Edna and… explore the place?”   
Edna nodded, and so did S/n, albeit not-so-enthusiastically. That, he got it from you, because you were never good with new people, especially when they're not family. Even then, you were almost certain Edna and S/n would be friends, eventually. 

Sighing, you were relieved to see them gone; because sure, you and Jane did have a lot to catch up on, and try not to let Ru sweep you off to another bout of drinking games. 

(*Some time later…*) 

It was almost midnight did the dinner finish and the cake started. So you weren't surprised when you saw Billy, Ru, Ryan, and Adam at the bar area, all giggling immaturely, with Jane staring hard at her Significant Other. Her aquamarine eyes could be kind but fierce in an instant, and that instant was now.   
Ru took a swig of his mojito and looked up, just in time to see you get to the bar area as well. You knew they were more than a little bit tipsy, but you didn’t expect Billy to holler at you to join in the fun.   
Jane’s eyes darkened into sapphire. 

“Ru, imagine if Edna was here.” she hissed, and her Significant Other grinned back, “chiiiiiiiillllll… y’know… uh… S/… what’s-his-name-again is with her, no? She’s safe, and IN GOOD HANDS!”   
Adam, Billy and Ryan all cheered and each took a swig of their cocktails.   
Ryan seemed like he didn’t know that information.   
“Y/n’s son’s with her?” his eyes widened. 

Billy grinned, “I KNOW RIGHT! THEY’LL BE SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD TO EACH OTHER I’M SO PROUD OHMYGOD…”   
“SO THAT’S HOW COME THEY SHOULD BE ALMOST LIKE HOW MICHELLE AND SANTINO WERE LIKE, RIGHT?” yelled Ru, “RIGHT, BILL, RYAN, AND ADAM?”   
You swore neither Ru nor Billy should have more cake in their lives.   
“You two, get a grip.” snapped Jane, “I’d better go find them since it’s already dark out.” 

Immediately Ryan jumped up. “No worries, m’dear, they’re in good hands.” and with that, he and Adam started singing Bob Marley’s ‘Three Little Birds’, obnoxiously, that is.   
You never thought your ears could bleed so much, and almost literally. Throwing your arms up in defeat, you stomped outside. Better to find the two little minxes yourself. 

-O- 

End chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Hope this is hilarious enough! And yes, Ru, Ryan, and Adam are partners-in-crime here.


	97. April Fools Day In the Porter-Smith-(Y/l/n) Household(or, Unexpected Events)(‘Pose’ Ensemble/Adam Smith/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Please can I have a Porter-Smith-(reader’s last name) household dynamics story? I really enjoyed PoseFan’s stories and you kind of write like they do! What would happen… say… they want to celebrate April 1st?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: If you’re interested, this chapter is similar to chapter 4 in ‘The Pose Trio’, which was the first multi-chapter story collection I wrote. It can be read as a stand-alone as well, so… yeah!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, April 1st) 

 

Aprils in the Porter-Smith-(Y/l/n) household would either go too well, or not go well at all. And this year, it wasn’t surprising that Adam straight up refused to join in. Of course, it was suggested by your elder brother, Ryan Murphy, and your Significant Other, Billy Porter, who wouldn’t stop tormenting both you and Adam that you were /THIS CLOSE/ to threatening him about taking Adam for yourself and leaving forever. But still, it unfortunately didn’t work as well as you wanted it to.   
And this year, they were getting more and more colorful, because you saw RuPaul Charles chatting with Ryan, right there on your couch, sipping on tea, as if they were in their own house.   
You felt your blood boil when you saw your brother and Ru. 

“HEY!” you hollered, as soon as you got down the stairs. You went up to them and crossed your arms, “explanation, please? And Ryan,” you looked hard at your bro, “I didn’t give you that spare key for you to barge in with your accomplice unannounced — it’s for /emergencies/ — e-m-e-r-g-e-n-c-i-e-s.”   
Ru ignored you. That was so like him.   
Ryan looked up. “What, this isn’t one? We’re waiting for Billy and Adam to wake the hell up and get on with it.” he said back, and finally, Ru elbowed him.   
“TMI, Ry.” and with that, they both giggled. 

You threw your arms in the air.   
“So /what/, is the so-called emergency that you have to barge in here?”  
Ryan was about to answer when footsteps sounded on the stairs, causing you to groan and look away. This is why you hated it when you were in the US — you had too much questionable friends, with only Jane Lynch, Ru’s Significant Other, being the… well… /normal/ one.   
Ru jumped up as soon as he saw them. 

“Aah, you’re finally up!” he exclaimed, with the flare of a… well… drama queen, which of course he was one, “I guess I’d’ve to ask you two this as well: may I /please/ borrow Y/n as my date today? Jane has Santino, while Michelle has Ross.”   
“Heyo!” beamed Bill, “of course you can.”   
“Of course you can/not/.” snapped Adam, “what is going on here?”   
That was when Ru, Ryan, and Bill all surrounded you and Adam, ambushing you in their circle. 

“It’s just… um… a spy mission,” said Ryan, as convincingly as possible, “David knows that, so does Stefan, though he’s currently with Jussie Smollett of ‘Empire’ fame.”   
You didn’t know what was worse. Ryan supporting incest or he, RuPaul, and Adam acting weirder than usual.   
“Spill, now. What’s your motive.” you snapped. 

Ru was the one who spoke then. “Y/n, we’re going to… where d’you like to?” he asked, with a conversational manner; and to the others, he said, “y’all can start to prepare, don’t wait up!”   
You sighed. It’s about you ditched Ru and got someone else as another of your best friends. 

-o- 

You and Ru settled on Ayrton’s since you and Ryan went there frequently when you wanted to go on sibling dates. Maybe that was the purpose, to get you out of the house. Sighing, you didn’t want to know what was happening to the house, at all. 

(*Meanwhile…*) 

(Porter-Smith-(Y/l/n) household) 

Ryan was starting to think this wasn't the best idea, but he had to continue with the work, especially when Adam and Billy were enjoying themselves a little too much. Sam Ratelle was there as well and he felt more like a caretaker than someone to watch the door, just in case the date ended way earlier than planned.   
“You think Ru knows the rules, no?” when he finally got the confetti on top of the door and the letter on the coffee table, Adam asked, quietly, as if Y/n was right in the next room.   
Sam poked his head in. 

“Ooh,” he had realization on his face, “it’s April first, no? So that’s why?”   
Adam and Billy beamed at each other.   
“YES! AND WE’RE SO GETTING Y/N AND RU, JUST YOU SEE.” the latter hollered, almost forgetting his mission.   
Sam smirked. Oh, of course they were going to win. 

(*Back at Ayrton’s…*) 

“… so it’s April first?” you asked absentmindedly, still enjoying your lemon pie, before your eyes popped open and wide. “IT’S FREAKIN’ APRIL NOW, RUPAUL?! HOW COULD YOU NOT’VE /TOLD/ US?!”   
Ru looked up from his own piece of pie.   
“Y/n, not so loud!” he hissed, “/please/!”   
You scoffed. Who cares, right? Especially when you can get back at Billy and the others… 

“Just you wait,” with a mysterious wink, you fished out your phone and dialed Sam Ratelle’s number, smirking internally. This is gon’ be a perfect start to a new month, just you wait! 

-O- 

End chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: This is the end of part 1, so don’t forget to look out for part 2! :D


	98. Johnny Sibilly(actor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PrayBlancaTell: ‘Hi! Can you please write something for Johnny and the reader? Scenario: Johnny knew that he was thinking of the reader when filming the most emotional episode of ‘Pose’; but anything for Y/n, isn’t it? Mostly fluff, please, and some funny bits because that episode is impossible to watch if you’re easily weepy.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Well, this is a first!

The Response: 

(Based around late 2018 or so) 

 

“For all we know, we might never meet again…” when Johnny opened his eyes again after closing them for way too long, he almost forgot he was inside the studio, and Billy Porter was singing the song that his character dedicated to his Significant Other, Costas, who was dying. It was sweet and extremely sentimental, Johnny had to agree, but all he had eyes for was one of the writers, Y/n Y/l/n.   
He first met Y/n was, of course, through ‘Pose’, his first appearance. Y/n also had a part, where they played his caretaker, whom Pray Tell snapped at in this episode. Never before he felt so defensive of someone than then.   
Sighing, Johnny waited until the song was finally over did his character decide to either a) die, or b) break the fourth wall because he couldn’t get over the snapping part. 

The next lines were easy enough, and Costas perished soon after. It was a relief, but he swore he could see Brian Falchuk crying.   
Finally, Janet shouted, “CUT!” and the spell was broken and everyone was finally back to their actual selves.   
“That was amazing,” when Janet finally made sure everyone calmed down and stopped crying their eyes out(an impossibility, since Billy was also getting emotional), you went up to him and said quietly, smiling at him.   
John smirked. “Trust me to enjoy playing dead.” 

Sure, maybe that episode was saying something to him and you.   
“So,” when he and you got out of the studio, with him jumping out of the bed, “how was it?”   
You smiled a little bit. “If you’re wondering if Brian was sobbing, yes he was,” you answered, “still, you have to calm down your nerves and stop glaring at Bill.”   
Johnny cringed. So you noticed. 

His eyes darkened. “He has /no right/ to say anything to you, character or not.” he said firmly, looking behind him at the studio, where the others were getting ready to go and get some food or drinks or whatever and just leave, “I have to talk to him. You’re the only one that matters to me, y’know that.”   
You winced. Nothing good could come from this, you swore. 

(*Some time later…*) 

The later scenes were easier to do, so most of the cast were either lounging around or just plain watching the others in front of the camera, showing off their skills. Ryan and Brian were together, as usual, and you didn’t find it strange at all, that is, when Johnny confronted Bill in the same place.   
Brian, Ryan, and you all looked up at the two actors.   
“Oh… no.” Brian mumbled, before Johnny asked, “what was that about?” 

“It’s just a scene, John, it’s nothing.” Ryan immediately interfered, knowing exactly why was Johnny so upset, “it’s character to character, not really person to person.”   
Johnny ignored him. “Bill, please, /leave y/n alone/.” he said quietly, almost with an undertone of threat.   
“What about them?” asked Billy, either really not knowing about you and Johnny or pretending to not know, “what is it between you?”   
You finally stood up before Johnny could speak. 

“John, let it drop, please!”   
“Y’know they’re my Significant Other, don’t you? /Now/ I know how your character felt when he was so furious with Blanca when she mentioned Costas!” he snapped.   
“I /didn’t/ know, and that was in the script. Ask Y/n if you don’t realize it.” the other actor snapped back. You had to agree with him, even when you didn’t even care if he actually snapped at you or not in the scene.   
Well, obviously Johnny cared, and /a lot/.   
“Don’t you think I’d know first-hand if it’s inside?” 

“You don’t seem to know since you’re arguing with me.”   
“Fine. Just so you know, Y/n’s mine, and no, I don’t see them as an object, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Johnny continued, “or else.”   
And with that, he went over to Ryan and the others, possibly thinking of removing any scenes between you and Bill, for fear it contained fights and whatnot. 

It was ridiculous, to say the truth; and sure, you were going to make sure they make peace, no matter the cost. 

-O- 

End chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, mostly angst. Still, you bet the reader made them make peace — they wouldn’t stand for it if co-stars fight, especially over something so illogical!


	99. Naming the Resident Ghost(American Horror Story!AU)(Billy Porter/Johnny Sibilly/Reader)(Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Can I have another story centered around Johnny, Billy, and the reader, please? Love the previous one where the reader is paranoid xD! Scene: Bill, John, and the reader choose a name for their residence ghost? : )’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You almost forgot about your resident ghost the next day after you had noped out of the living room, with your Significant Others, the actors Billy Porter and Johnny Sibilly thinking it was the most hilarious thing they’ve ever witnessed. They were fearless of the unknown and you envied them, frankly, so you weren’t surprised when you saw them talking to air the next day during tea-time between you three.   
It happened because apparently, eagle-eyed Johnny saw the curtains fluttering, even when there was very little wind, and a tea-cup slowly sliding across the table. The latter couldn’t be explained, so of course John assumed it was the spirit.   
You cringed when you saw the latter and wished it was all a dream. 

“I did not see that happening.” you said to yourself, before Billy asked, “so have you thought of what to call him?”   
If you didn’t cringe even harder, it wasn’t possible.   
“/Call him/?” if you didn’t choke on your tea yet, you did this time.   
Johnny was the one who grinned outright. 

“That’s why Bill and I were arguing last night.” he explained, and you sighed in exasperation.   
True, Billy and Johnny were hissing at each other even after curfew on what to call their resident ghost. Bill had suggested Pray Tell, after his character on ‘Pose’, while the latter suggested Costas, after /his/ character, and on the same show. How ironic.   
“Why not choose something… creative?” you didn’t want to be dragged into this but you couldn’t help it. Seems like a break-up is in the works.   
“I still say Costas,” said John. 

Bill’s eyes widened. “NO WAY!” and to you, he whined, “why not after /my/ character?”   
“I don’t think our ghost is as flamboyant, sorry.”   
“And I don’t think naming him after someone dying is a good omen.”   
“And sorry to break it to you, Costas already died, so au natural.” 

Again, they were excluding you, as usual. You looked up.   
“How ‘bout just RG?”   
Your Significant Others just stared at you.   
“RG?”   
John beamed. “Perfect.” 

Perfect for now and at least /one/ of your S.Os agreed on your suggestion. 

-O- 

End chapter 99


	100. Jeffrey Combs(Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Please continue the story where Jeffrey and the reader goes to the cabin? What happens next?’

The Response: 

(Based in 2014, -ish, that is) 

 

You and Jeffrey were on the way back to your shared cabin near the woods when you two both saw three more strange persons near the place. As usual, your paranoia set in and you froze, causing Jeffrey to stop in his tracks as well.   
You clearly saw the three persons. They were, as you didn’t expect, wearing cloaks and hoods, almost like some kind of cult. Cults were constant around this area, and it was all because of Jeffrey’s macabre interest did you two get to this place.   
There were several mansions around as well and you wanted to live in there more. 

“What the…” you were about to say something when Jeffrey mumbled, “I’m not he only one seeing this, am I?”   
You cringed. He certainly wasn’t.   
“I see it too.” you said back quietly, not wanting to go forward, “please can we go to the mansions instead?”   
Again, your paranoia was getting the better of you. 

Jeffery had to agree with that settlement. Neither of you knew what was going on and frankly, none of you wanted to.   
“Yes, let’s go to the mansions.” 

(*Some time later…*) 

Staying in the mansion proved to be way better than you expected so you were visibly calmer, that is, until Jeffrey looked outside and alerted you about the so-called ‘cult’.   
“Y/n, remember the news?” he asked, “there was this cult named ‘Pose’? I think that’s them.”   
You’ve definitely heard of the cult named ‘Pose’. Actually, ‘Pose’ wasn’t even its real name, just a code as to let people know what to call them. Ryan Murphy, or, as his pseudonym was called ‘Ersatz-Anthony’, was the leader. 

“This is the Case of Lucevan Salt all over again,” when you realized why was the cult name so familiar, you groaned to yourself, “Jeffrey…” you didn’t want to confess this right this moment, but when, if not now? “I have to tell you something, and if you want me to leave afterwards, I’ll understand — I used to be one of them, until I ran away, and… I think I’m the one who brought /you/ here, not the other way around.”   
Jeffrey stared at you and you knew this was the end.   
“Y/n… if you wanted them to notice me, you wouldn’t suggest us going inside this mansion, and believe me, I know where’s their headquarters.” he said back quietly, “I’ve been there.”   
That Headquarters was a place you didn’t want to remember. 

You sighed softly. Maybe, if Jeffrey believed you, you should start believing in yourself, and get you two out of this mess before Ryan finds you. 

-O- 

End chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: If you’ve read KayEUndercover’s pseudo-original work of ‘The Secret of Lucevan Salt’, you’ll know where I got the inspiration — yes, from there! But with the reader in the place of Marten and Jeffrey in the place of Rebecca; and with/out/ the Trio!


	101. Scott Bakula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Making-history!AU with Scott Bakula and the reader? They travel back in time to change things, only to find out they were either trapped or they had to use a different tactic? Time travel au please? Thanks and love the blog(or is it?) posts xD!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Not quite a blog, but if you want to think so, fine : ) And yes, enjoy, though not really Making history!au…

The Response: 

(Based in the 1990s, Hartnett!AU) 

 

When Scott got out his blueprints for the next step of the wormhole experiment, he had to use one of his assistants for the ride. He was, yes, going himself, but if anyone were to get hurt in the past, they couldn’t change it. As usual, Dean Stockwell, one of his fellow researchers, got air of it way too early. A month or a year too early.   
“Is it ready yet?” he was about to ring the intercom for one of the scientists to enter the lab when the doorbell rang and Dean walked in, right on cue, “I’m wondering if you need any help with that.”   
“I was just about to ring Y/n.” Scott had to admit, this wouldn’t be a bad idea if Dean just watched over this for some time. “If you want to, you can.”   
Dean just stared at him. Sometimes the Czech native didn’t know what he was talking about, and often did that happen. 

“How can /I/ guard this?” he asked back, looking at the other researcher, “I’m dealing with astrophysics, along with Jeffrey and Casey.”   
That was too true, but it didn’t hurt to ask.   
“Please? I need someone to experiment it with me, and that’s Y/n.”   
Dean smiled to himself. Sure, those two won’t even dream of being apart. 

“Fine, but if there’s mishaps, I’m not involved.”   
Scott half-ignored him. “Whatever.”   
But who knew Dean’s prediction were to come true so quickly? 

-o- 

The experiment was a success and as soon as the bright light vanished, Scott and Y/n opened their eyes to see they were in a meadow, and no longer in the lab. Scott smiled to himself, this was successful!   
“A success!” getting out of the pod, he beamed, calling the lab, “lab? We’re on the other side.”   
Looking out of the pod, you didn’t recognize this place. 

“Scott, where are we?” you mumbled, not wanting to know any information even when you asked.   
Scott grinned, “we’re in a parallel universe, I think… wait a minute,” and with that, he stopped smiling, because this place looked creepily familiar, if he was honest to himself.   
He’s certain he’s been there before.   
You winced. What if you were in the past? 

“Are we in the past or the future?” breaking the ominous silence, you mumbled, before Scott tried calling the lab again, “lab? Are you receiving me?”   
Silence. Great.   
“Lost connections…” you murmured to yourself; what if you were stranded there, and if it was the past, it was a problem. “Scott, we /have/ to know if we’re in the past or the present, because this is scaring me.”   
Scott looked up and back at the land. 

“Trust me, we are most probably in the past, and…” he checked the time, “oh… no.”   
You didn’t like the sound of that. “What? /What/ ‘oh no’?”   
Again, Scott didn’t answer. If you knew, you’d freak out more than you already were. 

(*Back in the present…*) 

“Lab to Pods, are you receiving me?” back in the present, Dean was still trying to establish connection with Scott and Y/n, wherever they could be. If they were in the past, of course they wouldn’t be able to connect — technology haven’t advanced to that point yet, and if they were in the future, they should most definitely connect, if they were lucky, that is.   
Dean sighed. He was about to connect another server before the intercom crackled, “Dean, Casey here, why’re you not here yet?”   
Said person sighed in frustration. Scott should’ve known, if he wasn’t so dreamy about Y/n, that is. 

“There’s a flaw in the code, Casey, and I’m in the wormhole labs.” he said back, “I’ll make sure to call you back ASAP, that is, if I get the connection back.”   
He could almost see Casey and Jeffrey exchange a glance.   
“Fine, then.” and with that, the intercom died again. 

“Y/n, y/n, always them,” slamming the microphone down, Dean hissed to himself, “now let’s see how you deal with this yourself.” 

(*Meanwhile…*) 

Staying in the meadow was risky, especially when Scott knew this was the past, and he’d be going there as soon as… wait, WAIT A MINUTE!   
Another memory surfaced. He thought he’d saw something when he first got there. Maybe his young self already saw his older self…   
“Y/n, we’d better leave.” grabbing your hand, he said, as quietly as he could.  
You looked up. “Oh?” 

“I saw something similar when I was younger, and that’s how come I’ve been obsessed with time travel and all that. I believed in alternate universes, so —”   
“OOOOOOOOOHHHHH, MOOOOOTHER, A FLYING SAUCER!” a child’s voice echoed around the place, just as Scott and you ran out, causing the mystery child to shout again, “ALIENS?!”   
You face-palmed. If that was young!Scott, he was sure curious. 

“Now mother’s going to try to shut me up,” adult!Scott said to you, as you two got behind some trees, just as the alleged Mrs. Bakula snapped, “that can’t be, in the middle of nowhere?”   
You and Scott exchanged a glance. If you were to go back to the present, you’ll have to take desperate measures, for sure. 

-O- 

End chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n 3: Hope all Scott Bakula fans can forgive me for writing this! And if not, I understand…


	102. Billy Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘After a fight, the reader is thrown back in time, and this time, they’re Billy and friends’ teacher or a parent figure. Fortunately, they were the one who stopped Bill’s step-father on abusing him. Please I need this because?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: OK, kind of h/c but with plenty of fluff, kind of like the one with Jussie Smollett : )

The Response 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You groaned to yourself in exasperation. This was the third, no, /fourth/, time did Sam agree on Billy Porter doing his predictable cross-dress-y fashion sense, and if it continues, it will most definitely get out of hand.   
You and Billy were almost ready to establish your relationship, since your brother, Adam Smith, had established his relationship with Ryan Murphy, and they’ve been over-the-top with their dates and lavish heart-to-heart times. Romance was in their DNA, you swore, and you regretted not going with Ryan when you had the chance.   
You were still moping and cursing at your terrible choice when Sam intervened on the relationship. 

“Y/n, you’re being unreasonable.” he said quietly, when Bill had finally had enough of you two shouting at each other because of fashion and whatnot and had went to your shared room to mope himself. Sam had tried to comfort him and you thought you saw your brains when you rolled your eyes so hard.   
“FINE, I’M TELLING YOU, /IF/ THIS CONTINUES AND GOES /WAY/ OUT OF HAND, I’M GOING BACK TO THE UK AND THAT’S /FINAL/!” you’d screamed, before feeling the intense want to turn back time and get Ryan before your brother had the chance. Maybe you could get Jussie or Stefan? No, Jussie’s /with/ Stefan, ironically enough. Maybe you could get Bill’s cousin, Avery Starr?   
“No, Sam, listen. If he wants to cross-dress all the time, he’s copying someone else,” you said back, feeling irritation again, “and I’m dead serious about going back to the UK. Sam, I don’t belong here, even when we’re good, I don’t feel like I belong. Yes, Ru and I are best friends, but still, I miss my life there.”   
Sam didn’t say anything for that one. 

“And /I’m/ the one toxic now?” you didn’t know how laughable that was. “I was recruited, and he knows specifically I can go back whenever I want. Now tell me, who’s being unreasonable? /He’/s the one preventing me going, Sam, and if it wasn’t of my brother, I would’ve gone with Ryan.”   
There was a silence, before Sam looked nervous at you.   
“He didn’t tell you?” he murmured, “about /anything/ of his past?”   
You didn’t remember any of that, so no. 

You shook your head. Of course not, and you already had a bad feeling about that.   
“No, and I don’t really want to know, especially after today’s argument,” you said back, giving Sam a hug and him saying goodbye before leaving. Sighing again, you didn’t want to go upstairs and confront your Significant Other now. You both needed to calm down before exploding against each other again.   
And maybe that’s for the best. 

-o- 

(Some time during the 1980s or the 1990s) 

 

When you woke up the next day, after hissing under your breath about turning back time and having another chance, fate thought you really meant it, and that’s how come you woke up somewhere completely unrecognizable. You blinked open. So you were still in the living room, right? Wrong.   
You sat up blearily and looked around. Brilliant, everything looked different, and at the same time, you weren’t in the Porter-(Y/l/n) household. Oh no, you weren’t.   
You jumped up immediately after seeing that. Great. 

“Calendar, calendar…” you mumbled to yourself. ‘Meet the Porters’, the calendar was labeled, and you swore that was a mistake. Meet the Porters, really?   
According to your records, you were the Porter siblings’ caretaker, and that meant you were supposed to be caring for Billy and Edna Porter. Awesome.   
You suddenly had a sinking feeling. If you were in the 1980s or so, where were they? And how old were they during that time, the time set in ‘Pose’? 

Keeping that thought in your head, you set out to find out. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Strangely, you remembered, or you thought you knew, where the Porters were living at, and as soon as you arrived, Kirsley Porter opened the door.   
“Oh, you’re here!” she said, smiling. You smiled uneasily back. Kirsley looked like how Edna looked like back in your time, and seeing that was hella creepy.   
“Uh… yeah,” you mumbled, trying not to give away too much. 

“WILLIAM AND EDNA, GET BACK HERE!” hollered another voice, as a strange male appeared near the doorway, making you jump. Kirsley cringed.   
“Sorry about that,” she mumbled, before two kids, one around 10 to 12, and another one, 6 to 7, appeared in the doorway.   
Billy and his sister, Edna. 

You nearly did a double take when you saw them in their child bodies. Billy was dressed normally at least for once, and he and Edna were holding hands. Both looked anxious.   
“Hi?” the kids asked, shyly.   
You blushed. The last time you remembered, you and Bill had a two year age difference. And now?   
“Uh… I’m supposed to be the caretaker here.” you tried explaining, before Edna and Billy exchanged a glance and hesitantly let you in. 

You’ve only seen the interior of the Porter household once, and that was when the family reunion had to happen. You always wondered why did Bill and his father had a strained relationship, and now you didn’t feel like knowing.   
“It hardly changed,” you mumbled to yourself, before Kirsley took her Significant Other into the kitchen, after taking a glance at the two kids.   
Billy was the one who looked up first.   
“Have we met you?” 

You very nearly said yes. That is, if you were back in your own time.   
“Uh…”   
Fortunately, Edna came to your rescue.   
“Father knows he’s different and really wants him to… well… convert for some reason,” she said quietly, as if it was unpleasant, “and he hired you thinking you can do some therapy on him. Why, I have no idea.”   
‘Of /course/ she has no idea,’ you thought. “Do you?” you blurted. 

“He’s just fine the way he is,” said Edna back, “just as bossy.”   
“I’m not. You’re just unreasonable sometimes!” the other said back, and the banter officially started.   
You sighed. If this was how things are going, you didn’t have anything to worry about, that is, until you heard something that same day. 

-o- 

The evenings were supposed to be calm, before shrieks started to happen and you and Edna nearly fell off the couch where you and her were trying to see some news.   
“Don’t worry about them,” you were about to stand up when she said, quietly, “no idea what that means.”   
All of a sudden, you remembered something about Bill being assaulted when he was younger. You could’ve prevented it, and actually hearing it happen made you ill. 

“It’s better if you’re oblivious,” you murmured back to her, before marching to one of the rooms to interrupt their… well… session.”   
Shrugging, Edna went back to watching crap telly and forgetting all about you.   
You knew things were ominous as soon as you entered in the house and never this bad. Even when your calendar also said to meet the Charleses, you wanted to deal with this as soon as possible. 

Sneaking over to the door, it crashed open just as the youngster bursted out, crying his eyes out and causing Edna to actually fall out of the couch.   
“Please, no, no, please!” the youngster was saying, humiliated, before the so-called ‘father’ got out of the room as well.   
You winced. 

“HOW COULD YOU?!” you finally couldn’t keep your cool any longer, “YOU /DO/ REALIZE HE’S UNDERAGE, DON’T YOU? YOU’RE NOT EVEN HUMAN FOR DOING THAT!”   
“Since when did you even know anything about William?” the father asked calmly, making your palms sweat. “You’re only the caretaker, and if you don’t keep your mouth shut you’re fired.”   
You knew you couldn’t change anything but this could be vital. 

“And,” he continued, “you thought he should continue being a [redacted]-ing [redacted]?”   
Bill, Edna, and your eyes all widened.   
“Mr(s), stop,” the former said quietly, and you said, “and you call yourself a parent?”   
“YOU CALL CROSS-DRESSING NORMAL?” shouted the father, “I WON’T HAVE ANYONE CROSS-DRESSING IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, PERIOD.”   
OK, so now you knew you and him were kind of in the same boat. 

“I didn’t tolerate it, but I got used to it.”   
“Not everyone’s like you, Mr(s) Marksan.”   
There was a deafening silence. You knew the Marksans were another family, and why the father called you that was beyond your interpretation.   
“Well, just so you know, I’m not Mr(s) Marksan, the name’s y/n.” you snapped, keeping the kids behind you, and trying to calm them down, “and you’re not speaking to my Significant Other like that.” 

There was another deafening silence before you realized you let slip you were a time traveler.   
“I mean… /Billy/, /William/, like that.” you immediately corrected yourself, mentally kicking yourself.   
“What…” the father didn’t want to know what he just heard prior to your correction.   
And even the kids were baffled. 

“/Please/ can we… call it a night?” Billy murmured, “just… stop. Y/n…”   
You glared at the father and he finally shot you a final death look before skulking away, leaving you with the kids again. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You didn’t know why, but you needed Billy to get away from that place immediately, with him and Edna hugging each other.   
“Would you like to spend the night with me?” you didn’t know why you felt that way, and you felt like someone kidnapping a teenager that’s way underage for a relationship, for now, that is, since you weren’t even in your own timeline.   
Edna and Billy exchanged a glance. They looked worried and you didn’t blame them one bit. 

“Go with her, it’ll be fine.” finally, Edna gave her approval.   
Billy looked stunned at her. “We don’t know where they came from and who they are,” he argued, “I’m not leaving.”   
You understood that. Maybe you’d better stay, and just watch over them. That’d be a better idea.   
“Then I’d better stay here.” 

The two others looked up again.   
“Why?” Edna mumbled, already knowing why.   
You glared in front of you at the door. If looks could kill, the father would be so dead and/or so going to the police for sexual assault already. But this was the 80s, and if you remembered from ‘Pose’, no one was free then.   
“According to Bill himself, no one’s free during this time.” you said quietly, not wanting to admit the truth. So now you knew, and however Ru got out of this was beyond you.   
Edna grinned at her brother. 

“/You/ said that?”   
“Er…”   
You winced. Another timeline slip. But for now, all you concentrated was to protecting them, and wondering about the LeConté candy that you saw the two fighting over. 

-o- 

You never believed in parallel universes, or maybe you did, now, after you experienced it. It’d been until Billy was around 17 did you finally think it safer for you to get away from that place. You went there every single day, that is, until you realized you weren’t at that place any more.   
You looked around. Great, you were back in 2019.   
Sighing in frustration, you went back to the Porter-(Y/l/n) house, still thinking about what Edna told you not long ago. You could’ve swore it was just now, and then? 

Maybe you really /were/ the toxic one, but who cares, a little androgyny wouldn’t hurt anyone, now would it? 

-O- 

End chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, this is a looooooong one. And yes, as you migt’ve already guessed, secrets stopped existing around the Porter-(reader last name)’s household, unless it’s necessary.


	103. Viggo Mortensen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘Can you pleeeeease write something about Viggo Mortensen and the reader? Scenario: Viggo gets interviewed at the AA and he subtly referenced your relationship that made him keep going? He’s so down-to-earth and classy… *sigh*’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You were delighted when you heard that ‘Green Book’ had won one of the AAs that you very nearly jumped out of your seat and shrieked. Being Aragorn’s… no, /Viggo’s/, Significant Other, ever since his ‘Lord of the Rings’ era, taught you to be as classy as possible when coming to public places. That’s how come Viggo shocked everyone with his Tony Lip performance — Strider was the first person they thought of till now when they see him on the streets.   
The interviews were given on a platform and as soon as the awards thing was done, the interviews were starting. They were, of course, done by stage actor Billy Porter and director Spike Lee, who was hugged by another actor when the awards were given, causing you to say to Vig, “aaawwww…”   
Viggo had to admit that was sweet and that’s how come Social Media exploded all over again. 

You were three steps down from the platform where Billy and Spike were interviewing Viggo, and if you were honest, Viggo was terrible at keeping things secret. He’d surely drop oh-so-subtle references to you if the actor and director asks him about ‘Green Book’, which was a sure one.   
“… and another question,” Billy was saying, not even noticing you, “how did you manage the time and get into the role so smoothly?”   
Of course, that was true. 

You knew that Viggo had trouble, even till now, with people typecasting him as Strider from the ‘LoTR’ trilogy, and now he’s breaking the mould.   
“… wasn’t as easy as you might’ve thought,” Viggo was saying, as you spaced out because you were thinking of ‘LoTR’ again. Spike and Billy smiled at each other, “but with everyone’s support, it’s thanks to them that this film is a success. And I’ll also have to thank Y/n, again, for being as supportive as they could.”   
You cringed, as usual. Looking past Bill and at you, Viggo smiled innocently. 

You glared and the other two didn’t even notice, thankfully. But you’ve already thought of it — you were so punishing Viggo as soon as you get back to your shared house, mark my words. 

-O- 

End chapter 103


	104. Benedict Cumberbatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by KayEUndercover: ‘PLEASE can you write something with Benedict inside? I don’t know why but I need it eep’

The Response: 

(Based in 2017 or so) 

 

You hated this, sure you did, and you had a very valid reason for it. The thing was, you and Benedict have been seen together constantly around the West End or around SoHo, so naturally, fans exploded, not literally, though.   
The thing was, you and Benny were at the Almeida, celebrating the afterparty of ‘Hamlet’, which was a dare done by Andrew Scott and Benedict himself. And another thing, Andrew was convinced there’s something going on between you and Ben, where there absolutely wasn’t.   
He wasn’t the only one though. Martin also thought so, and since ‘Sherlock’. 

At the same time, Mark Gatiss literally TORMENTED Ben with questions and suggestions about you, like when, how, and where should the engagement happen, and etc.   
“So, Y/n, ever thought about the engagement?” breaking the conversation he was having with Angus Wright, Andrew asked you, with his co-star listening with interest.   
You winced. “What?” 

“Andrew, what d’you mean by ‘engagement’?” asked another voice. Ben.   
Andrew looked incredulous at you two. You surely were blind if you didn’t notice you two hanging out way too often and all that.   
“See?” he looked at Angus, “they have to have the Claudius/Gertrude treatment.”   
Angus played along. 

“But please, don’t poison either of them,” he smirked, before they both cracked at their in-joke.   
You ignored him. Sometimes, you knew Angus and Andrew would be good with each other, especially when the latter was Moriarty, who could give Claudius a run for his money. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You were about to enter the Cumberbatch-(Y/l/n) house when you saw that Mark and Ben were chatting about acting and Sherlock. Sherlock was the reason why you, Ben, and Martin were currently in an accommodation together. Martin didn’t live there often, so naturally, you and Ben had time for yourselves.   
“Welcome back to your house, Y/n!” when Mark saw you, he said, in a sparkly way, and looked at Ben and smirked, “now, Andrew has completed his dare, you?”   
Ben ignored him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Mark’s smirk got bigger, “I mean you and Y/n. Trust me, Martin and Andrew are about to bet money on when the engagement would start.”   
You immediately blushed. You weren’t in a hurry and you just wanted to savor all the time with Benedict.   
Ben glared at his screen-brother.   
“/Now/ I understand why you’re Mycroft,” he finally mumbled, as Mark smiled triumphantly, “watch and learn, Benny, watch and learn.”   
As soon as he left, Ben looked at you. 

“Seems like we should just come out to everyone, what d’you say?” he sighed.   
Almost on reflex, you got butterflies in your stomach.   
“You mean the engagement?” you grinned, with Ben face-palming, “not again!”, “whenever you want.” 

And, if you were in some cheesy ‘Harry Potter’ movie, you’d’ve said, “and always.” 

-O- 

End chapter 104


	105. Simon Pegg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘ADORED Simon Pegg’s Scotty in the latest Star Trek movies eep! Can you please write this: the reader and their best friend want to do a cross-over with Star Trek and Paul, but Simon tells the former it’s already been done? Thanks in advance!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2016 or so) 

 

•Simon and you connected because of mutual love of science fiction, so naturally, when you and him were each other’s date to the Star Trek Supernova event, the fans exploded. 

•Maybe doing science fiction was a bad idea, especially when a co-star, Anton Yelchin, perished; so naturally, you opted for being the screenwriter instead. 

• ‘Paul’, which was another science fiction movie Simon did around 2010 or 2011, was the one that reminded you Star Trek the most, for some reason. That didn’t stop you and (your friend’s name) from re-enacting that moment. 

•Roswell Greys + Star Trek’s over-the-top and ‘Star Wars’-approved extra-terrestrials proved to be fun for you two, so you weren’t that upset about being discovered. 

• “I’ll just have to tell you this directly, y/n, it already happened,” said Simon softly to you, before kissing you just as softly, “with me being inside. You thought I’d be another character and not the fan?” 

•You didn’t think of that one. Sure, and you were more than thankful. 

-O- 

End chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Maybe don’t appear in Star Trek otherwise you’d be killed? I don’t know. Still, hope you liked this one!


	106. Deep Space 9(or, Inside the Space Station)(Sci-Fi!AU)(‘Pose’ Ensemble/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by ReadySet’Pose’: ‘Hi! Can you please do a ‘Pose’ cast x reader where it’s in a science fiction AU? The trills are transgender, I’m sure of it! — they have memories of being male AND female, explain that! The others, you can think of whatever extra-terrestrial you want them to be! Thanks in advance : )’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

1\. Ryan Jamal Swain(RJS): The first time you encountered his kind, you were shocked to find that they worked for the Dominion. He didn’t tell you per se, but you could see it clearly. The Vorta weren’t supposed to be having feelings, and you were already wondering which number clone was he. 

2\. Steven Canals: A Romulan. You were the one who stood up to him when he had food thrown at him, just because he was a Romulan and his people, or rather, his kind of extra-terrestrial, were the ones to side with the Changelings during the Dominion war. You didn’t believe it, you didn’t want to. And that, just marked the start of a wonderful friendship : ) 

3\. Ryan Murphy: Getting close to the captain of the station wasn’t a good idea, but you couldn’t help it. Ryan then started having feelings for you too, and the rest is history, even when everyone else couldn’t help teasing you ; ) 

4\. Brian Falchuk: A Changeling. They were in charge of the Dominion war. You knew that but didn’t care, especially when Brian was exiled from the rest of the Changelings. The first meeting between you was more like a meet-cute — you thought you were hugging a cushion when you were in the lounge, listening to the Billy Porter hologram singing one of his 80s songs, when it was actually Brian. From that time on, Billy always sang Frank Sinatra’s ‘My Way’ to you both, that is, whenever you were in the lounge and had activated him, by /accident/, you always said. 

5\. Billy Porter: The lounge singer hologram. You never expected a hologram to have feelings, but this is Deep Space Nine, everything could be possible. The hologram was created because Billy was super prolific around the 80s, and was also rumored to’ve collaborated with Frank Sinatra; so therefore, even when he passed away, a hologram was there to make sure his memories live on — and unexpectedly fall in love with you. 

6\. Our Lady J(OLJ): OLJ and you became too close because she reminded you about your own Significant Other, the scientist, Jeffrey. Jeffrey wasn’t the only trill that got joined — he inherited memories from others, like Hailie, Dominique, etc. You and Jeffrey’s love story ended too fast, but you always believed he’d be waiting. Now, Janine was joined, and with Jeffrey’s memories. This was a love story told correctly. 

7\. Angel Bismark Curiel: Another Vorta that wouldn’t leave you alone. He was supposed to be fetching RJS, but apparently, he deviated as well. And say hello to Angel #2, please, especially after #1 was deactivated. 

8\. Dyllan Burnside: A Cardassian that only had eyes for you. The Cardassians hated the Vorta, so it wasn’t surprising when it was Dyllan who killed RJS #2, when #3 came into the station. Dyllan was also the one who killed Angel #1, therefore causing #1’s clone to come into the station and let the cycle repeat. Still, anything for love was worth it, wasn’t it? 

-O- 

End chapter 106


	107. Steven Canals(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘i don’t know if this is the right place, but please, can you do this commission?: Rejections are hard to come by, but the reader’ll always be by Steven’s side, no matter what.’

The Response: 

(Based in 2018) 

 

You weren’t surprised when Steven Canals mentioned about wanting to send his creation, named ‘Pose’, out to the world again. That, was because you were watching ‘American Horror Story’ together, and you were a screenwriter for that thing; and at the same time, you and Ryan Murphy were best of friends.  
You and Steven were having a drinking game when watching the episodes. Whenever something over-the-top happens(eg. screaming or fake blood splashing on the lens), you and him clink glasses and take a drink. Then refill your glasses and rinse and repeat.  
You were sure that Steven already had alcohol poisoning because he asked you about ‘Pose’ again, and who could be his co-creator. 

“I have no idea,” you smiled, as a character screamed on top of their lungs on screen. You took a gulp of your drink as fake blood splashed onto the camera lens. You took another gulp. You were feeling tipsy and you made a mental note on telling Ryan to tone down the killings and the zombies before he decides he’s Sam Raimi, who you actually liked working with. “I swear, Ryan’s turning into Sam Raimi, and not in a good way.”  
You giggled at your own words and Steven looked at you.  
“You don’t think you can ask Ryan if he wants to do this?” he asked, and, as expected, you didn’t sober up, at all.  
“Whaaaaaa?” 

Steven looked exasperated at you.  
“Now that’s what I meant when I said your plan to have a drinking game is sure to backfire,” he said back, and you collapsed into laughing after another splash of fake blood on screen.  
Taking another gulp of your drink, you didn’t even notice that half of it splashed onto your shirt as you tried to refill your glass. 

“/I’M/ NOT DRUNK, STEVEN!” you beamed, motioning to the television, “/RYAN/ IS! RYAN WAS DRINKIN’ WHEN HE SHOT THIS SCENE, I JUST KNEW IT, OTHERWISE WHY’D HE… UH… IMIAT… IMITIATE…”  
Steven sighed at your antics.  
“/Imitate/.”  
“Yeah!” you grinned at him, “why’d he imitate Sam d’ya think?” 

Steven shrugged. “You’re his friend, you ask him.” he said back, then said shyly, “and can you ask him about ‘Pose’ as well? I don’t know if he’d like to… uh… be the co-creator?”  
You grinned despite yourself.  
“Does it contain zombies?” you giggled, as another character screamed on top of their voice and another splash of fake blood filled the screen. It was getting ridiculous, you had to admit.  
Steven looked at you as if you grew two extra heads. 

“Of /course/ not, it’s about the 80s ball culture.” he said back, taking a sip of his drink, “I’ve told you before.”  
You smirked, “fine, I’ll ask him, but I’m guaranteeing that he’d reject your offer — Ryan’s obsessed with zombies recently and I can/not/, for the life of me, understand why. In fact,” you raised a finger, “in fact,” you continued, “I think he’s been watching ‘Evil Dead’ secretly.”  
Steven rolled his eyes. 

“And don’t tell him to even /try/ to tune in to ‘The Walking Dead’, will ya?” you yelled, as if he was far away.  
Sure, sure he would. 

-o- 

Writing for ‘American Horror Story’ was a hoot, and a delight, to your screenwriter career. You and Ryan met at FX again, as usual, because Steven wanted to meet with him.  
“Guten Morgen, Ry!” when you and Steven entered the studios, you yelled, holding up breakfast from Ayrton’s, your mutual favorite café that both of you couldn’t resist, “brought you breakfast here today and also, another client!”  
Ryan looked up from his director’s place and stared at you in an Anthony Hopkins-approved way.  
“Y/n?” he asked.  
You beamed. “The one and only.” 

Going over and hugging you, you shoved your Ayrton’s take-away to him and said, “so, my Significant Other would like to talk to you about something called ‘Pose’. You might or might not be interested since it doesn’t contain zombies, ghosts, or anything supernatural.”  
Ryan and Steven exchanged a glance and the latter laughed nervously.  
“Tell me you didn’t drink macchiato there?” the former looked at you and asked exasperated, “they get like that when they do,” he told Steven, with said person nodding. 

You threw your arms in the air just as another cast member entered.  
“WOOOOOOOOO~ HEY EVERYONE! RYAN AND STEVEN ARE ALREADY HAVING A HEART-TO-HEART AND EVEN THOUGH ‘POSE’ DOESN’T CONTAIN ZOMBIES —”  
“‘Pose’?” the actor asked, interested.  
“YES! THE WORST HORROR SHOW EVER BECAUSE IT DOESN’T —” 

“/Contain zombies/, we know!” another actor said, sighing at your antics. 

(*Some time later…*) 

When you and Ryan and Steven met with each other after ‘AHS’ finished with the voice reels, you found out that Ryan approved of ‘Pose’, which shocked you to unimaginable depths.  
You and them got to Ayrton’s again and this time, Ryan ordered water for you, and for himself and Steven, some of their finest teas. And water for you because of the scene you caused on the set of ‘Apocalypse’.  
You were incredulous at your best friend since uni. 

“But why… how…?” you were at a loss for words.  
“Because I believe the LGBT community has to be represented with a much more mature way,” he said back, and he and Steven smiled at each other.  
You sighed in slight defeat. You were hoping that Ryan wouldn’t be like that, but what else is new?  
“And the cast?” 

“We’ll be looking for them.” Steven said back, and you smiled a little bit. Seems like his work has finally paid off, and all you can hope is that with Ryan on the helm, it doesn’t turn into something Federico Lorca would write about his experiences within the community. 

-O- 

End chapter 107


	108. The Skeleton Game(or, Halloween Going Awry)(Ryan Murphy/Reader)(Commission and Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘Please, I really want to know what happened when RJS pranked the reader and Billy?’ 
> 
> KEY:   
>  •y/c/n: Your character name

The Response: 

(Based around 2018 or so, mid-season 1) 

 

You were skeptical when you entered FX studios, where the so-called House of Evangelista would be filmed. Your Significant Other, Ryan Murphy, had called you because they wanted to do a Halloween episode, and you swore one more of that it’d turn into an LGBT Community-approved ‘American Horror Story’. OR, ‘American Horror Story: Pose!AU’.   
You walked down the quiet corridors and tried to look for the others, most notably Johnny Sibilly and/or Indya. Indya and you were also best friends, so it wasn’t strange when you two had to have a get-together. When she transitioned from Ibrahim to Indya, you were there for her, or rather, him, as you called her/him then.   
You called her Ibrahim even now, only very rarely — only when she was being obnoxious, that is. 

“… and where’s Ryan and Y/n?” you were approaching one of the rooms when you heard a voice ask. It was Ryan J. Swain, or RJS, as most of you called him, in order to separate him with your Significant Other, who was also called Ryan.   
You peeked in through the ajar door and saw five people sitting on the chairs in a circle. Billy Porter and his Significant Other, MJ Rodriguez, whom was friends with Indya; and of course, RJS’s frequent partners-in-crime, Angel Bismarck Curiel and Dylan whatever-his-surname was, you didn’t remember.   
“We’ve a cunning plan,” grinned Angel, and you winced, along with MJ.   
“Don’t tell us,” said person mumbled. 

RJS smirked. “You’re just afraid we’ll make Billy and Y/n get together — sorry, Y/n’s with my namesake,” he explained, “but still, you’ll see how we do it!”   
You sighed. You were certainly someone who doesn’t want to know. 

(*Hours later…*) 

It was evening did Ryan decide to shoot the Halloween scene of the house of Evangelista, so that’s how come everyone, in their best characters, kept saying trick-or-treat to each other.   
“AND HEEEEEEEERE’S SALLY!” yelled Dominique, as Elektra, looking smug at MJ, despite them being best friends in reality, “the House of Abundance will so defeat your house, Blanca, and I’m your house mother.”   
Angel, you, RJS, Dyllan, and Billy watched the exchange, before RJS beckoned you and Billy over. 

“I need you, Pray Tell and Y/c/n,” he said, just as someone, maybe Hailie, shrieked real loud and caused everyone to crack up and Ryan to shriek, “CUT!”   
“At least no fake blood,” you muttered to yourself, thinking back to when you used to write for ‘American Horror Story’, you kept seeing fake blood being thrown around with the actors running every which way whenever possible, with Ryan exasperated and on the verge of killing everyone IRL and maybe bake them into pies, like how his cousin would’ve done, when said cousin, Anthony Hopkins, was in the ‘Hannibal Lecter’ series.   
“Now,” you were still thinking of ‘American Horror Story’ when RJS brought you and Billy into the corridors, “I’ll need you two to stay very calm for this.”   
You felt shivers down your backbone, because as you gazed down the corridors, it looked ominous. 

“Annnd… HERE!” just like that, you and Bill were shoved into another room, a very dark room, and something fell on your heads, causing you both to shout on top of your voices.   
Glow-in-the-dark skeletons, apparently.   
You really did freak out because as soon as the dim lights switched on, you saw someone on a bed. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~”   
Whatever that was sat up in slo-mo, ‘AHS’-style, and you and Billy scrambled to the door, banging on it and crying to be let out.   
Outside, it was a different story. 

Angel, RJS, and Dyllan had to get far away from the door so that Y/n and Bill wouldn’t hear them sniggering. Well, maybe they wouldn’t’ve been caught, if Johnny didn’t get to that place at the worst time ever. 

-O- 

End chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: So, here’s Part 2! Hope you liked it, though the reader and Ryan hardly had any interactions. It’s more like implied!relationship, so.


	109. Toréador(or, Operatic Fandom Visits)(‘Pose’ Writers Ensemble/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by KayEUndercover: ‘HAH! Erika, can I have a ‘Pose’ x ‘Carmen’ moment? Remember how Billy Porter mentioned that he was dressed as some bullfighter during the opening for Season 2 of the former show? >;) Now, he’s Escamillo, and the others?’ 
> 
> KEY:   
>  •Escamillo_Is_Awesome = Billy Porter 
> 
> •CarmenInTheSwarmen = Y/n Y/l/n 
> 
> •Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers = Ryan Murphy 
> 
> •Don-José-At-Your-Service = Steven Canals 
> 
> •CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk = Brad Falchuk 
> 
> •Original Lemon Juice/Oranges_and_Lemons = Our Lady J(OLJ)

The Response: 

(Slight Carmen!au) 

 

*CarmenInTheSwarmen has opened an IM chat room* 

*Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers logged in* 

*Escamillo_Is_Awesome logged in* 

 

CarmenInTheSwarmen: Hi everyone! Soooooo glad that ‘Pose’ is now in a Carmen!AU because of everyone’s outfits. 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: Sorry, Y/n, but Pearlfishers is my favorite musical. 

Escamillo_Is_Awesome @ CarmenInTheSwarmen: Is that really your username, y/n? 

CarmenInTheSwarmen: Of course. 

CarmenInTheSwarmen @ Escamillo_Is_Awesome: Maybe you should be changing your username. 

 

*CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk logged in* 

 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: Maybe not. HE’S DRESSED AS THA CHARACTER! 

Escamillo_Is_Awesome: That’s because Sam and Y/n saw Maria Callas again — the documentary, that is. 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: No way. 

CarmenInTheSwarmen: I’m not denying it, though. 

 

*Don-José-At-Your-Service logged in* 

 

Don-José-At-Your-Service: >: ) Thought Carmen didn’t have cross-dressing @CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk? 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: I DIED! 

Bizet_and_the_Pearl-fishers: I love you, @Don-José-At-Your-Service 

CarmenInTheSwarmen: No wonder. 

Don-José-At-Your-Service @ Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: I love you too xD 

CarmenInTheSwarmen: >: ) 

Escamillo_Is_Awesome @ Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: Thought no breaking the 4th wall is allowed? 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ Escamillo_Is_Awesome: AHAHAHAH… \

 

/Some time later…/ 

 

CarmenInTheSwarmen: Seems like I’m the only one sensible on this forum. 

Don-José-At-Your-Service @ CarmenInTheSwarmen: That’s for sure : ) 

CarmenInTheSwarmen @ Don-José-At-Your-Service: 🌹 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: I ship it. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: Me 2 

Escamillo_Is_Awesome: Y/n, aren’t you supposed to be with me? 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: CAT FIGHT! *munches on popcorn* 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: This is gon’ be interesting… 

 

*Oranges_and_Lemons logged in* 

 

Oranges_and_Lemons: Seems like you’re all Carmen characters now, eh 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ Oranges_and_Lemons: It’s like Final Fantasy. 

CarmenInTheSwarmen: HEYO, OLJ! Thought your username was Original Lemon Juice? 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers @ CarmenInTheSwarmen: I DIED LAUGHING! 

Don-José-At-Your-Service: ROFL! 😂😂😂😂 

Don-José-At-Your-Service @ CarmenInTheSwarmen: I think I just passed away because of laughing. 

CarmenInTheSwarmen @ Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: Hope you’re ok now… 

CarmenInTheSwarmen @ Don-José-At-Your-Service: Thought you should kill me first before dying? 

Oranges_and_Lemons: It’s so like you bunch of people. 

 

*CarmenInTheSwarmen has changed Oranges_and_Lemons to Original Lemon Juice* 

 

CarmenInTheSwarmen: So there. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: O.O 

Original Lemon Juice @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: Thought ‘Sissy That Walk’ was RuPaul Charles’s catchphrase? 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ CarmenInTheSwarmen: So classy. 

CarmenInTheSwarmen @ Original Lemon Juice: Too true. But Ru hates it when you tell him that xD. I would say ‘sashay away’ is his no 1 catchphrase, and Brad’s username is the second. He has tons and tons of catchphrases and I’m keeping a notebook of all of it so I can use it against him when he tries to match Billy or Ryan with me. 

 

*CarmenInTheSwarmen has changed Original Lemon Juice back to Oranges_and_Lemons* 

 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: There goes my Billy Porter x Y/n Y/l/n ship. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: Actually, someone has a confession ; ) 

Don-José-At-Your-Service @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: Shut up, Bradley. 

Don-José-At-Your-Service: Actually, Y/n, I’ve been loving you for god knows how long. 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: AND ME TOO! 

Oranges_and_Lemons: So, Y/n, you’ve two suitors :D 

CarmenInTheSwarmen @ Don-José-At-Your-Service: xoxo And thanks to you, I’m conflicted. 

 

*CarmenInTheSwarmen has left the chat-room, to brood, according to another user* 

-O- 

End chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Hope this is hilarious enough! And again, a chatroom AU is way too tempting for words.


	110. Vacation With the Marley Bros(OR, Aquatic Adventures)(Ziggy Marley/Reader pre-relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘I know Ziggy isn’t really an actor, but this is tooooooo tempting not to write about! Can I have a Ziggy Marley/Reader pre-relationship where the two goes to the seaside, along with Damian Marley? Damian ships them, to say the truth heh. Thanks and I’m really enjoying this blog as well!’

The Response: 

(Based around 2019) 

 

The Jamaican seaside always got you going whenever you and the Marley bros hang out. This time, it was beside the sea again, only with Damian following you and Ziggy.   
“This is amazing, as usual,” when you finally got to your seats where you and the brothers could see out to the seaside, you commented, not really noticing if the brothers were actually noticing you being too happy for words.   
You were happy because it was the first time ever did you go to the seaside since you and Ziggy became best friends, and you were sure this will be the seal. 

“What is it about Y/n that made you so entranced by them?” Ziggs and Damian were talking about music and you when the latter asked the former, causing said former to balk.   
“What about them?” Ziggs asked back, looking over at you, as you spread your arms and threw your head back at the wind that kept billowing in your hair. You were beautiful like that.   
Damian smirked. “You kept spacing out when you look at them. 

Sure, you and Ziggs had been friends since you met during ‘Shark Tale’, which was 10+ years ago.   
“So, this is your anniversary, isn’t it?” he smirked again, as you walked back to the two.   
“Thanks for bringing us here again,” you said to Damian. Said person smiled back at you.   
“It means a lot to both of us, actually.” trying to break the eye contact between you and Damian, Ziggs said aloud, causing Damian to nearly choke on his coconut drink. 

“And what does that mean?”   
“You’re being unreasonable, that’s what.”   
As they bickered, you looked out to the sea again. You didn’t register what Damian meant until…   
“Wait, wait, /wait/ a moment,” you turned back to the brothers, “what’re you implying?”   
It was really beyond Damian how could you two be so blind as to your feelings towards each other, and the pining was really driving him nuts. 

He looked up at you again. “You’ll know soon.”   
That was another of their father’s catchphrases, according to the others, so you remembered it. Whatever it was, you were sure to find out, as soon as you can, and no matter whether you like it or not. 

-O- 

End chapter 110


	111. Roger Lloyd Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG): ‘I really like ‘OFaH’, so please can you write something for the main cast? I have to hurry and read the rest of the stories, even when I’m 90% sure I have no idea who they are xD.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: NOTE: Pre-pre-relationship.

The Response: 

(Based around ‘Only Fools and Horses’ season 2 or so) 

 

While having fun on set, John Challis, David Jason, and Nicholas Lyndhurst love to play pranks and make fun of their co-stars, and this time, their victim was Roger Lloyd Pack, who wouldn’t stop glancing at one of the producers of their show, Y/n Y/l/n. Y/n, according to David, was just fine a broad, and maybe more of Nicholas’s type, while Nicholas denied it as much as he wanted. John, on the other hand, wasn't too sure when coming to Roger.   
That is, because according to him, Y/n was in good terms with them both, or heck, with all three of them, while they and Roger hardly had time, or hardly even wanted, to have a chat and just settle down whatever they have for each other.   
David looked up just as Roger went near their circle. 

“So,” he began, “what is it about Y/n and you?”   
Nicholas and John both winced. That was one straightforward question, and Roger dodged it just as before.   
“Y/n?” he asked back, feigning ignorance. David smirked at John and said person ignored him.   
Nicholas pretended not to even be in their conversation. 

“What about them? What, you have your own eyes on them?” the other actor asked back, as smoothly as possible and trying his best not to look upset. Y/n couldn’t be having eyes for John, now could they?   
“Smooth, John, very smooth,” Nicholas rolled his eyes, “if I were you, I’d make sure those two stop pining, or rather, /one/ of them stop pining and just go ask if Y/n has feelings for them and get it over with. Sullivan has been lecturing /us/ about them, remember?!”   
Immediately Roger blushed and looked away. So what if he… well… /kinda/ liked Y/n?   
“Nicholas, why you?” 

David grinned at his co-star. “Told you.”   
Nicholas ignored him, “so what? I’m also in the conversation and all I didn’t want was Roger’s wrath on me.”   
He, John, and David all cracked up on that one, causing Roger to be even more flustered.   
“I have nothing against Y/n, if you three are interested!” he snapped, glaring at them, “god, you’re just like your characters.”   
David was about to retort when the pub door opened and in stepped Y/n. 

“Roger, David, Nicholas, and John, you four are needed over at the studio, and why are you four still here?” they asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
Roger flushed. “Uh…”   
“Aaaaahhhhh… yes, we’ll’ve to go, don’t wait up, Y/n and Rog!” and with that, the three others raced out of the pub before the mentioned persons could go after them. 

You sighed in defeat. Whatever possessed you to co-create this show with Sullivan was beyond you. 

-o- 

The studios were way quiet when you and Roger finally arrived. Eerily quiet was what you might choose to describe this, and already, you had a sneaking suspicion that maybe, just maybe, David, John, and Nicholas were on this.   
“So. What were they saying back in the Nag’s Head?” you asked, looking at Roger seriously. Sometimes, you wondered why did you, David, and Nicholas even become friends, and along with John, to be exact. You kinda had some feelings for John before this, so you wanted to make sure.   
Roger looked away slightly. 

“They’re just interested in knowing more about you, I guess,” he replied, mentally chiding himself for lying. Well, maybe lying was the best way to refrain from actually admitting his own feelings for you.   
From behind one of the counters, Nicholas slapped his forehead and John sniggered behind his hand, only for David to elbow him. They were acting like Andrew, Fabian, and Toby from Twelfth Night and they couldn’t care less.   
“I thought they knew too much about me.” you said back, as you and him continued on your journey, with three ninjas following you, unbeknownst to you both. 

David, John, and Nicholas all exchanged a glance. Maybe you were right.   
“And what d’you say to we tell him everything?” smirked the middle one. A cunning plan, and waiting to come into play. 

-O- 

End chapter 111


	112. Roger Lloyd Pack(Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘I really like ‘OFaH’, so please can you write something for the main cast? I have to hurry and read the rest of the stories, even when I’m 90% sure I have no idea who they are xD.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Part 2 because I’m too lazy to write everything in one chapter.'

The Response: 

(Based around the middle 80s) 

 

•Pushing didn’t get the three expected results, but it did push them a little to the right direction. 

•Season 2 was done, and season 3 was in production did Roger and Y/n finally get up their courage to admit that they were friends, at least for now, or maybe they were faking it. 

•Prying into their personal lives were too entertaining, and of course John, Nicholas, and David weren’t the ones to sabotage their experiment. 

•If only they didn’t try a Shakespeare tactic. 

•You were hopelessly in love and you couldn’t resist it. 

•You swore you were going back to the US ASAP if this happens again, and finally, you could keep the illusion longer that you and Roger were an item. 

-O- 

End chapter 112


	113. A Bunch of Friends In Different Places(Viggo Mortensen/Reader and Jussie Smollett/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Shakespeare!AU, please! I adore Jussie and Viggo, but too bad the former got into a scandal :, (. Still, I hope he learns a lesson from this — can I have Jussie/reader and Viggo/reader set in different times? Hope this isn’t so confusing!’

The Response: 

 

(Shakespeare!AU)

 

1\. 

(Twelfth Night!AU, Jussie/Reader) 

 

One thing you never expected was that you had some more suitors, and that, just ticked you off more than usual. First, was Trai, who wouldn’t stop quoting poetry whenever he sees you, then, it was you falling hopelessly in love with one of the Smollett twins — either Jussie or Tussie.   
Of course, in order to charm you, Tussie had to disguise herself as Cesario, even when she was too much in love with Trai, who was the count on this island of Illyria.   
You didn’t know it was Tussie, so you fell head-over-heels in love with her. 

“See me again?” you asked, before she finally had to leave. Tussie, or rather, Cesario, was the best, you had to admit. 

-o- 

Things quickly became awkward when you first met Jussie, and because you thought he was Cesario, you and him got a very rushed marriage, with him more than enough confused. And that was when the actual Cesario, Tussie, appeared.   
“You can’t be… I only had a twin sister, and never a twin brother!” when Jussie saw her, he exclaimed, causing all of your entourage to look at each other.   
Ryan already knew he wouldn’t be getting you, and sure enough. 

“I fought with him, yes.”   
Steven, your uncle, nodded. “Yes, as if they weren’t cowards already.”   
Everyone else ignored them. 

“My father… he was from Medaline,” Tussie said quietly, and Jussie looked stunned at her, “mine too.”   
It was a reunion for sorts, and sure, Trai changed.   
“You ungrateful person!” he snapped at you, “I should’ve known, you’re in love with one of them!”   
As usual, you still believed things could be different. 

“Please, even when I cannot love you, look at me as a sister-in-law,” you said gently, trying your hand at matchmaking. Nevertheless, it was a success. 

 

 

2\. 

(Hamlet!AU, Viggo/Reader) 

 

Something was foul around the kingdom around Elsinore and you had that feeling as soon as Viggo’s mother greeted you, along with his uncle, whom you thought as more ominous than anyone else around the place.   
Sure, as soon as they were gone, Viggo rushed over to you and held you close, breaking down completely because of what happened a few weeks ago.   
The original king was dead, and the investigators were still looking for the killer.

“I have to know who killed him,” he told you quietly, and you looked at him.   
“Did you really believe what Orlando and Elijah told you while they were at the tower?” you asked back.   
One thing you knew about the palace was that it had enough surveillance, and definitely no hauntings.   
Viggo looked up at you. 

“I’m sure, Y/n.”   
Again, you were skeptical. But as long as he could keep things stable, you trusted him, with all your life, and maybe too much. 

-O- 

End chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *Sigh*. Stop reminding me about the scandal… I’m not sure if he can bounce back, but I’m still keeping my fingers crossed — it’s really infuriating especially when you could use your platform on combating hate crimes and/or discrimination, instead of making it all about yourself. If he wanted a pay-raise, he could’ve talked about it with his agent or with Lee, isn’t it? And have you heard about Terrance?


	114. Billy Porter and ‘Empire’ Ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘An AU where Jussie’s scandal never happened, please! What will happen if Billy Porter guest stars in the show, and meets the reader again, because they were childhood best friends? Kind of like a pre-relationship, please?’

The Response: 

(Based in an AU) 

 

You and Grace Gealey were on your way to FOX studios when Grace turned to you.   
“I have to tell you something. Since Cookie and Anika still has tension between them because both love Lucious,” she began, “there’s one more actor joining in, and of course, he’ll be at Cookie’s side.”   
The thing was, you already heard, from Lee. You were one of the writers and it was you who made sure Cookie had an accomplice, someone from her prison days, in order to get back at Anika. 

“Sorry, but I created him.” you smiled, finally feeling pride in yourself, “now… I wonder who could the actor be…?”   
If anyone told you who could Frederick Hall be, you wouldn’t believe them. 

(*Some time later…*) 

The talks on who could be possible for Frederick was, of course, supposed to be Avery Starr, this actor who used to appear on the series ‘American Horror Story’. Since he bailed out, Lee thought it was a good idea for ‘Pose’ actor Billy Porter to fill in his place. That, was what made you not want to enter the studio, because you over-heard Jussie and Trai discussing and comparing your childhood best friend and Avery.   
You sneaked into the great hall and then peeked in the ajar door, where of course, Bill was talking to Lee about how ‘honored and delighted to be’ a character ‘one of the writers’ created, that could be ‘special to the plot’. As if he knew what the show was about. (You absolutely /refused/ to tell him about what the show was about because you weren't ready, to tell him about your connections there.)   
Sighing, you held your breath and entered, before Lee tuned the ‘Pose’ actor out and turned to you. 

“Why, Y/n, you’re early!” he exclaimed, as if wanting Bill to know you were the creator for Frederick. Jussie and Trai stopped their small-talk and smirked at each other, and Bryshere entered as well and also started grinning.   
You winced and tried not to notice your old friend there along with your current TV family.   
“Uh… what’s going on?” you mumbled, blushing.   
That was when the darned ‘Pose’ actor noticed you there. 

“Y/n?”   
What happened was almost a blur before he swooped you into a crushing hug, with you hugging back gingerly, blushing even deeper now, as Grace also entered.   
Her eyes widened. “Wait… you /know/ each other?” she exclaimed.   
You pulled away and cringed at your actions.   
“Er… yes, since… a long time ago,” you mumbled, wanting to die right then and there, “and Bill,” you looked hard at the ‘Pose’ actor, “Lee must've told you I was the one who created Frederick.”   
Bill’s eyes went way wide at you. 

“For /me/?!”   
You winced again as the ‘Empire’ cast watched you two as if they were an audience and totally enjoying the show.   
“Can you stop being dramatic?” you hissed, “no, it was originally for your cousin, Avery. But since Avery wasn’t available… Lee chose you, because he thought you singing to Johnny was sweet.”   
That was true enough, and if you knew Bill, he would tell the entire ‘Pose’ clan as well. 

And all you can do is sit back and suffer, or ‘deal with the aftermath’, as another of your best friends would’ve said, if they were in the same situation, which they’d never be in. 

-O- 

End chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And no, Frederick Hall belongs to either PoseFan or PrayBlancaTell, I can/not/, for the life of me, remember, so thank one of them!


	115. Chapter 115: Love Is the Message(OR, Match Made In An Unexpected Place)(‘Pose’ Ensemble, ‘Drag Race’ Ensemble, and Jane Lynch and Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Seems like you mentioned something about the ‘Drag Race’ people trying to get Jane and Ru together in one of the chapters? Please can you write something about that, because how could that’ve turned out? And what could be the aftermath? Also, can I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE have background!Ryan Murphy/Reader?’

The Response(or, the RuSponse): 

(PROLOGUE) 

(Based around 2014 or so, an AU where Georges/Ru never happened, because!) 

 

You had no idea why was the tension so great this time on ‘Drag Race’, maybe because it was based on an ‘American Horror Story’ episode, and the theme was Halloween, which meant all the contestants had to make up their best Halloween-approved skits and whatnot for the judges, aka you, Jane Lynch, and of course, ‘AHS’ creator, Ryan Murphy, who was, at the same time, your Significant Other.   
Anthony Taylor was the new contestant, as well as Brian Firkus, along with some more newbies, like Giovanni and of course, Max Heller, whom was getting severely distracted as he and Anthony made up their skits.   
You, Ryan, and Jane were on one side, and RuPaul Charles, Santino Rice, and Michelle Visage was on another side. 

“OK, they’re getting severely distracted there,” when Giovanni glanced at Jane again, you whispered to Ryan, “I wonder why.”   
The thing was, Jane and Ru had been eyeing each other ever since they got to their places, and whenever they exchanged a glance, Michelle and Santino would grin at each other behind the latter’s back, causing Jane to blush and look away.   
All of a sudden, another contestant stood up and addressed the matter.   
“OK, Ru and Jane, you two are distracting us.” 

“/You/, Aaron?” Brian looked up and asked, “aren’t you the Ryan of our group?”   
You smiled to yourself when you heard that. Ryan never got a break after creating ‘American Horror Story’, where zombies and ghosts and whatnot roamed freely onscreen.   
Aaron Coady smiled triumphantly. “Sure, but when RuPaul Charles and Jane Lynch keep on glancing at each other as if they have crushes on each other is getting cheesy.”   
That was when the entire show got wrecked, thanks to Aaron’s claim. 

“WHAT?” yelled Jerick Hoffer, “is that true?”   
Jane didn’t even blink when she heard that, neither did Ru.   
“None of that is true.” she said, with the straightest face she could muster. “We’re only friends, as y’all know already.”   
Ru agreed with her, “and why did you think I might /love/ her?”   
As they bantered, you looked at Ryan. 

“They’re painfully oblivious and the pining is so obvious itself.” you said to him, as Michelle and Santino echoed your sentiment, “just tell each other and spare us the pining!” 

(*Some time later…*) 

When the show was done and the contestants swarmed around your two best friends, you sneaked away and looked at Ryan.   
“So they know.” was all you said, as you glanced over at the panels, where Brian, Max, and Anthony were coaxing the two to just reveal their secret, “now /that’s/ two reluctant dorks not wanting to reveal their true feelings. Seriously, Jane and Ru have had crushes on each other for how long?”   
Back around the panels, both Jane and Ru were flustered at the attention. 

“Is the culprit Y/n?” finally when the mob got calmer, Ru demanded, glaring at the contestants.   
Max smirked. “Actually… no, not Y/n, not anyone.” he revealed, and Anthony continued, “in fact, please, Ru, tell her. Haven’t you seen their glances at each other!” at the others, he yelled that out.   
Michelle and Santino joined in the gossip and frankly, Jane felt like she was stranded on some dating show.   
“Can you please just give us some slack?” she tried to convince them. 

“Not until you reveal to each other that you’ve been pining for how long!”   
“WE’RE JUST FRIENDS!” finally, both of them snapped, causing the silence to enter and just shut the others up.   
Ru sighed. Sometimes it was beyond him how could Y/n have such an influence on anyone. 

-o- 

Maybe there was some kind of truth inside Max, Giovanni, and Anthony’s claims, because as soon as Ru and Jane entered their dressing rooms, they saw Ryan and you making small-talk and waiting for them. You were supposed to be going out together, after all, right?   
“So, love-birds, ready to go?” you smiled, standing up. Ru and Jane both flushed again and glared at you. Sure enough, the contestants and you’d be the death of them both.   
They glared knives at you. 

“Almost.”   
“Fine, we’ll be waiting, come along, Ry.” and with that, they were finally left alone, as Jane sighed in relief. 

(*Some time later…*) 

When they were finally alone, Jane and Ru looked at each other again, this time way more confidently. It really was risky when coming to personal lives, according to Ru, since he and Jane had been together for quite some time and never thought about telling Y/n and their own Significant Other, Ryan.   
“You think we should tell them and come out?” hugging the television host, Jane asked quietly, as they savored in their alone time, with almost no worries, that is, if Y/n was actually telling the truth.   
Gently pushing her away, Ru glanced over at the door. 

“What the heck, we have to.” kissing her passionately, that was when the contestants nearly bashed the door down with their screaming and ‘AAAAAWWWWW! FREAKIN’ /FINALLY’s.   
Pulling away, Jane and Ru looked over at the door, where Justin Andrews(another contestant), Brian, and Max were looking at them, grinning with mirth and too knowingly.   
“You should’ve made a move on her earlier, Ru,” said Brian firmly, “now, it’s up to us to tell Y/n.”   
RuPaul never felt such an urge to just eliminate Brian because he was snooping into this relationship. 

“Don’t you dare.”   
Of course, Y/n would know nevertheless, despite what the contestants do. 

-o- 

(Present) 

(AU where the events in chapter 18 happened, but the reader didn’t get allergies or food poisoning; and Ryan and them are in an exclusive relationship) 

 

If it wasn’t because of the contestants, Ru and Jane wouldn’t’ve gotten together; no, scratch that; if it wasn’t of the contestants, Y/n wouldn’t’ve known about their relationship so early. At least they were decent enough for keeping it a secret, since they were good with Brian and Jerick and the others as well.   
Everything happened when you and Jane were in the Charles-Lynch house, which sounded more like a person’s name and/or could be misunderstood as the former home of someone named Charles Lynch, when it wasn’t, of course not.   
You and Jane were talking about relationships when it was you who revealed about you and Ryan. 

“So, about Ryan and me,” you began, “we’re taking the relationship slowly. Strange I have to mention it now after what happened at the studio.”   
“Now that’s just like RuPaul and me.” only half-listening, Jane said back, not even noticing that she was telling you one of her secrets. Ru stopped mentioning about not telling you so maybe that’s how come she forgot the original rule.   
You almost did a double take when you heard her say that.   
“YOU /WHAT/?” your eyes widened and you started grinning, despite yourself. 

Jane’s attention snapped back to you, and you knew she’d been spacing out. Maybe thinking about how could Ru not’ve told you — he was too secretive with you and you didn’t care whatsoever — you wanted to discover it yourself.   
“Sorry, Y/n if I said anything wrong. Congratulations to you and Ryan, though,” she said back, looking a little scared at your outburst, before you asked, “so you and Ru are using the same process?”   
Again, Jane looked at you strange. 

“Did I say anything about us?”   
You smiled. “You sure did, and congrats to you too! His female fans are gon’ flip if they knew.”   
Jane shook her head at you. So she knew. 

-O- 

End chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I decided to end this here because it’s getting WAY too long, so don’t wait up till the next part, which might take way longer than you expect!


	116. Chapter 116: Marriages and Engagements In Unexpected Places(or, Major House Envy)(Steven Canals/Reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission by PoseFan: ‘Sorry about the link! If you’re renovating your own place, dear readers, you’re not alone! Erika, this one’s for you >;) — Scenario: The reader and Steven Canals are getting either engaged or married, your choice, and that ceremony’s held in the Miller-Murphy household! : D The reader, as usual, is Ryan’s brother or sister, your choice again; so either male or female reader is fine! BONUS: The MM kids, Logan and Ford, are the courtiers! *party*’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

Arriving at the Murphy-Miller household around LA was originally not planned by you, but by your elder brother, ‘Pose’ co-creator Ryan Murphy of ‘American Horror Story’ fame. You had no idea why’d he suggest your engagement there, as well as your upcoming wedding to Steven Canals, whom he matched with you. Fortunately, you and Steven clicked almost as soon as that happened, and everything was a whirlwind of feelings and whatnot.   
You already knew about Ryan’s latest renovation of his original beach house, so when you saw the fountain at the front door, you knew he renovated that one again. The fountain didn’t exist when he and his Significant Other, David, got married, though.   
David, on the other hand, was another story. 

You and David used to date each other way before you and Steven even knew each other existed, which meant it was a loooooooong time ago. You were almost getting engaged before suddenly finding out you and him shared a more sibling-like love, so that’s how come you made him and Ryan get together, playing matchmaker. It had to be that reason why Ryan decided to match you with Steven, ever since ‘Pose’ started its production and became a great hit that you and the cast were in an amazing relationship as well — friendship, that is!   
Using the spare key Ryan gave you for emergencies and whatnot, you entered, with Steven trailing behind you, his eyes widening.   
“Wow, just… wow,” he mumbled. 

That was when a commotion happened and two kids ran out to meet you.   
“AUNTIE Y/N!” they yelled, and you hugged them back as they hugged you over-enthusiastically.   
The older one, Logan, looked at you.   
“So what brings you here?” he asked, smirking. Logan was around 6, and Ford was around 4-ish. Being the elder one, Logan was the more mature one, though you thought otherwise.   
You blushed. 

“Uh…”   
“Surprise, we’re finally getting married and this house will also be y/n’s, that is, if she lives here temporarily!” smiled Steven, being altogether too helpful for words.   
Logan and Ford shrieked in delight.   
“OHMYGOD THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED!” shouted Ford, “HEY EVERYONE! Y/N AND STEVEN ARE GETTING MARRIED! Y/N AND STEVEN ARE GETTING MARRIED! ALERT!”   
You and Steven exchanged a glance. 

“Now where’s one of your fathers?” you asked, as Ford finally quieted down. Logan smirked again at you. You swore he got that from either Ryan or you, despite how much biological similarities you may or may not share.   
“In the kitchen, hiding.” he giggled, just as his partner-in-crime swung the door open, causing whomever inside to shriek. “With his cronies, aka two of the ‘Pose’ actors and his SO.”   
Ignoring him, Ryan stepped out and looked you over, before saying, “so what brings you here, Y/n?”   
That was one of the rituals you and him never dropped, since you and him had a fight when you were little. 

“Engagement news and about to get married, three days later, that is,” you said back, before you and him hugged each other closely.   
You two finally broke away when David also went up to you.   
“You’re finally here.” he said quietly, before hugging you as well, gently pecking you on the cheek, causing Logan and Ford to say, “aaawww…”   
You didn’t know if Ryan or David had told them about possible incest, and you didn’t want to know. 

After breaking away, you looked around the living room. So, it was renovated completely and looked like a cross between a hotel and a museum gallery. Sculptures and artwork relics were everywhere on the shelves, and of course, there was the Easter Island head-like bust on the bar area, where the tables were made out of marble and whatnot.   
The entire place looked more like a place where people sell furniture than a home, to be exact, and it was beyond you how could Ryan or David find free time to do all this.   
You were about to ask when Steven was the first one to take your question away. 

“So you two renovated this place?” he asked, as the kids ran to the kitchen to spy on some other victims of theirs.   
David smirked. “If it wasn’t of Ry’s obsession with this, he and Bart wouldn’t’ve broke up,” he joked, and you smiled at that notion. Ryan and one of his renovators had been an item before you and David decided you and him were more like siblings than romantic partners.   
You were about to say something when there was another commotion in the kitchen, causing David and Ryan to snap their attentions over.   
“What now?” the latter sighed, just as a flurry ran past. 

“Y/N?! YOU’RE HERE!” of course, cast-members Billy Porter and his own Significant Other, MJ Rodriguez, whom the other cast members shipped together since the latter mentioned about their firs meeting.   
Billy flung his arms around you and enveloped you into a crushing hug that made the kids go “aaawww!” again, despite the fact that you two weren’t Significant Others — Steven, a screenwriter, was more your type, thank you very much, not that you didn’t adore Bill.   
You hugged back gingerly and MJ smiled at the exchange. 

“Y’know, y/n,” when Bill finally released you, she began, “you two’d be great together, that is, if you and Steven weren’t already together.”   
You shook your head. You couldn’t imagine you and Bill together — cross-dressing like one of Bill’s friends? Um… not really your cup of tea, thanks.   
“Probably, if he’d ditch his cross-dress-y antics.” 

And that notion was almost impossible, if you were honest to yourself. 

-o- 

The wedding ceremony was a simple one, no over-the-top crying or drama, just an exchange of vows(which literally made MJ cry so hard she had to cling onto Billy for support) and rings, which made Bill say, “aawww.”. Ryan had to agree on the latter part, not really the former part, since he was 99.999999% sure that MJ was being over-dramatic and yours and Steven’s wedding was being too under-dramatic.   
Logan and Ford were the actual spectacle of the ceremony, since they were so sure they should be the emcee, which of course, according to Bill, what he should be. You, Steven, David, and Ryan were sipping on rosé after the ceremony when MJ and Indya, who threw confetti on you, went over to you and Steven.   
Both were beaming. 

“Oh congratulations, Y/n and Steven! Y/n, you’re officially Y/n Canals, and Steven… you’re officially one of the Murphy-Millers!” the latter grinned, and you smacked your forehead. You nearly forgot the name changes, and you’d very much appreciate it that Indya doesn’t call you Mrs Canals, thanks very much.   
“… AND OUR NEXT SONG IS….” from the DJ area, Logan was way quicker than Billy to get to the microphone, so he and Ford were there, instead of the ‘Pose’ actor, “‘POSE’!”   
The audience clapped and you smiled to yourself. Why not ‘Love Is the Message’, you didn’t know, but maybe that was the next song. 

“You have to admit,” looking at Steven as the kids started the verses, both looking lovingly at you and Steve, “those two are good at this, and them beating Billy Porter to being the emcee would be in history books.”   
Steven snickered at that image. That’d be epic, just like your wedding. 

-O- 

End chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Emcees!Logan and Ford are the best, you have to admit. Still, hope you enjoyed this and hope this is hilarious enough — yes, MAJOR house envy here! How could Ryan, eh?! XD


	117. Billy Porter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PrayBlancaTell: ‘Hi! I don’t know if you can do this one, but I’ve been thinking of it for god knows how long and I just don’t know how to write it. Scenario: Even when Billy isn’t feeling so well, he still loves the reader. But when said reader gets home way furious, he had to know what’s going on, and of course, the reader HIGHLY RELUCTANTLY tells him. Just some fluff and whatnot please?’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

Billy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the front door open and later slam shut, with someone stomping in and flopping on the couch, groaning to themselves in exasperation and not in a positive way. It has to be Y/n. Whatever happened over at FX with them shouldn’t be his concern, but again, he was.   
Billy knew that he shouldn’t’ve told y/n that he wasn’t feeling so well, but if he didn’t, Y/n would’ve been even more agitated. There is literally nothing to satisfy them, he swears.   
Gingerly going down the stairs and peeking over at the living room, he saw Y/n lying back, staring daggers at the ceiling. Brilliant.   
It was especially during these times he didn’t know how to approach them. 

“Y/n, you’re… um… back,” he said cautiously, knowing that they weren’t angry at him but could very possibly turn their wrath at him.   
You looked away from the death-glare you were giving the ceiling and looked over to Bill, who was leaning against the rail of the stairs.   
“Yes, sorry I woke you.” you said back, trying the best to keep the bite out of your voice. You really had enough of how illogical things were going.   
Going gingerly over to you and sitting down next to you, Bill looked at you. 

“What’s going on?”   
You didn’t want to tell him, especially with him in this condition.   
“You should be sleeping.” you said back, your eyes finally softening, “again, sorry about this, just had some trouble at FOX studios. Y’know I work as a screenwriter there as well, don’t you?”   
Billy nodded. Of course he did.   
“Thought it was something with Ryan.” 

You shook your head. You didn’t want to explode against him, especially with him in this state. You were better now, but you still didn’t want to take the risk.   
“Please, Y/n, tell, what’s going on?” lying down next to you, the dark-skinned actor asked, resting his head on your shoulder and leaning against you.   
You sighed again. “I don’t want to risk stressing you out,” you said back, hoping it didn’t sound as snappy as you felt it did.   
“It won’t.” 

‘Oh yes it will,’ you thought back, “fine. I’ll spare you the details because that’s the least infuriating thing. OK, so it’s like this. Jussie’s been complaining about a pay-raise, and he was asking me what to do about it. I suggested him to talk to Lee about it and he’s like, ‘I should’ve known, Y/n, you’re way too invested in ‘Pose’, you hardly care about us anymore!’ I was like, ‘you’re being unreasonable.’, and that’s how come we had an epic argument and it’s still beyond me how could Edina and him even click. She’s way too sensible for him, I swear to god.”   
As soon as you said that, you couldn’t stop.   
“And more, he had the nerve to insult Ryan and me about ‘Pose’.” you were getting agitated again, “I mean,” you looked at Bill, “what does he even /know/ about my brother and ‘Pose’, I ask you? And more, Steven and I used to be an item before we decided we had only sibling love — Justin thought it was funny to pry into /our/ business! I mean, really, /what/, I ask you, does he know about Steven and Ryan’s show?”   
“What has ‘Pose’ got to do with his pay-raise?” asked Bill back, not really answering any of your questions. 

“I know right?” you asked back, “that was exactly what I thought of when Justin had the nerve to question me about that.”   
“And how did you know his full name?”   
That, you ignored him, but only for some seconds.   
“I heard Lee call him that when he’s infuriated with his antics.” you said back, “seems like Jussie really wants to shed his innocence off, isn’t it?” 

That one was too true, especially when coming to how emotional Jus could be when he and you got into the argument that caused you to almost forget that Bill wasn’t feeling too well and had been asleep when you got back.   
“Also, I didn’t wake you, did I?” you mumbled, blushing a little bit. You were over-caring when Billy accidentally told you he wasn’t feeling so well, and that’s how come you’d been delighted — delighted because you could finally take care of him, after him taking care of you when you had too much seafood one day when you and Ryan had your much-needed sibling heart-to-heart moment when ‘Pose’ first started.   
“‘Course not.” the ‘Pose’ actor mumbled back, half-asleep already.   
You smiled to yourself. 

“I’m going to get some water for you and get some more rest, will ya?” you asked, as you gently made him lie down and put a blanket on him. This was what Significant Others were supposed to be like, wasn’t it? And you already had an idea how to get back at Jussie. 

-O- 

End chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Sorry, Jussie fans! I know you're still upset about the scandal, and frankly, I am, too. But no worries, the reader will make sure to give some advice instead of having a shouting match!


	118. Drunken Confessions(PART 1)(Ryan Murphy/Reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘The reader is over-enthusiastic at the premiere of ‘Pose’ series 2, and in their drunken stupor, they tell Ryan that they’ve been loving him for god knows how long, while being oblivious to how Ryan was pining for them? Mostly humor, please, and fluff!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: This will be a series concentrating on the ‘Pose’ gang, so everyone will be having this treatment! First up, our fave TV show creator: Ryan Murphy : )

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

The afterparty for the second season of ‘Pose’ was over-the-top and you loved it, especially when Billy told the journalists that his outfit was inspired by bullfighters in Spain. You and him were talking about Spain and ‘Carmen’ and whatnot when he had to go and be interviewed again, before you were supposed to be going; so Ryan took his place. Reluctantly, that is, because being David Miller’s sibling, you were cute, and unbeknownst to you, he had feelings for you that he was sure you wouldn’t be reciprocating.   
You took another swig of your mojito and looked at Ryan, your vision getting blurrier and blurrier. 

“SO!” you exclaimed, grinning, “y’know, I have to tell you somethin’, Bill. Sometimes I feel like the Carmen to his Escamillo, sorry.”   
Ryan looked at you. You were getting absolutely wasted, and he was getting worried about you.   
“You have to tone it down, Y/n,” he said back, looking around and seeing Steven grabbing Bill and engaging in some passionate lip-lock, which used to be disturbing, but since they were a couple now, he didn’t mind it, except they shouldn’t be doing that now. “HEY, Steven and Bill, you’d better tone it down before y/n gets to see you.”   
Your eyes widened as you took another swig. 

“THEY’RE A COUPLE NOW?” you shouted, “WOO-HOO! NOW BILLY, WE NEED A TOAST, AND GUESS WHAT, I’VE A CONFESSION TOO, BUT YOU SHOULDN’T TELL RYAN, OK? OK?”   
Of course, that is, if only your ‘toast’ didn’t come out sounding like ‘tosh’.   
Ryan just stared at you as Steven and Billy stumbled out of the place at last, possibly to be all over-intimate. They were like that and Ryan wouldn’t stand for it, not that he was jealous.   
“I’m not Bill, Y/n.” 

“You /are/.” you looked at Ryan and snapped, “now,” your voice sounded much gentler, “please, keep this secret because I don’t know how long can I keep it before accidentally telling him.”   
Ryan just stared at you. “What is it?”   
You grinned and held up a finger, “now listen up,” you began, and repeated, “listen up, I, Billy, actually love Ryan, not that he’d love me back. Don’t you dare tell him otherwise I’ll…” you giggled immaturely for a good two minutes, “… I’ll… uh… make my dream Significant Other… uh… cook you? Uh…. roast you? What’s the word again?”   
Ryan didn't know what to say to that one. 

“I don’t think I’ll be firing him if that’s the case,” he said back, feeling his emotions get the better of him.   
You laughed hard at that one. “OF /COURSE/ YOU WON’T!” you hollered, taking another swig, “but Ryan might think otherwise.” 

Sighing, Ryan smiled to himself. He’ll be keeping the secret, sure he will. 

-O- 

End chapter 118


	119. Post-Tonys Awards Shenanigans(Billy Porter/Reader)(Commission and Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request/Commission: ‘I don’t know if you accept commissions, but I have one: The reader is prone to crying when drinking too much, and they reveal how much Bill meant to them after they had to be looked after?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t know why, but I’m making this story set during the Tony Awards. 
> 
> A/N 3: Also, Adam is a playwright in this, just like the reader!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You were on the way to getting wasted when you, Billy, Adam, and Stefan were finally getting on with your celebrations. Since Adam and Stefan established their relationship, you were congratulating them way too often, causing Adam to thank you and Stefan to get overly flustered.   
The celebration was, of course, held in the Porter-(Y/l/n) household, where you and Billy had been sharing an accommodation since… well… 10+ years ago, when you and him decided you were both too lazy to pay the whole rent, so that’s how come you and him renovated the place every one year.   
Adam and Stefan were cuddling on the couch, while Billy was still living off the euphoria of his impromptu concert with James Corden. 

You, on the other hand, were puking your guts out in the toilet and insisting you were fine. Sam was rightfully worried about you, and you didn’t blame him.   
When you were done, you got down the stairs and made another beeline to the Stolichnaya Bill kept because Ryan Murphy insisted, and that was because sometimes, the ‘Pose’ gang had parties at your household.   
Billy looked up when you grabbed a bottle and took a swig directly. 

“Y/n, you’d better lay off the vodka,” he suggested, and you smiled at him, slurring, “ooohhh, yeah, sure.” before the waterworks started and you cried, “I don’t know… I… uh… nood? Nid? It.”   
“You mean you /need/ it.” Adam was the one who corrected you.”   
You gave him a thankful look before bursting into tears. 

“OH, Adam, thank you!”   
Billy gave Adam a relieved look.   
“Yes, thanks to you,” he smiled at the other playwright.   
Adam smiled back. 

Billy then turned to you, after knowing that yes, Stefan and Adam would be taking care of themselves, unlike y/n, who was swaying on their feet with tears streaming from their eyes.   
You should’ve known that you were prone to cry your eyes out with no reason whatsoever when drinking, but that certainly didn’t stop you from having toasts, since Adam and Stefan were so cute, according to you, together, and that was the reason why you were crying.   
“Y/n, please,” looking serious at you, Bill said. 

You took another swig of Stolichnaya and flung your arms around the dark-skinned actor.   
“Oh, Billy, I’m so, so, soooooooo glad you’re here…” you mumbled, not really registering what was happening, “/please/ don’t leave? I love you, I need you… just like how Adam and Stefan are like, and how Ryan, David, and Steven are like… I can’t believe I’m not telling you this now… please don’t leave?” you rambled, before you promptly passed out.   
Adam and Stefan both looked up and the former smiled.   
“So Y/n loves you, don’t they?” his smile turned into a smirk.   
All of a sudden, Y/n’s eyes snapped open again. 

“YES I DO!” you hollered, shoving Billy away, and he nearly fell over if he wasn’t quick enough to grab onto the counter. “OOOOOOHMEGOD YES I DO!”   
“Please, Y/N, you’ll be having a hell of a hangover tomorrow,” said Stefan, as Billy gingerly approached you, before you bursted into tears again, and taking another swig of Stolichnaya.   
You looked hard at him. 

“I LOVE RYAN AS WELL!” you declared, doing a salute, which made half of the vodka spill on you but you didn’t care if you ruined your make-up, “BUT!” you held up a finger, as you sniffed, “that doesn’t mean Billy-Willy is… uh… left-hand? Left… uh…”   
“Left out.” said Stefan and Bill in unison, the latter worried about you and the former being a little too entertained. “Also, that’s their nickname for you?” said former asked the latter, incredulous.   
You turned your wrath on him then.   
“/NEVER/!” you screeched, before promptly throwing up all over the floor, causing both Adam and Stefan to scream on top of their voices and scram already. 

Your legs finally gave in under you as you collapsed, but Billy was quick to catch you, before you fell face-first into your own throw-up. 

(*Some time later…*) 

“SAM, I NEED YOU!” trying to get you away from the living room and shouting for Sam to get downstairs, Bill hollered, with Sam possibly hiding in one of your rooms.   
You started crying all over again.   
“OH, I’M SO, SO, SOOOOO SORRY!” you wept, “didn’t know it’d be like this! Now I ruined your birthday, Stefan!” 

Billy rolled his eyes at you and finally got you upstairs, where Sam was waiting and smirking.   
“So what kind of scene did they make this time?” he asked, sounding a little too knowing for his own good.   
“/I/ have to be the one to clean up their throw-up, because they wouldn’t stop acting crazy.” Bill snapped, handing you to Sam, as you flung your arms around him, sobbing, “don’t leave me, PLEASE!”   
“None of us are /leaving/ leaving,” said Sam gently to you, as he led you to your room. 

Collapsing onto your bed, you curled up and cried your eyes out with no reason whatsoever. Maybe you have to get a drink again later, after you’ve thrown up your organs, that is. 

-O- 

End chapter 119


	120. Birthday Shenanigans(OR, Drunken Confessions PART 2)(Billy Porter/Reader)(again)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘It’s the reader’s birthday today, and they have a secret — they’ve loved Billy for god knows how long and is too shy to tell him, so they tell Billy, who they think is Ryan, please? Fluff and humor, please!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You normally hardly ever drink when it’s your birthday, but this time, it was an exception. You were too delighted that your elder brother, Steven Canals, had his creation out to the public, and more importantly, it was renewed for a third series. That’s how come you and some of the ‘Pose’ cast were having a drinking game, and watching the first season, and of course, cringing as well.   
As usual, episode 6 was the one that wrecked all of you, and you were drinking way more than anyone else then. As well as that, you were crying your eyes out, so everything was in rinse and repeat mode.   
Johnny winced at his own acting. 

“OK, no more ‘Pose’ for y’all.” turning off the television, he snapped, “and Y/n,” his eyes softened when he looked at you, “calm down, I’m fine, we’re all fine.”   
Billy, who was next to him, looked over at you, not that you noticed.   
“Y/n, you already knew this would happen, Costas perished,” he said back, before you looked hard at him.   
“It’s no use hiding anymore, Ryan, I… I can’t.” you said quietly, taking another swig of cocktail. 

Billy and Johnny exchanged a glance.   
“It’s Billy.” the former said back, before you snapped, “/no/, Ryan, stop. Bill,” you looked at John, “please… leave for this?”   
Johnny agreed and left, gently patting you on the shoulder.   
“I’ve to confess,” as soon as Johnny went to connect with the actual Ryan, you began, your vision blurry, “I love him. Like, /love/ love him.”   
Billy looked stunned at you. He knew you were prone to revealing secrets when you were drunk, but this? 

One thing was that he always had a crush on you, never anyone else. Johnny didn’t know, no one did, and most definitely not you.   
“What…” he was too shaken to speak.   
“Y’know what I mean!” you snapped, “I love Billy. Ry, don’t tell him, please, if you do, I’d die like Costas did. In a hospital, but without Bill holding me like that, and of a broken heart, which is…” you raised your glass, “DRAMATIC!” you shouted, causing everyone’s attention to snap to you.   
And like that, you smashed your glass on the floor. 

“Y/n, did you smash a glass?!” hollered the actual Ryan.   
“SORRY, STEVE!” you yelled back, “so,” you looked at Billy, “/please/ don’t tell Bill.”   
Looking stunned at you and not knowing what to do, Billy agreed. He sure wasn’t about to tell anyone about how you confessed to him without knowing it was him. 

-O- 

End chapter 120


	121. Jussie Smollett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by Cookies’NLyons: ‘PLEASE a sick!fic with Jussie?! I don’t know why but I really need some Jussie whump in my life now, since I’m still trying to heal from the scandal… rip?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: >;-D

The Response: 

(Based in an AU where the scandal never happened) 

 

When Jussie woke up the next day, after his Significant Other, Y/n Y/l/n, woke up way earlier, he found out that he really wasn’t feeling so good. It was worse than yesterday, and since yesterday, he thought he'd pull through. Now everyone would’ve to wait till he got healed in order to continue.   
Gingerly trying to get up, Jussie was relieved he wasn’t too dizzy, just in case he passes out before even seeing Y/n, whom he knew was prone to getting concerned. They were busy, to say the truth, with both ‘Pose’ and of course, their elder brother’s other show, ‘American Horror Story’, which wasn’t slowing down any time soon. Sighing, he got up carefully and went to the bathroom for his morning routine, before going downstairs of his and y/n’s shared place.   
He could smell coffee, so obviously Y/n was downstairs and making breakfast, as usual. 

“Oh, you’re finally here!” when Jussie successfully got down the stairs, without passing out(thankfully), Y/n looked up and beamed. They were sparkly and happy, for some reason, and Jussie hated to disturb that.   
“Er… yeah.”   
You smiled again. “Perf. Now, let’s eat and later on, maybe I’d have to go over to FX to see how the ‘Pose’ gang are doing,” you said back, spreading butter and syrup on your waffles. You had a habit of making waffles when you were happy, so that’s also a side Jussie never saw of yours.   
“Y/n…” Jussie hated it when he was unwell. It made him feel like he was a burden to everyone, when of course, he shouldn’t be.   
You half-ignored him. 

“… and also, I’ll’ve to make Ryan help me renovate this place more.” you finally finished, before Jussie nearly collapsed onto the stairs, with you hardly noticing.   
Jussie agreed with your sentiment. Maybe having some food will do some good and he could tell Y/n without making them concerned, which was a possibility in one in a hundred. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Jussie was thankful that he was OK all the way till when he started going upstairs again. Better get changed before Y/n thinks things are suspicious, but unbeknownst to him, he stumbled and nearly fell smack on the stairs, but fortunately, he grabbed onto the railings.   
“Jus, are you alright?” before he could even steady himself, Y/n’s voice asked, slightly firm.   
Jussie gulped. He knew that he’d be a burden since you had work to do over at FX. 

“I’m… fine.” it was too tiring to even speak now and he still had to keep the façade in order to convince Y/n. “Just not feeling… um… /too/ well, that’s all. I’m fine, really.”   
As expected, you became overly concerned, as per usual, since you were prone to getting concerned about everyone who’s remotely close to you. That was just your nature and you couldn’t help it, no matter what happens.   
You looked hard at the actor. 

“How could you’ve not told me earlier?” you asked back, somewhat sounding harsh, as Jussie cringed at your tone, “I’ll be telling Ryan to postpone those things.” And with that, you went.   
Jussie sighed in slight exasperation. So he was unwell, and now, trust you to fuss over him like an over-concerned mother hen. Just his luck on being your Significant Other. 

-O- 

End chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And you can guess what happens next. >; )


	122. Strange Tales(Jeffrey Combs/Reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘Hi, I don’t know if you can do commissions? If so, can I have this one — Jeffrey Combs and the reader are new actors joining in the ‘American Horror Story’ series, and strange things start happening? BONUS if the whole ‘Re-animator’ clan can be inside!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019 or so) 

 

Being recruited for 'American Horror Story’ was more of a throwback for you than being honored to join. The thing was, you and your Significant Other, Jeffrey Combs, had been horror actors ever since the middle 80s, where ‘Pose' is allegedly happening. ‘American Horror Story’ was just a throw-back for you and Jeffrey, and sure, you weren’t about to tell Ryan Murphy that, surely not, and never.   
FX was nothing like how you imagined, since some of the scenes were shot inside the studio. No wonder you never really thought ‘AHS’ was as scary as some people say; while getting nightmares from that alone was just ridiculous.   
You were still thinking about AHS when you passed the studio for the ‘Pose’ gang. 

“… wait… who?” some people were having a conversation.   
Another voice answered, “oh, you millennials. You have no idea, Y/n Y/l/n and Jeffrey Combs of ‘Re-animator fame. Both of them are recruited for the latest season of ‘AHS’, whichever series, ask Ryan for more.”   
You didn’t know why, but whenever people mention about yours and Jeffrey’s stint on ‘R-A' made you freak out.   
“Then I don’t want them to get me,” the first voice said again, and the second agreed. 

Sighing to yourself, you continued walking before nearly crashing right into Jeffrey.   
“Y/n, glad to see you here as well!” he exclaimed, “now, our filming location is similar to the one Barbara and I went to in ‘The Lurking Fear’, so how’s that for development?”   
You smiled to yourself. “Wonderful.”   
But neither of you knew what might happen. 

-o- 

The castle in The Lurking Fear was where Ryan decided to be shooting the next episode, as you, Stefan Kulash, Leonard Danvers, and Jeffrey looked around inside. Jeffrey was delighted and impressed at Ryan for choosing this place.   
“Please, don’t tell me he’s another Lovecraft fan,” when you four settled in, Stefan said quietly, “god knows how he match-made Billy and Steven together.”   
You were about to say something when the place went eerily quiet, causing everyone to look up. 

“Oh… no.”   
You glared at whomever said ‘oh… no’. “What ‘oh… no’?”   
Leonard looked anxious at Stefan.   
“You didn’t see Ryan follow us here, did you?” he asked quietly, before Jeffrey got you and brought you to a corner. 

“Y/n, I don’t think if Ryan was a Lovecraft fan, he’d know that this place really is strange, and not like /strange/ strange.” he said quietly, before Leonard called you and him over.   
“Jeffrey, Y/n, we’d better search around this place. We’re suddenly alone, why?”   
Jeffrey looked hard at him.   
“You won’t understand even if I told you.” he said back, “yes, let’s go now.” 

That was just one of the strange things that’d happen in there, just you wait. 

-O- 

End chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Sorry! This, again, is part 1, and for part 2, I’ll still have to map it out!


	123. Confessions In Strange Places(or, Drunken Confessions PRT 3)(Steven Canals/Reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘Hi, please I don’t know, can I have a Steven Canals/Reader moment, kind of like how things were like post-Tonys Awards? This time, the reader is more like giggly/high when drunk? Humor please.’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

It was finally post-Peabody Awards, and everyone was delighted that ‘Pose’ won another award. But no one was as delighted as you.   
It was cocktail hour, and you were sitting between Billy Porter(who was cross-dressed, as usual) and Steven Canals, who was pretending not to notice the actor cross-dressed, and very revealing so, which was making you blush as well. But that was OK, because you were on the way to getting black-out drunk and completely giggly.   
Ryan Murphy was on the other side of Steven and he was trying to tear his eyes away from you-know-who, because. 

“You reeeeeeaaaally should stop staring at Steven, y’know?” you slurred, as you took another gulp of your mojito, “because, Bill,” you looked at Steven, “I’ve a confession to make, especially when Steven and Ryan seemed to be having a much-needed heart-to-heart.”   
Ryan and Billy both looked at you, their eyes widening. Ryan flushed and Bill grinned at him.   
“Y/n, don’t you dare.” the former said darkly, blushing almost the same color as Bill’s gown.   
You giggled immaturely for a good two minutes before finally calming down. 

“Maybe, just maybe, Steven, you should tell him.” you said to Ryan, and looked at Steven. “Now, listen up, Billy,” you held up a finger, “listen up, I’m confessing first! I actually really, reeeeealllly, love Steven, don’t tell him, will ya?”   
Billy looked at Ryan. “I knew it,” he smirked.   
Ryan smiled at your confession. 

“That’s cute, Y/n.”   
You beamed to yourself before shouting, “SO NOW,” you raised your half-full glass, “WE NEED A TOAST! FOR BILLY AND RYAN AS WELL, DON’T WE, NOW, STEVE!”   
Steven and Ryan exchanged a glance. Nothing changed much. 

And whether they’ll remember this tomorrow, it’s still yet to be seen. 

-O- 

End chapter 123


	124. Steven Canals(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘PLEASE can I have another Steven Canals/reader moment? Steven is delighted to see the Pose gang take shape and of course, the reader is proud of him? Somewhat familial between S and his SO?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: This is kind of branched out from chapter 107, where Steven and Ryan met each other already.

The Response: 

(PROLOGUE) 

(2018, pre-‘Pose’) 

 

It had been almost like a fantasy when Steven got Ryan Murphy’s approval. Steven was delighted, and you had questions for your brother. Steven knew you and Ryan were siblings, so therefore, you were glad that Ryan and Steven were good with each other. Maybe, just maybe, Steven was The One for you.   
Choosing actors were almost just as exciting, as some actors weren’t even born female. Now that was intriguing.   
One of the actors were added inside, and as the DJ. 

“WOOOOOOO! YOU’VE A NEW CHARACTER, STEVEN!” when Ryan announced that the same actor was a new addition, you jumped out of your seat as soon as said actor finished his audition and hollered, throwing your arms in the air, “AND WHAT’RE YA WANTIN’ TO CALL HIM?”   
Ryan looked up. “How many times do I have to remind you, Y/n, that we’re not yet sure about the popularity this might get?” he asked, exasperated, as you said to the actor, “congrats to /you/! You’re a new OC, ENJOYYY!”   
From next to you, Brad Falchuk rolled his eyes. You were like this in every single one of your brother’s creations, and this wasn’t different. 

“Whatever!” looking back at Ryan and waving Billy Porter off, you said back, “I’m sure this would be a hit, especially when /you/ and Steven are now partners-in-crime.”   
And little did you know that was the truth. 

-o- 

(2019) 

Unsurprisingly, you and the ‘Pose’ gang were way more friendly than you with some others of Ryan’s creations. This was a family drama and you were glad the cast were like family as well.   
It was after the Golden Globes party did you, Ryan, and Steven finally go back to the Murphy-Miller Laguna beach house did you finally let out your excitement.   
Flopping on the couch, Ryan watched you and looked at Steven. 

“How long /have/ you two been together?” he asked, as you danced around the spacious living room. “The last thing I knew was Y/n being with Joshua Tonic.”   
Joshua Tonic was your ex-Significant Other. There was still love between you, but more sibling love. That’s how come you two ended romantically, since it felt more like incest than actual love.   
“I used to be with Joshua, then David, whom you stole from, and finally, Steven.” you stopped dancing and joined Steven and Ryan on the couch, “don’t you dare steal Steven from me, Ry, I’m warning you, especially when you and David are already married.”   
Ryan ignored you. That was so like him. 

“I didn’t steal David, don’t listen to them.” he told your Significant Other, just as the door started scratching and you jumped up to open it.   
Time to show off more! 

-O- 

End chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hope you liked this! And yes, Ryan and the reader are siblings, while Joshua is my newest OC : )


	125. Ian McShane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘An Ian/reader moment and kind of h/c? Sorry to all the Keanu Reeves fans out there, but I REALLY think I’m in the minority here — I canNOT stand Ke, for some reason, so!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Fine, fine, but I hope this won’t turn violent…

The Response: 

(Based in 2019 or so) 

 

To say you regretted walking into the filming of the third ‘John Wick’ movie was an understatement. And even worse, you walked right into a combat scene where your Significant Other, Ian McShane, and his co-star, Keanu Reeves of ‘The Matrix’ fame, were shooting at each other.   
Listening to rumors were awful and seeing this with your own eyes was even worse. Keanu was trying to “kill” your Significant Other, while, according to you, /he/ was supposed to be the one “killed”!   
Your anger got way better of you, as usual. 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” running into the set, you screamed at the ‘Matrix’ actor, throwing yourself in front, “if you’re shooting him, shoot me first, I dare you.”   
Being the sister of Chad Stahelski had its perks and downsides. Even when you knew there wasn’t really a feud or anything between Keanu and Ian, you felt their acting was too genuine for your own good.   
“CUT!” the director yelled out, and everyone got back to reality.   
You were still glaring at Keanu. 

“I don’t care if this is real or not, you’re /NEVER/ getting close to Ian, understood?!” you demanded. You could be utterly fierce when angered, and Keanu surely was getting that first-hand.   
“It’s pretend, y/n, haven’t I told you before?” Chad went up to you and asked, before Keanu could reply. You half-ignored him and continued barreling, “how ‘bout this. Get my Significant Other harmed and your freakin’ /everything/ is more than ruined, just like —”   
“Y/n…” Keanu didn’t know how /you/ of all people knew about his past. 

You smiled sadistically. “You /thought/ I wouldn’t bring it back up?” As that happened, Chad finally ushered you away. That really was getting extreme and he should’ve known you’d be there. 

-o- 

You and Ian became close to each other way back when you and him were still living in the UK, London, to be exact, when he was attending RADA, this crazily prestigious acting school that boasted talents like Anthony Hopkins, Derek Jacobi, and the like. However you and Ian ended up in the US was a mystery still to be solved.   
You stormed into your shared place and flopped on the couch, groaning in exasperation. You were a screenwriter, of course, but mainly for FX and wherenot.   
And you were already plotting different ways to make Keanu die slowly and painfully. 

“Y/n, we do martial arts combat most of the time, and we don’t really shoot at each other, contrary to popular believe,” when Ian entered, he said to you, “you’re being extreme, alright?”   
Sighing again, you had to agree, after calming down somewhat.   
“Maybe I was.” 

Being over-protective was one, but you had to hope that your brother forgives you for that interruption, surely. 

-O- 

End chapter 125


	126. Billy Porter and Steven Canals(or, Writers’ Circle)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘I don’t know why, but please, Steven/Reader and background!implied!Billy/Ryan? Chat-room!AU?’ 
> 
> KEY:   
>  •KillerQueenofCrossDressing = Billy Porter 
> 
> •Y/u = Your username (Y/n Y/l/n) 
> 
> •CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk = Brad Falchuk 
> 
> •Liberace_and_Odin/Bizet_and_the_Pearl-fishers = Ryan Murphy 
> 
> •LivingWorkinPosing = Steven Canals

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

*CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk opened an IM* 

*Y/u logged in* 

*KillerQueenofCrossDressing logged in* 

 

Y/u: Really, Bill, that? 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: What happened to ‘Escamillo_is_Awesome’? 

KillerQueenofCrossDressing @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: Steven Booth, one of my former co-stars is using that one because. 

Y/u: 0_o 

 

*LivingWorkinPosing logged in* 

 

LivingWorkinPosing: I think Billy and Ryan have something to tell everyone here, and it’s better if they tell us here on the forum because it’s private, and OLJ is out for now. 

KillerQueenofCrossDressing: Can we just talk about the possible Emmy nominees? I vote Jane. 

Liberace_and_Odin: Aaawwww… 

LivingWorkinPosing @ Liberace_and_Odin: Jealous? >; ) 

Y/u: I knew I wasn’t the only one who ships them. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ Y/u: I know right. Ryan is the actual Costas, and this one won’t be perishing any time yet. Unless one of his zombies turn against him. 

LivingWorkinPosing @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: I DIED! 

Y/u: Now, Bill and Ry, no need to be shy, spill, please. 

Liberace_and_Odin @ Y/u: I DO NOT LOVE HIM. PERIOD. 

Y/u @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: Haha, Ryan does like watching ‘The Walking Dead’, as well as ‘Re-animator’ and some other 80s horror movies constantly. Guess he and Billy are ready to cuddle. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ Y/u: If only you and Steven are not an item… 

Y/u @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: : ) 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ LivingWorkinPosing: Hope you’re still living… we need you, Steve, Y/n does and so does Ryan. No offense, Bill. 

KillerQueenofCrossDressing @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: NOT YOU TOO! Y/N, I’M TELLING YOU, I DO NOT LOVE RYAN EITHER. 

Y/u @ KillerQueenofCrossDressing: Oh really. So then explain why were you so desperate to let Ryan notice you, even when he and his best bro David did go and see your Broadway performance? 

LivingWorkinPosing: There goes my chance with him… : ( 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ LivingWorkinPosing: *hugs* 

 

*Liberace_and_Odin has changed their name to Bizet_and_the_Pearl-fishers* 

 

Bizet_and_the_Pearlfishers: Because I just got a fan mail telling me that Elton John is the one who could give Liberace a run for his money if they ever have a fashion face-off. Him, Freddie, and Libs. 

Y/u @ Bizet_and_the_Pearl-fishers: : ) You and Billy talked about your outfits remember. Anyways, if you two are in a relationship, fine for me. Love you. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: I have the evidence, peeps! *uploads private video* 

KillerQueenofCrossDressing: I hate you, Bradley. 

 

*KillerQueenofCrossDressing has logged out* 

 

Bizet_and_the_Pearl-fishers @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!! >: ( 

 

*Bizet_and_the_Pearl-fishers has logged out* 

 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: See? Sometimes you /have/ to take desperate measures. 

Y/u: I’d better go and check on them. Don’t want Bill to be too upset — it was supposed to be lighthearted… thanks no thanks, Bradley! 

 

*Y/u has logged out* 

 

LivingWorkinPosing: Great. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: it’s understandable why Ryan hates to get in another relationship, though, but Billy? 

LivingWorkinPosing @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: You do know that Bill and Adam broke up again? The latter seemed to rub off Y/n, since they’re siblings. Bill very nearly became Y/n’s brother-in-law. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: And more, Bill will so offend RuPaul Charles, aka the actual Killer Queen of Cross Dressing. 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ LivingWorkinPosing: Now I have to go and ask y/n. 

 

*CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk has logged out* 

*LivingWorkinPosing has logged out* 

-O- 

End chapter 126


	127. Johnny Sibilly and the ‘Queer Eye’ Quintet(or, Quintet and the Matchmakers)(Johnny Sibilly/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘The Queer Eye people thinks that Johnny and the reader have feelings for each other and they invade the Pose set? Mostly humor, please.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: This is new…

The Response: 

(Based in 2019 or so) 

 

•Johnny and you were friends, period, and only friends. And if it wasn’t because of his stint on ‘Queer Eye’ over at Netflix studios, things wouldn’t be like this. 

•Billy Porter, Johnny’s on-screen SO, had been over-enthusiastic, especially when he finally knew that he could get Steven Canals, without you being in the way. You knew ‘Love Is the Message’ was literally about them, and Steven had been overly jealous when he saw Billy holding onto Johnny. Again, you were too glad to get them together, so now here they are. 

•What’s more, the ‘QE’ quintet wouldn’t leave you and Johnny alone, after you two entered in their show to get coupled up. 

•If Bill was delighted, you’d already think he and Jonathan Van Ness would be partners-in-crime if the latter ever became a cast member on ‘Pose’. 

“Y/n!” when you and Johnny entered, you saw Jonathan and Karamo and some of their other friends together. Jon was the one who called out to you, and were you glad Ryan wasn’t here yet.   
Your eyes widened when you saw them there, uninvited and caring even less than that.   
“Get out of here.” was all you said, before the door opened again and Johnny stepped in, then stopping dead in his tracks. 

You winced at your place, as Jonathan and Karamo thought things were still normal. Right, of course they did. ‘QE’ was literally ‘Pose’, but with more fun than a mixture of fun and angst, the latter Ryan’s specialty, when coming to one’s feelings and poor heart-strings.   
“Oh, hi, Jon and K.” said Johnny quietly, “what brings you here?”   
That was when more commotion happened and you started feeling your head starting to pound. 

“HEY EVERYONE! THE QUINTET IS HERE, OR RATHER, JONATHAN AND KARAMO ARE HERE AND THEY’RE GON’ TRY AND MAKE Y/N AND JOHNNY FREAKIN’ /FINALLY/ CONFESS!” of course, Billy, who else?   
If looks could kill, Bill would be so dead.   
You gave the actor a death glare and flushed despite yourself, causing Jonathan and Billy to exchange a knowing smirk.   
“Now, y/n, no need to be shy, I’m sure Johnny loves you as well. You do remember how we talked about this on ‘QE’, don’t you?” smiled the former, and said to Bill, “you should’ve seen them back in our show.”   
Johnny sighed in exasperation at the television host and the actor. 

“There’s only friendship, and they were upset about something and I just had to be there for them!” he exclaimed, “and Y/n,” you looked at him, “ignore them.” 

•Way more easily said than done. 

•If you and John humored them, would they still be the same? You didn’t know, and frankly, you weren’t ready. 

“Fine, I’m not ready. And we’re still trying to see if we can work out what we have for each other.” after calming down, you snapped, feeling stressed all over again.   
Karamo nodded at you and looked hard at Jonathan, who was looking delighted at Billy after said person told him all about you and Johnny, when filming Episode 6, which was called the most infamous episode because of how depressing it was.   
“Relax, both of you.” he said to them, “they’ll tell when they’re ready, which of course they’re not.” 

You looked at Karamo thankfully. Now that’s a friend you’d like to have, and you’re so ready to ditch Jonathan and Billy — which meant you were getting back at the latter because of him and Steven. 

-O- 

End chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Yes, Bill and Jon, stop prying into their relationship! And hope this is entertaining enough — again, I’m not familiar with the Quintet at all, so that’s why they might be slightly OOC.


	128. Sibling Heart-to-Hearts Gone Awry(or, Highly Reluctant Sick Leaves)(Billy Porter/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘PLEASE what happened when the reader got ill after having too much seafood with Ryan? I have a feeling it might be similar to chapter 11…’ 
> 
> A/n 2: Yes, it /is/ similar, but this time, Ryan is out of the picture because he’s the reader’s elder brother. Again, the reader and Billy are about the same age, so!

The Response: 

(Based in 2018, pre-‘Pose’) 

 

To say you regretted going to Calamari with your elder brother Ryan Murphy was a strict understatement because as soon as you got home to the Porter-(Y/l/n) household, you were having stomach problems. That happened quite often, mostly because your stomach would protest strongly when you binged on seafood, which was one of your weaknesses. And this was it again.   
You were relieved to see that Billy wasn’t home. Maybe over at Adam’s house since those two were best bros and loved each other like that. Adam was the Significant Other of Stefan Kulash, another one of your best friends. You would’ve got together with him if it wasn’t because you and Bill had too much in common, and had been living together as flat-mates in the same place for 10+ years.   
You and Billy were both too lazy to pay the whole rent, so that’s how come you two bought this house that you lived in since uni(Bill went to Carnegie-Mellon, while you went there as well, but transferred to RADA instead after a few years). 

Stumbling over your feet, you dashed to the bathroom on wobbly legs and collapsed in front of the toilet, before retching your dinner out. You winced at yourself. You really should’ve known.   
Sighing, you flushed the toilet and cringed. All through the years, you and Billy never stumbled upon each other’s embarrassing moments, and you thanked your lucky stars for that. But things were about to change and you knew it.   
You were still cursing at yourself when you heard the door start scratching. You winced again. Maybe you should move out and into Ryan’s place instead, since he and Steven were living together, along with their Significant Other, David.   
“AAAAAAHHHH, Y/N! I’M BAAACK!” of course it was Bill, who else?   
You cringed again. 

‘Please don’t come here, please don’t come here…’ you prayed, and stayed quiet.   
Billy didn’t notice, thankfully, and you looked at the keys in your hand. So /that’s/ the reason, huh.   
Sighing again, you made sure your stomach was calm before standing up on wobbly legs and opened the window of the bathroom upstairs; then sneaked out and went to your room, wishing fervently that you had some pills to calm your stomach or some soda water, which was what Ryan drinks when he’s throwing up his organs and not feeling well. 

But little did you know that taking pills was the worst idea ever, and even worse than having seafood. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Taking the pills took you back to the bathroom hurling your organs out and coughing roughly, which alerted Bill that you were home, thanks to your stupidity of taking the pills, which were obviously out of date.   
“Y/n?” he sounded concerned, and you started blushing. If it was Ryan, you wouldn’t’ve felt awkward — you and him had taken care of each other for countless times, and when you were ill, you went to him; at the same time, when he was ill, he went to you.   
“I’m… urrrgghh… fine,” you mumbled, before hurling again.   
All of a sudden, the door opened and Bill’s eyes widened at you, with you cringing again. 

“Y/n, what happened to you?!”   
You winced. You didn’t want him to be concerned, especially when he had his own family to look after — his mother seemed to have some disability and the Porter siblings were obviously worried and anxious. You didn’t blame them, though.   
You looked up after more dry heaving and after you made sure your stomach has stopped its protesting against the pills and/or seafood.   
“Urgh… uh… just had some seafood with Ryan, and this happened.” you said lamely, blushing furiously, “I’m fine, promise!” 

Bill looked hard at you. “Where?”   
You winced again. You hated this, but this was inevitable. At least you stopped puking your guts out for the time being.   
“Do I have to tell you?” standing up gingerly on wobbly legs, you asked faintly.   
Billy glared at you and nodded, crossing his arms as if he was talking to a younger sibling. 

You sighed. You felt for Edna, you really did.   
“Fine, Ryan and I went to Calamari, and…” as if reminding your stomach why was it upset at first place, you collapsed in front of the toilet and hurled again. Great.   
Billy winced. “Y/n, are you allergic to seafood?” he asked, as if you and him were having a normal conversation and not you throwing up and him normal.   
You were too weak to answer so you shook your head. 

“Fine, I’m asking Ryan, and you’d better drink some water and get some rest.”   
And with that, he gave you another concerned look and left, with you groaning in both pain and exasperation. Maybe this was your fate and just your luck. 

-O- 

End chapter 128


	129. Traveling and Matchmaking(or, Wodehouse and Wilde)(Ryan Murphy/Reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission by PoseFan: ‘Double Date with Billy and Adam. The reader is Adam’s younger sister or brother, anything is fine! Let’s just see how those three vacation in London mwahahahaha…’

The Response: 

(Based around 2017 or so) 

 

When you heard about your brother going on vacation in London with his stage actor Significant Other, you were way eager to join in, since you were about to establish your own relationship with Ryan Murphy of ‘American Horror Story’ fame.   
That was how come you were in the living room of your shared Laguna beach house, or, the /House of Murphy-(Y/l/n)/, you’d liked to call it; and phoning Adam about your plans.   
London was your base and Headquarters, and you were delighted that he and Billy were going there. 

“That’s actually really sweet of you,” you were saying, when Ryan was busy upstairs. You and him were constantly upstairs and downstairs, which meant one of you were cleaning the place and another one of you were calling your bro. “Wasn’t that the place you two went to when you were still datin’?”   
Adam had no idea how you knew that.   
“And how did you know that, Y/n?” he asked back, sounding incredulous. “Bill didn’t tell you, did he, now?”   
You smirked, even when he couldn’t see you. 

“I’m definitely more sensitive to whatever happens around London, since I used to work with Rylance and companions,” you said back, sounding more smug than normal, “anyways,” you went straight to business, “can we live at my place? Also, Bill didn’t tell me. You know you two broke up because he couldn’t keep secrets for the life of him.”   
The last sentence was too true and Adam scoffed at you.   
“Shush now, Y/n.”   
Of course you didn’t shush. 

“So we are, aren’t we?”   
“Don’t tell me Ryan Murphy will join in?”   
You ignored his question, “I asked you first!”   
Adam sighed in exasperation. 

“Maybe, if you behave, and if Billy would leave Ryan alone, because I’ve heard he wanted said person’s attention,” you could hear a smirk at the last line.   
You smiled to yourself. Perfect.   
“And yes, both Ry and I’ll join in.” 

This was going to be an epic adventure, you’re sure of it. 

-o- 

The next day, you were packing up and calling Mark Rylance to tell him you were coming back, but with some of your friends in tow, when Ryan butted his big head into your FaceTime.   
“Y/n, why’re you FaceTime-ing so early in the day?” he asked, looking blearily and half-asleep at you, “thought you should be sleeping.”   
That was when another member of Mark’s entourage bursted into the camera. 

“Y/N! NEVER KNEW YOU HAD ANTHONY HOPKINS AS YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER NOW!” Peter Hamilton Dyer, of course. “TAKE CARE, AND /TRY/ NOT TO BE MADE INTO PIES BEFORE WE MEET!”   
You didn’t know which one was more laughable. Peter mistaking Ryan as Anthony or Ryan thinking you weren’t ready to sleep some more — you were, but you just had to get Adam’s plans out of your system.   
You grinned at the camera.   
“YUP!” you played along, “and sorry, I’ll have to go, otherwise I’m breakfast.” 

Ryan and Mark both rolled their eyes and you ended the call, after saying goodbye to them.   
You looked up again. “Well, had to get that out of my system, especially when Bill and Adam are inviting us to their date, so it’s a double date!”   
You jumped up and punched air after throwing your laptop beside you on the couch. 

“WE’RE REEEEEAALLY GOING BACK TO LONDON! HURRAY!”   
Ryan just watched you. Sometimes it really was beyond him how he and you ended up a couple. 

(*Way hours later…*) 

Going to LAX was nerve-wracking for you, mainly because you couldn’t wait to reconnect with Mark and companions again; but at the same time, you didn’t want to ditch your best friends.   
You were checking the boarding gates as Adam was rattling off all the different places he and Billy have been to, since they reconnected their romance.   
“… the National over at the West End, the Globe theatre, etc.” he finally finished, before your ears perked up. 

“You’ve been to the Globe theatre?” you beamed at them, “I used to work there before I came here! And that’s how Mark and I met.”   
“Mark?” Billy and Ryan both looked at you, confused as to who the heck that was.   
You smiled winningly at them.   
“Mark Rylance, one of my British best friends.” 

Adam smiled at you. “The one that had this cross-dressing role as Olivia,” looking back at the other two, he agreed, before the PA system announced, “flight 819 to Costra is now boarding! Please, go to Gate no. 3.”   
Smiling to each other again, you were sure you were planning another vacay. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You ran out of things to do while flying, so that’s how come you and Ryan took a teensy little nap, and before you knew it, Adam was trying to wake you and Ryan up.   
You opened your eyes blearily just in time to hear Bill cry out, “WE’RE THERE! YAYYY!”   
You smiled to yourself. If you’ve arrived, that meant you had to call Rylance and Company! 

Jumping up and gathering up your luggages, you busied yourself on calling your cronies, not even noticing how Ryan and Adam smiled at each other. You were Londoner, they swore. 

-o-

The Y/l/n house was in the same neighborhood as Rylance and Companions neighborhood, because Mark said so. Mark was the leader and you listened, otherwise you’d suffer a similar fate like Ian Drysdale and companions.   
Entering the neighborhood, you couldn’t help but feel back at home. The US never really suited you, and more, you hardly knew anyone else, other than how Adam and some of his friends dealt with things. You and Ryan met by chance, because apparently, you and him were both employed in FX.   
Around the square, you saw three people talking amongst themselves, before hiding. You smirked. 

“Watch this.” you eyed Adam, Billy, and Ryan, before sneaking over to the bush and hollering, “HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE’S Y/N!”   
The three individuals nearly jumped out of themselves, and of course, they were actors Angus Wright, Colin Hurley, and of course, James Garnon and Jethro Skinner, the latter of the two whom had been your former Significant Other before Ersatz-Anthony Hopkins, aka Ryan Murphy.   
“YOU’RE BACK, Y/N!” yelled Colin, “now what brings you back here?!”   
James smirked. “So, miss us, don’t you?”   
You didn’t know, but you felt like crying. They were your actual family, not that you didn’t like the ‘Pose’ gang. 

“Kind of,” you blushed, “anyways,” you finally decided to sprint back to your brother and his companions, “I’ve other business to deal with, so see y’all soon!”   
Hugging you as well, Jethro, Angus, and Colin saluted.   
“Excelsior, Y/n.” 

Blushing, you went back to Adam and the others, suddenly not knowing if you and Ryan can still continue this relationship. 

(*Some time later…*) 

“THIS PLACE IS AMAAAAAZING, Y/N!” as soon as you, Ryan, Billy, and Adam entered your London flat, the former two hollered, both looking wide-eyed at you. “How /did/ you renovate it like Ry did?” Billy looked stunned at you.   
You blushed. You never really told anyone of your previous relationships, that is, before you were recruited over in the US. Jethro was a total renovation nut, so that’s how come /this/, happened. 

“Jethro helped them out.” flopping on the couch, Adam smirked, “they didn’t work out, unfortunately, mainly because Jet kept pining for Peter, no?” with that, he eyed you, causing you to blush again.   
You ignored him. “And tomorrow, folks, we’ll be going to the Globe theatre and/or the Almeida, because Angus said so.”   
Angus Wright and you used to be enemies, before he finally revealed that he’d got Roger Lloyd Pack’s blessing for replacing him. And you’ve been friends since. 

Billy and Ryan stared at you. “Angus?”   
Adam smirked at them. “Watch and learn, duo, watch and learn.”   
Smiling to yourself, you were sure this would be an adventure to remember, forever. 

-O- 

End chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, slight angst with friendship inside! This was also inspired by what AnysCake wrote on Rylance and Companions — it’s just too tempting for them to be friends with the reader! And the implied!Jethro Skinner/Reader moment was inspired by a similar series written by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG).


	130. Jethro Skinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘A Jethro Skinner/Reader moment please? Twelfth Night!AU or Shakespeare!AU crossed over with the ‘Pose’ gang?’ 
> 
> CAST:   
>  • Billy Porter as Olivia(because of his Oscars 2019 fiasco!)   
>  • Reader as Cesario, Orsino’s female messenger   
>  • Ryan Murphy as Orsino(because of his sentimentality that’s way infamous)   
>  • Steven Canals as Curio   
>  • Adam Smith as Sebastian, because   
>  • Jethro Skinner as Fabian/Original character

The Response: 

(Based in 2019 or so) 

 

•Olivia was devastated about her brother’s death, but again, she couldn’t resist you, the cross-dressed messenger from Orsino and Curio, both of them whom were trying to get to her inner circle. She believed that one day, you and her would get together, forever. 

•Malvolio was enraptured by her, of course he was, and if it wasn’t because of Olivia’s scheming maid, the prank would never’ve happened. 

•You were her world, you had no idea, the light within the darkness she put herself inside. 

•Olivia eventually did find happiness, with Sebastian, your brother, which meant you and her were sisters-in-law. That’d be great, if your own relationship isn’t so messed up. 

•Orsino never forgave her for leaving him, and that made you more devastated than anything, that is, before you found your own Sebastian. 

•Steyan. 

•Steyan was another of Toby’s followers, after Andrew. Olivia was always a kind person, so she accepted Andrew’s request on staying with her. They became friends after Toby married Maria. 

•You knew Steyan was the one for you, and how can you tell Orsino? 

•Music surely is the food of love, if only Feste didn’t milk it for all it’s worth. You’d better tell Olivia that, before you get into more trouble. 

-O- 

End chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: God, someone give Billy Porter a chance to actually BE Olivia in ‘12th Night’!! 
> 
> A/N 3: Also, hope you liked this, even when it’s not strictly Jethro/you. More like implied!relationship…


	131. Rylance and Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘I NEED some stories for Rylance and Companions! Better everyone/reader, if you can? Male or female reader, your choice!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

1\. Liam Brennan: You and him connected almost as soon as you could, because apparently, you were too fascinated in everything Scottish. Liam was way too eager to tell you everything, and that’s how come things just escalated. 

2\. Mark Rylance: Is almost impossible to befriend since you weren’t one of the actors in his entourage, and because everyone’s circling around /him/. It was almost like he was the Ryan Murphy of his group, but you and him were both Thespians, so you know what will happen next. 

3\. Paul Chahidi: Was matched with you by Mark and James themselves. For reasons unknown, you two just clicked, but didn’t want to show the rest of the company. Trust you to get too excited and Stephen telling everyone. Still, you were already planning on telling everyone despite how early it happened. 

4\. James Garnon: You two happened because you were over-protective of him when he and Angus had to collaborate. You never liked Gussie because of how he was Roger’s replacement, and how he nearly killed James, the innocent one in R & Co. Whatever, Angus better have your hide first if he wants James’s hide. 

5\. Angus Wright/Roger Lloyd Pack:   
-Angus: You and Angus were childhood best friends, so naturally, you were delighted when he joined in Rylance and Co. But there were rumors and you were getting upset. Maybe, just maybe, if you were lucky, you and him could show the fans that he was worthy of Pack’s successor.   
\- Roger: You and Roger were inseparable since ‘Only Fools and Horses’. Nicholas Lyndhurst and David Jason were the first ones to suspect you, and now decades later, Mark and his entourage were rubbing off of them. Whether you were ready to tell everyone, you still had to decide for yourself. For now, no. 

6\. Peter Hamilton Dyer: Wouldn’t keep pestering you as soon as he’s heard that he and Rylance would be working together again. Maybe, just maybe, you could see if Mark supports you two, that is, after you and him broke up because you had only sibling love for each other. 

-O- 

End chapter 131


	132. The Haunting(Ryan Murphy/David Miller/Reader)(Commission) The Haunting(Ryan Murphy/David Miller/Reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘Ryan and the reader in an American Horror Story!AU? I don’t know why, but this has to happen at least once.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Love AHS!AUs, I have to say. 
> 
> A/n 3: And yes, this is implied!female!reader because some of the things that happened in this story actually happened IRL as well, though I’m sure this place is far from haunted. 
> 
> A/N 4: Again, whatever gender the reader is, it’s based on YOU, not anyone else or any other characters!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019 or so) 

 

You were used to strange things happening in the Murphy-Miller-(Y/l/n) household, which meant missing stuff, like your make-up, earrings, etc; but when Ryan’s precious ‘Pose’ season 4 scripts and drafts started going missing, you were sure the spirit living in your shared Laguna beach house was angry at the attention given to only Steven Canals and not them.   
That happened when David and you were busy cleaning the place out, since everywhere was getting dust and whatnot around it. David and Ryan were both renovation nuts, so you weren’t surprised.   
That is, when David suddenly said, “ohh, snap.” from Ryan and your shared study. 

You looked up from your shared room. You were cleaning that place out before moving on to the guest rooms, and David was right next to you.   
“What is it?” poking your head out, you asked, still holding the feather duster that was sent to Ryan by his ‘American Horror Story’ best mate, Brad Falchuk, who was, apparently, your brother, so that’s how come those two(Ryan and Brad, that is) were brothers-in-law.   
“Y/n, did you see Ry’s ‘Pose’ script drafts?” also poking his head out, David asked, looking worried. “Ryan’ll sure blame us if he knows it’s gone.”   
You winced. That was how come you and Ryan broke up for some time — he was prone to blaming someone else for losing things. 

“I guess it’s the resident ghost,” you mumbled, before the light flickered, as if saying, ‘HEY! I’m right here!’.   
You smiled to yourself. “Hi, RG.”   
David didn’t know what to say to that one. Sure, Ryan had based his ‘American Horror Story’ on his own experiences within the Murphy-(Y/l/n)-Miller household, but the fans needn’t know that.   
“Maybe blame them?” after some silence, you asked. 

David sighed. Maybe, and they’d better find the things before Ryan comes back with his ‘Pose’ cronies. 

(*Some time later…*) 

‘Pose’ had a meeting at your house and that’s how come activity was insane. First was Steven Canals appearing in two places at once, and later was Mikaela nearly thrown off the stairs.   
The lights were on in the living room, where you were trying to put out the antiques and whatnot before everything plunged into darkness, causing OLJ to shriek.   
You looked up. 

“What’s going on here?” you asked, to no one in particular.   
There were footsteps going down the stairs before someone actually did fall down with a thump.   
“Y/n?!” Ryan.   
“What the heck… Ryan, you never told us you’ve a poltergeist in your house!” 

All of a sudden, all the lights turned on with a snap. Imagine hearing the click of a light switch, then imagine hearing the click of all the light switches in your house. That was what happened.   
Not only that, there were writing on the wall, which made Billy Porter fall over all over again, and this time, over you, because he was sneaking towards the couch, where you were staying.   
“What in the world…” 

‘Get. Out. All of you. Ryan, David, y/n, stay.’   
You cringed again. Your house could be extreme sometimes. 

-o- 

That night before curfew, you were still paranoid, because what if you see someone that shouldn’t be here, and they don’t have eyes or something?   
You were still thinking of someone who doesn’t have eyes before someone walked across from where your eyes were looking, prompting you to scream shrilly and the lights to come on and David was there.   
You winced again. 

“Thought I saw someone,” you mumbled, before things took a time skip. First, you were talking to David, then you were witnessing David and Ryan talking about the scripts.   
You’d better go to the bottom of this, really, before it’s too late. 

-O- 

End chapter 132


	133. Frankenstein’s Androids(or, ‘Pose’, A Science Fiction Series)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘A slight Hoffman’s Story!AU, please? I saw the musical and the second act was HILARIOUS! Pairing: Ryan Murphy/reader?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Not quite Hoffman’s Story!AU, more Detroit: Become Human/cyberpunk!AU.

The Response: 

(Based in 2729) 

 

The laboratory, which was called FX Studios, wasn’t really deserted, only with two more scientists still studying the blueprints for their next design. That, was the physicists named Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy, the latter whom designed an android he decided to call Y/n Y/l/n. Y/n was one of his finest creations, and even when they malfunctioned countless times, Ryan couldn’t help but love them. He was their creator, anyways.   
The second android was called Steven Canals, whom designed this virtual reality system, which was a place where anyone can go and experience augmented reality named ‘Pose’, which was based on the ancient book articles about ball culture and everything. Ryan was impressed, to say the least.   
Brad was way delighted this time because it was time for the unveiling of the other androids. 

“Namely MJ Rodriguez, Dominique Jackson, etc,” he listed, searching over their system names and whether they’ve got malware. Not really, but Dominique was one that wouldn’t tell Steven’s creation from real life. The former depicted her as a human, and the latter depicted her as a robot, which was the truth.   
Ryan smiled at the notion. Time for Dominique and the others to meet Y/n.   
“Hope they won’t malfunction again, I had to dissemble them and change their flash,” he sighed, as he and Brad left the labs and went to another room, where it served as the place where the androids could roam freely.   
Steven was propped on a side, with his style twin, Billy Porter, who was the singer android. 

“This is getting ridiculous, especially when OLJ said Billy and Steven are getting together.” when Brad entered the room, he looked at the two androids and shook his head, “who knows?”   
Ryan smirked. “Ready for some fun?”   
He pressed a button on a remote and the androids came to life. 

There were footsteps in the corridors before everyone, like MJ and Dominique, entered and went to their places.   
“We - are - delighted - to - make - your - quaaaaaintances,” the latter said, with slight static in her voice.   
“It’s /a/cquaintances,” smiled Brad, hoping the android could correct itself.   
Billy blinked to life as soon as that happened. 

“Greetings, fellow humans.” he said, and Brad turned to him, “we - will - be - starting - our - learning - of - our - new - ewewewew - member, Y/n.”   
Steven’s LED light eyes flashed. “Here - comes - Y/n - Y/l/n.”   
Everyone turned to the door and clapped mechanically. 

The door opened and in came Ryan’s new creation, Y/n.   
“Greetings, everyone,” they began, much more smoothly than anyone else, “my - name - is - Y/n - Y/l/n. Was - created - by - Dr. Ryan Murphy - on - June 14th, 2725. Glad - to make - your - acquaintances.”   
The other androids went crazy at them.   
“HALLLLLLLOOOOOOO, Y/N!” said another one in a shrill voice, causing Brad to wince and exchange a glance with his fellow physicist, “NAME’S HAAAAAIIIILIE, GLAD - TO - MAAAAAA-AAAAAKE - YER - AAACCCKKK - AACCK ACCCK… ack, ack…”   
And with that, she powered off, causing Brad to crack up. 

Everyone else looked at her and shrugged, if androids could shrug.   
“I believe she has deactivated.” stepping up to the scientists, Billy said, his own LED light eyes flashing as well, before turning to Steven, “I believe my creator created me for ‘geek chic’ not you.”   
Ryan and Brad both face-palmed.   
“Really?” the latter asked. 

Steven’s LED light also flashed. “I believe you are out of protocol, Mr. Porter 16842-e.”   
“I believe I did not alter protocol, Mr. Canals 17840-c,” the other dark-plastic-made android said back, “you are deviating.”   
Ryan sighed and went between them.   
“I believe you’re /both/ deviating, I’d better take you two to the laboratories,” and with that, he grabbed their sleeves and dragged them out, with Steven complying and Billy struggling. 

Brad then gathered everyone else and shoved them out, with them walking mechanically, and finally closed the door, with only Y/n present. According to the blueprints, he had to continue upgrading them, so maybe he’d finish that before Ryan comes back and checks. 

-O- 

End chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n 2: Not really Ryan/reader, but general relationships. This is what happens when I watch Hoffman’s Story, so thanks no thanks to my CCT Partner.


	134. Steven Canals(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘Can I please have a Steven Canals/reader moment where Steven has no idea that the reader is siblings with Ryan? So of course Ryan knew about ‘Pose’ earlier than planned! Whatever gender reader, your choice!’

The Response: 

(Based around 2018) 

 

It had been very unexpected when you saw Steven Canals, your Significant Other since your time in UCLA, get to FX Studios and wanting to talk to your elder brother, Ryan Murphy, about some kind of screenplay. You and Brad Falchuk were in the middle of your ritualistic arguments when you heard Steven come in, slightly awkward, since of course, he didn’t belong in the ‘AHS’ wing. Heck, he hardly even belonged in FX Studios!   
You were the first one to look up, and later it was Ryan, who looked suspiciously at you. You never told him about you and Steven, and now for some reason, he just knew you and him were in this together.   
You ignored Ryan and looked at Steven. 

“Why’re you here?” standing up abruptly, you hissed, giving both Ryan and Brad a death look, before they finally looked away and not like you and Steven were Roswell Greys that just got out of Area 51.   
“I just had to tell Ryan about the screenplay of something, y/n, I told you last night.” said your SO back, before Ryan looked up, “yes, Y/n, he did say so.”   
You nodded and went back to your place and gave Brad a warning look, before he could ask any compromising questions.   
Instead of staying where you two were, Ryan and Steven went to another corner, with you still able to see them. 

“What is it with those two?” as soon as they were out of earshot, Brad asked you.   
You shrugged, before Ryan went over to Brad and smirked, “/told/ you I’d find someone who’d rather do the same thing I’ve been thinkin’ about!”   
You didn't know what to think all of a sudden.   
“So you accepted?!” 

“Yes, and Steven,” Ryan turned to Steven again, “try not to break Y/n or else I’ll have your hide, get me?”   
You and Brad both winced at that notion. Sometimes, you had to admit, the fans were way more observant than you were — Ryan and Anthony Hopkins surely seemed to be from the same mould, even when they weren’t from the same country or even related — Anthony’s from the UK, while Ryan was American.   
“That’s… uh… macabre?” asked Steven, and you shoved Ryan.   
“Stop, really.” 

But that banter just made things strain between you and Steven, just you wait. 

(*That afternoon*) 

You were staying in the Murphy-Miller household because you had to help out with David on his next play, since he was a playwright and you were his unofficial editor. You and David were best friends, of course, and now, you were like siblings, though the in-laws version. It had been beyond you how could David still be innocent even when he’d married Ryan, your brother, who wasn’t some innocent person as you know it.   
You were still thinking of what happened earlier that day when David poked his head into your room in their Laguna beach house. 

“Y/n, did Ryan and you have a fight or what?” he asked.   
You looked up from shaking the wrinkled clothes off and shook your head.   
“He’s being over-protective of me, ever since what happened between Stefan and me,” you said back, thinking back to how toxic the relationship had been. Stefan didn’t understand you, and you had to admit, you didn’t understand him either.   
Maybe, just maybe, you were /both/ toxic to each other and you didn’t notice.   
David smiled a little bit. 

“You’re his sibling.”   
You were still thinking about what happened between Ryan, you, and Steven earlier that day before you heard the front door open, and people talking. You held your breath. If Ryan accepted Steven’s screenplay, of /course/ they’d be talking about it here, in the headquarters!   
“… and how long have you and Y/n been together?” Ryan.   
“Isn’t this about the script?” Steven. 

You and David held your breaths together as feet started clomping up the stairs.   
“I remember I asked /you/ first.”   
“Since… uh… college?”   
Silence.   
“Fine, I’d better talk to them then.” said Ryan finally, “but first, the scripts.”   
You and David smiled at each other. 

This was the progress you wanted, and you should get it before anyone else does. 

-O- 

End chapter 134


	135. The Eyewear Negotiation(Eyewear-Employee/ers!AU)(Billy Porter/Reader pre-relationship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘PLEASE can I have a story about Bill and Adam’s eyewear brand?! What happens when they have competition with LensCrafters? >:-)’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Eyewear-brand-employers-and-employees!AU, nuff said.

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

Working in LensCrafters was one of the greatest things, that is, if you didn’t get a phone call about having competition with Native Ken, another eyewear brand that was rising up from the ashes your brand had put them in.   
Your employees were working extra-hard and they should, because ever since you and Adam Smith, your elder brother, had this idea of opening different eyewear brands and/or designing glasses for said brands, you were in a competitive mode all throughout your later lives.   
And now you felt the adrenaline again. 

“Adam, I’m telling you, tone. It. Down,” you hissed, when you got to his brand’s store and you confronted him, that is, after locating the designers’ lab and entering, without even noticing any company; which was a dark-skinned male and a oriental-looking female; “god knows why Ryan Murphy, the designer for FX Eyewear, is in love with you, with the cockiness and all.”   
That was when the first employee looked up from the wires and everything and looked over at you two.   
“Cockiness? You’re a sharp one.” he remarked, and you blushed despite yourself. “MJ, here’s another one!”   
Adam gave them both a death look before leaving the lab, pulling you along. 

When you were finally at the main area of the store, where shoppers could shop their glasses, you looked at your elder brother.   
“Who was that?”   
Adam winced. “You don’t have to know,” he said back, “whatever happens at LensCrafters, /I’m/ not in charge of it, you deal with it yourself, y/n.”   
You were about to reply when the designers’ lab door opened again and the two employees stepped out. 

“Adam, don’t /be/ like that!” the female said, with your brother rolling his eyes at her, “hiya,” looking at you, she smiled, “name’s Mikaela, only I’m more commonly known as MJ around here. I’m one of the designers for the blueprints and eye-checks.”   
“I’ll be introducing them as soon as the opening starts, alright? Now, Billy and MJ, go back to the labs, please.” you were about to say something when Adam butted into your conversation.   
You flushed a little bit. That was the difference between you and Adam — you were never good with new people, while he just tries to attract as many new people as possible. 

“Oh, heh, I’m Y/n.” you said back shyly, before the employee earlier that caught yours and Adam’s conversation stepped up.   
“Heyo, Y/n! Name’s Billy Porter and I’m in charge of the eye-checks, which means I’m the ophthalmologist here.” he said with a flourish, causing you to blush again. You haven’t been like this for a long time, and why now?   
“Yes, hi, I’m Y/n.” 

“And they don’t have more time, sorry.” and with that, Adam ushered you away. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You were puzzled with Adam’s behavior all the way till you finally arrived at the Murphy-Smith home. The Murphy-Smith house was also your house, since you and Adam were siblings, and you and Ryan were sibling-in-law.   
The interior of the house was renovated to suit both Ryan and Adam’s needs, which meant it was modern and at the same time, with a nostalgic air. There were picture frames on one side of the wall, and another side, there were Halloween-themed designs of glasses and whatnot, by Ryan, which he named, ‘American Horror Story’.   
You knew Ryan was eccentric and that was another part of his and Adam’s relationship you didn’t understand. 

As soon as the door clicked, Ryan rushed over and hugged you both, before pulling you two in.   
“You look like Y/n’s met a stalker.” when you sat down on the couch to change your shoes, he remarked.   
Adam’s eyes flashed. “That’s because they did.” he said back, before looking hard at you, “Y/n, you should know this better than anyone. Listen, Ryan, Billy Porter has had his eyes on Y/n for god knows how long, and this was his idea, trust me.”   
“/This/?” another designer, who was Ryan’s best friend, asked back. That was Steven Canals, another designer from FX that had designed a collection named Pose.   
Adam nodded, “competing with LensCrafters.” 

Ryan and Steven exchanged a glance.   
“Maybe they should hang out?” after a silence, the latter mumbled. Ryan smiled at the notion.   
“Adam, open /up/! I’m sure Y/n can handle whatever life tosses their way themselves, and since they and Billy are still yet to meet officially, you can’t just say that he wouldn’t be liking them.” he agreed, with Adam’s eyes narrowing.   
You flushed again at just the mention of the equally cocky ophthalmologist. Maybe, just maybe, you were falling in love? 

Sighing, Adam said, “fine, but I’m being with them. Can’t have what they experienced re-experienced with one of my doctors.” 

-O- 

End chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n 3: And yes, I want a doctors!AU now…


	136. You’re So Beautiful(Empire Ensemble)(Commission and Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request/Commission: ‘I wonder what was the inspiration behind the Empire cast’s song of You’re so Beautiful. Please a Lyons Brothers/reader story???? I hope it’s not yet taken!’

The Response: 

(Based in around 2015 to 2016, ‘Empire’ season 2 or so) 

 

1\. Trai Byers: 

For some reason, Trai had had his eyes on one of the screenwriters. Again, after convincing himself that he would NOT love anyone, ever again.   
It was harsh, to say the least, especially on himself. He’d already sworn to never love anyone else again after another toxic relationship, that is, after ‘Empire’ had started back in 2015. And this time, it was the same screenwriter again.   
People were convinced that he and Grace were engaged, that is, after he gave her a friendship ring that looked too much like a diamond. Grace had told him it was unneccessary, especially when coming to the press after their show became too popular, but Trai wanted her to have it, so now, according to the press, they were engaged.   
And maybe that was for the best. 

Trai always envied how confident Jussie and/or Bryshere were when talking with Y/n, the screenwriter he couldn’t get out of his head about.   
“Are you two asking them out?” it was during break time did he finally confront his co-stars about their time with Y/n, who was now chatting with Taraji, who was smirking at them. Trai knew this would end badly because Tara was prone to gossip and fake news.   
“What, asking Y/n?” Bry asked back, “/no/ way.”   
Jussie pretended he had no idea what Trai was talking about. 

“Never, not them.”   
“By the way,” immediately changing the subject, Bry grinned, “aren’t you going out with Gracey?”   
Grace was called ‘Gracey’ by Bry constantly because of a so-called in-joke between them. Those two were close as well and Trai loved that.   
“/No/ way, you know that!” Trai sighed. So much of being the more sensible one between them, “I’m not going out with anyone, and don’t you dare believe in what the media says about us. We’re just friends, and the ring was a friendship ring, not some engagement ring.”   
Jussie and Bry exchanged another look. 

“Maybe, just maybe… you two should stop pining for each other and just tell.” the former said finally.   
To say Trai was stunned was an understatement. Jussie was usually never like this, and was his shy persona just for show or what?   
“Tara’d agree with you.” agreed Bry, eyeing said person and Y/n, the latter who was protesting.   
Too bad they were way out of earshot. 

Shaking his head, Trai knew talking with Jussie and Bry was useless so maybe he’d better take matters to his own hands, and whatever happens, happens. 

 

2\. Jussie Smollett: 

Song accomplished, check. Bryshere Gray and Trai Byers in their places, check; and of course, said duo bothering Y/n Y/l/n again, triple check.   
When coming to song-writing, Jussie loved taking inspiration at the atmosphere around him, and this time, it was something that almost indiscreetly described Y/n, one of the screenwriters of their show and of course, the person Jussie had been pining for for god knows how long. And that wasn’t the worst — he had to suffer through Bry and Trai’s endless teasing.   
This time, they were hanging out around Ayrton’s, hoping to get off the euphoria of finishing the second season. Well, that was Jussie’s plan, not quite Trai and Bry’s plans. 

Jussie was still thinking of ‘Empire’ when Trai started smirking at Bryshere.   
“Don’t look now, but I think I spy Y/n Y/l/n hanging out with Ryan Murphy at 11 o’clock, and I think they're about to come in this direction, because they’ll have to refill their tea at one point.” he grinned, with enough mirth to convince Jussie to never take them here ever again.   
Bryshere played along. “I wonder if they’re together…” he smirked as well, pretending Jussie wasn’t right there.   
Jussie looked up. 

“The last thing I remember is that Y/n isn’t with Ryan, sorry.” he said back, not even realizing he was falling into their trap, as usual.   
Bry and Trai grinned bigger. “Jealous?” the latter asked.   
Jussie winced. “You wish.”   
Bryshere rolled his eyes. “Of /course/ he is! Anyways,” he looked gently at Jussie, “here they come, because they’ve to fill Ryan’s and their mugs up!” 

And sure enough, Y/n was soon in their hearing range.   
Trai looked up before Jussie could stop him.   
“What ho, Y/n?!” he exclaimed, causing the screenwriter to jump and yelp, snapping their attention to him.   
“Oh, heh, hi, Trai. Hi, Jussie and Bry, sorry, didn't see y’all here.” smiling sheepishly, Y/n said.   
Bry stood up, along with Trai. 

“Actually, we were just about to leave. Jussie told us he’ll be staying for a wee bit longer.” he said, trying his best to keep the smirk out of his voice, yet failing.   
Jussie flushed and looked away. He hated it when Trai and Bry humiliated him with Y/n, and worse, said person was with Ryan, who was waiting for his tea.   
“No I did not, Bry, you /know/ that.” Jussie hissed, and at the same time, Trai agreed, “of course he did. We’d better get going, won’t want to miss news broadcasting by Tara. See ya, Jus and Y/n/n!”   
And with that, they left. 

You looked up after them. Whatever they were up to, you swore it was like ‘Twelfth Night’ by Shakespeare.   
“So,” sitting down, you looked at Jussie, “what was that about?”   
Jussie shook his head. “No idea, you ask them.”   
You smiled to yourself and back at Ryan’s place, Trai face-palmed as he watched the two. 

“Honestly, we /have/ to teach Jussie how to lie about us.” he sighed in exasperation, “how can he get their affection being so blunt like that?” 

 

3\. Bryshere Gray: 

There was a reason why Bryshere was never that affectionate with Y/n Y/l/n — he thought they only had sibling-like love, after being friends since childhood. Him and you meeting was by pure coincidence, and you never expected /him/ to be Hakeem, aka the youngest brother of the trio.   
And that was how come the so-called ‘blind date’ was set up, and in a restaurant named ‘Calamari’, where Trai and Jussie also set up a blind date with Terrance and Tara. They were sneaky, to say the least. 

“Now that’s sneaky, because how did they know we had seafood when we first met, when our parents were in the PTA in kindergarten?” you smiled, when you and Bry took your seats.   
Meanwhile, out of your eyesight, Jussie and Trai were at another table, hoping to keep an eye on you and Bry, and at the same time, an eye on Tara and Terrance.   
You pretended to not even notice the other two sneaking looks at you. 

“They should be occupied with Tara and Terrance, so that means we’ve enough times for heart-to-hearts.” you smiled, as your food came and Jussie looked away to observe Tara and Terrance, who were sipping on ginjo.   
Sure enough, maybe you’ll be throwing Jussie and Trai off the rails, just you see. 

-O- 

End chapter 136


	137. Jussie Smollett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘PLEASE can I have a Jussie Smollett/reader moment where Trai and Bryshere tries to get Jussie to distract the reader when they do their pranks? Also, can you do one for the Pose cast as well? Thanks in advance!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, an AU where the scandal never happened) 

 

To say Jussie Smollett regretted trusting his ‘Empire’ co-stars Trai Byers and Bryshere Gray was a strict understatement. Whatever possessed them to do mischief around the Irish café/tea shop hybrid Ayrton’s was way beyond him, and he didn’t really like that place, that is, after seeing the screenwriter Y/n Y/l/n there, talking with fellow screenwriter/director/television-and-movies producer Ryan Murphy.   
Trai and Bry chose a table as they entered, with Jussie following them, still skeptical of their plans, because Bryshere was already having the giggles and trying his best to suppress them and failing.   
Trai grinned at him and looked at Jussie. 

“Now, we know that Y/n has another date with Ryan here today, because they told us. Now, you’re to distract them because we have to offer them their favorite orders.” he instructed, just as the door opened and in stepped Ryan Murphy and y/n.   
Trai and Bryshere immediately dove behind some tables, their hearts in their mouths.   
Looking at Bry, Trai mumbled, “that was a close one.” 

Jussie looked up from his table and saw Ryan leading Y/n to one of the tables they frequented. Great.   
“Uh… hi, Y/n,” going up to them, Jussie mumbled, blushing a little bit.   
Ryan and you both looked up.   
“Oh, hi there, Jussie! Now, what brings you here?” you asked, as Ryan finally looked back down after observing the actor up and down.   
“Nothing, not really,” said Jussie back. 

Ryan smiled at your exchange. “Don’t tell me he’s distracting his ‘brothers’?” he smirked, and you looked around. Sure, you didn’t see Trai and Bryshere around, for some reason, and usually, when Jussie had to be at Ayrton’s, the other two will also be there.   
You also smirked. “Don’t tell us you’re trying to distract me from your merry men going on their way to think that Ry and I are not having… well… our much-needed best friend heart-to-heart?” you asked back.   
Jussie had no idea how you knew that. And behind one of the tables, Trai face-palmed and Bryshere rolled his eyes. 

“A sharp one, that Y/n.” the latter muttered to the former. Said former agreed, “and,” he looked at Bry, “we /really/ have to teach Jussie to learn how to lie to them.” 

-O- 

End chapter 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: For some reason, I can so see Trai and Bry doing an Andrew-Toby-Fabian scene when coming to Jussie and a friend or a crush…


	138. Emmys Nomination Delite(Multi Pairing)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission by PoseFan: ‘ENTAWIPUDFHNAJKWTEH DID YOU FREAKIN’ HEAR ABOUT POSE BEING NOMINATED FOR AN EMMY RIP ME?!?! PLEASE can I have a story where the nominees brag to each other and have playful banter, with the reader supposed to be breaking them apart xD?! Off-topic: Pose, again, is nominated. What I’m thinking about is, how many awards would it get before it dries up, I ask you? : D : D’ 
> 
> KEY(or, Get to Know Everyone)(* = supporting characters):   
>  •Killer_Queen/Billyx(Y/N)4ever/KillerQueenofCrossDressing = Billy Porter 
> 
> •Y/U = Y/n Y/l/n 
> 
> •Liberace_Freddie_Elton/Liberace_and_Odin = Ryan Murphy 
> 
> •ACTUAL_Killer_Queen_of_Cross-Dressing/RuJaneFTW = RuPaul Charles 
> 
> •CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk = Brad Falchuk 
> 
> •AwesomeCreator4Pose = Steven Canals 
> 
> •Oranges_and_Lemons = OLJ* 
> 
> •theCharlesLynchClub = Jane Lynch 
> 
> •LivingWorkingandPosing = Janet Mock*

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

*Oranges_and_Lemons opened an IM Chat-room* 

*Y/u logged in* 

*Liberace_and_Odin logged in* 

 

Oranges_and_Lemons: Congratulations to us! 

Y/u: Eh, what else is new? 

Liberace_and_Odin: WOOOOOOHOOOOO IT’S EMMYS SEASON AND WE’RE ALL HYPED UP!!!!! QWLERHASNVAEHPTJQO 

 

*Killer_Queen logged in* 

 

Killer_Queen: Guess what [expunged]-es I got nominated again. 

Y/u: Sorry, no swearing here because the IM deletes your thread as soon as it senses it. 

Oranges_and_Lemons @ Y/u: I think I just died. 

Liberace_and_Odin: I DIED, Y/N!!! OHMYGOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIP ME 

Y/u: Glad to be of service! : ) 

Y/u @ Liberace_and_Odin: Hope you’re still alive. 

 

*LivingWorkingPosing logged in* 

*AwesomeCreator4Pose logged in* 

 

LivingWorkingPosing: CanNOT believe this. Just… wow and SO HAPPY!!!!! 

AwesomeCreator4Pose @ Y/u: Too bad Angelica’s no longer with us. But you can still catch her at the nominations! 

Y/u @ LivingWorkingPosing: *sticker* 

Y/u @ AwesomeCreator4Pose: : ) : ). I hoped you guys will kill off Elektra or someone annoying, but still, maybe Candy is more… well… similar to Johnny’s character dying. 

 

*theCharlesLynchClub logged in* 

 

theCharlesLynchClub: I’M ALSO NOMINATED FOR ONE OF THE MOVIES AND HAH, TAKE THAT, RU! 

Y/u @ theCharlesLynchClub: CONGRATULATIONS!!! *party* 

Y/u: Good luck, because your fiancé’s cross-dressing show is also nominated, and you and him would be fighting veeeerrrry soon. 

Liberace_and_Odin: Can we chat about this in a separate chat-room because this is giving me cross-over ideas. 

Oranges_and_Lemons: Cross-overs, noted. Steven, take notes xD 

Y/u @ Liberace_and_Odin: :D 

 

*Y/u logged out* 

 

AwesomeCreator4Pose: WHERE ARE YOU, Y/N??? 

 

-o- 

*Y/u has opened a new chat-room named ‘Drag Race VS Pose(OR, The Couples Chat-room)* 

*Y/U has added Liberace_and_Odin and theCharlesLynchClub* 

*RuJaneFTW logged in* 

 

RuJaneFTW: Good idea, Y/n, maybe it should have a cross-over? I think Trixie and Blanca might be friends, and Brian and Pray might be friends, or Pray with the other Brian. 

 

*Killer_Queen logged in* 

 

Killer_Queen: MAYBE!!! : D : D 

theCharlesLynchClub @ RuJaneFTW: Brian Firkus or Brian McCook? I’m mixing them up. 

RuJaneFTW @ theCharlesLynchClub: The latter. 

Killer_Queen: And didn’t know you and Jane are engaged >; ) 

Liberace_and_Odin: THEY WHAT? 

RuJaneFTW @ Killer_Queen: You need to chill. 

RuJaneFTW @ Liberace_and_Odin: You too. 

Killer_Queen @ Y/u: How could you not’ve told me about their engagement?! 

Liberace_and_Odin @ Killer_Queen: Because. 

RuJaneFTW: I might not be nominated but at least RPDR is😏😏 

 

*CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk logged in* 

 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: Listen up, peeps! Pose is nominated again and of course, I’m already sure season 4 will so be a hit : ) : ) : ) 

theCharlesLynchClub @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: ☺️ 

RuJaneFTW @ CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: Keep milking the success and things will go downhill. 

 

*Killer_Queen has changed his username to Billyx(Y/N)4ever* 

 

Billyx(Y/n)4ever: Because Ru is using his RuPaul Charles x Jane Lynch hyphen. 

RuJaneFTW @ Billyx(y/n)4ever: U need serious help xD 

Liberace_and_Odin: And don’t mention what happened when Bill was called ‘KillerQueenofCrossDressing’ lolllllllll 

theCharlesLynchClub @ Liberace_and_Odin: CAT FIGHT YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! 

RuJaneFTW @ Liberace_and_Odin: Sorry to break it to you but I’m the ACTUAL killer queen of cross dressing! 

Y/u: Can we get back on topic, please? 

 

*Billyx(Y/N)4ever has changed his name to KillerQueenofCrossDressing* 

 

KillerQueenofCrossDressing: No way. 

 

*RuJaneFTW has changed his username to ACTUAL_Killer_Queen_of_Cross_Dressing* 

 

ACTUAL_Killer_Queen_of_Cross_Dressing: Some people are unbelievable. 

theCharlesLynchClub: I’m outta here. 

Y/u: Same here. 

 

*Y/u logged out* 

*theCharlesLynchClub logged out* 

 

Liberace_and_Odin: Now what? 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk @ Liberace_and_Odin: They’ll have to calm down and it’s Y/n who started this chat-room : ) 

 

*Liberace_and_Odin has changed his username to Liberace_Freddie_Elton* 

 

Liberace_Freddie_Elton: Because 

CrossyCrossySissyThatWalk: Nice. And don’t forget to stay tuned to the next part! CrossyCrossy out! 

-O- 

End chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: As usual, things gets off topic soon after Ru and Jane joins in xD. Thank me later.


	139. Meetings In Alternate Universes(Ryan Murphy/reader pre-relationship)(Commission and Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission/request by KayEUndercover: ‘Erika I need this — it’s based on a strange dream and it’s about Ryan. Please write it into a story? The explanation is in PoseFan’s thread so…?’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

•Having strange dreams were usual and you were sure it was because you started writing plays that had a specific location. 

•This time, it was about your best friends, more specifically, how Ryan Murphy was like. He wasn’t a screenwriter in that. 

•You and him weren’t even familiar with each other when you were in reality. 

•This was a dream, yet you didn’t want to wake up. Your friendship was sure to be jeopardized, and you haven’t been reading all sorts of stories based on ‘Workplace Chronicles’ at all. At. All. 

•Oasis was your original neighborhood back in London, and this time, Ry was also living there. 

•Why, you didn’t know. 

•And more, he was German in that. 

•You’ve already made a bet with yourself, you were so asking him if he really was German as soon as you wake up, or if you ever do. 

•There was also an urban legend in your dream — Ryan was a teacher, fine enough, but his class didn’t exist if you ask everyone else; the other teachers, that is. 

•It was a train, a ghost train, to be exact. 

•So now, you’ve a mystery on both your hands, and why did you imagine a ghost train? Trust your best friend’s ‘American Horror Story’ creations! 

-O- 

End chapter 139


	140. ‘Pose’ Ensemble/Reader(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘Hi! You mentioned a doctors!AU, so can you please write that? I really want to know what might their doctor positions be! : D Loving this thread so far!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

You were a new doctor joining in the team of FX Hospital, which was one of those hospitals that wouldn’t stop having drama inside. Another thing about you was that you were originally working in London, but the US was fine for you, at least for now.   
FX had plenty of different people, which meant they had plenty of different staff. Ryan Murphy was the Medical Director, which meant that he was the head of the department of forensics. Anthony Hopkins, who was also a recruit, was the head of the Pathology department.   
Adam Smith was the head of the Ophthalmology department, while MJ Rodriguez and some others were in charge of oncology and whatnot. You didn’t understand everything and you were relieved you didn’t. 

“So, an announcement.” there was a doctors meeting in the lounge of the third floor of the hospital, when Ryan made everyone get together, “we’ve a new recruit. Dr Y/n Y/l/n, who, like Anthony, is from London. They’ll be dealing with chemistry, along with Angel and Dyllan.”   
You blushed a little bit and waved in a flimsy way. You were never that comfortable with new people, but you were enthusiastic enough for meetings.   
Another doctor looked up.   
“They’re for chemistry?” he asked, his framed glasses reflecting light. 

Ryan nodded, “and yes, they’ll be working with forensics sometimes, and they’ll also be in charge of the biochemistry branch.”   
A second doctor also looked up. “So that means they won’t be dealing with more kids,” he remarked.   
Ryan smiled a little bit and exchanged a glance with Brad Falchuk, the one in charge of Biochemistry.   
“OK, that’s all for now.” 

And with that, the meeting was dismissed, but that didn’t mean you didn’t have more enthusiastics following you around. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You were ambushed by three more doctors when you finally got to the chemistry wing, right next to the biochemistry wing.   
“Hi, I’m Hailie Sahar and I’m the doctor for ENT.” one said, smiling at you. You smiled back shyly.   
The first doctor that interrupted Ryan looked hard at her as if she just committed some crime.   
“Fine,” and to you, he also smiled a little bit. 

“I’m Steven Canals and I’m the head of neurology.” he said perkily, “yes, that’s Hailie and she’s in charge of —”   
The second doctor that was in ophthalmology shoved him.   
“They know! I’m Billy Porter and I’m the head of Pediatrics.” he explained, “so all of us are under Ryan’s wing in here, and we’re called the ‘Pose’ Ensemble.”   
You blushed again. Fascinating… 

“Right, um… I’m Y/n and I’m in charge of the chemistry wing now, though not much fun.” you said back, blushing deeper. You weren’t sure why was everyone ambushing you and you didn’t want to know, if you were honest to yourself.   
And it’s best if you didn’t know. 

-O- 

End chapter 140


	141. Domestic Disputes(Billy Porter/Reader/Ryan Murphy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Billy and the reader should never, EVER, take Ambien. Nuff said.’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

(Ryan Murphy POV) 

 

I was having some much-needed heart-to-heart time with my current collaborator, the screenwriter Steven Canals, when I got a phone call. Looking at the caller ID, I knew it was one of my Significant Others, named Y/n Y/l/n.   
Oh, sorry, I didn’t introduce myself, did I? I’m Ryan Murphy and you may know me from ‘American Horror Story’ or ‘Nip/Tuck’ or ‘Pose’, which wasn’t really my own creation, but a combined effort, with Steven, whom I was talking to before Y/n interrupted so rudely.   
I sighed and answered the phone, with Steven smiling at me. 

“Y/n?”   
“HALLLLOOOOOOOOO, RY!” of course it was them, “HOW ARE YOU! GUESS WHAT, YOU’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GUESS THIS, BUT STEVEN AND I ARE HAVIN’ /THA/ TIME OF OUR LIVES HERE! PRAY TELL AND RYAN ARE HAVING A HEART-TO-HEART, ACCORDIN’ TO HIM, SO HAH.”   
They were rambling and yes, if you’re interested, I’m also Significant Others with prolific stage actor Billy Porter. How we got together, it’s still a mystery yet to be solved. And more, I was sure Y/n took drugs.   
“Who is that?” asked Steven, finally dragging me back to reality. 

I sighed. “Who else? Y/n, sure of it.”   
Steven looked concerned at me and I didn’t know why was he concerned — he should never’ve broken up with Billy, definitely not.   
“Maybe we should call this an evening,” he suggested, “Bill and Y/n seemed to need you, and trust me, the latter will agree, sure enough.”   
I had to admit, I agreed, and god knows what was Billy even wearing. 

Saying goodbye to Steven, I made sure to go back to the Murphy-Porter-(Y/l/n) house ASAP. 

(*Some time later…*) 

(No one POV) 

As soon as you finished the phone call and hearing Steven’s voice, you bursted into tears. Steven, for one, used to be Billy’s Significant Other, before said person fell head-over-heels in love with Ryan himself. Ryan’s best bro, the playwright/home renovator David Miller and Steven was matched by you, while Bill was the matchmaker for eyewear designer Adam Smith and actor Stefan Kulash. Steven was devastated, so you helped out, while Billy fell head-over-heels in love with you this time.   
It was hard adjusting to your establishment until you finally understood. Yes, you were a polyamorous pairing, so that’s how come Ryan loved both you and Bill, and Bill loved both you and Ryan. It was the same for you as well.   
Meanwhile, you were fumbling in the closet, with Sam Ratelle exasperated at yours and Billy’s antics. 

“Ryan’ll be back soon, so please, get dressed back up normally, Y/n.” he said, as Billy clung onto him.   
“I’M AN AWESOME SINGER-SONGWRITER!” bursting out of the closet in your over-the-top mythological outfit you chose, you hollered, doing a flourish, “AND I’M AN… UH… MYTHICAL GUARDIAN A LA MET GALA?”   
Sam shook his head just as Billy shoved you away.   
“/MY/ TURN, Y/N!” he yelled, and you stepped away, smacking him with your wings. Yes, you had wings on your outfit as well, so don’t ask. 

Sam looked at you and you beamed at him, “I’m a mythical guardian and I guard this closet, which is a temple,” you told him, just as the front door started having a key scratching in the keyhole.   
You shrieked in delight and ran downstairs to greet either Ryan or David, because apparently, David and Ry were sharing an accommodation, despite the fact that the latter was the owner of the house.   
Sam sighed again and decided to stay back before running down after you. 

“WEEEEEEELCOME BACK TO MY PARLOUR, STEVEN! HOW WAS ‘QI’?!” you screeched, swaying on your feet. You couldn’t walk in super skinny heels and you hated that fact, since you loved those shoes, “PRAY TELL AND RYAN WAS HAVING A MUCH-NEEDED HEART-TO-HEART AND I WONDER,” you made a thinking face, “WHEN WILL RY COME BACK, HEY?”   
Ryan looked confused at you for some time before a light-bulb came up.   
“Ooh, so you meant Stephen Fry, yes, Y/n?” he asked, “now I get how ‘Stephen’ came about.”   
You were about to say something when another commotion happened. 

“PARTAY, THAT’S WHAT, Y/N!” Bill.   
You looked up and pretended to get annoyed.   
“Whatever the heck are you… uh… dwessed as?”   
Billy did look offended. “I’M A PRETTY LADY, THAT’S WHAT!”   
Ryan and Sam both face-palmed. 

“What did you take?” as soon as the former and you started walking up the stairs, with you still convinced you were an awesome singer, said former asked, firmly, looking hard at you with his signature Anthony Hopkins way.   
Sam answered for you because you were making the so-called ‘thinking’ face again.   
“Y/n had to take Ambien, remember, the doctor prescribed those to them?” he asked, pulling Ryan into one of the rooms and closing the door, with Billy’s eyes going big and wide at you. 

“WHAT ARE THEY ABOUT TO DO?” he hollered.   
You smirked suggestively, “am I the only one who /kiiiiiiiiiinda/ ships them? I mean, Stephen Fry and Pray Tell, what’s better? A ‘Pose’ and ‘QI’ cross-over is what I didn’t know I needed, heh.”   
Sure, sure, Y/n. 

-o- 

(Ryan Murphy POV) 

It was until the next day did I realize that Billy’s stylist and I crashed in one of the guest rooms. Fair enough, at least without my Significant Others having definitely-not-true thoughts.   
Instead of waking Sam up, I decided to just go and make breakfast, then wake Sam up, tell him what happened last night, and move on, without waking up Billy and Y/n, wherever they might be sleeping.   
I have to admit, I’m getting optimistic about Y/n and Bill — at least they’re together, everything’ll be fine. 

Downstairs wasn’t really a mess, that is, if you don’t count Y/n and Billy sprawled on each other on the couch, with the latter dressed like one of RuPaul Charles’s questionable best friends. The former still had their fake wings on and I couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It was my suggestion that Billy wear something that’s based on a mythological guardian during the Met Gala, and Y/n better thank me instead of Sam or Bill himself.   
I was about to go to the kitchen when one of them stirred, and of course it was Y/n.   
They shoved Bill off themselves. 

“Oh, you’re back, Ry!” they smiled, then looked around, “whatever /happened/ here?”   
That was when Bill also woke up and smacked Y/n on the arm.   
“You don’t wake me up like that, Y/n!” he snapped, before also looking around, “uh… you don’t remember what happened here last night… um… do you?”   
I sighed. Right, they took Ambien. The latter because I’m sure he thought it was fun to. 

“You two were convinced you were awesome singers, which yes, you are amazing, but the rest of the details, I don’t want to know.” I said back, turning back to the kitchen, with them still pondering on /what/ happened last night, “and I don’t want to know what possessed Bill to think he’s one of the contestants on Ru’s annoying show,” I mumbled to myself.   
I’m telling you, dear readers, there’s not a day that goes by without drama in the Murphy-Porter-(Y/l/n) household, fact. 

-O- 

End chapter 141


	142. The Merry Wives of ‘Pose’(Shakespeare!AU)(Evan Peters/Reader, ‘Pose’ Ensemble/reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Merry-Wives!AU with the Pose gang? Kind of Evan Peters/Reader because said person’s ex is so toxic and I need Evan to be safe instead of being abused : (’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

•Drama started almost as soon as possible when Ryan Murphy’s university rival, the equally prolific film director/screenwriter/producer Eldfell Reid stormed FX studios, as if it was something remotely fun. 

•Getting rid of Eldfell was more fun, of course, at least for Ryan’s followers, the so-called ‘Merry Wives of ‘Pose’’, MJ Rodriguez and Dominique Jackson. 

•Y/n Y/l/n wasn’t mixed within the mess but most of the drama was involved with them. 

•Y/n had their own issues, but all the drama were involved with getting rid of Eldfell. 

•Maybe that’s for the best, because Y/n has their loved one. 

•Hailie was helping out both parties, sure enough. 

•Plans initiated. If things go to plan, that means Eldfell would leave even when he couldn’t get MJ and Dominique to submit to him. 

•An old rivalry turned to this? You couldn’t be more happy. 

•And for you? You’re definitely being with your loved one. And you’re better than his ex, always. 

-O- 

End chapter 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, more of implied!relationship, and it’s said to be Evan, but you can imagine whomever you want!


	143. A Hint of Romance At the Tonys Awards(RuPaul Charles/Reader pre-relationship)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘We need more RuPaul Charles/reader moments here! How about this: Ru and the reader have been friends for quite some time and Ru was finding the right time to tell said person about his feelings, and apparently, the Tonys Awards was the best time? Also, I need Ryan Murphy/Jane Lynch as well, please! Kind of like a side course in a meal xD’

The Response(or, The RuSponse): 

(Based in 2013) 

 

Another year, another Tonys Awards moment. This time, plenty of theatre credits were given to the Broadway celebrities, as well as celebs from the West End in London. You were excited to be going to the Tonys and you were about to ask your best friend, the television host and occasional actor, RuPaul Charles, about joining you when you got a call from your other best friend, the actress Jane Lynch, who was the Significant other of prolific screenwriter/producer/movies-and-television director Ryan Murphy.   
That, happened when you were still staring at your nomination on your laptop, in the living room of the Charles-(Y/l/n) household.   
You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard the phone ring. 

“Y/n!” of course it was Jane, “GUESS WHAT? YOU’VE BEEN NOMINATED AND I CAN/NOT/ TELL YOU HOW PROUD I AM OF YOU! Will you be joining in the ceremony? You have to, please.”   
You were about to say something when you heard footsteps from the stairs.   
“Y/n, a question.” Ru, sure. “Would you, Y/n, like to join in the ceremony with me this year? As friends?”   
You flushed a little bit just as Jane asked, “wait… you’re with Ru?” 

You nodded at mentioned person and went back to Jane, “yes, we’re flatmates, remember? Also, before you start shipping us, we’re only best friends, and flatmates. Plus, didn’t he have a crush on Santino or was it Michelle I couldn’t remember?”   
Jane giggled at your ramblings. “Of course you don’t remember,” she smirked, “good luck, because you’ll’ve to come out to everyone there.”   
You rolled your eyes. God knows why you didn’t pair up Ru and /her/ together. 

(*Some days later…*) 

The Tonys Awards was, as usual, hosted by James Corden, a Brit, who was originally recruited in the US, like you, but later blended in. You, on the other hand, never really blended in, or so you’d like to think.   
The ceremony started but you were still trying to find Ryan and Jane, knowing that they’d be overly-affectionate to each other. Sometimes, you didn’t like them being like that, because you were always reminded how you put Ryan into this friend-zone that he never should be placed in.   
Fortunately, you and Ru were right next to their table. 

“OK, a recap.” as soon as she saw you, Jane turned around, ignoring Ryan, who was trying to elbow her to be quiet, “you remember that cross-dressing play we saw? That was nominated as well. And I swear, Simon is picking up awards like flowers and he should never join in the movies and/or television or else.”   
You remembered the cross-dressing show you and Jane saw together after you became the judge on ‘Drag Race’ for the nth time.   
“And don’t mention their awful British accents,” you smiled, just as the announcer announced your name.   
RuPaul and Jane smiled at each other. 

“CONGRATS, Y/N!” the latter hollered, and you knew you’ve won, though it was surreal.   
Getting up on wobbly legs that felt like squishy jell-O, you went up to the stage, just as Jane leaned over Ryan and smirked at Ru.   
“Just tell them, will ya?” she asked, as Y/n started their speech about being a playwright and everything, “because don’t look now, but Simon/Lola is making eyes at them.”   
Ryan and Ru exchanged a glance. 

“So it was you who made us share an accommodation?” after glancing at Simon(or whatever the actor was called), Ru hissed.   
Jane smiled back at him. “Thank me later.” 

-o- 

It wasn’t until after the ceremony and during the afterparty did you and Ru join in the festivities. The host, aka the prolific stage actor Billy Porter, fortunately didn’t find you again and try and charm you. Jane seemed to know why was Ru bothered by that, but you failed to notice, as usual.   
You and Billy met again at the snacks bar and hit it off pretty well and you almost forgot you and RuPaul were each other’s date that night. Of course you would’ve forgotten, it wasn’t every time did someone try and get your attention, and especially not some prolific stage actor, that is, if you didn’t count in the actors you met back when you were still in London.   
Jane grabbed one of the milk-balls from the tray and winked at you and Bill, with the latter smiling back at her, causing her to blush and look away. 

“Now stop the pining and tell them.” bringing the milk-balls to hers, Ryan’s, and Ru’s table she chose, she said firmly to Ru, “better be quick because I think that actor is about to ask them out.”   
Ru looked away, feeling flustered already. Since when did Jane get so sensitive to someone’s feelings and everything? Since their fall-out?   
“Oh c’mon, you know you love Y/n!” Ryan also chimed in. 

Sighing at their antics, Ru went over to you and Bill, who was getting close to you, without even knowing you’ve got company. This could be how things escalate, he just knew it. 

-O- 

End chapter 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n 2: And yes, we DO need more RuPaul Charles/reader moments!


	144. Domestic Disputes PRT 2(Ryan Murphy/Reader/Billy Porter)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘PLEASE another story where the reader and Bill took Ambien and they have to be convinced they weren’t what they thought they were? Comedy, please.’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I sure enjoyed writing that one, I have to admit.

The Response: 

(Based on 2019, slight AU after chapter 64) 

 

(Ryan Murphy POV) 

 

Being a screenwriter for FOX’s ‘Empire’ was a tough one on one of my Significant Others, named Y/n Y/l/n, whom I got acquainted to way earlier than me with anyone else. Oh, sorry, again, I didn’t do this introduction thing — I’m Ryan Murphy and I’m the creator of ‘American Horror Story’ as well as a bunch of other television series and movies. That one(‘AHS’), and the current show, ‘Pose’, was what fans identify with me the most, though the latter show was originally written and/or created by Steven Canals, who decided to pitch me in to be the co-creator.   
Y/n was a friend of one of the ‘Empire’ actors, so it wasn’t strange when they haven’t been back to the Murphy-Porter-(Y/l/n) household for quite some time.   
Before you ask, yes, I’m also Significant Others with prolific stage actor Billy Porter. How we got together, better ask Y/n, because it was them who matched us together. 

What happened was because Y/n went out with ‘Empire’ and ‘Marshall’ actor Jussie Smollett and they got jumped. Well, fortunately, Jussie and Y/n were both alright, but both were still in shock on what happened. Jussie was staying with Y/n, Billy, and I for some time because Y/n said so, and since I love them, I allowed it, and to say the truth, I actually like Y/n and Jussie’s sibling-like friendship.   
And that, dear reader, you might expect, ended just like that.   
As usual, I was staying back in FX studios with Janet Mock and OLJ, along with Steven Canals, when I got a text from Y/n. 

 

*Text from: Y/n* 

Hey yo never expect I and Bill and Jussie are havin’ THA time o’ our lives bro here! We ain’t takin’ no drugs ‘cuz we don’t know what that is. Tis Y/n logging out, captain, ‘cuz me an’ me cronies are havin’ THA time o’ our lives gettin’ up and dressin’ up and dragging race with RuPaul whoever that is. Y/n out ‘cuz some o’ their cronies are actually flying! OMG OMG OMG RYAN IF THIS IS YO DON’T ANSWER BECAUSE I LOVE YA SO MUCH AND DON’T TELL STEVEN BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AS WELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! 

 

That was the most entertaining part, dear reader(s), so you could imagine my surprise when I noticed them writing in Jamaican English. Also, they were freakin’ /BEST FRIENDS/ with television host RuPaul Charles. Take note of /that/, will ya?   
I was still pondering about the text when Steven looked over my shoulder and saw the text, before snickering. I sighed at his antics.   
“That was Y/n, as you might not’ve expected,” I explained.   
Steven looked at me. 

“What /are/ they on then?”   
To say the truth, I have no idea either, and I didn’t have enough nerve and patience to call Billy.   
“I think I’d better get going,” finally clicking my Samsung off, I stood up, gathered my stuff, and told OLJ, Janet, and Steven, “trust me, I can/not/ trust Y/n and Billy to hold the fort over at our house.”   
OLJ smiled sympathetically at me. 

“Yes, go,” she said gently, “and don’t freak out, if possible.”   
Of course, if she knew me personally, that’s an /im/possibility, which means I’d better break up with Bill before he and Y/n really become partners-in-crime. 

(*Some time later…*) 

When I got back to my Laguna beach house, I saw the pool light was on, and Billy was singing aimlessly and staring straight ahead, without even seeing anything. Cringing, I sneaked over to the front door before it crashed open, causing both Bill and I to jump; Bill finally out of his stupor, and me… well…   
“ANTHONY!” hollered y/n, their eyes wide and them beaming, “WELCOME TO THE MURPHY-PORTER-(Y/L/N) PARLOUR, SIR! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE AT ALL? RYAN’S WORKING LATE SO THEREFORE, WE’RE THE ONLY ONES! I’LL CALL RYAN ASAP, SO C’MON IN!”   
Billy also looked shocked at me. I gulped, this won’t be good at all. 

“HOLY WAKAMOLI, Y/N! ANTHONY HOPKINS IS VISITING HIS DOPPELGÄNGER’S FREAKIN’ /HOUSE/? NOW THIS IS FRESH.”   
Stomping over to the edge of the pool, y/n grabbed Bill’s arm and dragged him and I in, slamming the door behind us, before Jussie, who was even more jumpy, nearly jumped ten feet as we entered.   
“Y/n? What…” he looked nervously at said person.   
Said person grinned at him like some being in ‘AHS’. 

“Nooooooooo worries, Juss!” they exclaimed, throwing their arms in the air, “we’re safe! Bill nearly got drownded so I saved him, but brought Dr. Lecter in, oops!” And to me, they screamed, “GET OUT, WILL YA? BEFORE RYAN COMES BACK, IF HE EVER DOES!”   
There was a pause, before Billy looked beyond shell-shocked at me.   
“What have you done to Ryan?” he murmured, not really wanting to know the answer.   
Y/n glared at me.

“You didn’t kill him and have him for dinner, did you? Otherwise… HEY, IT’S ALRIGHT IF YOU DID!” all of a sudden, their attitude became way perky, “THAT MEANS THIS HOUSE IS OURS NOW!”   
And with that, they high-five-d Bill and started dancing around.   
Jussie and I exchanged a glance. I have to say, I felt for him, I really did. 

“So what did they take?” when he and I finally went upstairs, leaving Billy and Y/n scream-singing ‘La Traviata’ on top of their voices, I asked, holding my head because they were getting out of tune — trust me, Bill and Y/N couldn’t sing some operatic musical without accompaniment whatsoever.   
Jussie looked shyly at me. “Something called… Ambien, because Y/n wanted to know what happens when one take that thing.” he said back, as all of a sudden, the door crashed open and in bursted Billy, causing me and Jussie to both yelp.   
Understandably(because of what Y/n told me), Jussie looked shell-shocked. 

“NOW WHAT’RE Y’ALL DON’ HEEEEEEEEEERE?” Mr. Porter hollered, “and Tony,” he looked at me, “so when d’ya think Ryan’s coming back?”   
Jussie looked at him, “well, he is here…”   
Y/n’s eyes widened. “WHERE? WHERE?!” they shouted, flailing their arms around, “HEY, BILL, WE’D BETTER CLEAN UP BEFORE HE SEES US BEING ALTOGETHER LIKE HIS CHARACTERS IN THAT HORROR MOVIE SERIES OF HIS, RIGHT? RIGHT, BILL? RIGHT?”   
And with that, they both ran out of the room, causing both Jussie and I to crack up. 

God knows what might happen tomorrow, if they remember anything. 

-o- 

(*A week or so later…*) 

 

Because I’m nice, I’ll be telling you everything on what happened when Y/n started taking sleeping pills, because Jussie didn't want to, yet he was too traumatized to go out after dark. I didn’t blame him, though; I’d be traumatized as well if someone jumped me.   
So technically the pill things were supposed to be for him, but Y/n and Billy thought it was hilarious to boycott that plan. Therefore, the next time they took those pills were after when Jussie finally fell asleep. I was on Jussie duty, so that’s how come I knew they were boycotting the plot.   
I was about to fall asleep next to Juss when the door creaked open. 

“Aaaaaanyone hooooome?” poking their head in, Y/n whispered, shining their flashlight in my eyes.   
I pretended to be asleep before more whispering was heard.   
“Aww they’re so cute together, aren’t they?” Y/n, who ships almost every pairing known to man, except for MJ Rodriguez and Billy himself, as well as Indya Moore and Evan Peters; because Billy was their(Y/n) Significant Other, and Evan isn’t supposed to be with someone who’s ‘not born-female’ — their words, not mine.   
Billy had smiles in his voice. 

“Russie, or is it Jyan, should be canon.”   
And with that, they closed the door again, with me sighing in relief. As usual, that was short-lived, because. 

(*Some time later…*) 

I was woken by a commotion happening in the walk-in closet where I kept my red carpet outfits and whatnot, so I knew Billy and Y/n were playing dress-up, as usual.   
“HEEEEEEEEEEERE’S ODIN, AND YOU, VALKYRIE, SHOULD MOST DEFINITELY TELL THE MIME TO GIVE BACK THE RING!” Billy.   
Sneaking out of Jussie and my currently shared room, I followed the noise to the walk-in, only to see Billy and Y/n dressed up as we all did back during the Met Gala.   
Y/n was reluctant. 

“No, you’re not Odin, you’re Wotan. Odin is Ryan, remember?”   
Seems like taking Ambien means that logic is also out of the window, as well as their common sense to not fumble around the walk-in.   
“HEY!” finally, I couldn’t stand the commotion. If Jussie knows this, we’ll never hear the last of it — that’s just how the ‘Empire’ clan is like, dear readers, so deal with it.   
Billy and Y/n snapped their attentions to me. 

“I AM BRUNNHILDE AND A VALKYRIE!” they announced, “SO, GIVE THE RING BEFORE WE DECLARE WAR AMONGST THE MORTALS AND THE DWARVES.”   
If I didn’t join in Y/n’s trip with British actor Stephen Fry I wouldn’t’ve even knew what they were talking about. And yes, they’re a Wagner fan.   
I played along.   
“Thought I was Wotan?” 

Y/n made a thinking face before shoving Bill and themselves into the closet again.   
“No no no no, that’s… uh… Charlie’s manager, oooooh, no.”   
“And I’m… Lola, the leader of the Angels.” the door opened again and Y/n stepped out, wearing red from head-to-toe.   
“NO /I’M/ HER!” Billy shoved them out of the closet. 

Y/n glared. “You’re so /NOT/ — I’m her female version and you’re her male version. I’m Lola and you’re Simon, her actual self.”   
And with that, I left them bickering about this cross-dressing British movie that they should never’ve seen, course not, and never ever. 

-O- 

End chapter 144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: This should happen in real life, don’t tell Ryan, though.


	145. Soulmates or Not?(RuPaul Charles/reader)(Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: When you're close to your soulmate, you see bursts of colors you never noticed before. Now what does it mean when RuPaul Charles sees the colours when he’s with one of his best friends? They can’t be soulmates, never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘Yes, we need more RuPaul Charles/reader moments here! This time, soulmates!AU. Scenario: You see colors whenever you’re close to your soulmate, or whenever you feel their presence. Now, if Jane isn’t Ru’s soulmate, who is? Sounds harsh but with a happy ending?’

The Response(or, The RuSponse): 

(Based in an AU) 

 

•Seeing colours was usual when coming to judging on RuPaul’s new season of his cross-dressing show. 

•It was all caused by the costumes, wasn’t it? 

•Ever since being best friends since childhood, nothing much changed, that is, until you started seeing colours whenever you were around the television host. 

•Anthony Taylor and Brian Firkus were the first ones to suspect you and you were determined to prove them wrong, and oh so wrong. 

•Ru also got teased mercilessly when he told Michelle and Santino that he saw more colors when around Y/n. 

• “You sure you and Y/n’re not soulmates instead, and were meant to be?” when that happened, Michelle asked back, in a very direct way. 

•That can’t be, or… can it? 

-O- 

End chapter 145


	146. A Little Sibling Love(Ryan Murphy and Reader)(Commission and Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission/request: ‘ Hihihi… can you please write something about the reader and Ryan taking care of each other… and mainly sibling fluff? It was mentioned in chapter 128 and that got my interest…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I hope Ryan isn’t allergic to seafood in reality, though. Since I’ve made the reader suffer, it’s his turn now >:-D >;-)

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, slight AU during chapter 128) 

 

Everyone who wants to work with, or even get to know the Murphy siblings, had to know their main addictions and whatnot; not that they cared if anyone didn’t know — they would tell you, even when you didn’t have to know about it. Both Ryan and Y/n Murphy were addicted to seafood, and especially the former, but said former would get extremely ill if he has too much of that. The latter, which was his sibling, had the same case, but not as severe.   
And that was what happened after a much-needed heart-to-heart moment in Calamari with Ryan’s Significant Others named Steven Canals and David Miller. The former didn’t know, and the latter forgot to warn said former, so that’s how come even Y/n’s “date” with their Significant Other was interrupted by said former, sounding puzzled and concerned at the same time, while David was cursing under his breath in the background, which also contained someone clicking open a can of soda water.   
You knew that was Ryan before Steven even said anything. 

“Uh… Y/n, is Ryan s’posed to be allergic to seafood?” he mumbled, not wanting your wrath on him. He’s already had enough of one Murphy-ism and he didn’t need another case of that.   
You were about to answer when Billy looked up, after sipping on some more tea.   
“Who’s that?” you half-ignored him.   
“Steven,” you told Bill, and to said person, you snapped, “didn’t David tell you? Actually, we both have that problem and I’m sure he didn’t want you two to see that.”   
Billy looked worried and puzzled at you. 

“What’s going on?” he asked again, and at the same time, Steven said, “you’d better get here, because Ryan hates it if we see him in any compromising position, since he’s the leader of ‘Pose’ and all. I’m not even wanting to tell the others!” The last sentence was to his current Significant Other, aka your bro.   
You held up a hand at Bill and nodded at Steven’s suggestion. True, sibling love was way more important than Significant Other love — the latter you can replace, but the former… no. 

(*Some time later…*) 

You didn’t arrive at the Murphy-Canals-Miller household until way later, and after explaining to Billy that something’s came up. You visited Ryan constantly, so he didn’t ask any more questions. That was the perk of being one of the Murphys — people assumed you and Ryan had the same personality and never questioned you, but there were downsides as well, and that is a story for another time.   
Seeing the fountain on, you smiled to yourself. The Laguna beach house was supposed to be yours, but Ryan beat you to it, yet again. You didn’t care, because you and Billy can finally live alone and together, without your brother even knowing about you two.   
That is, until ‘Pose’ happened. 

“What is the emergency that Mr/Ms Murphy should be here?” opening the door via your spare key Ryan gave you, you entered and asked, as Steven and David looked shell-shocked. The latter looked more guilty than shocked, while the former was more of the shocked factor.   
“Uh…” the former began, before the latter beat him to it, “Ryan literally threw up his organs after we had lunch at Calamari, this place I’ve heard you two loved.”   
The former didn’t know what has gotten into David.   
“NOT literally — /figuratively/!” 

“Oh c’mon, I’m fine now.” getting out of the kitchen sheepishly, Ryan snapped at them both, sipping on some soda water, before his eyes landed on you. “Y/n…”   
To say you were both relieved and worried was an understatement as you went over and hugged him, with David and Steven smiling at each other, before you broke off and looked hard at all three of them.   
“You should’ve told them, Ry.” you snapped, sounding more like an older sibling than you intended.   
Ryan looked away, blushing a little bit. 

“It was my fault,” as soon as you said that sentence, David broke in, “should’ve told Steven.”   
You sighed in exasperation. Fine, you had to be the caretaker — yet again. 

-O- 

End chapter 146


	147. Engagement Crashers(or, The Murphy-Millers: Engagement Planners)(Steven Canals/Reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission: ‘PLEASE a prequel to chapter 116? What happened when the reader and Steven got engaged? Was it a surprise proposal or did the reader expect it? LOVE THE STORIES BTW eep’

The Response: 

(Based in 2018) 

 

(Ryan Murphy POV) 

 

After Ford’s health scare, I never expected anything good from anything, that is, until my sibling, Y/n Murphy, was about to get engaged. It was around November did Steven Canals accidentally reveal the truth to his and Y/n’s relationship, and to be honest, I suspected them from the start, since ‘Pose’ first began.   
Sorry! Didn’t do an introduction. I’m Ryan Murphy and I’m the creator for ‘Nip/Tuck’, ‘American Horror Story’, and of course, ‘Pose’, along with my sibling’s Significant Other, Steven Canals.   
Actually, it was Logan, David and my elder son, who revealed the secret. That guy couldn’t keep any secrets, so that;s how come when Ford got his cancer scare, Y/n knew it and they gave up their own happiness to deal with their nephew. I have to admit, sometimes Y/n and I are literal twins in personality.   
Steven and I were talking about Y/n when Logan bursted into the living room. 

“HEY, DOES Y/N KNOW?” he yelled. It was already around 9 or so and way past curfew for him, so I had no idea why wasn’t he asleep. He was on Ford duty, so that’s another thing.   
Both Steven and I looked up.   
“What? No, course not, and I’m never telling them,” the former said back, “don’t tell them, please.”   
I looked hard at him. 

“And,” I snapped, “weren’t you supposed to be watching your younger brother?”   
Logan smiled innocently. “My other father’s watching him, no worries,” he said to Steven and me, “and,” ignoring me, he went up to Steven, “no worries, I won’t be telling Y/n, so are you two getting married?”   
Another thing. Logan’s almost 6 and since kindergarten, he’s been talking about girlfriends and boyfriends as if he knew anything about that. And to say he was enthusiastic about weddings, either hetero or homo, was an understatement.   
Steven and I exchanged another glance. 

“Uh…”   
My eyes hardened. “Logan, go back to sleep, will ya?”   
He pouted. “Noooooo, tell! /Pleeeeeeeeaaaase/?”   
Steven smiled a little bit at him.   
“I’m asking Ryan about… well… our upcoming event, or milestone.” he explained, “we’ve been together for 4 years now, since UCLA. Y/n left that place for RADA in London and that’s how come we separated for some time. If you don’t count our separation, then it’s 4 years, if so, it’s 2 to 3 years.”   
That was when Logan’s mouth came all the way open, causing me to gulp. 

“HEY EVERYONE!” springing up, he shouted, “GUESS WHAT? YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS BUT STEVEN AND Y/N HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 2 TO 3 YEARS AND NOW THEY’RE GETTIN’ —”   
I lunged for him and finally he yelped and ran out of there, causing Steven to crack up. Sighing, I knew there was some explanation to be done as soon as the next day rolls around. 

(*The next day…*) 

When I got downstairs the next day after waking up and doing my morning routine, I found out that Y/n, Steven, and the kids were already awake, along with David. Y/n and Steven were chatting and the former didn’t suspect a thing. Maybe, just maybe, Logan thought better and didn’t tell them one thing Steven and I talked about.   
“So when’re ya getting married?” as I got down the stairs and went to the kitchen to grab a mug of coffee, I heard Logan ask, and Ford to cry out, “REEEALLY?!”   
I didn’t know what to say to that. 

“This quick?” Thankfully, David came to the rescue, “Y/n, what’s the rush?”   
Immediately getting out of there with my own food, I went to the dining table and next to Y/n.   
“Guten Morgen, Ry. You’ll never know what Logan just asked me — we’re getting married? No way,” they smiled at the elder Murphy-Miller, “we’ll tell you when we do, trust me.”   
Logan and David exchanged a helpless glance. 

“Just tell Y/n already.” the latter snapped, and the kids’ attentions were caught all over again, “TELL Y/N WHAT?!”   
To say Y/n and I were both getting exasperated at their antics was an understatement.   
“Call us when you’re done with your gossip.” getting up, I said firmly to them, before pulling Y/n up and taking them away. I had to warn them on the upcoming storm that’ll be even more Shakespeare than what the playwright could’ve written. 

And of course my prediction came to fruition, just you see. 

-o- 

When I arranged Y/n to hang out with some of the ‘Pose’ cast, I meant to distract them and not let them know, if they didn’t already. First things first, I had to shut the kids and David up, since they were partners-in-crime, I was sure of it.   
“Why us?” when I ambushed the trio in my office, David, who was pretending to clean the place up, with the kids helping, asked, his eyes wide.   
The kids also mustered their best innocent looks as well. 

“I know you want to tell Y/n in advance, but they shouldn’t know. Steven doesn’t want to let them know and he wants to keep the proposal a surprise, /surprise/, get it?” I asked. “And we’ll be witnessing it, no worries, alright?”   
Logan and Ford exchanged a glance.   
“Can’t waaaiiit.”   
“I know right? Ryan, stop keeping us in suspense!” David seemed to’ve dropped to their level and I shouldn’t be surprised. 

I ignored his Ford-and-Logan-approved fake whining.   
“No is no, Davy.”   
“Aaawwww…”   
Shaking my head, I knew this engagement is just about to crash on its own head. 

(*Some time later…*) 

(No one POV) 

Unbeknownst to you, it was Ryan who suggested you and Steven to have milk tea at the table outside, instead of inside. It looked like the Getty estate and you were glad about it. If it wasn’t of Kevin Spacey’s sudden… well… trouble, you would’ve seen the movie. It wasn’t that you disliked Christopher Plummer — you adored him — you just felt like Chris wasn’t the best choice for Getty, that’s all.   
Looking around and not seeing anyone in the shadows, you looked at Steven, smiling.   
“OK, spill, why’re you so desperate on making me come out here?” you asked. Then smirked, “don’t tell me Ryan told you so.” 

Steven’s eyes widened and in the more invisible shadows, Logan, Ford, and Ryan exchanged a glance.   
“Hey, am I the only one who feels like Fabian, Toby, and Andrew from Shakespeare’s ‘Twelfth Night’?” whispered David, with Ryan elbowing him quiet.   
“Peace.”   
Logan and Ford smiled at each other. 

Back at Steven and Y/n’s place, the latter was sipping on milk tea and talking about what they noticed between the ‘Pose’ actors, before Steven said, “no, Y/n, Angel, RJS, and Dylan are /not/ a three-some, or so I hope not.”   
You spaced out as you listened about Angel and his group of people. You should make them confess to each other, sure you should.   
And you were still thinking about the Trio when Steven asked you about getting married, with Logan jumping out of his place, shrieking with delight.   
“Are you /real/?” you were too stunned, or you pretended to be. 

Actually, you heard Steven and Ryan practicing the proposal when they were sure you were asleep, so that’s how come you didn’t scream and cry and jump up and down.   
And, after finally stepping away from the shadows, Ryan looked at David and said, “well, that was anti-climatic.”   
Engagements? After you already knew? 

No way, and all you were good at was actually /hiding/ your excitement! 

-O- 

End chapter 147

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I have to admit, it /WAS/ kind of anti-climatic xD. If I were the reader, I’d rather my proposal be anti-climatic than way dramatic as if life was a movie, which of course it isn’t and shouldn’t be!


	148. FOX-y Problems and Domestic Disputes(or, Y/n the Caretaker and Screenwriter, Not Specifically In That Order)(Billy Porter/Reader, implied!’Empire’ Ensemble/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Hihihihi! Can you please write something about what happened around chapter 117ish? I know the reader loves to care for their Significant Other, but what happened afterwards? AU where Jussie’s scandal never really happened, please!’

The Response: 

(Based around 2019 or so) 

 

There was a reason why the pairing of screenwriter Y/n Y/l/n and actor Billy Porter wasn’t the best pairing. It wasn’t because one was American and another was from Y/c, but because both were reluctant to tell the other when one of them were not feeling well. And this time, it was Bill’s turn, and way after he took care of a very reluctant Y/n when said person went out for lunch with their elder brother, Ryan Murphy, aka the Martin Scorsese of television.   
One might think they care too much about each other, but if you ask Y/n, it was more of the contrary. Ever since they became Significant Others, things have been difficult — they were flatmates first, so.   
You were so busy you didn’t even realize Bill woke up way later than you. 

“Y/n, when’re you supposed to be going?” it was after breakfast and when you grabbed your laptop did Bill ask you softly.   
You almost didn't look up. “I’m supposed to be leaving… well…” you looked up and glanced at the clock, “an hour or so later. Hope things will go to plan this time. Y’know, the gang are… never mind.”   
You wanted to say the ‘Empire’ gang were nothing like the ‘Pose’ gang, but you couldn’t. Lee Daniels knew you and Ryan were siblings and he hated it for one of them to put their infamous wrath on him.   
You looked up again after some time. 

“Are you alright? You’re awfully quiet today, and normally you're the one bouncing off the walls with me being irritated.” you smiled to yourself when you said the last line.   
That was the truth. Bill was almost like how Ryan was like when he was high; and to be sure, you were happy about that development.   
The dark-skinned actor looked up. 

“Oh? I’m fine, if you want to know. Just not feeling too good, I’ll be fine, no worries.” immediately knowing what he just said, the ‘Pose’ actor looked away, just as your loving instincts kicked in.   
You smiled a little bit to yourself. Finally, time for payback, which was constant when you and Ryan were ill — you fussed over each other and rinse and repeat when one of you fall ill again.   
You looked up. 

“Go and rest some more, I’ll deal with the rest of the things.” you instructed, with Bill looking stunned at you.   
“I’m… not Ryan.”   
“Whatever. Whenever someone needs care and/or rest you’d better believe the Murphys will be taking care of them. Now, it’s your turn, and since you took care of me when I wouldn’t stop throwing up after going to Calamari with Ry, you should’ve expected payback.” you argued, smiling smugly despite yourself. “And maybe I’ll be back earlier.”   
Bill knew you were like this ever since he witnessed what happened between you and Ryan when one of the Murphy-Miller kids got ill; and frankly, he /could/ understand — his sister and him cared for each other just like those two. But their Significant Other status… 

“Fine, but please don’t tell Ry.”   
You nodded, before shooing him out of the kitchen. You were coming back earlier and you’ve already thought of a way to tell Lee. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Writing and sometimes directing the ‘Empire’ ensemble was a fun thing and made you forget bad things, because a show always cheered you up. Even when Ryan banned you from even going to FX studios, you knew he never meant it.   
This time, you were writing out a storyline, a more fanfiction-y and half a cross-over from the actual thing, when the clan were shooting. Again, time flew past.   
That was because Jussie Smollett went up to you to ask one of his never-ending questions again. 

“Y/n, is it true that Tara and the others are getting pay raises?” he asked, looking upset.   
You looked up after shrinking the window and opening up the one you were supposed to be writing on.   
“Where have you heard /that/ from?” you asked back, more incredulous than you felt, “if you want a pay raise, better ask Lee about it. You guys are like family! If you don’t believe that ask Yazzy or Trai.”   
You weren’t the only one who thought the ‘Empire’ clan were like actual family. Lee thought so too and so did Ryan, after you told him about your work.   
Jussie’s look dimmed a little. 

“I’m asking if you’ve heard the news!”   
“What d’you /think/, Juss?” you asked back, unknowingly raising your voice. You didn’t know why were you so frustrated all of a sudden. It had to be all the worry you were feeling when leaving your Significant Other back home and not being there for him. “Listen, I don’t only work here. I’m mainly over at FX studios with my brother working on —”   
That was when Jussie also raised his voice at you.   
“I knew it, y/n, you’re so invested in ‘Pose' you hardly even /care/ about us anymore!” 

That really was the last straw.   
“DON’T YOU /DARE/ THINK I’M WAY INVESTED IN ‘POSE’, JUSS!” you shouted, slamming your laptop down and standing up abruptly; “and what d’you know about that show, I ask you, other than Ryan’s my elder brother and he’s the co-creator?!”   
“You and Steven Canals!”   
That made you shut up for some time. True, you and Steven used to be an item, but it ended because you only loved each other like siblings.   
“How did you…?” to say you were speechless and furious was an understatement. 

Jussie was about to answer when the door opened and in stepped Terrance and Tara, both still having the laughs because of the latest episode and how many bloopers there were.   
“Y/nnnnnn and Juss! You arguin’? Whyyyyy?” the latter snickered.   
You ignored Tara.   
“I’m telling you, Justin, Steven and I are over, and no, we’re not enemies, far from it — we’re still best friends.” quieting your voice, you said firmly, “you know nothing about ‘Pose’ and I suggest you stay that way before Ryan gets your skin.”   
And with that, you packed up your stuff and stormed out, not even noticing Tara and Terrance looking shocked from Jussie to you, and back again. 

That was enough drama behind-the-scenes and if it was your choice, you’d better give Jussie a hiatus from acting just by him questioning about your brother’s show, and by him somehow knowing about you and Steven’s past. 

-o- 

You were shocked, to say the least, when you got back to the Porter-(Y/l/n) household in one piece. You hardly even looked at where you were going, so you were expecting to be hit by a car and sent flying, or killed. But, instead of that, you got home in one piece. A freakin’ miracle, that is.   
Inserting the key into the keyhole and opening the door, you stomped in, slammed the door hard, and flopped on the couch, (after dumping your stuff down beside the shoe rack, that is), groaning in exasperation and lying back, glaring at the ceiling, not knowing which part of you did you trust — the part that told you to kill Jussie off the next episode before you do in real life, or the part that told you to call Ryan and make him do the deed for you.   
You were trying your best to calm down and think rationally when you got company. You ignored it, as usual. 

“Y/n, you’re… back.” Billy, of course it was, who else?   
You pried your eyes away from the ceiling and looked towards your SO, leaning against the railings of the stairs that led upstairs, before remembering what prompted your action right there.   
“Sorry I woke you,” you said back, as quietly as you could, before the bite came back in your voice.   
Yes, that was just your luck, but taking care of a SO was your best feature. 

Maybe you should be telling Bill, or maybe not. And like your caring and loving self, you decided to leave out the details before you grow antsy yet again. 

-O- 

End chapter 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And what happened afterwards when the reader got home? Read chapter 117 and find out.


	149. A Murphy-Family Emergency Reunion(or, A Time to Forget)(Ryan Murphy and Reader)(Commission and Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission/request: ‘Oh no, what happened to one of the Murphy-Miller kids? I kind of think this is angsty but with a happy ending? PLEASE THAT?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I have to admit, Ryan is way stronger than I am, even when I know everything turned out all right in the end.

The Response: 

(Based around 2017 to 2018 or so) 

 

Unbeknownst to fans, a near tragedy struck the Murphy-Miller household around when the youngest Murphy-Miller child fell ill. It was so secret that not even Y/n Murphy, Ryan Murphy’s closest relative, knew until their brother-in-law David Miller called them.   
“Y/n… I don’t want to tell you this without letting Ryan know, but I got his consent, and I know you two are the closest to each other. So this is what happened. Something happened to Ford when Ry and I took him to do his yearly check-ups and Ry needs you now.” he said, as calmly as he could.   
You were puzzled, and rightfully so. 

“O… K?” you asked back.   
The last time you remembered, you’ve visited Ryan, David, and their kids, Ford and Logan Murphy-Miller. And to say you were super fond of the kids was an understatement — you /ADORED/ them, and according to Ryan, you’ve spoiled them too much.   
“What happened to Fordie?” Fordie was this nickname you gave the younger child and you were feeling your emotions get the better of you.   
David didn’t sound like he wanted to tell you. 

“He… got this cancer that is really rare and I’m the only one being optimistic, because it was discovered early.”   
You were quiet when you heard that. You didn’t want to believe it. Ford was your favorite, though Logan was also your fave.   
But the worst was that you didn’t know you were tearing up.   
“Will he be alright?” you murmured. You were glad that you and a stage actor were still flatmates and not intimate — at least you could have privacy.   
David sounded calm, but you were sure he was worried as well. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, no worries, though I’m worried as well. Ford’s stronger than one might think.”   
Sighing, you said quietly, “I have to go over to you.”   
That was just like you, and David sure expected it. 

“No need. I’ll tell Ryan that you’ll be there tomorrow.”   
You nodded, despite the fact that Davy wasn’t able to see you. Sure you were going over as soon as you can. 

(*Some days later…*) 

That happened some days ago and now David had to deal with the Murphy siblings being altogether too emotional.   
“Y/n, I… you shouldn’t’ve.” when Ryan saw you, his emotions completely got the best of him as he flung his arms around you and broke down completely, “I don’t know what could happen if he… perished or something.”   
You cringed at that notion. You didn’t want to know what would happen either, and Logan was quieter than usual. 

“Y/n…”   
Gently going over to you, he tried to hug you before you held him close to you as well.   
“We have to stay together for this.” after your silent, yet emotional, heart-to-heart moment, you said quietly, and sure you will. 

-o- 

Visiting Ford was way too painful for Ryan and/or Logan so most of the duty were done by you and David. You and him got closer as well during this time, and especially when Ford was still so young. You and David were waiting around the hospital corridors when one of the doctors called to David and spoke to him for some time.   
Holding your breath, you could only hope for the best.   
Sneaking a look, you saw David and the doc still talking before the former went to you. 

“Seems like things are looking up,” smiling a little bit at you, he said, “we’ve to celebrate if things goes even better, Y/n, so get ready!”   
Immediately, most of the bad scenarios were gone from your head, but the ‘what if’s wouldn’t leave whatsoever.   
You nodded. “Now at least I can concentrate on my own work, so could you and Ry.” 

That was what’s supposed to be and you were sure to cherish everything, from now on, and always. 

-O- 

End chapter 149

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I don’t want to write down the details because I became way disturbed after reading the article. Sending positive vibes to the Murphy-Millers continuously and all the best to Fordie — he has a long way ahead of him and hoping for the best for him xx


	150. The In-Laws(or, The Story of Y/n Porter and Anthony Murphy)(Original Character/reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘InLaws!AU with Ryan and Billy? When Billy Porter wanted to work with Ryan, it was all because of a matchmaking ploy instead of Pose?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: WARNING: In-Laws!AU, and dark-skinned reader, so! 
> 
> A/N 3: Another thing. I don’t know why are y’all so interested in whatever’s between Billy Porter, a stage actor, and Ryan — a reminder because the thing between the latter and Steven Canals is WAY more interesting(at least IMO)!!! Still, hope you like this, since ‘The In-Laws’ with Peter Falk and Alan Arkin is one of my parents’ fave movies.

The Response: 

(Based in 2018 or so) 

 

Ryan Murphy prided himself to be more than a little bit careful when coming to suitors for his younger brother, the fellow screenwriter, Anthony Murphy. Tony was seeing someone, and that someone was called Y/n Porter, one of those dark-skinned stage actors that hardly even get enough recognition. And unbeknownst to him, Y/n’s elder brother, the equally prolific actor, Billy Porter, who's more known for his fashion sense nowadays, was also interrogating his sibling about their Significant Other choice.   
Ryan was one that cares a lot about Tony, while at the same time, Bill also cares about Y/n. And that was what happened when the latter and the former met again when they were in Ayrton’s, one of Tony’s favorite tea shops.   
You were sipping on some fruit juice tea when you looked up and saw Tony. 

“Before you ask,” said person began, sitting down at your table, “it was planned by Ryan for us to meet here. This place is his favorite, y’know.”   
You nodded. The thing was, you and Tony were great with each other, and you were glad about it. Tony was the only one who didn’t care if you were a stage actor or not — he was kind of like the Brits, you have to admit.   
“And Bill told me to be here. You think it’s a ploy?”   
That was nothing like you. 

Tony shook his head. That can’t be.   
And at several tables away, Ryan and Billy were watching them. 

(*Meanwhile*) 

Two tables away, Ryan and Billy exchanged a glance. There weren’t much people in the café and they could hear some of your conversations. True, Ry did make his brother try and meet up Y/n there, but he never expected Bill to also cook that scheme up as well.   
“Now look how you ruined everything,” glancing again at Y/n, who stood up and went to the fountain to refill their coffee, he said, feeling more snappish than anything, “do you want attention or what?”   
Ryan should’ve known. Stage actors would do anything, and I really mean /anything/, for attention. 

“No, Y/n and Anthony went out together way before they told me, and I’m Y/n’s elder brother.” the stage actor said back, “you should’ve expected it.”   
Glancing at them as well, Bill saw you and Tony chat some more before you two got animated and both of you started gesturing like Italians and raising your voices occassionally, without being too much.   
“They’re good with each other.” commented Ryan to no one in particular.   
Bill nodded, “sure that.” 

Glaring at his opponent, Ryan has already thought of different ways to get him and Y/n off track. Tony was too good for Y/n, that much was certain.   
“Fine, I’m giving you seven days. And if your matchmaking doesn’t succeed, I’m skinning you because you’ve ruined Tony by making him be with one of your theatre mates.” he declared, thinking of the best ultimatum he could muster up.   
His opponent nodded. “And if I succeed, we’re In-Laws, alright?” 

Ryan had no choice but to agree. “Sure, and we’ll see, /seven days later/.” 

-O- 

End chapter 150


	151. The Renovation Nut(Ryan Murphy and Reader)(Commission and request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission and request by KayEUndercover: ‘Accidentally read *another* renovations blog about Ryan Murphy and now I’m having house envy all over again. PLEASE write something about how the reader will react to their brother renovating his place all the time? Kind of pre-‘Pose’?’

The Response: 

(Based around 2018 or so, pre-pre-‘Pose’) 

 

This was the first time ever did you not tell your elder brother, ‘American Horror Story’ creator Ryan Murphy, about your dating life. You knew he never really understood about the hype for theatre actors, so therefore, when you started going out with one, you decided to keep it as a secret. That was a bad and good idea, since you hated it when Ryan was over-concerned after your break-ups and whatnot which you could deal with yourself.   
This time, you just felt like visiting Ryan and his own Significant Other, the home renovator David Miller, whom you used to have a crush on until you two found out you only loved each other like siblings. That, believe it or not, was /while/ he was still going out with Ryan.   
Walking up to the Murphy-Miller house, you saw the fountain was on and you knew there were things going on and/or important people were inside. 

Of course, no other than Brad Falchuk was inside, sure.   
“Hallo, Ry, why’s one of your accomplices here?” walking in the living room after using the spare key on the door, you entered and asked, after seeing Brad talking with Ryan about something only they know.   
“HEYO, Y/n!” as soon as he saw you, Brad greeted you, “what brings you here?”   
You were about to answer when Ryan beat you to it. 

“They always come here whenever they’re running out of ideas for their newest play, so,” looking up at you at last, Ryan asked, “out of ideas again?”   
You hardly even heard the question, as you looked around the living room. It was too obvious that Ryan renovated the place again, and this time, it was more like something you’d see in one of his movies than something in real life.   
The living room almost looked like the Laguna beach house, where you stayed when Ry and David were staying in the original headquarters. This time, instead of creepy busts, there were animal models around the place, including the eerie headless minks.   
“Did you renovate this place again?” you were incredulous. “And no, to answer your question, I’m not suffering from playwright’s block, /yet/.” 

Ryan treated renovations like they were normal, while you hated it when he did it without your permission.   
“This is my house as well, Y/n, and you didn’t buy it. /I/ did.” looking up, Ryan said back.   
You sighed in slight exasperation. Fine.   
“What did David say to all this?” 

“The minks, according to him, was disturbing when I put it in his closet.”   
You smiled to yourself and Brad cracked up.   
“WHAT? You pranked David?”   
“And,” you smirked, “what did the kids say?”   
Ryan ignored your questions and Brad decided it was time for you and Ry to be left alone. 

“So where’re you living now, Y/n?” as soon as Brad left, Ry asked you, as if knowing you were starting to date around again. 

(*Some time later…*) 

When coming to pranks, you were the expert. That, one could ask Ryan to confirm it. You were the only one who could make everyone freak out and find that fun, so that was exactly what you planned with the kids, since they loved stories about their fathers.   
The minks… you could use it to your brilliant advantage. 

-O- 

End chapter 151

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Sorry if it went off-topic! It’s late and I think we should be leaving the next one for tomorrow… so stay tuned till then!


	152. Confessions To Be Made(or, Meeting the Future In-Laws)(implied!Billy Porter/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘What happened when Ryan knew that his sibling is going out with Bill?! Hope things go well then…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Again, this is branched out from chapter 146, where Ryan found out about his sibling and Bill because of ‘Pose’.

The Response: 

(Based around late 2018, November or so) 

 

You didn’t blame anyone when coming to the revelation of your relationship, but Steven Canals, for wanting your elder brother to be the co-creator for his newest show named ‘Pose’. Said show was still filming, and Ryan was already starting to suspect you and Billy Porter, the actor that portrayed Pray Tell in the show.   
He was right to suspect you two, you had to admit, and you also had to admit that you hid your relationship from him for so long. That, again, was how come when you heard about Bill being a guest star in the latest anthology of ‘American Horror Story’, you made up a reason to not join, just in case of suspicion. Now, you’ve already come out into the light because you didn’t have a choice when coming to ‘Pose’ — Ryan chose you to be the casting director, very possibly to test you because you’ve been acting suspicious since then.   
Almost as soon as the casting has finished, Ryan ambushed you, where you and Steven started talking about the characters for each of the cast members. 

“Y/n, how long?” shooing Steven away, he asked you, way too firmly for your taste.   
You didn’t know what was he talking about.   
“How long what?”   
Ryan looked at you as if you grew horns.   
“How long have you and Mr. Porter been together?!” he snapped, his aqua eyes changing colours, just like how Jane Lynch’s eyes does whenever she’s upset or frustrated. 

You winced. “Since… uh… 2 years ago,” you mumbled, bracing yourself from the onslaught which is sure to come as soon as ‘2 years ago’ got out of your mouth.   
As expected, Ryan balked. “/WHAT/?” he shouted, his eyes biggish and widish now and causing everyone to snap their attentions to you and him, “YOU AND MR PORTER HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR /2 FREAKIN’ YEARS/ AND YOU DIDN’T /TELL/ ME?! WHAT WERE YOU /THINKING/, Y/N? YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HOW YOU COPED WHEN YOU AND LEONARD BROKE UP. NOW, HOW’LL YOU DEAL WITH THIS ONE?”   
There was a deafening silence. You gulped. 

“Uh…”   
Billy and MJ exchanged an awkward glance.   
“What is it between you two that you have to act like that, Ry?” catching the glance, Steven asked, and Ryan turned against him.   
“We’re /siblings/, and siblings look out for each other.” looking hard at the screenwriter, he snapped, and you nodded somberly. Trust you to have an over-protective elder brother that wouldn’t leave you alone and would act like a parent instead. 

(*Some time later…*) 

When you and Ryan got back to the Murphy-Miller household, Ryan kept chewing you out and lectured Bill as well, before turning back to you.   
“Now I understand why you withdrew from ‘AHS’.” finally after his lectures, and finally after he said goodbye to Bill and Steven(those two lived near Ryan and his SO), Ryan smirked at you. You cringed and went up to the door and pressed the doorbell, before running sounded and the door swung open.   
“Y/N!” of course, the Murphy-Miller kids. 

You smiled at them and entered the Oscar Wilde(kind of)-approved living room, with all the artworks and props from ‘AHS’, ‘Nip/Tuck’, etc all around the place. There were souvenirs as well, and the awards sat on the bookshelves as well.   
The main bookshelf was the home of the Golden Globes, while the secondary bookshelf, which was filled with pamphlets and folders for scripts and whatnot, was the home of the Emmys. The coffee table had a model Emmy and a model Academy Award and you suspected it was put there by the MM kids.   
That wasn’t all. The dining room, according to Ryan, was presidentially approved. 

That place had different antiques and of course, looked more like something out of a furniture museum or shopping mall. Different memorabilia and of course, creations, were put there, and if it wasn’t of the skull-shaped vases, you wouldn’t’ve knew it was Ryan’s, instead of someone else’s.   
You were still in awe of all the renovations when Ryan’s Significant Other, the home renovator/photographer David Miller got out of the kitchen and his eyes widened at you.   
“Y/N!” he shrieked, just as excited as the kids. 

You two hugged and he looked over at his SO.   
“You look like Y/n got a stalker and I remember they haven’t got one since Leonard back when we got this house?” he asked, puzzled, as the kids hollered at you to go and join their fun.   
You did and Ryan looked at David as if he just announced himself as his cousin, Kevin Bacon.   
“You’ll never believe what happened back at FX Studios. Here we go again and I’m most /definitely/ sure that Billy Porter isn’t ready for the long haul like we are.” he said back, flopping on the couch and sighing in exasperation, “I mean, /really/?”   
David’s eyes went big as dinner plates when he heard that. 

“The Tonys host from 2013-ish?”   
“Yes.”   
“The one that got Adam Smith before Stefan Kulash had the chance?”   
“Yes.”   
“And now he has /(Y/n)/, when they’re still trying to date around?”   
“Yes!”   
“And they’re already going full-speed-ahead with their relationship?!”   
Ryan nodded as well. 

David shook his head and also flopped on the couch along with Ry.   
“I only have one word for Billy: what. The. Heck. OK, now that was three. But seriously, /your/ sibling?” he was more incredulous than Ryan apparently.   
Said person nodded. “And now I know why was Y/n so reluctant when I mentioned that he was in ‘AHS’ — you do remember they suddenly bailed out?” 

David sure did. How could he not, especially when Ry kept interrogating Y/n on their reason? 

-o- 

Since establishing your relationship, it was a risk going over to FX studios. As usual, you had to go over there, because you’ve been assigned with Steven to help out with the script-writing, one of your specialties. Again, Ryan made you and Steven meet in Ayrton’s, your mutual favorite place to unwind; but this time, you suspected he had a purpose.   
“I’m old enough, Ry, and I don’t think the thing with Leonard should be brought up whenever I wanted to hang out with someone.” looking up, you said, feeling upset.   
Ryan looked hard at you. “And what makes you think Bill isn’t like Len?” he asked back, “obviously he wants my approval, otherwise he wouldn’t be wanting to ditch his stage career and make a jumpstart in television and whatnot.” 

That much you’ve heard, but from Ryan, never.   
You and Steven exchanged a glance. “No way.”   
Ryan smirked, “yes way, and I’ll be the one asking him on what made him think he could get my sibling so easily!”   
Sighing, you knew there was no convincing him otherwise, and was this a punishment enough for not telling Ry in advance. 

-O- 

End chapter 152


	153. The Screenwriter and the Actor(or, Networks and Connections)(Jussie Smollett/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘PLEASE another Jussie/reader moment? how bout this. The reader is a screenwriter for American Horror Story and of course, Jussie knew it only way after going to the Murphy-Miller household when Ryan is away? David is their secret keeper, please! Thanks in advance x’ 
> 
> A/N 2: OK, this is going to be a wild one, so buckle up already, people!

The Response: 

(Based in 2015 to 2016, first to second season of ‘Empire’) 

 

There were hardly any secrets between you and Jussie Smollett, the actor from ‘Empire’, that is, until you finally, finally, /finally/ decided to tell him that you were a screenwriter for ‘American Horror Story’. That wasn’t really a surprise, but that was still to come.   
You and Jussie were around the edge of the Murphy-Miller household when you saw the M-M kids around the garden, which had vines and flowers and whatnot around the trellises. Shaking your head, you remembered how hard it was to convince Ryan that trellises weren’t the best for the vines, with him ignoring you anyways.   
Jussie was stunned when he finally made the connections to your clues. 

“You’re… David Miller’s sibling, Y/N?”   
You smiled at the notion. For some reason, no one could guess how and why were you and Ryan Murphy siblings. You were mostly a playwright and just got started in writing for television shows and movies, while Ryan had been doing that ever since he pitched a pseudo-original work to Steven Spielberg. That was how come he ditched his journalist work, and became who he is now.   
“I hope so.” you said back, fishing out the spare key and opening the door, revealing yet another new upgraded living room. Shaking your head again, you entered, with Jussie trailing behind you hesitantly.   
The peace was short-lived, as usual. 

“Y/N! HEY! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?” David, who else? “RYAN’S OUT FOR NOW AND HE SAID HE HAD AN APPOINTMENT WITH YOU, SO WHY’RE YOU HERE?”   
You and Jussie both nearly jumped out of yourselves when you heard the home renovator/photographer’s loud shouting.   
You smirked. “I duped Ryan, so he’s now with Jane instead of me,” you said back, “now, Juss, this is my brother-in-law because he and Ry got married.”   
Jussie and David shook hands and you led the former out, before the information sank in. 

“Y/NNNNNNNN, YOU’RE GON’ BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU REMEMBER RYAN SAYING YOU SHOULDN’T BE HANGIN’ OUT WITH THE ‘EMPIRE’ CLAN?”   
Of course, it was because David loved watching ‘Empire’ as his guilty pleasure and duped Ryan into watching that soap opera with him, so therefore, when coming to anyone from that FOX show, they say you hanging out with them was trouble, because of the characters portrayed. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Jussie and the kids were way good with each other so that’s how come those three went exploring, with the kids being the guides. At the same time, you and David sat down on the couch in the living room, with the latter still stunned at your friendship choice, or rather, as it looked more like SO choice.   
“At least Jussie is the more tame of the three, if I remember correctly,” when the back door closed again, David mumbled.   
You smiled at him. 

“Beware of the quiet ones, remember?” you joked, “anyways, all joking aside,” you became more business-like, “Ryan knows about my connections there, so he already expected me being with one of them. Now, please, before I tell you, can you make sure you won’t be telling him until it’s necessary?”   
David smirked at you. “So you’re…” that was when he cracked, again, “YOU MEAN YOU, Y/N MURPHY, IS FREAKIN’ /DATING/ JUSSIE NOW?!”   
You winced. Wellllll… if you were honest, not really. You were actually matched by Tara, if you remember correctly.   
“Not… really.” 

David smirked. “Then what?”   
“We were matched, so we decided to hang out and since Juss had been asking about why was I always over at FX studios, I decided to tell him about me being Ryan’s sibling.” you finally revealed the truth.   
Grinning, David said, “sure, pinky swear. Ford and Logan and I’ll be the only ones who know about your relationship, you can count on us!”   
Sighing with relief, you agreed. 

That is, unless Logan and Ford can really keep secrets… 

-O- 

End chapter 153


	154. Live, Work, Pose(or, Friends and Friends)(Children!AU)(Ryan Murphy and Reader)(Commission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission by PoseFan: ‘Hi again, can you please write something about Ryan’s childhood? His parents support him in this AU, please, because I cannot stand it when he or anyone else from Pose are either abused or just plain forced out of their own will! Kind of branched out from chapter 95?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Can’t believe Ryan also suffered from unacceptance?! And yes, Patrick and Honoria are kind of matchmakers in this one. With whom, you’ll see! >;-)

The Response: 

(Based in an AU) 

 

This was your first time going to the Murphys’ household, and with your new friends, Steven Canals, Brad Falchuk, Bill Condon, and of course, your elder brother named Ian Brennan.   
Since Kindergarten wasn’t enough fun, Ryan decided to allow all of you to tour around the Murphy household, so that's how come you, Steven, Brad, and Bill were sitting at the dining table, having cookies and milk, which made you think of another of your classmates.   
Ryan’s parents, Patrick and Honoria Murphy, were half-British, so that’s how come Ryan’s cousin, Anthony Hopkins, was also there, with his own friends, named Jonathan Pryce and John Hurt. 

Jonathan and John were third graders, just like Anthony himself.   
“I knew it, Ry, you couldn’t leave Bill alone of a second.” as soon as Bill put down the glass with a small clink, Anthony looked up and smirked.   
You and the others ignored him. You didn’t know what that meant and you didn’t want to.   
“We’re just friends, and you know we can’t be in a relationship or something!” Ryan said back.   
Anthony rolled his eyes at him and stood up to go upstairs, finally leaving you and the others in peace. 

“We should also go upstairs,” as soon as Anthony left, Ryan proposed, “I don’t know, my mother thought I was insane when I wanted my room to have a ‘Pose’ theme, based on Steven’s artwork yesterday at school.”   
Ian’s eyes widened and he and Bill exchanged a glance.   
“There goes my ‘American Horror Story’ theme.” he sighed, with Brad jumping up.   
“Lets!” 

Jonathan looked up. “Just don’t let Anthony catch you kids, will ya?”   
Ryan nodded eagerly and you all ran upstairs, not caring about a thing in the world. That was the perk of being a Kindergartener. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Arriving at Ryan’s room, which was sometimes shared with Anthony, Ryan opened the door and entered, causing everyone to say ‘oohh’. You had to admit, it did look like how Steven made his artwork to be like.   
There was a glow-in-the-dark disco ball, a fake microphone, a stripe of carpet that looked like a runway, and the desk and small shelf was arranged to look like a judge panel.   
Steven beamed at everyone when he saw that. 

“Nice.”   
“THIS IS AWESOME, RY!” hollered Brad, and Ryan smiled winningly at everyone, completely mirroring Anthony.   
You smiled as well. This was some kind of renovation a child does. 

-o- 

Ryan and Anthony were living with each other for some time because the latter was also living in the same neighborhood, and at the same time, Patrick and Honoria were over-enthusiastic when they saw Ry being friends with Bill and Steven, as well as Ian and Brad.   
“We’re too young for boyfriends or girlfriends, doesn’t his parents understand?” sighed Brad when you all settled down to watch ‘Inspector Conan’, one of Ryan’s favorite mystery manga shows. That just showed everyone how he thought of an artwork series named ‘American Horror Story’, as well as ‘Nip/Tuck’ and a bunch of other works. That one was told to you all by Anthony.   
You had to admit, Ryan and Bill had to hang out more. 

“Maybe his parents are right.” you smirked, looking over at how Patrick and Honoria lectured the two boys. That one is just asking for an upgrade in your clan and you were too eager to reciprocate. 

-O- 

End chapter 154


	155. ‘American Horror Story’ Scenarios With Y/n and Jussie(or, Is This the Real Life?)(implied!Jussie Smollett/Reader)(Commission and Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission and request: ‘Erika, I don’t know if you’ve read PrayBlancaTell’s story about what happens if the attack was real… but please can you do a rewrite? Hope everything is fine then…’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, an AU where the attack happened but everything is good in the end) 

 

(Ryan Murphy POV) 

 

When coming to horror stories, my Significant Other would say that I’m an expert in that aspect, but this time, things got real. And when I say things got real, I mean my younger sibling, Y/n, and their current Significant Other/close friend would go out to their usual haunts in the middle of the night, despite how cold it is where they are staying. Y/n was like that, sure, but their bestie… I couldn’t be certain.   
It all happened when I was chilling and seeing to some of my fan mail and whatnot when I got a phone call, from a strange caller ID. Deciding to ignore it, it didn’t budge an inch when coming to insistence.   
Sighing, I answered, upset about being interrupted on my fan mail viewing. 

“Hallo?”   
Ever since Y/n and I decided to go to Germany, we kind of rubbed off the German people, so that’s how come whenever we greet people we know, we use German phrases, like ‘Guten Tag/Guten Morgen’ for good afternoon and morning, ‘Danke/Dankeschön’ for thanks/thanks a lot, ’Tschüß’ for good-bye, and so on. You can ask Steven Canals and Billy Porter the last one, if you want to.   
“Sorry to disturb, but you have to come and see this, if they wake up.” a voice said quietly, before my brain registered it wasn’t Y/n.   
“What happened?” I demanded, “and who’re you?” 

That was when some shuffling started and a male voice gasping softly, before a familiar voice spoke, “sorry about this, Ry, but… Jussie and I got jumped.”   
To say I was horrified was an understatement. I swear to you, I’ve told Y/n multiple times they had to be careful when being out and about in Chicago, and they never listen, almost.   
“Y/N, WHERE’RE YOU NOW?”   
Y/n sighed softly. “Calm down, Ry, we’re fine now,” they said back, “we’re in the hospital and that’s one of the doctors. I have to be here for Jus. He’s way more shell-shocked than I am and because I was knocked out, that escalated his jumpiness.” 

I had no idea how could they find something to joke about during this situation.   
“So now what?” I asked firmly, bracing myself for the worst.   
Y/n didn’t seem too bothered, but that could just be them not wanting me to worry about them so much.   
“I guess we’d better go over to your place tomorrow.” they said back, before I heard the door open and someone yelp. “I don't think we're discharged until… tomorrow? We’ve cleaned up, so no worries.”   
They were speaking in riddles and I was really not in the mood of ‘American Horror Story’ to reenact in reality. 

“What /are/ you talking about, Y/n?!”   
They sounded like they were bracing for an onslaught when they told me the next part of the story.   
“Uh… we kinda got some chemical dumped on us. I got most of it because I was trying to defend Juss. We’re fine now and we got cleaned up, because according to the doctors, it’s… well… uh… harmful.”   
They were right if they braced themselves from an onslaught.   
“YOU /WHAT/?” 

“Who is that?” another voice asked quietly. I recognized that voice because I wouldn’t stop hearing ‘Empire’ being played whenever David and y/n were hanging out — Jussie.   
“Ryan.” said Y/n back; and to me, they said, “it’s better if you hear it from me because you’re my emergency contact; and I just woke up, according to Juss. Don't know how much of that is true, though; heh.”   
I shook my head. Y/n is rebellious even when they were a grown up. 

“Fine, better stay away from that place until things blow over. Has the police been contacted and investigating?” after some silence, I asked, not knowing why didn’t I ask them sooner.   
“Of course. So we’ll be there. See ya, and I’ll call you when we’re discharged.”   
“You’d better.”   
And like that, we hung up, with me still pondering about Y/n’s sanity. 

They’d better stop writing for the ‘Empire’ clan, because nothing good could come from there, I swear. 

-o- 

David and the kids were out in the garden when Y/n called me again about coming to the Murphy-Miller household around Beverly Hills in LA. Of course I agreed — I didn’t trust y/n not to have supervision, yet again, after they nearly gave our parents a huge fright when they went out for the first time ever at night.   
To say the truth, I had to admit it was a relief that both Y/n and Jussie were fine, though the latter seemed to still be wary of his surroundings. I didn’t blame him — imagine yourself being jumped and without a friend, that’d be real life ‘AHS’. Don’t tell Y/n I said that. 

“We’re fine, Ry, we just needed to stay away from that place and I just had to stay away from the rest of the ‘Empire’ clan for now,” when Y/n and I finished our much-needed heart-to-heart, the former said back, slumping on the couch.   
I looked hard at them. Sometimes I hated myself for agreeing to Lee Daniels’s request on Y/n being another writer for them, since I knew Chicago was so messed up if one weren’t careful.   
“Y/n, what were you /thinking/?” I didn’t want to know, but I had to, “and why?”   
That was when Jussie looked up. 

“It wasn’t them, it was me. I asked them to join in and they…” he trailed off, not wanting Y/n or me to be more agitated. The former, possible; me? Never.   
I was about to chew him out when Y/n looked up as well.   
“Jussie, I already said it. It wasn’t your fault wanting to go out with me, I suggested it.” they said back.   
I sighed at their banter. 

“Fine, stay here for some time until things blow over.” I finally gave in. I couldn't do anything else other than allow them to stay over at the M-M household until the case gets solved — I couldn’t have y/n harmed, not after what nearly happened to Ford, that is, if you know what I mean.   
And what’s more, that means they’re more than grounded. 

-O- 

End chapter 155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, if you know Ryan… he’s /über/-protective of his younger sibling.


	156. A Haunting and a Conjuring(or, ‘AHS’-themed Dates Gone Awry)(Evan Peters/reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Evan Peters/reader please?! WE NEED THAT EEP. Scenario: Evan and the reader are duped into having their late-night date in one of those hotels that was said to be haunted? Evan doesn’t believe that, but his SO does, somehow? Kind of scary and funny at the same time please!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: And yes, I agree with you, especially when he just had this super messy break-up with his former fiancée — an engagement is supposed to be the happiest time of one’s life, but… : (

The Response: 

(Based in 2019 or so) 

 

The thing was, you never expected to ever be matched with Evan Peters, especially after he and his former Significant Other were on-again and off-again, and had an /über/-rocky relationship. You knew that because you nearly saw that firsthand, that is, if Ryan Murphy wasn’t so keen on cast gossip and told you everything; and by everything, I really mean /everything/, down to the last detail.   
Ryan had purposely made sure that Evan and his former Significant other didn’t share scenes, because he didn’t want the story he told to reenact again, so that’s how come you and him were hanging out in Ayrton’s, very much in need of a coffee and some pastries. 

“How did you even /know/ so much about Evan?” you asked, when he finished the story, “he and Emma were happy, and that’s the last thing I knew about those two.”   
Ryan cringed. “Actually, Y/n, you don’t want to know,” he said back, “if it wasn’t because of a role, their fight wouldn’t be so great that things had to stop, so that’s how come those two shouldn’t even be seeing each other, before all hell breaks loose all over again.”   
You were certain that Evan was fine all this time and he certainly shouldn’t be suffering so much.   
“So who started it?” 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Who else? Em.”   
You cringed when you heard that. So much for engagement bliss.   
“So,” changing the subject, Ryan began, “you and Evan are lucky you found each other, so Em’s plans are bound to back-fire.” he smiled at you when he said that, “and now, you two have to have a date arranged.”   
To say you balked from that sentence was an understatement. Because of Em’s schemes, you and Evan stayed low, and now? 

“Wha…”   
Ryan grinned, “yes, Y/n, enjoy.”   
And that’s how come you knew you should never’ve even agreed to make appearances and write for the show. 

(*That evening…*) 

It was Ry who made you and Evan go out together that same evening, almost in a ‘The Ring’-style. First, was that he called you, making you nearly jump 10 feet in the air, after you and Evan had been watching ‘West Side Horror Story’ trilogy and being overly jumpy.   
You screamed when you heard the phone ring. That was because on the television, Damian got a phone call almost as soon as he went into the basement, and the lights blinked off, before Danera’s creepy singing started again. Evan smiled at the scene and you glared at him.   
Grabbing the phone, you knew Ryan’ll be the death of you, sure enough. 

“Y/n, I don’t want Em to be on your trails, so you and Evan better go over to one of those hotels and stay there.” the screenwriter suggested, “you remember the one that ‘AHS: Hotel’ was filmed?”   
You winced, just as Damian and some disembodied voice screamed on top of their lungs at something and Evan grabbed you to use you as a shield, with you slapping his arm.   
“Who’s that?” after the scene, he asked, as if nothing happened.   
You wanted to kill Ryan by now. 

“Ryan, aka Anthony Hopkins, only more deranged.” you answered, as mentioned person said, “so yeah, go now, you’ll be safe, promise.”   
So much for promises because you knew he wouldn’t keep them, and couldn’t. 

-o- 

The so-called ‘Hotel Cortez’ wasn’t really haunted, as Evan and some others found out after they filmed the scenes of one of the ‘AHS’ anthologies within that place. Evan was with Em then, and you were with Stefan, who was more paranoid than you after the filming finished. It was surreal, you had to admit — now you and Evan have been hanging out, mostly as friends, but you could be sure it was one of his ex’s many schemes. You were confident to not make it work and be an alone-relationship.   
You were still thinking about whatever you and Evan had for each other when Evan stopped walking and nodded towards a building that looked more ominous than the hotel in ‘WSHS’. You wished to be in ‘West Side’ instead of ‘American’, to say the truth.   
You winced again and Evan smiled. 

“Ready, Y/n?”   
“No.” you said back, “I don’t even know why did Ry make us come here.”   
“Scared?” Evan smirked, and you looked hard at him, “no way.”   
Bantering, you and him entered, only to find out the place was completely deserted, causing you to gulp and want to leave, before you remembered the story you saw on television again. 

“Can we leave? This place actually /is/ said to be haunted and I don’t want to remember this place when I hear Gilbert&Sullivan.”   
Of course, as an ‘AHS’ regular, Evan didn’t believe you.   
“Maybe this place is, or maybe not. Let’s stay together and EXPLORE, WOO!” sometimes you could understand why Em wanted to end with Evan — he loved to scare people as much as Ryan did.   
You cringed and clung on him. So this means there’s TWO more people that’d be the death of you. 

And another thing, god knows what did you just see at the side of your eye, because it looked almost like a humanoid figure… 

-O- 

End chapter 156

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Mwahahahahah… you can use your imaginations to conjure up what was that figure — a mannequin, a late-night employee, a hallucination because you are paranoid… or was it REALLY a… ghost?


	157. The Secret-Keepers’ Schemes(or, ‘Twelfth Night’ Shenanigans In the Murphy-Miller Household)(Jussie Smollett/Reader)(PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘PLEASE continue the story about Jussie and the reader not wanting Ryan to know about their relationship status? What could happen when something almost ‘Twelfth Night’ happen to them? Humor, please’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, an AU where the scandal never happened) 

 

One thing about your in-law you should know was his inability to keep his excitement down. That happened when Ryan finished working late at FX and David and you were the ones making dinner, with Jussie and the kids watching crap telly and whatnot, the kids half-asleep already.   
“So, how long, and since when?” when you started setting the table, David looked at Jussie and smirked, “you’re a lucky one to get that Murphy Minx.”   
You glared at him. Ryan was the first one to call you a ‘Murphy Minx’, while actor Billy Porter, a parrot he was, mimicked him; that’s how come the nickname stuck when you were around. 

Jussie and the kids all looked up and Ford and Logan grinned at each other.   
“/What/?” the former looked at you, with you starting to blush.   
“COOL NAME, Y/N!” Logan beamed, “so who’s the second one? If you’re a minx that means one of our fathers is a… uh…”   
Ford’s eyes lit. “HOW ‘BOUT THIS: ANOTHER MINX? REMEMBER ‘MINKS IN LOVE’?”   
The two high-five-d at that one, with David cringing. 

“Don’t remind me.”   
You rolled your eyes and Jussie said, “that’s incest and I don’t think they love each other like that.”   
You were still thinking about the nickname the ‘Pose’ clan would call you just to annoy you when the doorbell rang, with Logan and Ford jumping up from their cuddled position at either side of Jussie(like puppies) to open the door. 

You sighed softly. Just your luck, you knew it. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Dinner was way awkward because it seemed to be more like meeting the In-Laws instead of something between friends, though Ryan wouldn't stop giving David the side-eye because he kept eyeing you and Jussie, making the latter blush and you embarrassed. And the cherry on top was that the kids were giggling uncontrollably.   
When Ryan finally stopped giving his husband the side-eye, David and the kids collapsed into laughing as if they were riding the Vikings Boat they enjoyed when they celebrated Ford’s recovery from a really serious illness.   
Jussie and you blushed even deeper and you wanted to die. 

“OK, spill, what’s so funny?” snapped Ryan, after taking a sip of his tea.   
David blushed. “Er… nothing.”   
The kids agreed with perfectly straight faces, “nothin’!”   
Ryan eyed them suspiciously and you blushed again. 

“Please, drop the matter,” you looked at Ry and said quietly, wanting to die already, “I’m not ready yet.”   
David smirked. Sure you weren’t. 

-o- 

As expected, when you and Jussie pretended that you were asleep — David made you two be roommates so therefore, you two share a bed but REMEMBERING your borders — the person that roomed you two together and Ryan were having a much-needed argument inside the very room, with you struggling not to wake up.   
Jussie was watching them, though, and it’s either that Ryan pretended not to know, or he knew but didn’t want to embarrass the actor even more than David already did. You decided it was the latter because David grinned at you, as you saw through your 1/4th opened eye-lids.   
Ryan was glaring at his Significant Other, and said person was mustering his best innocent look. 

“…. and how long d’you decide to not tell me about Jussie and Y/n?” the former hissed, not wanting to wake said person and Jussie, whom he thought was asleep.   
David either really didn’t know what his SO was talking about or he was pretending not to know.   
“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.” he smiled, and Ry rolled his eyes.   
“You do. Now spill.” 

David looked incredulous at him. “Please stop with your Hannibal Lecter interrogations because it was found by Anthony Hopkins.”   
You very nearly snorted when you heard that, but instead, you decided to roll around and bury your face into the blankets so no one could see you cracking up.   
“What the heck?” Jussie whispered to you.   
You elbowed him quiet. “Keep listening.” 

Meanwhile, Ryan didn’t even realize you and Jussie were hissing at each other.   
“Anthony Hopkins may invent how he interpreted Dr. Lecter, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t use my own interpretation.”   
That was when David lost it.   
“SO THAT MEANS I’M WILL GRAHAM NOW, AND Y/N IS CLARICE?” he hollered, completely forgetting that Y/n and Jussie were “asleep”. 

Ryan dug his nails into David’s arm. “SHUSH, WILL YA?” he hissed back, “Y/n and Jussie are asleep and I’ll be questioning them tomorrow.”   
You sighed to yourself. Just your luck, /again/. 

(*The next day…*) 

Just like you’ve heard when you were “sleeping” last night, Ryan questioned you about yours and Jussie’s relationship. Being your elder brother, it was reasonable when he cared deeply about your own well-being. Jussie was completely embarrassed about the attention and you were thinking of the best ways to get back at David and try not to strangle him already, since he was grinning smugly behind his SO and kids.   
The kids were watching with big eyes while Ryan interrogated you like how Hannibal Lecter interrogated Clarice. Seems like you really shouldn’t’ve watched the movie when you and Ry were younger. 

“… so how long have you,” looking at Jussie, Ryan asked, “and Y/n, been together?”   
Jussie blushed and you looked hard back at your elder brother.   
“Since… Tara matched us, that’s when we started hanging out and… it just convinced her,” you finally revealed the truth about your relationship, “it’s all between friends before Yazzy helped out and pitched us together.”   
Both you and Jussie cringed at the memory. 

David grinned bigger. “So Cookie matched Y/‘P’/c/n and Mr. Middle-Lyons, isn’t it?”   
You sighed at his typecasting of Jussie and generally the ‘Empire’ ensemble.   
“Yes.”   
“And will we be… say… groomsmen if you two get married?” asked Logan, and immediately Jussie said, “no, we’re not getting married. Not yet, at least.” 

You threw your arms up and dragged Jussie up and left. You had to admit, David, Logan, and Ford really /were/ partners-in-crime, and no lying, surely. 

-O- 

End chapter 157

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N OK, so not quite 12th Night, but still!


	158. Sushi-Gate(or, A Very Hatsune Dating Anniversary)(Billy Porter/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by KayEUndercover and AnysCake: ‘PLEASE something about Bill’s sushi-gate? Comedy, please!’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

It was Hailie, MJ, and of course, Indya’s idea for them to invite their co-star, Billy Porter, to Hatsune before the ‘Pose’ event. Everyone else(re: Brad Falchuk, Ryan Murphy, etc) were oblivious, except for their secret-keeper, Steven Canals, who was, of course, one of Y/n Y/l/n’s closest friends, and at the same time, in a relationship with Ryan. Ryan, Steven, and their mutual Significant Other, David Miller, were a three-some, so.   
Hailie was the one who reserved a table in the Japanese restaurant with her partners-in-crime, aka Indya and MJ, with OLJ in the background, being their photographer. Billy knew he shouldn’t’ve been friends with them as soon as ‘Pose’ started, but Indya threatened exposing him and Y/n to everyone, knowing that they weren’t ready.   
Fellow actors Ken Watanabe and George Takei were the waiters and that just made matters worse. 

“And what was your motive on ‘inviting’,” when Bill arrived, to Ken and George’s chorused ‘KONICHIWA AND WELCOME TO HATSUNE!!!’ in broken English, he snapped, making quote marks around “inviting”, “me here for dinner? Thought everyone’s going over to Ryan’s as soon as the event is over?”   
MJ shrugged. “Actually… Ry and the others didn’t know; or, we didn’t tell them.” she explained, “so we decided to invite you. Y/n isn’t here today, so that’s how come they couldn’t be here and you’re their replacement.”   
Indya smiled sweetly at him. “Y/n’ll be jealous…”   
Hailie rolled her eyes at the other actress. 

“They won’t care. Indya, you’ve /no idea/ how y/n’s like, honest.”   
As they bickered, OLJ was the one who told Bill about Y/n’s own dinner plans, which meant they’d be eating at Ryan’s. And trust that to be the scary near-end to their relationship… you’ll see.   
Billy didn’t believe that one, though. 

“Y/n’s nothing like how they describe them and I’m done with you three if you talk about them like how your characters will.” looking hard at his co-stars, he said back firmly, as Ken brought their food to them.   
OLJ nodded. “You’d better be thankful because Y/n and Steven, as well as Ryan, are close relations.”   
“As in?” asked MJ, pretending to be snide.   
Billy smiled a little bit. He could tell pretend from real since he had a stage beginning when he first started acting. 

OLJ, as usual, was mysterious again. “You’ll be seeing it firsthand, soon enough.” 

(*Meanwhile…*) 

In the Murphy-Miller-Canals household, you, Ryan, Brad, Steven, and of course, David Miller, were about to have dinner before you realized you were alone there, without most of the ‘Pose’ cast. Steven was the one who’s supposed to be telling you about their excavates, but didn’t, so that’s how come he and Ryan shared a kiss, and one with David, before he slipped out, waving at you, with you making eyes at him.   
David flopped on the couch and grabbed another glass of Pellegrino as you also flopped on the couch, completely bored.   
Ryan, for one, was preparing for the AACTV event, so he couldn’t be joining in the ‘Pose’ one; therefore, Steven was his replacement. 

“I swear, whatever you have with Billy is going to be underwater as soon as that theatre actor comes back, because I’ve a strange feeling about you two since you two came out to Steven, Ry, and me,” when you and David finished giving the ceiling dirty looks, the latter looked at you and told you, with Ryan pretending not to hear your conversation. “Whatever happened to Adam and Stefan’s kids was just… scary. And speaking of Adam… wasn’t he Bill’s ex?”   
You remembered talking about Bill when ‘Pose’ first started with Ryan, and the Native Ken manager just popped into the conversation. You and Adam Smith knew each other too well and loved each other like siblings, and neither of you knew each other’s personal lives. However David knew was beyond you, to say the least.   
“He /WHAT/?” you nearly spat out your drink. 

Ryan looked up. “David, you’re overwhelming them. Who knows why they broke up and by being Adam’s close friend, Y/n has no idea, because A didn’t tell them specifically.”   
Brad, who was trusted by Ryan to put out the antiques, also looked up.   
“I’m quite sure he has his reasons, Y/n.”   
You shook your head and went to refill your glass of Pellegrino. That was way too much information at once. 

“/Billy Porter/ and Adam, you mean?” you asked, “I mean,” you put another slice of lemon inside your glass, “/how/, I ask you, did they even /know/ each other?”   
David sighed. “Wellllllll…”   
Ryan shot him a look that said, ‘don’t you dare tell Y/n.’, but he still said, “it happened way back before you and Billy even met, and I think it was…” he glanced at Brad, “how did Bill describe it?” Brad shrugged before David continued, “anyways, Bill was sure they were written in the stars way back in 2009 or 2010, but they broke up around 2015 or so. A year later, Adam found Stefan and they started dating, and after two years, they got engaged and were married, as if Adam wanted to tell Bill that they weren’t meant to be. That was around the time when Bill found you, so.”   
That was when Brad started smiling as well. 

“And because Stefan Kulash worked with us on ‘American Horror Story’… Billy’s worked with him before but had no idea that he(Stefan that is) was with Adam. We all knew about them so that’s how come was the atmosphere tense.” he continued, with David nodding, and you more and more puzzled.   
The thing was, you and Adam never talked about each other’s dating lives and romances, and you thought it might for the best.   
“How did Adam even get around dating without me knowing?” you wondered, wanting to call mentioned person and ask him directly. The first time you ever knew about Adam being with someone was Stefan, and previously… nothing.   
Ryan looked up and smiled at you. 

“He’s got his ways, I’m sure.” he answered, still being cryptic. You hated it when anyone was like that and Adam knew, because he would continue doing that just in order to tick you off.   
You sighed into your glass. Maybe you’d better ask Adam and risk your sibling-like friendship? 

(*Some time later…*) 

Dinner wasn’t different from pre-dinner, which meant you, Ryan, David, and Brad continued your gossip and news about Billy and his relationships. Things spiraled from how Adam was hurt about Bill not being serious, to him using Stefan, and to Bill using you to make Adam jealous.   
You nearly jumped when you heard Brad suggest the latter. He couldn’t be, could he, now? And when you and him were about to have your first ever anniversary?   
But what was fortunate was that the rest of the clan got back after you and the others finished your own dinner. 

“WEEE’RE BACK!” as soon as Bill, Indya, Hailie, MJ, and of course, Steven, got back, Hailie, MJ, and Indya announced with a flourish, “and y’know what,” Indya grinned, “we’ve got another case of something-gate.”   
Steven’s eyes lit up very much.   
“THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS WHEN THE REPORTER QUESTIONED ABOUT IT!” he yelled, with Billy shouting back, “HOW COULD /I/‘VE KNOWN ABOUT THEIR SCHEME?”   
You sighed in exasperation and took another gulp of your Pellegrino before smiling at the sushi-take-away. 

“So Steven, you’ve fallen in love with that reporter?” you joked, after Bill put the box on the table and shooed MJ and her cronies away, before flopping on the couch next to you and groaning in exasperation at the ‘gate. That wasn’t his most insane one, so give thanks, will ya?   
“Most definitely.” giving Steven a smug look, Bill kissed you gently, causing you to blush.   
Ryan rolled his eyes at you two and David hollered, “GAWD, BILLY AND Y/N, GET A ROOM!”   
Brad also grinned at you as well. 

Cringing and blushing with the scrutiny of eyes on you, getting a room and continuing with your abnormal(well, slightly, that is) date was a surely good idea. 

-O- 

End chapter 158

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And whatever happens later on, I’ll be leaving you to your own filthy imaginations.


	159. Steven Canals(Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: An Indian mythological guardian, an immortal, and a centaur help a dryad find their mate. Whoever could imagine that their mate is… /human/?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, I’ve been making a poll. So lots of people want more Steven/reader moments and this is what happened. Commission: ‘Steven is matched by the POSE gang with the reader, unbeknownst to him and said reader? NOTE: Oblivious!reader, please!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Mythology!AU, so… yeah, and pre-pre-relationship

(Based in 2018, Pre-‘Pose’, Supernatural!AU) 

 

PART 1: Ryan Murphy 

 

In life, everyone is taught that everyone is the same. Human, and supernatural creatures, or people with supernatural powers, are supposed to be scorned upon. You, for one, never believed that, and you believed that like humans, the supernatural are also living things on the Earth, though they’re more rare than normal humans.   
The first time you were chosen to be a writer for a new project was when you and Ryan Murphy, an Immortal, as well as his other followers, a centaur named Brad Falchuk and a shape-shifter named Ian Brennan, were walking down the corridors of FX, aka Asgard, as Ryan called the studio sometimes.   
To say it drove Brad bonkers was an understatement since he couldn’t stand anyone naming the studio. 

“Y’know, we’ve had some new writers here, and their names are Our Lady J, a harpy, and Steven Canals, a Dryad.” said Brad, when he, you, and Ryan entered another office, where the two mentioned people were.   
Opening the door, your senses were hit with an overwhelming scent of magnolias and it nearly knocked you off.   
You were about to say something when Ryan said, “so, as I’ve said, I’ve accepted your offer. So, what about the cast?”   
As they got into conversation, you couldn’t help but find out one thing. 

Sure, you were a Dryad hunter, but your senses never got this overwhelmed. 

(*Some time later…*) 

Your senses getting overwhelmed was also shared by the others, but not as strongly as yours did. That just gave Ryan and company enough reason to believe that yes, Steven was trying to mate you, and not in the sense that it was the mating season for dryads, because apparently Ryan J. Swain, who also was one, didn’t overwhelm you; instead, he overwhelmed another writer.   
You and Ryan met at Ayrton’s after you and Steven met again, with you nearly passing out when the scent of magnolias surrounded you. It has to be a sign.   
You sipped nervously at your coffee when your order arrived. 

“So why are you wanting me to be here?” you mumbled.   
Ryan looked at you seriously. “Since you are, like Illiad Vince, another dryad hunter,” he began, “there has to be a reason how can you and him be overwhelmed by their scents.”   
You knew where this was headed and you couldn't imagine him thinking that you were attracted to Steven, when yes, you were trying to get close to him, being a co-writer for the show.   
“It’s not how you’re thinking about. I cannot stand any type of scents, even perfumes,” you said back, hoping that was as convincing as possible. 

“Then I’ll have to ask Steven.”   
You nodded. Sure, that was a solution, that is, if the dryad would reveal his secret(s). 

 

PART 2: Brad Falchuk 

 

(2019) 

The next few days, and as soon as things escalated to 2019, Steven wouldn't stop giving you lingering glances, with you glancing back. You didn’t really think the dryad would have feelings for /you/, since the scent of magnolias had to be one of your favorites. The first sign of something happened in the writers’ studio, when Ryan gathered up everyone else(re: Our Lady J, aka OLJ, Brad Falchuk, and of course, Steven himself).   
He wasn’t about to give Steven a lecture, but they were talking about the second season, and how the show was renewed for a third series.   
Everything was fine until Brad stood up and announced that he’d be telling all that news to Y/n, since Bill mightn’t have told them yet. 

“Y/n? Why them?” Ryan pretended to be oblivious. In fact, Ryan, Brad, and of course, a few of their cast were notified about their plans on making Y/n notice Steven as well.   
Brad shrugged. “Just thought they’d know.”   
Nodding, Ryan agreed, “perf.” 

(*Some time later…*) 

Brad decided to take Y/n out for a stroll, just between best friends. Sure, you and Brad had clicked ever since ‘Pose’ first started, so it was all natural.   
Steven’s eyes darkened when he saw that y/n was with one of Ryan’s partners-in-crime and that, again, escaped Y/n’s attention, as usual.   
Ryan didn’t know why, but maybe Y/n just didn’t care or they were so painfully oblivious they needed a reminder that the dryad was too attracted to them like one of those rusalkies in the water. Ian Brennan, another Immortal, was totally pining for Jane Lynch until he understood that Jane was in love with a pegasus named RuPaul Charles, who was the host of ‘Supernatural Contest’. That was when he finally went to pining over someone else, sparing Ryan of lightning bolts and electricity around the studio. 

Ryan already caught the overwhelming scent of magnolias like the time when RJS saw Illiad — it was jasmine with roses then.   
“What about them is so… appealing?” asking as naturally as possible, he questioned. J smiled at them from behind, just as Y/n and Brad got near them and Brad nearly knocked Steven over since the scent was overwhelming them.   
“I’ve /told/ you, magnolias and our kind does NOT MIX!” the centaur hollered, with you stepping in between them as Brad nearly raised his front hooves.   
“So that means you like roses and jasmine, isn’t it?” you grinned, “not that those flowers aren’t good?” 

Brad smirked at you. “Such a minx, you.”   
“Now, Steven and Y/n, please just tell each other and spare us from your pining if possible, especially Steven.” smirked J.   
Immediately Steven blushed and you also did. If Brad is being like this, the next one would be worse.   
“Never. I’m a hunter, not someone who’d just fall in love with one of the dryads like how Illiad did.” breaking out of their bonds, you looked hard at the writers and snapped, “I take this too seriously and I want it to stay like it.” 

Better than sashay away before things escalate and make those supernaturals forget everything that’s happened. 

 

PART 3: Billy Porter(because according to him, Steven is “amazing and so talented.”, so why not?) 

 

Unlike the others, Bill chose the best moment of all, and that’s post-Peabody Awards. You were dressed by his own stylist, Sam Ratelle, so you were secure and already at your place. You didn’t want to know what kind of shenanigans the guardian had. Of course, because of Ryan’s pestering, he became your official guardian(no pun intended), when Steven is around, which meant he was the official spy for Murphy and Co.   
You were sipping on some Pellegrino before Ryan called out to everyone to take their places at the seats. Of course, you and Steven were together, and Bill and Indya were together. You sighed in relief. At least you wouldn’t’ve dealt with the guardian’s questionable looks, which means cross-dressing as if he was in ‘Supernatural Contest. 

“Does he /have/ to?” you asked Steven, before shaking your head, “never understood those angels.”   
You, for one, never really understood the difference between angels and Babylonian mythological guardians, the latter which guarded sacred temples and whatnot. There was one for royal tombs, the aforementioned temples, and of course, for personal gains.   
“He’s a guardian,” the dryad corrected you, before you sighed, “and for me. That one, don’t ask me why because I don’t know.”   
Nearby, Ryan face-palmed and Brad snickered. 

“Honestly, if this goes on, we’ll have to take desperate measures especially when dryads go into the mating season.” the former complained to the latter. Sure, Ry, sure. 

-O- 

End chapter 159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: And yes, this is pre-pre-relationship, so!


	160. The Merry Widow of ‘Pose’(‘Pose’ Ensemble/Reader, FX Studios/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘A Merry Widow!AU? Who’ll eventually get the reader’s heart and what’ll happen in between things? Kind of rom-com style, please?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I have no choice but to make this female!reader, because of ‘widow’. Again, even when it /IS/ fem!reader, they use gender-neutral pronouns just to make everyone feel involved.

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, Merry-Widow!AU) 

 

There was a party around FX Studios, and that was for the manager, Ryan Murphy, and his Significant Other, Jane Lynch. Jane was oblivious from why did Ryan throw this thing, but she never expected to see someone else within the party.   
That wasn’t the most important part of the story. This was almost like how revenges could be branched out from.   
The actual story is about Y/n Y/l/n, who was widowed very early, according to the gossips Ryan wouldn’t tell his group, whom he called the ‘‘Pose’ Ensemble’. The so-called ‘‘Pose’ Ensemble’ was made up of his followers Brad Falchuk, Steven Canals, and of course, some actors.   
The party was almost ending and that was when Steven and Jane finally got the time to be together, unbeknownst to Ryan.   
“Not here.” when the party was about to end, Jane said quietly, “somewhere else.”   
There was a reason — they cannot afford to let Ryan find out. 

“Why me?”   
Steven looked gently at her. “As this fan said, ‘I can only love you.’” he replied, before another commotion started, causing him to pull her away and into the shadows.   
This time, it wasn't really FX personnel, but Broadway personnel.   
“I wonder why’re they here.” mumbled Steven as he watched them.   
Jane smirked, “I suspect Y/n.” 

Right on cue, someone stepped out from the shadows and the Broadway personnel went crazy.   
“Y/n! Y/n! Please, we need you!” they chanted, with Steven and Jane shaking their heads at them. According to Ryan, after Y/n’s husband passed away, he let them inherit his fortune, and that’s one of the reasons why everyone is so attracted to them.   
“That can’t be true, can it?” Jane asked again, as she and Steven decided to sneak away and not get involved, “I mean… what if it’s all rumors and most of them are in a safe?”   
Steven smiled back. “That’s still yet to be seen.” 

Back at Y/n’s place, they were surrounded by proposers, with different kind of tactics for them to fall in love. As usual, Y/n wouldn’t even look at them.   
“Stop all this, please!” when the chants finally died down, they told them, not unkindly. “I know why you want my attention — because of my inheritance.”   
Another wooer disagreed with that sentiment.   
“No, no! Not like that, we cannot be all that way, we promise.” 

Y/n wasn’t impressed, as usual. “And how can I ever believe in your sentiment?”   
That one was almost unanswerable, especially when they had a faint idea of what might happen if they ever get Y/n’s heart.   
Watching from the shadows, Jane and Steven knew they were for each other, and Steven should be the one trying to woo Y/n. 

-o- 

There were two Broadway actors trying to get Y/n’s heart, unbeknownst to anyone, and certainly not Ryan. Those two actors were called Lin-Manuel Miranda and of course, Billy Porter. Both were from musical theatre, and both were over their heels in love with the widow.   
Because of ‘Pose’, Ryan needed Bill, so naturally, Bill and Y/n met by chance, after Lin and Y/n finished their much-needed heart-to-heart. Like others, Bill had been infatuated with them, and he didn’t really care about their status. Whatever status they have wasn’t important — whether they can feel his love /was/.   
“JUST got back from those call-girls from the café!” when the dark-skinned actor entered, he announced to Brad, who was trying to keep him from chugging on more brandy than he already had, “I have to admit,” he looked at Brad, his vision blurry, “I have to admit,” he repeated, “Y/n’s nothin’ like them.”   
Brad didn’t know if he should congratulate him or make him shut up. 

“Wow… uh… congratulations?”   
Billy smiled at him, “TRUST /ME/ WHEN I GET Y/N!”   
Brad rolled his eyes this time. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘good luck doing so, because they wouldn’t see anyone other than… well… non-suitors.’ 

(*Some time later…*) 

To be frank, the Broadway actors had a greater chance on getting Y/n’s attention, because they were great fans of musical theatre and whatnot, so that’s how come Y/n found Bill in a compromising position.   
“Oh that movie was aaaawwwwwesome…” mumbled the dark-skinned actor, even when he was trying to get some much-needed shut-eye. Y/n’s ears perked up. That was familiar…   
“Wait… /you’re/ here?” 

They were about to go over to the couch when Bill jumped up.   
“Y/N!” he exclaimed, “what brings you here?”   
You smiled at his enthusiasm.   
“I believe Ryan wants you, and we’re meeting by chance,” you said back, not wanting to admit that sure, if you could only choose between him or Lin, it’s easier, and way more so.   
“You’re positive?”   
You smiled again. 

“Yes.”   
That encounter was the one that sparked /something/ within you, though you hated to admit it. Sooner than later, you’d find out. 

-O- 

End chapter 160


	161. Billy Porter and Lin-Manuel Miranda(Commission and Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Commission and Request: ‘What will happen if actor Billy Porter fell in love with LMM’s ex? NOTE: The reader and Lin are friendly exes, because they’ve found out they’ve a more sibling-like love.’

The Response: 

(Based in 2017 or so, AU where Bill/Adam never happened) 

 

•You’re someone who’s filled with secrets, and usually, good secrets. 

•When ‘Hamilton’ won plenty of awards, you celebrated. Celebrated even the anniversary, because you and Lin-Manuel Miranda were almost like siblings, and loving each other such as well. 

•Your Significant Other never expected your private friendship within the Broadway community and you never wanted to actually tell. 

•One better beware because even when in sibling-love phase, Lin wouldn’t tolerate anyone being with Y/n without his permission… 

-O- 

End chapter 161

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: OK, shortest thing I’ve written, I swear.


	162. Steven Canals(Commission)(again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘The reader and Steven Canals befriend each other because the reader stood up for Steve when he was bullied by other students? Kiiiiiiiind of high-school!AU and the reader is a really popular student but not a Mary Sue.’

The Response: 

(Education!AU) 

 

FX High was a place with plenty, and I really do mean /plenty/, of cliques and whatnot. There was a clan named ‘‘American Horror Story’ gang’, led by Ryan Murphy, who was the cousin of Anthony Hopkins, a junior high student who was adored and feared by almost everyone. That was because of him being in one of the most prolific stage productions ever — ‘Silence of the Lambs’, in which he portrayed this psychoanalyst who later went all Titus Andronicus on his clients; even when there was only three members. Another gang was called ‘‘Empire’ Ensemble’, and even when they didn’t really belong in FX, they were from another building, but still had their lessons in the same building as you did.   
You didn’t believe in gangs, because you were too popular for those. Cliques, same reason. And unlike some other popular people around FX High, you used your popularity for good, instead of the negative.   
You were in the library reading a book when you heard a couple of students enter, almost like a scene in the operetta ‘Hoffman’s Story’. 

“HEY! YOU’RE the one who kept staring at Stefan Kulash when in screenwriting class!!” you looked up and saw the same coupla students. One was dressed in a street-but-cool style, and three others in the same ‘The Outsiders’-approved attire. “OHMY GOD I mean /why/?”   
The street-but-cool student looked back at the ‘Outsiders’ student.   
“Why d’you care?” he asked back, and the other two smirked at each other.   
“Admit it, you have a crush on him.” the first one demanded. 

“WHAAT?” the second one yelled, causing you to snap up your head, “WHAT ARE YOU, /GAY/ OR WHAT? Sorry to break it to you but Stefan’s definitely straight.”   
You didn’t like what direction was this headed and those four always have this one subject flying around and was driving you up the wall.   
“I…”   
You finally couldn’t concentrate on your book anymore. 

“HEY!” you snapped, “knock it off there and leave him alone.”   
The other three looked wide-eyed at you and back at the street-but-cool kid.   
“Lucky you, you’ve caught /(Y/n)’s/ attention, you attention-seeking…!” the leader jeered, and you stood up abruptly. Usually, the library would be so crowded the three wouldn’t be catching anyone’s attention, but this time was yours.   
“Leave. Him. ALONE, I’m warning you.” striding over to the four, you glared at the leader, “why /him/?” 

“Sorrrrrrrry, Y/n, are we disruptin’ ya?” the leader immediately changed a demeanor and looked at you. You rolled your eyes. This wasn’t about to fool you.   
Your eyes darkened. “You /are/ disrupting me by messing with him, alright?” you snapped, “now leave, before I tell the teachers.”   
That was another perk on being the Popular in FX High. 

Like expected, the trio left, not wanting your wrath on them.   
“Are you alright?” looking at the street-but-cool student, you asked, your tone finally softening, “sorry about them. I swear,” you looked up again and glared over at the door, “they’re the worst.”   
“Yes, of course… Y/n?” the student was stunned to know it was you who stood up to him, “why…”   
You sighed. 

“I can’t have them causing you trouble whenever they want.” you said back, “yes, I’m Y/n Y/l/n, you?”   
“Steven Canals. I’m the one who wrote ‘Pose’, as you might or might not know.” the street-but-cool student said back, with you looking confused but later realizing.   
You smiled at the realization.   
“Of course I know. If you want, you can tell Ryan and ask if you two can work together on that thing,” you suggested, “and please, you’d better stay with me in case they come back again.” 

Looking at you stunned, Steven had to admit, you were really good at keeping orders for the teachers. And no, he’s already over Stefan — you’re the new one. 

-O- 

End chapter 162


	163. Mark Gatiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘Mark pranks Benedict and the reader as George 3? More comic than upsetting, please? Also, yes, Mark and the reader are in a pre-relationship phase.’

The Response: 

(Based in 2019) 

 

*Mark Gatiss started a forum* 

*Y/n logged in* 

 

Mark: Y don’t u and Ben come live with us? Paging Y/n. 

Y/n: ? 

Y/n: You’re making me scared because of that drama you did and because of that, Benedict is suspecting us. 

Mark: You mean he wants us to be together even when we’re flatmates? 

Y/n: What else is new? 

 

*Benedict Cumberbatch logged in* 

 

Benedict: I told you didn’t I? 

 

*Andrew Scott logged in* 

 

Andrew: WOOOOOOOOOO 

Y/n: I hate you, Benny. 

Benedict: I love you too, Y/n. 

 

/Pause/ 

 

*Mark has changed his name to George 3* 

 

George 3: SORRY ABOUT KILLIN’ MARKY BECAUSE! 

Y/n: Urgh, you. 

George 3: I MEAN REALLY. 

Andrew: 0_o 

George 3: WE JUST FOUND OUT YOUR STASH OF AMBIEN SO THIS HAPPENED *uploads private video* 

 

/Pause again/ 

 

Y/n: THAT’S IT, Mark, you’re no longer allowed in this message board. 

Benedict: Lolllllllll 

 

*Y/n has logged out* 

 

George 3: RIP ME BECAUSE Y/N IS COMING FOR MEEEEEE~ 

Benedict: What a drama queen. 

Andrew: Haha too true. 

Benedict: Let’s see the rest of the drama and if Y/n’ll finally tell him! 

 

*Benedict logged off.* 

*Andrew logged off* 

-O- 

End chapter 163


	164. Pet Day at the Canals/Porter/(Y/l/n) Household(OR, ‘Pose’-themed Accommodations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request by PoseFan: ‘WOOOOO! How ‘bout this. Scenario: Because Indya and Angel are now living as flatmates a la ‘Pose’, Billy, Steven, and the reader does the same. And more… they get a pet? FUUUN, please!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Because this is a POSE!au, it’s mostly Steven Canals/reader, as some of you’ve been wanting!

The Response: 

(Based in 2019, Pose!AU) 

 

“I want a pet!” it was a calm and random day in the Canals-Porter-(Y/l/n) household, and Y/n Y/l/n was washing up the dishes(since it’s their turn) when their Significant Other/collaborator, Steven Canals, announced.   
Beside him, actor Billy Porter looked up from his Shakespeare book of ‘Merry Wives of Windsor’, since he was too eager to reenact that drama with Ryan and some of their other best friends. That one was something he made Ryan promise, so that’s how come he’s been reading that book since yesterday.   
“What for?” was all he asked, before looking down at the book again.   
Steven looked upset at him. 

“Then you won’t be reading books all the time and y/n might be entertained more than watching you cross-dress as if you were RuPaul Charles’s twin.”   
You got out of the kitchen as soon as you heard that sentence. Bill wouldn’t stand it when people compare him and Ru, even though they weren’t really enemies. Maybe, that is, because Ru was impressed when he won his Tonys Awards way back in 2013, when he co-hosted the thing with James Corden.   
“As if I’m already not,” you said back, rolling your eyes, “listen, who else could make Wing-gate and dragon-fruit/phoenix-gate so epic?”   
Bill looked up and looked smug at Steven. 

“Take that, will ya? Also, /you’re/ the one who’s imitating me on ‘geek chic’.”   
You sighed at that one. Sure, those two clashed on their style choices, especially when coming to glasses, and when they really start arguing, there’s no stopping them.   
“I’m more of a street-but-cool kind of person, sorry to break it to you!”   
“But Adam nearly mixed us up when we have the same glasses!” 

OK, a pet it is, if that could stop their banter. 

-o- 

You knew that MJ and Dominique got a hamster, and Angel and Indya got a parrot(that wouldn’t stop imitating Indya when she had to speak), while Ryan, Brad, and Ian got an ocelot(that Ryan suggested should be called Salvador, since Salvador Dali’s got one); you really weren’t sure what to get for you three.   
Again, Steven and Bill were either at each others’ throats or allying.   
“How ‘bout a puppy?” the latter beamed, holding up a coffee-colored pup that had lovely blue eyes.   
Steven held another one. 

“/Please/ a dalmatian because I love them?” he pleaded.   
Immediately you were conflicted. Both were too cute and were still little, which was your weakness and Steven and Bill were both attached to them.   
You didn’t know which one to choose, as usual, and your Significant Others were also getting conflicted.   
“How ‘bout all two?” was what you asked, after your mind and mouth stopped working together. 

Steven and Bill both beamed, “PERFECTLY PERFECT.” 

(*Some time later…*) 

You met with Ryan at Ayrton’s because you didn’t want to deal with pets after so long without them, and by the way, they were the new additions to the house, not you.   
“Got us some pets and here’s to hoping things go great,” you raised your tea and said, with Ryan looking stunned at you.   
“You three are moving quicker than Indya and Angel, I swear.” he mumbled, before also raising his own glass. 

“And here’s to you all being parents.” he smiled at you, before you both took a swig. If that’s not the perfect ending, I don’t know what is. 

-O- 

End chapter 164


	165. Nicholas Lyndhurst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request: ‘What happens when the reader actually gets together with Nicholas? Kind of Pose!AU?’

The Response: 

(Based around Season 3 of ‘Only Fools and Horses’) 

 

Nicholas always thought that whatever happens between him and Y/n has to be private, but John Challis and the others wouldn’t stop prying into their private lives. This time, it was indifferent, as John Sullivan was the one who held the celebration for the finale of the third series.  
You and Nicholas were together and you were ready to tell everyone about your relationship, yet the latter wasn’t. Maybe, John and David, along with Roger, their rumors got to you and you weren’t concerned about your relationship; instead, you were more concerned about your position in the show.  
David looked at you as if he could see your thoughts. 

“You shouldn’t have any more doubts, Y/n, really,” when John had announced the categories for the dancers and cat-walkers, he turned to you and said, “you two love each other and Nic,” he looked at the other actor, “we’ll all be leaving this House eventually and finding our own directions.”  
That one was certain since you and Nicholas have already started house-hunting, after announcing your departure from the House of Sullivan. You might even create your own House of [Insert name here] when you and him leave.  
“I don’t,” you said back, just as the emcee hollered that this time, the winner was another director, not really John.  
Everyone still cheered, since they didn’t want any conflicts, that is, after the emcee’s own scandal. 

“Congratulations to them.” Nicholas said to you, and you smiled a little bit.  
Finally, after John arrived and the judges have given everyone 10s across the boards, the emcees all jumped up and launched into another tirade of their songs.  
Nicholas looked at you. Maybe, just maybe, this /was/ the moment he’s been waiting for.  
“Y/n…” 

Unsurprisingly, you were ready. The truth is, you’ve been ready since you and Nicholas first went out together.  
“I know, and I’m so ready.”  
Holding you close, John Challis, David Jason, and Roger Lloyd Pack all cheered, almost drowning down the music from the emcees.  
“CONGRATS TO YOU TOO, Y/N!” when the music was finished, the emcees yelled. 

You smiled to yourself. This was everything you’ve ever asked for. 

-O- 

End chapter 165


End file.
